Turning Time
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest! Sam and Dean are turned on a hunt but find themselves not like other vamps. They adopt Bobby and their friends as their Nest and protect them. Strong language and imagery. Sexual content. Don't like, don't read!
1. A Hunt Goes Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Established Wincest, lots of PWP at times but as Vampires. Lots of graphic language and imagery. Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**I just had to write one where our boys were vampires. I hope it came out okay. There is established Wincest in this one, so please don't read if this isn't what you're used to. It can get graphic so beware of that!**

Plot: The boys are turned on a hunt and now have to adjust to life as vampires. They still want to hunt and be there for their Nest: Bobby and the others. Enter Gordon, you do remember what kind of hunter he is right? Between Sam being the AntiChrist and a Vampire, I can't help but wonder which one he'll hate more?

Please read on, it gets really interesting from here on out.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The boys were in Nebraska, a Nest of vamps. The night had _not_ went well, the boys still had not found them yet, but they had a couple leads. It was late when they returned and cuddled together. They were too tired to make love but not too tired to kiss goodnight; falling asleep holding each other.

"We'll get them, Dean. Don't you worry." Sam said, knowing Dean was feeling frustrated with the hunt already. A Nest this large should be more obvious to find really. These bastards were nomads, kept moving and avoiding Hunters with ease. They'd killed most of the Hunters that had gone after them. The boys were the fifth set of Hunters to go after them. All the others had died so far. This scared them, but also made them more determined to kill them and destroy that Nest.

"I know. We'll call Bobby in the morning. He might be able to help with narrowing down the kill zone." Dean said, "Sleep, Sammy, it's late and we got a Hunt tomorrow to finish."

"Okay, goodnight, Dean." Sam said and closed his eyes, holding onto to Dean's arms as they wrapped tighter around them. "Night, Sammy." Dean said. Sam's warmth easing him into sleep as it always had.

It was their _last_ night as _humans_.

They just didn't know it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The vamps broke the lock quietly and stealthily approached the sleeping men. A mated pair, the Head vamp noticed. Good. They'd be a good feed, considered turning them, as well. As Hunters went, this was a rare relationship for them and as brothers, too. But Stark did not see this as an impediment to his plan. He was building an army and needed more lead vamps, these two would work nicely for the job.

They grabbed them and the men woke up, fighting them. So the vampire had no choice. He held the taller one and said, "Stay still, young one, or I'll kill him."

"If you do what I _think_ you're going to do, it'll kill him anyway, so what's the point in not fighting?" Dean said scared and angry for Sam and himself, reaching for a weapon, any weapon. They were out of reach now; the vamps had removed them so the Hunters couldn't get to them in time.

"I meant I won't kill him painfully, sorry I wasn't clear there." Stark said, looking into the man's frantic and angry face. "You will be a good addition to our family." He touched Dean's face and turned it to examine it, smiling, fangs down already. "Him, too."

He ignored Dean's angry threats and struggles, approaching Sam now. Sam fought them hard and they finally had to restrain him, completely immobilizing him now. "Relax, Sam, this will only hurt for a moment, promise."

He ignored Sam's threats, too. Dean fought harder now but to no avail, Stark sank his teeth into Sam's neck and drank him deep, didn't stop until he was almost gone and then opened the man's mouth. Sam was unconscious by then. So Stark just used his fingers to open it and then cut a wrist, letting the blood flow in and then working Sam's throat forcing it down his throat then.

Dean watched in horror, all fight gone out of him, hate and absolute sorrow and loss filled his expressive green eyes. Stark grabbed his spiky hair and pulled his head painfully to the side, sinking teeth in and draining _him_ now. Dean took longer than Stark had expected to pass out, once he was close to death and passed out though, Stark poured blood down his throat as well and worked it down the man's throat.

Then they carried the men out and drove off with them, leaving the door open, the bed bloody and in disarray, and the Impala sitting there abandoned, waiting for her owners. Owners now gone and not human much longer.

Morning came and Bobby got no call, so he called them, and called them. They weren't answering their phones, either of them. It wasn't like them. They knew he'd be expecting a call from them this morning. His gut twisted and his Hunter senses screamed something was wrong. He called up the stairs and the others ran down, worried.

"Something's wrong with the boys' hunt; something went wrong. We have to go!" Bobby had his weapons bag in his hand already. The others rushed upstairs dressing quickly and grabbing their already packed weapon bags, running out to the cars. Bobby locked the door and got into his car now. They roared out of the yard and headed to Nebraska, speeding down the road and not caring about getting a ticket. They just had to save those boys!

They were too late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean woke up, feeling strange, fuzzy. They were hanging from chains and surrounded by people, humans. They felt a thirst they had never felt before, an overwhelming urge to…drink the others. _No!_ They felt stronger, powerful, and so _very_ thirsty, burning their throats now. They could hear the others heartbeats but not each other's. Their eyes met and they wanted to die as they now knew what had happened; remembering it vaguely.

Men grabbed them, cold hands. They bit them and then nothing. A cage and hanging from chains now, eyes different but the same.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked and flinched as fangs hit his lip, poking it. Vampire, he was a _vampire._

"No, no, I'm not. Think we've been Turned, baby." Sam said sadly, "I don't want to die…well, again." Sam cried a little now, "Don't feel evil, Dean. Still want to save these people, except…so _thirsty_…want to drink them, too."

"Can you fight it, Sammy? We can fight it together, still save them. Can you?" Dean asked, fighting his thirst as well. "Please, Sammy, we don't _have _to be evil, we don't. _Fight it_!"

"I can fight it. Need blood soon though. You, too. Still got that phone in your boot?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, fucker's been vibrating for an hour now. Think it's Bobby." Dean said and eyed the others. "_Stay back! _You stay back and we can avoid the whole drinking thing and we can save you. Get close, we'll kill you whether we want to or not. Okay? Please stay back, _away _from us?" Dean begged, and they nodded fearfully, going to the far corners of the cage now. Dean kicked his boot where the phone was vibrating again and it stopped suddenly, he prayed that meant that Bobby was listening now.

"Bobby, it's us. We've…_fuck_…been Turned but not feeding, _please don't kill us!_" Dean pleaded, "Plumfeld's Farm, State Road 60. Please hurry, we're chained here, don't see the others, sense about 10 of them though, head bastard is named Stark. We'll try to get unchained but I think it would be better if we stayed this way for now, so_ thirsty_…need blood packs soon…so sorry, Bobby. Should have been more careful…still love you guys…our Nest now." Dean looked at Sam lovingly, "Mate, Sam's my Mate now, Vampire Mate. Please hurry, all the missing people are here, not Turned or hurt…_yet._"

He stopped talking now as he heard the vamp approaching.

Stark opened the door and saw the two new vampires hanging there, looking at him with hate and thirst; thirst they were _fighting_ rather well, actually. Stark sighed, _damn Hunters_! Some were stronger than others and he just had to get the stubborn kind, just _great!_ He unhooked them now and they stood rubbing their wrists, biding their time and fighting their thirst at the same time. The humans, true to their word, stayed far away from them now. Both boys waited as the vamp went to leave and then pounced, fighting him for all they were worth. They pulled the vamp out of the cage and managed to rip his head off all together, working together to do it. Then they tore into the other vamps and stayed in front of the cage door so the vamps couldn't get to the humans as they killed the vampires now.

They were going to _pay_ for Turning them!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and the others found their worst fears confirmed when they got to the room. The blood alone worried them and Dean would never just leave his room open this way, their stuff was still there and the car, Dean would never abandon the Impala this way! So he dialed the phone again and again, hoping against hope they weren't hurt or worse…dead or turned, essentially the same thing really.

Bobby got the surprise of his life when he heard, "Bobby, it's us. We've…_fuck_…been Turned but not feeding, _please don't kill us!_" Dean pleaded, "Plumfeld's Farm, State Road 60. Please hurry, we're chained here, don't see the others, sense about 10 of them though, head bastard is named Stark. We'll try to get unchained but think it would be better if we stayed this way for now, so _thirsty_…need blood packs soon…so sorry, Bobby. Should have been more careful…still love you guys…our Nest now." Dean looked at Sam lovingly, "Mate, Sam's my Mate now, Vampire Mate. Please hurry, all the missing people are here, not Turned or hurt…_yet_."

They grabbed the map from their bags and searched for Plumfeld's Farm. It was marked on the map and Bobby grinned, maybe the boys weren't lost to them forever after all, Turned or not. Not feeding must take a lot of will power, something those two did not lack, not to mention the whole 'Nest' thing. They must have bonded with Bobby and them as they Turned, not to the Nest that had Turned them, impressive to say the least actually. They'd need to revise their living situation and habits but Bobby was willing to work with them; if they could hold out.

They hurried out to the farm and Bobby explained their situation to the others now. "We don't have to kill them if they stay good this way. _Right?_"

"Right, we should get there soon though, they may have abundant Will power and be stubborn as sin but it won't last forever. They will have to feed soon. It's the way it works." Ellen agreed, the others nodded, worried now.

They drove much faster now and prayed they got there in time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys stood over the bloody corpses of the vamps and sighed, all dead but yet that left another problem…the humans were still in there. So they locked the cage and tossed the key to the people. Then headed outside to wait, hoping Bobby had gotten their message.

They sat on a tire and huddled together in thirst and pain. They searched each other for differences now and found none. They looked the same, eyes and all, eyes were a bit darker, an off-shade of black/brown because of their thirst they presumed, but otherwise they looked the same. The sun didn't burn at all. Strange, sun had no effect on them at all and their eyes felt fine. Their other senses were enhanced though; smell, hearing, and their eyesight was a hell of a lot better, too. They bet they could see in the dark now as well.

Bobby and the others pulled in soon after and ran to them, worried.

"Humans are in the cage. We locked it and gave them the key so we wouldn't be tempted to…you know." Sam explained then moaned as their smells hit him. "Fuck, you should stay away from us, too…you smell way too good not to drink. What the hell do we do now?" He sighed then shook his head. "Maybe we should just let them kill us. It's only a matter of time before drink someone. The thirst is so strong…we'll have to drink sometime and when we do, we probably will drain them dry and kill them."

"No, Sam. We can fight this. They are our Nest. We don't harm our Nest. Keep fighting it, baby…we'll make it. Trust them, I do…but you do smell really good, so maybe you really should stay away from us until we get some blood packs in us or something."

They smelled so good his teeth dropped. He breathed through his nose and forced himself to relax, mentally meditating until they went up again. He peeked at Dean to see him doing the same. Then they looked up at Bobby again. "We're fine, won't hurt you. You're our home, our Nest. No one hurts you." Dean promised solemnly, meaning every word. "Love you all."

Sam moved closer to Dean and cuddled, needing him closer for some reason. Both vampires clung together, fighting thirsts together, winning for the moment. "Mate, my Mate." Sam said softly, kissing Dean deeply, Dean returned the kiss with fervor, more than he had when they had been human brothers and lovers, "Mate, Sammy, my Mate!" Dean responded smiling.

"You boys okay? You do _know_ you're brothers, _right?_" Rufus asked confused, did Vampires distinguish between brotherly love or not?

"We were lovers before this, Rufus. For several years now actually. But you're right, the brotherly stuff is fading now, can't really remember our human lives much now either. It's all blurry and fading fast but we remember you guys. You feel like ours, feel like…you are loved and belong to us, with us. Know vaguely who you are to us but not much. We just know we have to protect you, that you are our Nest." Dean said sadly, Bobby hugging him now then backing quickly off so as to not tempt their control over their thirst too much.

"It's okay, Dean. We love you boys, too. We'll be your Nest." Bobby agreed gently, the worried looks on their faces breaking his heart now. "Can you last until we get to my house? I got blood packs there."

The boys flinched as the humans came out and did their level bests to run and hide in the Impala. The smells of the Impala soothed them for some reason, Home, felt like Home. The smells of sweat, sex, stale cologne, leather seats, and gunpowder, and blood, their own mostly, soothed them like nothing else had so far. This car was their home…strangely enough. This helped them find more control. Vague recollections of childhood hit them now. They held them close, trying to hold onto what they could. Not wanting to lose everything they once knew and loved.

"Love this car." Dean said and Sam nodded in agreement, "Me, too." Sam responded back, nuzzling Dean's neck submissively and rubbing hands over his shoulders, then under his shirt to touch skin. Needing the contact, craving his Mate's closeness.

"Home." Sam said softly, and said, "Home, our Home."

"Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Rufus, Missouri. Our family, Our Nest." Sam said softly, "We love and protect them!"

"Yes, but first, we should do something else, Sammy." Dean said, laying him down in the backseat, pulling at his clothes. Neither felt anything but desire for each other now, saw no reason not to make love right now. Sam lay back on the seat, submitting to every touch while also returning them. Arching his neck for Dean to scent and claim him with his bite. "Dean…Mate…need you." Sam moaned and closed his eyes as Dean's tongue licked a line up his leg. "Yes…"

Dean kissed up his Mate's naked body now, licking and nipping with his teeth, working to his neck, stroking his dick hard. Sam lifted his hips and Dean thrust in, taking him slow then fast, biting his Mate's shoulder, marking him. Sam tilted his head and sank his own fangs into Dean's shoulder, marking him as well.

The pleasure and sensations were nothing like they had ever felt when they were together before; these were overwhelming and all-compassing, taking them over now. They fucked into and against each other, so lost in each other that they never saw the others watching them and walking away, leaving them to it.

An hour later, they emerged from the car and held hands as they approached their other Nest members. "The humans _are_ gone, right?" Sam asked. Scenting the air to pick up their scents, he was relieved when he only smelled his Nest, no others now. He also sensed no other vamps or demons near. They were safe.

The others watched the two boys scent the air like animals, using their senses to detect threats before checking over each and every one of them; checking to make sure they were unharmed and safe. "We're okay, don't worry. Let's head home, shall we?" Ellen asked gently. The boys looked at them and seemed anxious. Eyes shifting nervously, seeking out threats, always seeking out threats. They were the Masters of the Nest; the others were trying to be the way a Nest worked for them. The boys needed them to do this for the moment.

"Yes, Home. You are Home. Impala is Home. Where is Home?" Dean asked confused, jumbled images floated to the surface and threatened to go away. He forced himself to cling to them desperately until they stopped floating away. Holding onto them for all he was worth, knowing Sam was doing the same thing. "Is that where we lived before this?" His green eyes looked confused. The others saw this and mourned all that this had cost them. They had forgotten everything but them, so much lost those boys would miss.

"Yes, I am taking you there. It was your home before…this happened." Bobby said gently, daring to approach them now. "Do you remember who I was to you?" His brown eyes searched theirs to see if they did.

The boys forced themselves to go through what they knew. He was important, special to them. For some reason. "You're Special, more important." They fought to recall him more. Him holding them, as kids. Love, felt love from him. '_Love you boys, my sons._' Floated up and they looked at him confused. "You were our Father. You loved us."

"Do you know who John Winchester is? Mary?" Bobby asked and he wanted to cry for their lost parents when the boys struggled to recall them and were unable to.

"No, who are they? Should we?" Dean asked. The names stirred nothing in them. They did not know them anymore.

"Jessica? Sam. Do you remember her?" Bobby asked Sam, Sam thought about this then shook his head.

"Should I?" He looked at Bobby for confirmation of this. Bobby shook his head.

"No, she isn't important. Do you know whose car the Impala used to be?" Bobby asked. Both boys shook their heads.

"She is _mine._" Dean said smugly, proudly, like the old Dean in fact. "Was always _mine_. She feels like Home, too…smells like she belongs to us. We belong to her."

Bobby had to admit that was true. Even when she had been John's, she had always seemed to belong to Dean. Even then.

They could remember none but those in their Nest. Even then they only knew they were important somehow, loved, but not why for the most part. Knew they had been friends; that was it. Didn't remember being Hunters at all. Everything but some basics left, all else was just gone.

"You were our…friends. Loved. Loyal to you. Know that much, not why or what we did before this." Dean explained, hating this, feeling like they were missing something. _Something important_. "You are our family now…our Nest. Home."

"We were Hunters, still are, so were you. We hunted together." Bobby explained.

"Hunters…humans who will try to kill us. See us a demons." Sam said, "We were like that?"

"Well, yeah, vampires are demons, Sam. They are, well, you are. We only Hunt the bad ones, like those in there. They Turn humans to bad ones, like them. They hurt people, innocent people. We protect others. You used to, too. You still do, apparently. You saved those others." Bobby said gently, the boys looked sad again.

"Not true…we didn't hurt or Turn anyone. We fought our thirst and locked them in a cage so we wouldn't drink them." Sam said sadly, "But…then again, that's not saving anyone."

"You saved them from yourselves and killed the vamps that hurt you. They would have hurt them, too, in the end. You're still Hunters, _see?_" Bobby said gently, trying to help them remember this part; he knew it was important they find this good part of themselves again. "You can still be Hunters. Just hide your vampirism from them. Sunlight has no effect on you apparently, so that's good. You look the same. Your eyes are a bit darker but that could be because of you being thirsty and all but your skin is warm, feels like our temperature, not cold like theirs, which is unusual but will help hide you. You don't have to be like them…you can be like you were, more or less."

"How would we hunt as vampires? We have to feed and it's not exactly steak and potatoes anymore that we eat." Dean pointed out and looked at Sam, "I would like to Hunt, do this _Hunting_. We could do this. Be good, help people. Don't have to be like those vamps that Turned us at all. Just have to fight drinking the humans, use blood packs and animals, can we try it?"

"I would like that." Sam said nodding but looked worried, holding their and John's journals that he had found in the trunk. "These might have information on things we would hunt." He held them out to Dean who took them, heading to the Impala now. He looked at Bobby, eyes resolute. "You stay with us, Bobby. The others follow." He was brooking no argument here. "You need to tell us where to go. We need you to tell us where to go to get to the Nest Home."

It broke their hearts that the boys could not find their way back to the place they used to be able to find with their eyes closed. It used to be the place they ran to, now they needed to be guided there, like a blind man through unfamiliar terrain. Damn vampires had taken it from them!

The drive back was tense. Both boys' eyes bled to even darker brown now, nearly black and were stiffly sitting the whole time; doing their damndest not to breathe at all. Bobby knew why and stopped the car. The others stopped as well and approached them.

"Drink. Come on. Just a little. Until we can get you home. One bite don't Turn us, we know that. We can feed you until we get home." Bobby got close to them, "Take a little from each of us for now. Just enough to take the edge off until we get you more. Maybe we'll find some cattle or something on the way. It is a day's trip after all. Just take some, please? You need it." Dean approached and sighed.

"You sure?" Dean asked, he loved these people, wouldn't it hurt them?

"We're sure. Drink a _little."_ Bobby said and Dean nodded. Very carefully, he let his second set of teeth fall down and gently touched his neck with them. Sam approached Ellen, who bared her neck, too. The others did the same, all offering to help them.

"Be very Still. I'll try not to take too much. You move, it will make me hungrier. Please don't move?" Dean pleaded and Bobby nodded. Dean let his fangs sink in and warm blood filled his mouth, such a Heavenly taste. He'd never tasted anything so good and addictive before. He let go quickly, making himself stop before he drank enough to be tempted to want more. Then he moved onto Rufus, only taking enough to take the edge off but not fully feed at all.

Sam did the same with Ellen and Jo. No one dared move as they fed, fearing it would drive their hunger higher. Soon they stopped and the others watched their eyes bleed back to hazel and green again. Their pupils were still larger than normal but not too much so, not as noticeable as before.

Now they looked at them all and smiled, wiping their mouths off with tissues that were offered and weren't as tense as before and got back in their cars, heading to Bobby's again.

Stopping once more to feed only on a couple cattle but only for a few moments then heading out again; finally a little less thirsty now. The animal blood tasted horrible and pretty bland but they felt better and could drink more of it so they took what they could get. Two cattle mutilations to be blamed on wild animals again; they could live with that. And even if other hunters showed up to investigate it, they wouldn't be there to blame it on. That comforted them.

Soon they pulled into the yard and the boys got out. The others watched them to see how they reacted to it.

"This…this is our Home?" Dean asked, looking around. Curious and in wonder. He didn't remember it but he liked the place. "I like it." He pulled Sam close and kissed him softly, arm around his waist now, "What do you think, Sammy?" Sam looked around, too. Smiling. "I like it, too. Feels like…it could be Home now."

Neither remembered it but that was okay, too. They could make new memories now, the rest didn't matter. They let the hope of remembering more of their past lives go now. There was no more for them now. What they had now, what they remembered. This was all they had left, each other and their Nest.

They were fine with that.

Bobby let them try to get in, to see if the Vampire Wards would keep them out. They didn't. The boys walked right through them, through every trap he had like they weren't even there.

He had them try holy water, nothing happened. Dead Man's blood had no effect. Salt did nothing, per usual with Vampires. The demon knife did squat, just cut and then they healed it instantly, faster than most vamps usually did. So they did deeper cuts and damned if they didn't heal just as fast. Days passed, they tested the boys' strength and found them stronger than any vampire had ever been before; faster, too. They were vampiric but different than the other vampires as well. None of their weaknesses but all of their strengths; just magnified to the nth degree.

The boys now had to relearn a lot of what they once knew.

The others helped teach them about demons and such, using Bobby's extensive library and the journals. Which the boys read from front to back, even John's and cried, reading about their father and growing up had been rough on them, so much forgotten. The knowledge was known again once they read about something, it was retained somewhat, but the emotion for it was gone now. Lost. Confused, they accepted this fact.

Bobby started teaching them to work on the car again. Which it turns out, they had a natural inclination to, a talent really. Bobby had known this already and merely smiled when Dean told him to move and he had it now. Sam jumped in on his own and figured it out easily, too.

Weapons training was the same way. They may not have remembered the weapons but damned if they hadn't caught on quick. Their natural talents within them kicked in and they got used to them. Now they used them with practiced ease, flowing together as they sparred, like they always had. Two halves of the coin, partners in the Hunt. They may not remember Hunting but they sure hadn't lost the skill to do it. They would be okay with it now. They accepted this, too.

They however made Bobby switch bedrooms with them, taking the downstairs one and giving him their old room. This enabled them to protect the entrance to the house better, protect the Nest.  
>Bobby grumbled in annoyance but went along with it. It was their job to protect the Nest in their minds. He knew he couldn't change their minds so he didn't even try.<p>

Working on their Hunting skills so that they would know when to use their new Vampire powers, and when not to, was trickier. They didn't see why they couldn't and the others had to explain that if Hunters saw them using them, they'd hunt them, and no one wanted that. So they learned to tone down their abilities at times and to use them in a hunt as well. Glad that they would save theirs and others' lives as well.

However, the only lives they really could find themselves truly caring about were their Nest members.

So they tried to teach the boys empathy and sympathy and all the others they used to have. Failing miserably in the process.

"So if we're fighting a demon and he has an innocent tied up, what would you do?" Rufus asked one day, a test of their thinking processes.

"We save you, kill the demon, then untie the innocent, of course." Sam said firmly, looking at Dean proudly. He had thought he was right on that part. He wasn't.

"No, you save the innocent then come back to help." Rufus corrected him.

"But our Nest comes first, always!" Sam said confused, the Nest was the only thing that mattered!

"Well, um, yes, we matter…not saying that. Just saying the thing could kill the person if it got through us. It's best to get them out of reach, out of harm's way." Rufus explained. They weren't getting it, he could tell.

"Got through you, as in…" Dean asked and Rufus explained again, "If it killed us or hurt us enough to get past us."

"NO!" Both boys cried out in rage, teeth falling, tensing already. "Nest! Loved ones don't die! Protect them, protect the Nest!"

Now he soothed them, explaining that was what Hunters did, risked their lives fighting monsters so innocents would live, even dying in the process. It's what they did. It did not have the effect he had intended. _Clearly._

"No, save others, yes, of course. But no dying or getting hurt; we kill what hurts you!" Dean said overprotectively; apparently that was multiplied to the nth power, too. _Awesome!_ The others groaned. "We go with you when you hunt. All of us stay together. Safer that way."

Bobby could just picture that caravan and the six of them in a cramped motel room and did not like the idea one little bit!

"We can't do that! I have my research stuff I do and the phones. I have others that call on the phones and need me to confirm their cover stories. I can't just up and leave every time one of us gets a hunt. I can't." Bobby said adamantly and added, "I'm well warded here, the only ones who can walk through my wards and traps are you two, and that's because…you're different than normal vamps, that's why."

"No." Sam said worried now. Eyes on them, "No hunting without us."

The others nodded and looked at Bobby.

"When vamps are first turned, they are Uber protective of their Nest. It gets better eventually and the members eventually move apart easier then. It's just for a few months." He apologized to the others.

"Months? We're talking Winchesters here. I get the feeling it isn't going away. They were always this way about it, especially when it came to you, Bobby." Ellen argued. She had known those boys way too well to _not_ know this was the truth. Bobby was deluding himself again.

"Boys, others will figure out something is off about us if you do that. We can't do that." Bobby explained.

"We don't care." Dean said firmly, protective gleam in his eyes still.

He really _really_ didn't.

Sam either.

"You _have_ to care." Jo said sadly. She could tell they didn't; they only cared about their Nest.

"No, we don't." Sam said, just as firmly.

"Others will come after us, you, if they figured it out." Jo explained. Bobby just looked at her. He had just said that and they already knew this response.

"Then we kill them when they try to come after us." Sam said simply, as if it was as easy as that.

"No, we don't harm humans. No. Remember?" Bobby said and they looked confused, thought about that and nodded. "We remember, no hurting the humans. Don't want to hurt them but will if they hurt you." Dean said simply as well.

"Hunters are humans, Dean, we can't kill Hunters. They are our friends. Our allies. They help us." Bobby tried to explain.

"But they would try to kill us, if they knew what we were?" Dean asked, not understanding. If they were their friends and allies, how could they want to kill them? Friends and Allies didn't do that.

"Yes, to them, vampires are monsters without souls or evil souls. Most are really, you saw that for yourselves. You are the exceptions rather than the rule; you're not like them at all. It's not about if they like you; it's about the threat you'd pose in their eyes to others if they let you live. Others could be hurt if they didn't kill you, you understand?" Bobby tried to make them understand as best he could.

"But we won't, not like they think. They wouldn't even give us a chance to prove that?" Sam asked sad, upset. Dean hurried to comfort him. Bobby's heart hurt for them; it would be an even harder road for them now.

"Not most of them, no. It would be too big a risk to take." Bobby explained and the boys both looked sad. Sam walked out the door, crying a little at that; Dean followed soon after.

"Then our friends and allies are dicks and deserve to die if they come after us." Dean said softly, "That is not how friends should act toward friends; you guys know that." He headed out after that.

No one could argue with that logic. Dean was right, in his own twisted vampiric confused way, Dean was right. It just didn't change anything. Didn't make it any less true or any less unfair to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Sammy, Mate, don't cry. It's okay, we're okay." Dean soothed, seething at the other Hunters a little inside. How could they be so unfair?

"I'm so monstrous now that my friends would kill me! How is that okay?" Sam asked crying in Dean's arms. "Evil! We're _evil!_"

"No, _no,_ we're _not_. Not monsters and most definitely not evil, never that." Dean reassured him, "Evil would have slaughtered and drank the humans before, which we didn't even try to, mind you! So, no we're _not_ evil! See?"

"But we _wanted_ to, you know that." Sam pointed out. Okay, Dean thought, leave it up to his Mate to point out the hidden flaw in his argument on the first go. Sometimes Sammy was _too_ smart for his own good.

"It was the _thirst,_ not us. And we fought it, so we must be good, right?" Dean asked but got Sam's point. It was too dangerous to be around humans right now. Their thirst got out of hand around their…presences.

"I suppose. But how long can we keep doing it? What if we _mess_ up?" Sam asked worried. Maybe they should let the others just kill them now before they did turn into monsters then.

"We won't. We'll be really careful, promise. Please, Sammy, stop crying, _please?_" Dean pleaded and eventually Sam did then just settled for having Dean hold him this way. It made him feel better, safer even. "We'll be careful? Promise?" Sam asked uncertainly; breathing in his Mate's scent was making him feel better already.

"Promise." Dean said in return, pulling his face up to kiss him now, showing him just how good he really was and how loved he was by Dean. "Not a monster, Sammy, could never love or desire a monster like I do you."

"Show me." Sam asked and kissed him again and again; desperate to _not _feel like the monster others would see him as. Needing to know he wasn't so evil that he deserved to be killed. "Please, Mate, Dean, show me I'm not evil as I feel like I am?"

"You could never be evil or monstrous, Sammy, _never_. Too good inside for that, even the way we are now." Dean reassured him but still kissed him until they were lying on the hood of the car. Where they quickly undressed and he kissed the man senseless again. He worked down his body, sucked him until he came. Then prepped him, lubing up with his own cum and thrusting in. He made love to Sammy as lovingly as he could manage until it got rougher, more needy and violent. The way it was now, the vampiric part making it so. They kissed harder and their bodies moved faster and deeper.

"Please, Dean…close…so close…_love you!..._please…fuck…_touch me!"_ Sam moved desperately beneath him, making Dean lose it now, too. Both so close to abandoning all control and taking each other repeatedly now. Dean reached between them and stroked Sam three times, roughly tugging on his dick and then Sam was gone! Cumming with his body arching, muscles rolling, and hips thrusting up onto Dean. Sam using all his vampire strength to clamp onto Dean's dick with his body and his hands gripping his ass. Cumming harder as Dean came with him, growls and moaning loudly as they did so. Biting into each other and drinking each other as they fucked.

They lay there and soon Sam went down and sucked him again, looking up at him with those beautiful hazel eyes so full of need, "Take me again, do that to me again, please? Never stop?" Sam asked pleading. He had liked that a lot, wanted more: his body _needed _more right now! Dean chuckled and smiled, "Oh, Sammy, I am _so_ going to do that!"

Then he did just that, fucking Sam for hours on their car and the others just found something else to do. Sure, they could object, and be ignored, or get confused looks as to why they had to stop to begin with. No amount of explanations would help them understand either. Vampires had sex in front of their Nests all the time. It was just the way it was. There was no changing this, so they didn't try; just found something else to do while the boys fucked the day away, uncaring who would catch them. Bobby went and locked the gate, pulling the darker gate shut behind it, too; the privacy fence he kept for the property when he wanted to keep others from seeing into it. Then headed back in to make supper for the humans and bringing up some blood for the boys in the process as well.

They heard Sam shout Dean's name again, and again, and they smiled.

Then ignored it as best they could.

At least they weren't upset or confused anymore, at least for a little while.

xxxxxxxxxx

A showered and naked Sam sat on the lap of an equally naked and showered Dean later, kissing and lustfully eyeing each other. Getting ready for another round of marathon sex; the others could tell.

"_So,_ I was thinking, as opposed to Hunting like we used to, that we need to change it." Bobby said, eyes _not_ looking at them; definitely _not_ seeing Dean's hand creeping lower on Sam's body already and _not _needing to see where it was going.

"To what?" Dean asked curiously. He still kissed Sam harder and stroked him hard again, wanting to suck him but deciding to wait until Bobby finished speaking. Sam still moaned pornographically as Dean sank fangs in as he stroked Sam's dick the way he liked best.

"Troubleshooting. We go in when we are needed, and only then. That way you can stay here and be safe, guard us to your heart's content, then we all go with you if called in. Or you two could split for a few, one stay here with me and the other goes with the others, that way you can still watch us. Like other vampires do. Their Nest members come and go all the time, too. You can do it, too." Bobby explained; thinking it solved both their problems.

"But…fuck, _don't_ stop!...don't stop doing _that_…sexy _bastard_…we have more…damn that feels _so_…enemies than…keep _that_ up and I'm going to fuck you right _now_…_don't you fucking dare stop that!..._they do." Sam managed between moaning, eyes rolling back into his head, and body writhing already underneath Dean's expert attentions.

"True. But still…you can do this. This allows you and us to still hunt. I get to do my research and phone work and everyone is happy. It could work." Bobby pointed out and noticed the boys had switched places. Dean was on Sam's lap now, straddling it. His hand going to Sam's…_okay_, _not looking anymore_. Loud moans followed as he looked up to see Dean riding Sam and they both looked at him with those calm vampiric stares.

"Okay, we'll try it. It's a good idea. Let the others know." Dean said and then moaned again as Sam pulled his hips down again, impaling Dean onto his dick now. Dean's head fell back and he moaned louder now as Sam and he moved deeper and faster against each other now.

Bobby fled the study and shut the door behind him, keeping it cracked so the boys could still see them if they got paranoid about it. Which he knew they would so he was being careful. He heard a crash and a thud and now he heard loud cries of pleasure, too. He peeked in to make sure they were okay.

Sam had Dean's arms pinned over his head with one hand, working his dick and body with the other; pounding the hell out of the man's body with his own. Dean writhed and arched under him, kissing him and they drank each other's blood freely now through bites to their necks and shoulders. Bloody, _Violent _sex, on _his_ study floor; that was what they were doing. Bobby quickly moved from the door and fled to the living room, turning up the TV to block some of the sounds of their sex…_again._

"Sammy, gah, Sammy, yeah, yeah! Right there! Fuck me _good!_" Echoed from the study and through the house, and Bobby groaned, giving up on drowning them out. So he settled for ignoring them again and playing poker with the others until the lovebirds were done.

Sadly, this plan had one flaw.

One major _crippling_ flaw.

These boys had _stamina._ Stamina that made rabbits flee in _shame._

They fucked all night, and most of the morning, mostly Sam fucking Dean; then later in the morning, Dean fucking Sam…_over and over!_

They eventually gave up trying to ignore them and started placing bets on the number of orgasms they would have and began to actually keep count, or how many times Dean called out Sam's name or Sam called out Dean's, or any number of things they were currently doing. They made it a game and soon it didn't faze them that the boys were having sex this way; pretty much shamelessly fucking in front of them now. It would be normal now; they just had to desensitize themselves to it. Which, by that afternoon, they had finally managed to do just that. Even the nudity didn't bother them that much; they just didn't look at them when they were like that. They were sure they would get used to that, too… _eventually._

In the meantime, they did their jobs. Research and phone work.

The Hunters in the group itched to go on a hunt but decided to wait. No one wanted to pull the whole Nest with them right now. So others got the jobs and they waited until they were called in for emergency help.

Later that afternoon, the boys went to their room and slept, cuddling close and smiling contentedly.

With the door open, of course, to hear and see everything that was going on, even as they slept, their senses on high alert at all times now. "Love you, Dean. My Mate." Sam said sleepily.

"Love you, too, Sammy, my Mate." Dean said and they became lethargic and slept their vampiric sleep now; their souls still so light under their dark curses now; keeping them good and not letting them be monsters.

The others looked at them fondly and went back to doing what they were doing.

The house was quiet now.

And Bobby counted his I.O.U's. He'd known them boys too well so he'd won most of the betting earlier.

He also was the only one that had known they had been lovers for years now; not just brothers.

He had just kept _that_ little secret to himself over the years; it was nobody's business what those boys did in private. At least they had been happy. Still were and would stay that way; if he had a say in it.

Those boys may have been Turned into vampires.

But they weren't monsters.

They were still _good_ vampires.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in a bar, the black man went over his findings. A fire, omens, deaths, atmospheric disturbances. All there.

Samuel Winchester. At the middle of it all.

It had to be _him_.

Hmm.

Was he the AntiChrist?

Gordon had to find out.

But _first_…he had to _find_ him.

He knew just where to start, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(A few days later)

Bobby cringed as the boys went from cuddling to ready to attack whatever was outside the door in one second flat. Bobby opened the door a crack and looked.

It was Gordon. With a grin on his face. A very _evil_ grin.

Bobby had to wonder what the psychotic Hunter was doing here since he'd long been banned by Bobby from his property; at gunpoint, of course. He also considered throwing open the door and letting the boys kill the bastard.

Gordon hated Sam. Bobby knew that. Thought he was the Antichrist. So he probably was looking for where they might be by coming here. Probably willing to torture to get it, too. Gordon had that look in his eyes. He was probably looking for Sam.

Who was currently on the other side of the door; ready to kill the man.

Gordon was a Vampire Hunter and the boys were Vampires. Hence Bobby realized he had a dilemma on his hands. Not a huge one really. He had an idea how to fix it. He palmed the gun in his waistband and opened the door; holding a hand out for the boys to hold off. Ellen tugged them to the kitchen and shut the doors to a crack to keep an eye out. The boys let her and still thought they should kill the Human, since he smelled of a danger to them and their home, to their Nest, but knew they weren't supposed to; unless he threatened their Nest. They just got ready to do it if that happened.

Gordon walked in, looking around, looking for the boys. Bobby stepped back and held the gun on the man. Gordon looked at him and grinned wider; rather like a shark. Bobby itched to shoot the guy.

"Whoa, whoa, just looking for the Winchesters, Bobby. Need their help with a case. That's all. And you say I'm _paranoid_." Gordon said good-naturedly. "Seen them?"

'_Sure, they're right on the other side of that door, ready to kill you.'_ sprang to mind but Bobby didn't say it. Instead he said, "Heard they were in Idaho. Haven't heard from them for days now. They should be calling soon enough, I'll tell them you were looking for their help and have them call you."

Gordon didn't buy the lie but Bobby didn't really care. He wanted him off his property right now.

Gordon approached him and Bobby thumbed back the hammer on his gun and pressed it firmly to his chest over his heart. Gordon stopped. Bobby thumbed back the other one now, too. The shotgun didn't waver from the man's chest.

"You sure? You see, I can read people and I can tell you know exactly where they are." Gordon said but didn't move closer. He knew better. Bobby was in protector mode, guarding his sons. He'd kill Gordon without blinking right now. Gordon's eyes slid upstairs and to the kitchen doors.

'_Yep, I know where they are, bet I do. Ought to let them kill you, too, Asshole.' _Bobby thought and growled in rage. "You should leave, Gordon; you know I won't help you. You _aren't _welcome here."

"Hmm, pity. I'll find them. They have to leave here eventually then I'll get them. Sam is _evil_, you know that. He's got you fooled, _all_ of you. Blinded you with his _'I'm a good man!_' act. Don't worry, you'll see." Gordon was backing up now. "I'll get him. You can't hide him forever."

"Why wait?" Sam said bursting through the door of the kitchen and Gordon smiled; Bobby never once lowered his gun. "Why not settle this now?"

Sam fought his thirst and hid it. He also fought to keep his teeth up. He was naked and didn't care at all. He was tired of this man bugging Bobby already. He read his torturous thoughts and knew the man would _never_ leave them alone. Dean came up beside him and he too sensed the man's thoughts. Both wanted him dead _right_ now.

"Go back in the kitchen, boys, I got this." Bobby said, not taking his eyes off the black man. His tone warning them it wasn't safe right now. The boys got closer and he groaned.

"You aren't leaving this place alive, _Hunter._" Sam said, and Bobby reluctantly backed off. Scanning the man; no weapons showing, none in his hands. He knew this was no comfort. He could still get a weapon quickly; he always had been _sneaky_ that way.

"Hmm…something's _different_ about you, Samuel. What is it?" Gordon said suspiciously.

Bobby saw no choice here. Gordon would know in seconds that Sam was a vampire. He shot the man in the chest and once in the head. The boys lost control and descended on the body. Drinking his blood as it poured from his body, licking it off him and catching it as it spurted out, growling and moaning as they drank him dry; covering themselves with it in the process and not minding it at all; growling like animals as they devoured every last drop he had in him. Needing it!

The others saw this and looked sad but didn't fault them. They were vampires and he _was_ bleeding out on the floor. Add it together and they got to feed. So they stood waiting for them to finish. Once they were done, when they had stopped drinking and licking then and biting his body for more blood, they picked up his body. "What do we do with it?" Dean said, his eyes were cold and Bobby nodded.

"We burn him. That should do it." Bobby said softly.

"Sorry, Bobby, he was going to torture you and kill the others. We saw it in his mind. He would _never_ have left us alone. We _had _to protect the Nest." Sam said, "Human, I know but we didn't kill him; so it was okay. _Right?_" Dean and Sam looked at him as if looking for confirmation here. They saw this as okay; not having killed the man themselves.

"Fine, but just him. No others, understood? It's wrong to kill others. To drink from any humans but us…understand? It's not safe! Hunters will find us if you do. Humans are not prey; you should remember that. Gordon was different; he was about to figure out what you were. I couldn't let him know that. He'd have really have hunted you then. So I _had_ to shoot him." Bobby said feeling guilty.

The boys looked at him worried. Not understanding what he had to feel guilty about. He'd done nothing wrong in their eyes.

"You killed him to save us. So _why_ is that wrong?" Sam asked and actually looked confused as he looked at Bobby, then began looking proudly at him. "You protected the Nest, like we _do_. It was your duty."

Put like that it made perfect sense really. Bobby reflected and shrugged. The man _had_ been dead, why waste his blood?

"Just don't drink from other humans, okay? Not anymore, okay?" Bobby said hesitantly, worried this altered their former resistance to it now.

"Of course _not!_ Bobby, we wouldn't do that." Dean said looking hurt that Bobby would even consider they would let one feeding change that. "We promised not to!"

"I'm sorry, not used to dealing with the vampire stuff. Didn't mean to hurt you; just had to be sure." Bobby apologized and the boys shrugged. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have assumed."

"It's okay." Dean said and looked at the corpse they held in their hands. "What do we do with this?"

They already were letting the argument go, so unWinchester-like. They really had lost a lot of their old selves; although this was one flaw Bobby was glad to see gone. They were much easier to work with this way.

"We burn him, pyre." Bobby said and they set about doing it. Soon the pyre was set up and ready to go. The body was laid on it and salted. Then oiled. They all watched it burn and then scattered the ashes.

The humans slept easier knowing Gordon was dead and would never bother them again.

And the Vampires just didn't care.

They made love and slept.

Celebrating the fact that their Nest was safe once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Vampires' First Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Unrelated now as Vampires but still are Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **The new Vampiric hunters and their Nest have found a hunt they need to go on. The subject of Turning the humans in his Nest comes up and they discuss it but when Ellen is hurt on a hunt, they realized that her Turning Time might be coming much sooner than they had planned.

Will she be able to make it or will she become like them?

Their home is changing and so are the people they love and protect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tulsa, Oklahoma.

Ellen and Jo slept in their beds, Dean guarded the room, talking on the phone to Sam. Who he missed terribly. It had been almost a year and he had finally managed to let his Nest members convince him to go with them to help some hunters who had called for it.

Another Nest. A Nest he had already sensed but they insisted on visiting during the day. Hunters slept in the other room. He read their thoughts; they thought he was Dean Winchester, the _old _Him. So he let Ellen explain how he had acted then and did it. Not seeing the sense in it but they were Hunters and had known him before; so they probably would know best how he used to be. So far they weren't suspicious. They thought he was human. He must be doing well.

Except he was thirsty again; his eyes brown again, _dark brown_.

So he bit his blood bag and sipped it, as he watched the door and kept his senses open. So thirsty for the men next door; their blood called to him like a sweet song. Ellen approached and asked him, saw him this way and knew why. "You're thirsty, aren't you?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, these packs aren't working." Dean said softly, his voice laced with need for more. He only had two bags left and he had been sipping this one since 8pm the night before. "They aren't enough anymore, our thirsts are growing; I need more."

"A cow or something?" Ellen asked and Dean nodded; one good heifer would fill him up enough to save on the blood packs for a couple days. _Mayb_e. With sips from them. Should work.

"Yeah." Dean said and looked at the far wall. "I can't risk them finding me doing it though."

"I have an idea." Ellen said and picked up the phone calling the other room. Soon she was saying she was going to take a map and do a sweep with Dean for the vamps nearby, where the vamps had been suspected of being. She made them promise to keep an eye on Jo and they agreed. Ellen and Dean headed to the Impala and to the field where several cows grazed.

Dean did a sweep mentally and checked for anyone around and found no one. Then he crept into the back of the field, away from prying eyes and manhandled a heifer down to the ground and bit in, drinking it deeply. It tasted bland, but after a few minutes, he felt less hungry now. He cleaned his mouth off and looked in a mirror on the car. His eyes were almost green again. _Almost_.

Ellen got them in the car and bent a neck for him. He drank from her, just a little, and stopped. "Are they normal now?" He asked and she nodded, wiping some from his lip.

"You look like you again. Let's get back." She said and they were soon at the motel again. They lied and said they found nothing but had heard something. Upon investigating the sound though, they had only found a cow on the ground. It was alive, not drained or anything. They couldn't find the vamp that had attacked it. They would look in the morning again. The others agreed.

Then they headed to their room and Ellen drank some juice and nibbled on some food before lying down to sleep again. "Thank you, Ellen. I was very thirsty. I'm sorry this is so hard for you. I know you probably aren't used to us this way yet." Dean said as he tucked her in smiling; his teeth normal again. The others up where they weren't visible anymore. Happily cuddling between the women, loving the way the scent of them being his Nest soothed him to his soul's core. Watching over them as well.

"I _am_ used to it, Dean. It's okay. It's not hard anymore; we don't mind taking care of you like this. Just don't go _too_ far, okay?" Ellen said and Dean nodded solemnly.

"Never do that to you." Dean said lovingly, brushing her cheek and kissing her goodnight. "We love you."

"Dean?" Ellen turned to look at him again.

"You're going to Turn us someday, aren't you?" Ellen asked sadly.

"Probably. You're our Nest. Does that upset you? It looks like it upsets you." Dean said confused. "_Don't _you want to be with us _forever_?" He didn't understand. They loved them so they _must_ want to be with them forever, _right?_

"No, I mean I don't know. I've never thought of it before now. _Mayb_e." She said sitting up and hugging him. "Let us think about it, okay? We like being human, Dean."

"I like you being human, too." Dean said surprised, "I never said I didn't."

Now it was her turn to be confused.

"Then _why _Turn us?" Ellen asked and Dean looked at her like the answer should be obvious.

"Because you are our Nest and we want you with us forever. We can wait to Turn you; that's not the point. We _love_ you. And when you die, we'll be…_alone_." Dean sat down and looked like he wanted to cry. "I don't want to do what _they_ do, go out and seduce people; _so they won't be alone_. We already have who we love and want to spend eternity with, each other and you guys. You guys don't want us the same way?"

"Dean, it's not like that. We…" She sighed as Dean moved over to the table and read the journal some more. Not listening anymore. "_Dean!_"

"It's okay. You don't have to love us the same way as we love you. We love you…you're still our Nest. We'll…make do." Dean said softly and went to stand by the door again, crouching against a wall, crying now.

"Dean." Ellen said softly, approaching him and touching his hair gently but he just shook his head and cried some more. So she did the only thing she could think of to do. She called Bobby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ellen?" Bobby said concerned, it was late, why was she calling this late? Was something wrong? "What's wrong?"

"I was just talking to Dean and he admitted he was going to Turn us eventually. I told him…well, I didn't know what to say when he asked why I didn't want us to be with him forever like they want us to be with _them_ forever. Then he started crying. He's crying by the door now." Ellen explained. "I just…I don't know what to say here, Bobby."

"Me either." Bobby said and sighed, "Most vamps randomly select people for their Nest and Turn them. But our boys are different. They already see us as their Nest and that means they already have who they want to be with; they don't want to go out and Turn strangers. They would want the ones they love with them. It's a normal vamp reaction." He thought about it, "It wouldn't hurt if they did. They would love us."

"You'd let them Turn you?" Ellen asked and was surprised at his answer.

"Yes, after a de-aging spell or something. I don't want to be 50 something and a vamp." Bobby admitted and laughed, "Ash says he'd do it, too. He'd be awesome looking for all eternity." She could hear Ash in the background and he did sound okay with it.

_Was _she? _Was _Jo?

"I'm okay with it, Mom." Jo said, sitting up. She'd been listening. "Only if I'm hurt or dying or something. But someday. I want to be with them forever, Mom. We'd learn to live with the thirst, like they did."

Dean had stopped crying and was listening. She could tell.

"I would do it, too, then." Ellen admitted. "Wouldn't it be better to Turn us one at a time?"

Dean came and sat by them again, thinking.

"Why?" He asked. He wanted to hear her idea.

"Well, that would let us help each other with the thirst. Letting each other adjust before moving onto the next one." Ellen admitted. "I'd start with the older ones and go down. That would mean you, Bobby."

"I'm fine with that, but de-age my ass, would ya? Want to be young and pretty, not old and wrinkly there." Bobby told Dean over the phone. Sam looked happy now; he'd been worried about this, too.

"You guys love us enough to let us…" Dean began, hopeful now. Eyes pleading that it was true.

"Yes, we'd let you." Bobby said.

"Yes." Ellen and Jo said together.

"Yes." Ash said happily.

"Yes." Missouri spoke up now.

"You would let us Turn you?" Sam asked and Dean heard him and had to take the phone, needing to hear his voice more now.

"Yes." They all said.

"Hmm, we should do Bobby soon then." Dean said thoughtfully.

"It can _wait,_ idjit!" Bobby scowled.

"Are you healthy, Bobby? Not dying soon, or anything?" Dean worried, did he have heart problems? Anything that would kill him on them?

"I'm fine. Watching my cholesterol and everything, don't _worry_. Give it a year, okay?" Bobby admitted, "I promise to consider it then."

"You promise?" Dean asked over the phone, "We'd be gentle." _'Did he think we'd hurt him?_' Dean thought to himself.

"I know that, son." Bobby said and smiled into the phone and at his sons. "I never thought you'd hurt me."

"Good, cause we never would." Sam promised.

"I know that, too." Bobby said giving him the phone so Sam could speak to Dean.

Then he went back to sleep and so did the others. Leaving the vamps to talk alone.

"I miss you, Sammy." Dean said softly, "Feels like I belong there, not here."

"Miss you, too, Dean." Sam said, "I wish you were here, too. Feels like half a Nest."

"It is, baby, but it's necessary so we can do it." Dean admitted, "I know our Nest is safe as long as one of us is there."

"It is. I'll protect it here. You protect it there." Sam said, then admitted, "I need you to fuck me, baby."

"I need to fuck you, too." Dean said, sighing at the thought of that.

"Need to be inside you, too." Sam teased.

"Love you to be inside me, too." Dean teased back.

"Be home soon?" Sam asked sadly.

"_Very_ soon." Dean promised and said, "I have to go, baby."

"I know, I just miss you. Be home soon! I love you." Sam said softly

"I will. Bye, Sammy. I love you, too." Dean said hanging up.

"Bye, Dean." Sam said as he hung up, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The others slept and Dean kept watch.

Sam kept watch, too.

Not knowing Turning Time was coming sooner than they _ever_ thought it would.

They _never_ wanted it to happen this way; it nearly killed them when it did.

It nearly killed _her_, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Nest was a big one. Was only supposed to be ten of them but proved to be more than that. With six people, thankfully, not Turned. But the two human hunters they all had rushed to save hadn't made it.

Dean and Jo went to open the cage. The two humans went with Ellen to kill the vamps.

Twelve vamps showed up after, surprising them from upstairs.

The humans got out and Dean and Jo went to help only to find the hunters and Ellen being held hostage by the vamps' Calvary. Ellen was hurt. The two Hunters were being drained unconscious. Ellen was bleeding to death on the floor of the warehouse. Dean was torn between what they had _told_ him to do and what he felt _driven_ to do, save his _Nest_ or save the _Hunters_.

So he did both. "Jo, keep them busy." Dean ordered and bent by Ellen, feeling for a pulse. She was dying; her pulse was almost gone.

"Can I…can I Turn you, Ellen?" Dean whispered quickly, Ellen couldn't speak anymore, could barely nod. "Blink once if yes, twice if no. I'll let you go if you want me to. _I love you, Ellen._" He watched her face desperately as her heartbeat slowed now.

She blinked once, and smiled, brown eyes on his. He bit his wrist and held it over her mouth and heard Jo fighting the others. Soon he pulled it away and got up, pulling her with him. She lay there woozy as the blood hit her hard. "We are your Nest, Ellen, remember that. She is your _daughter_, hold onto the memories of the others and us, _okay_?"

Ellen nodded and had him help her up. He let her sit on a bale of hay and saw the Hunters passed out. Then slaughtered the rest of the vamps with his bare hands and with Jo's help with the machete. Afterwards, they pushed the Hunters into their car and Jo took them to the hospital. Dean took Ellen to the room.

Two hours later, she was healed but unconscious still. So he fed her some more of his blood and waited. He kept a cool cloth on her head and waited for Jo to get back; so they could hurry home. As soon as Jo pulled in, she ran in crying. "They didn't make it. They died in the car, I'm _sorry_." Then she ran to her mom. "Mom? _Mom?!_ Please Mom, wake up! _Please!_ You gave her blood, _right_?" She looked at him desperate.

"Yes, twice now. I don't know what else I can do." Dean said worried, "Is it normal to take a while to Turn?" He asked and looked it up in the journal. "It says here it takes hours to days."

"Does she have a pulse still?" Jo said and checked, a weak pulse, slow heartbeat. "She's Turning but it will take time."

Now the phone rang.

"Hello?!" Jo said and tried to calm down. Then listened, "Um, no, I don't think…"

Dean took the phone. "Hello?" Then he listened. "How many?"

The other person spoke and he sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." Dean said eying Ellen now. "No problem. See you soon."

Then he hung up. He looked at Jo and said, "It's on the way, pack up. Drop me off and take her to Bobby. Put her in in her bedroom. Stay with her, all of you, so she knows who you are, okay? I'll be there in a day or two." Dean said grabbing their stuff as he spoke. "Don't restrain her, you'll scare her. Just watch her, okay?"

"How will you get home?" Jo had to ask.

"Hitchhike, I'll get there." Dean said and smiled. "Just take care of your mom. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to have to…"

"I know, you saved her. I am _so_ happy you _did_." Jo said.

"Help her remember you, Jo. That you're her daughter. Do what Bobby did as soon as he saw us. It will help. Ask her questions, cement some stuff for her. Help her Hunt again, okay?" Dean smiled, "Follow Bobby's lead, he can do what he did with us. It should work for her."

"I will. I'm just glad she's not dead." Jo said kissing her mother's cheek as she laid her in the back seat and drove off with Dean in the passenger seat.

When they hit St. Louis, Dean got out and Jo drove on; Dean heading to meet up with the Hunters at their rooms, sunglasses firmly in place. It was a sunny day and he should be fine if he got home by tomorrow. He'd fed enough to hide his eyes and make them green for a while. The bags of blood would keep the edge off, that and some animal feedings he could discreetly manage.

Jo rushed to Bobby's and prayed her mom knew her when she woke up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She called Sam from the road and he met her as she parked, carrying Ellen in and running her to her room tucking her in. He and Bobby checked her pulse and Bobby pulled some equipment from his basement to monitor her vitals. They were low but there. She was burning up and they were keeping cold cloths on her forehead. They checked her mouth, no teeth yet.

Sam tasted her blood and he tasted the venom in it. He verified she was Turning. Hours to days. So they waited and stayed by her side. They did not bind her so she wouldn't be scared. Bobby got some blood from his safe for her.

Jo explained how torn up Dean was about having to do this so soon. He hadn't wanted to. He had to so he could save her life. 22 vamps, where in the _hell _did the other 12 come from? _Bastards_! Jo swore. She was going to kill them again, and again, and again! Or she would if they were still alive. For now, she settled for holding her mom's limp hand and crying, hoping she would wake up _really_ soon. And know her, like the boys had known them. Would know she was her _daughter_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how many are we looking at?" Dean asked, and eyed the Hunter. Thom something, he had given his name, said Dean knew him. So Dean played along, said he had a concussion from his last hunt.

"Three, we think." Thom said. Dean sensed _four_. So he decided to let the man think it.

"Well, we could do the exorcism for all three at the same time. If we could get them in one big trap." Dean suggested. All _four_, he mentally corrected.

They made a huge trap, the demons came after them. Got trapped. They literally just walked into them and got stuck, even managed to look surprised and clueless about how it had happened. Something he found hilarious. Dean then reflected with amusement that demons weren't very smart sometimes.

"I'll read it, you watch them." Dean said, and Thom did it. Ten minutes later they smoked out of their hosts, all _four_ of them! Dean let the Hunter do what he wanted and rushed out, heading to the highway to get home. On the way, he fed on a cow again, not taking as much this time; just enough to hang on. Then got a ride and got home by the next morning, along with the driver's number which he tossed in the trash upon entering the house. He dropped his bag and ran up to her room where he could sense she was.

"She awake yet?" He asked worried. It was his first Turning, "Did I mess it up? Did I not do it right? _Bobby?_" He was panicking here. Bobby saw that. "What if she doesn't _know_ us? What if we're _not_ her Nest now?"

"Relax, Dean, you did it right. Just wait. It takes a while. If she does what you said to do, she'll know us as her Nest. I'll question her like I did you. It should work to help her retain some memories. We'll teach her to Hunt again. You can help." Bobby reassured him.

"I hope so." Dean said and Sam came to sit by him, taking his hand, comforting him.

"Our _daughter_." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"So when you Turn us, we become…" Bobby said uncertainly.

"Our children." Sam finished. His vampires eyes calmly looking at Bobby.

"But still your Nest?" Ash asked and Missouri gave them an amused look. The vamps had to smile. Some humans were so slow. Yes, they were, but they _loved _them.

"Of course, _our _Nest, _your_ Nest. We protect the Nest. We take care of each other. It's the way we work. We are a family, Bobby. We _kill_ for our Nest, We _live _for our Nest, and, most of all, we'd _die_ for our Nest, _every last one of you_. You do _that_ for us, too. It is the way we stay _safe._" Dean said firmly. Eyes hard, needing them to understand this. "There is no difference in relationships, no splintering between us. We are _not_ mothers and fathers, sister and brothers. We are _One_ and we fight together and relationships don't matter anymore. Only the Nest and its members do. We are Father, you are our new children; We live for _you,_ you live for _us_. We love _each_ other."

"When you put it that way, it sounds like a good deal for us." Ash admitted and Bobby nodded.

"We should de-age you soon, Bobby. Just in case." Sam said and Dean agreed. "We are not Turning you now but it will speed it up if we can get it done early."

"How young we talking?" Bobby asked, "I'm almost 50 here, boys."

"I'd say 30. It's a good middle age." Sam said and looked at him questioningly.

"I could say I was cursed, de-aged by a witch." Bobby thought now, and it would work, too.

"Yes, that would work." Dean agreed and jumped as Jo shouted.

They went back in and saw her crying. The machines were flat-lining now. No signs of life.

"She should Turn quicker now." Bobby said. "You did good, son. She will be a fine addition to our family."

"Our daughter." Sam repeated.

"Your daughter." Bobby agreed. He would be their son after that, so why not her being their daughter? It was the way the Nest worked. He would go along with it. At least she would be okay now.

They sat and watched her fever go higher, watched her change. Watched for her teeth to come in.

And hoped it worked the way it should.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning she woke up and smiled, a perfectly 'Ellen' smile.

And looked at Jo and Said, "Sweetie, why are you crying? Baby?"

To which Jo responded, "Mom, Do you know me?"

To which Ellen seemed to think for a minute, then smiled, "Of course I do, you are Joanna Harvelle, my daughter. Where are the others?" Her eyes were dark brown and her teeth were down so Bobby handed her a bag of blood. Then the other talked to her and worked with her memories for a few minutes until she could remember most of her life. She couldn't remember her childhood or teenage years, or most of them. Her earliest memory was Jo, her being pregnant, holding Jo as a baby, raising her a little, hugging her, arguing with her, and her calling her Mom. She didn't know Bill or John Winchester either. She knew she once had a roadhouse that she used to call a 'saloon' for some odd reason…but not its name. Jo told her that part. She didn't recall Hunting but they reassured her that she was a Hunter and would teach her how to again.

She agreed to learn. She knew all them as friends, as her Nest.

The boys as her Fathers. The Head of her Nest.

She was herself but was also a little different. The boys took her to have some cattle a few cities away. Then she fed from the others a little until her eyes were brown again and looked normal. She looked the same and had some of the same Moral issues they had morally as Vampires, meaning they didn't have _any_ left. So she had to learn some and it was just as difficult to teach it to her as it had been to teach them. Bobby now had three headache modes, all stamped, '_Sam_', '_Dean',_ and '_Ellen_'. He needed more aspirin. Whiskey, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen settled in to talk to Jo more about their lives together, trying to learn more of their lives together, desperately trying to recover more memories of her daughter.

The boys had some sex to make up.

Of the Impala variety.

Then maybe the house variety.

And then maybe the bedroom variety.

Then definitely more of the Impala variety.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were stripped in seconds and Sam was lying back on the hood of the Impala. Dean worked him open and sucked him then took him until he came several times. Then rode him in the front and back seat, taking turns, taking each other. Then on the trunk, where he made love to Sam so much he screamed Dean's name over and over, to which Dean responded by taking him harder and faster, making him do it more.

Then having Sam make him do it for him, Sam's name the only word he could get out between cries of pleasure and lust. Then taking Sam as they moved up the stairs to their room and spending all day getting lost in each other. No one noticed and no one cared. No one took bets. Their sex sounds came from upstairs and they just smiled, glad to have them back and to be together again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen seduced Bobby that night and they made love, too; their cries joining the boys' now.

"I always liked you, Bobby. I remember that much, old man. It's time I took you up on that offer." Ellen teased as they dozed.

"What offer was that?" Bobby asked, trying to recall.

"Two years ago, I said that you looked lonely. You said you wouldn't be if you had me. Then I said you couldn't handle me, Singer. And then you laughed and left to go meet the boys on a hunt." Ellen said smiling, "Now you don't have to be lonely anymore. I want to be your Mate." She nibbled at his neck, teasing it a little with her fangs but not biting, kissing it instead. "I need a Mate, like them. We all will when the time comes. So…why not you and me? I like you enough…clearly. Be my Mate, Bobby? Please? Don't you _wan_t me? Don't you _love_ me?"

"I do. I do want you and love you, have for years, El. I will be your Mate. And when I'm Turned, I'll be your Vampire Mate, right?" Bobby asked holding her close and kissing her, smiling. "You are so beautiful, Ellen. So proud you want me to be your Mate!"

"Me, too. You are the smartest and handsomest man I've ever known, Bobby. I've loved you for years." Ellen admitted, "I remembered that after I was Turned. Wanted you as my Mate then but wanted to spend time trying to remember what I could with Jo first." Now she looked troubled, "I don't remember Bill, Bobby, not even what he looked like. _Nothing_. Jo said I missed him when he died and loved him so much when he was alive; but when I try to think of him, I get _nothing_. Is that wrong?" Her brown eyes looked into his sad now. "I forgot so much."

"We all will when we are Turned. Except that which applies to our Nest members, apparently." Bobby explained. "The boys _forgot_ their Dad and Mom. Sam _forgot_ he lost Jess and they mourned them so _hard_ in life, too. When they Turned, they lost their childhood and teen stuff, too. Seems to be normal. I should buy some journals and write all I know before I'm Turned. I don't want to lose my Hunter knowledge. It will come in handy later." Bobby smiled, kissing her softly, "I love you, El."

"I love you, too." Ellen said and smiled as she drifted off, snuggling into his neck and his scent making her feel happy for some reason. "My Mate."

Bobby buried his face in her hair and drifted off as well, smiling, her scent making him feel happy now, too. "My Mate." With that they slept and smiled contentedly. Finally being together the way they had wanted to be for a long time now. For all time, now.

The boys cuddled in their own room now, sleeping as well.

Ash guarded the house with Jo. Playing poker on the coffee table. They took turns answering the phones for Bobby and looked up stuff if someone called for it. So happy Ellen was okay now.

The house was quiet. But happy again.

And so full of love they all could feel it filling them up with it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, they did the de-aging thing.

Bobby told Hunters who saw him he got de-aged by a witch while on a Hunt with the boys, the others believed it. Dean had a history with witches and curses; they usually got _him_, sometimes _Sam_. This one just happened to get _Bobby_.

To them he was _still_ Bobby and they relied on him; de-aged or not. Not to mention, Ellen _really_ liked the new Bobby, so much she had public sex with _him_ for almost two days straight, _too_. Borrowing the Impala of course. Showing him her appreciation for his new form.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time as they did all this, a shifter was killing a girl in Detroit and setting her boyfriend up for it. The son of a Hunter, a kid at college.

William Hickey considered calling Bobby to see if the boys could help. They were good at killing Shifters. Reliable, too. He flipped through his contacts and dialed the phone.

Praying his old friends could help him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. A Bad Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Unrelated now as Vampires but still are Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **They catch a case involving werewolves, and to not the cute fluffy ones either. They prepare to find and kill the wolves but the wolves get the upper hand.

Will they be able to stop them? Or will they need backup on this case?

A case that goes bad, really really fast!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Time passed fast for the vampires and their Nest. Ellen had already taken to Hunting as a vampire well and went with them regularly, when they were needed. It was close to the year mark now, and Bobby was still not Turned. He knew it would be soon but not when. The boys were willing to give him time so he was comforted by that. He was not afraid to Turn now but he hadn't got all of his knowledge wrote down yet. He did have his life's story wrote down though, so he wouldn't forget everything and need the others to remind him of too much.

The others were doing the same thing, those left that is. Jo and Ash had theirs already written. Missouri and Rufus, too. They were currently in a motel room, all of them. It was a big case, several people missing. Felt big. Really big.

"You got anything, Souri?" Bobby asked and she nodded.

"Fur and claws, and blood." Missouri said nervously. Bobby and Jo took the morgue. Dean and Rufus took the interviewing and the others investigated the woods nearby, near where the deaths happened.

All were hikers, hunters (the regular ones), some teens going in for a bit of fun, that kind of thing. Something was in those woods and it was taking hearts. Every one of them was missing their hearts. Three a day. Six were gone. For three months, nine people had died a month. Regularly, three a night and there was a full moon each night.

So they were thinking werewolves and a lot of them, a Pack. This was why the others were looking in the woods during the day. Looking for tracks and Sam and Ellen were scenting for the way the Pack had went.

"How's your Hunter Journals coming, Bobby? You know you Turn soon." Jo pointed out and Bobby nodded.

"Almost done, couple more pages until they were finished. Thought I was but forgot a poltergeist in New Haven and Wendigo in Colorado. Rufus reminded me of them last week so I brought the journal with me to finish it." Bobby said softly, keeping it down so the others couldn't hear him. "I'm not scared or anything, just a little hesitant."

"Shouldn't be. You'll be like Ellen and the boys. Uber-vamped, immune to what they aren't, can walk in sunlight without any ill effects." Jo pointed out, smiling. "I want to be Turned. I am so excited by the idea!" Bobby just shook his head at her. Chuckling softly he pulled another sheet back and cringed.

"It's gone?" Jo asked leaning in to look now, too. Bobby gave it a weird look and touched a gouge.

"Yep, and our wolf left something behind. Distract them, would ya?" Bobby asked and Jo went over to do just that. Bobby used his fingers to work it loose from the bone and pulled it out, putting it in a napkin, pocketing it. "Agent Sawyer?" He called and looked official, seeing her pocket the numbers. "No flirting on duty! Sorry guys, she's in training. I apologize."

"No problem, we won't say anything." The deputies said grinning, he gave her a look and Jo shrugged shamelessly. "Don't go down on her too hard, we get hit on all the time, being twins and all." Bobby looked closer and saw it, twins, barely similar but yes they were twins. No wonder Jo kept their numbers.

He let Jo turn to them and pretended to write something down while she whispered a date and time for them to meet her, for sex presumably. He heard them agree and smiled. Soon Jo was back and smiling smugly. "Agent Finn, I'm ready to go."

Sawyer and Finn, Tom and Huck. Bobby's idea for aliases this time. Obviously these boys weren't readers, at least of the classics. Bobby rolled his eyes. Thank goodness.

In the car, he turned to her with a smile. "You have to tell the boys about your 'dates'. You know they will freak if you vanish to go have sex with them."

"I will, as soon as, we get back. I'll rent a room just for that purpose. They can stand nearby and monitor if they have to." Jo agreed, knowing they would send one of the vamps to watch and keep her safe, probably her mom, she would insist on it, knowing Ellen.

The phone rang just then.

"Got anything?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, Ash is missing. He was just with us and now he's gone. Sam is looking for him while Ellen stays with us. Fuck!" Missouri swore. "I got a bad feeling about this one, a psychic one."

"We're on our way, where are you?" Bobby swore, too, turning around quickly and heading her way.

"Pontiac Forest Reserve, near the caves." Missouri said and added, "Hurry, Bobby, this could be bad."

Five minutes later and several speed limits broken; they joined the others and ran toward the rest of the group, Ellen leading them to her Nest members.

A gruesome sight met their eyes. Several wolves were ripped apart and Sam was limping. He was barely conscious but he held Ash in his arms. Sam stumbled to him and released Ash, falling to the ground with an audible thump. Bobby laid the unconscious Ash down and checked him over. He was cut where the wolf had started to rip through his chest to get to his heart. He was alive and would have a few scars but he was fine.

Sam on the other hand was bleeding out and needed blood now.

"Call the others, get them here. Missouri, you and I need to feed him. Now." Bobby shouted. He cut his wrist hard, grinding teeth as it hurt, and put it to Sam's mouth. He wasn't feeding. Bobby let the blood drip into his mouth and had to stifle a cringe at the thought that he was doing exactly what Azazel had done to Sam as a baby, but not to Turn him demonic but now to save his life. "Feed, Father, feed. Take what you need, even my last, just please don't leave us!"

Hazel eyes opened and looked at him, brown the dominant color now. Teeth sank into his wrist now and hands went up to hold it close. Sam's eyes closed now and he drank, in hard and deep gulps. Sam felt himself healing now. The blood boosting his vampire cells to do their work. Yet he was so thirsty and he drank what he needed and _tried _not to take too much more.

He felt hands tugging on him, even stronger ones joining them. Soon he was pulled off and leaped onto Missouri. She bared her throat for him and he drank from her now. He could hear worried words and fearful sounds coming from where Bobby was but he wasn't done feeding yet. Soon hands tugged him off again and he fell back, hitting a wall and sliding down it. The blood making it easy for him to slide. He was still covered in his own blood from his wounds he had from before.

He opened his eyes and winced. Bobby lay still on the ground but Sam could still pick up a fairly strong heartbeat. It was getting stronger, he could tell. But blood was pouring from his wrist and they were wrapping it with their shirts. He ran over and cried. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take too much. I didn't mean to hurt him!" Sam felt a hand touch him and looked down. Out of focus eyes met his, a soft smile lit his lips as Bobby whispered, "I told you to. Said even if it took my life. Meant it. I love you, boy." Then he passed out again and the others lifted him gently. Sam carried Missouri. They ran to the car and back to their rooms. Ellen took Missouri and Jo. Sam and Dean carried Bobby and Ash, and Rufus followed.

They washed the blood off of Sam, Dean helping him, kissing him in relief. Then they got cloths and cleaned off Bobby. Using their First Aid kit, they managed to stitch his wrist closed again and applied a bandage and tape, the blood not flowing anymore. They hooked up an IV and used the blood bags with Bobby's blood type to replenish what he lost. They covered him up gently and watched over him.

Ash lay down in the other room, hooked up to an IV of his blood type, not waking up yet but alive. He had some deep cuts and had bled fairly profusely, too. Jo went to the office to pay for another week ahead of time for both rooms. To give them time to heal, they weren't up for a long trip home right now.

Afterward they discussed the case while the others slept.

"So the wolf you killed, it was the leader?" Dean asked looking worried.

"No, it was female. I'm thinking his Mate." Sam said, worried, too. Wolves mated for life, like Vampires did. Like they had and Ellen had with Bobby. Her mate would be coming for them and bringing their Pack with them.

"We're going to need some backup." Dean said softly.

"Yeah, got any ideas who?" Sam asked. Neither could recall anyone.

"I got it." Jo said taking the phone. "You need a bigger Nest, boys. You forgot some important people."

She dialed quickly and got the man on the phone.

"Hello." Said a smooth voice on the phone.

"Vic?" Jo said and hoped he was free.

"Yeah, Jo? What's wrong?" Victor asked worried.

"Caught a bad case, Vic. Need help. Got very little time to talk, can you drive and listen? Can you both come?" Jo asked and heard him packing already then a door slammed. A car started and revved.

"On our way now, where do I go?" Vic looked at his partner, Dante Finch. His Hunting Partner. He had left the bureau after the Lilith thing. The Winchesters had talked to him about hunting and it had appealed to him; then the little girl from Hell showed up and they'd ran. Gotten out but it had been close. He'd ran to Bobby's, quit on the way from the bureau, and had been trained by Bobby to hunt. Been hunting ever since. He'd long become disillusioned with the work he was doing for them and was looking to retire early anyhow. Becoming a hunter had been a welcome relief.

"Depont, Montana. Starglow Motel, Room 3. Hurry! I got to talk as you drive and you have to listen, and not get the wrong idea. It is vital you don't react wrong here." Jo warned and looked at the boys, "Can I tell him everything?"

"Yes, tell him. They will be Nest like you. If you can get them to help. If not, we'll deal with that, too." Dean said as they both watched her.

"Tell me." Victor said flooring it and putting her on speaker, Dante moved closer so he could hear. Soon they were speeding toward Montana and learning the fate of the Winchesters, their friends and Dante's cousins. And somewhere along the way they accepted it and agreed to help them, too.

Even if they had been Turned. They still sounded like them themselves. Dante touched his journal and was grateful he had written everything down in there, including his ties to them and who he was. Victor held his out to Dante and was glad he had, too. The boys would need these to know them again; they might jog something loose, if it was left in there.

They hoped they would get there in time. They prayed Bobby and Ash would be okay. But most of all, they wondered if the boys would want them to join the Nest or let them be the way they were.

"Would you join the Nest, if we insisted?" Dean got on the phone, hearing that voice caused memories to surface and he grasped them firmly to retain them. It was the only way to keep the memories or else they floated away and were gone.

"I guess so. You don't intend on Turning everyone eventually, do you?" Victor asked considering it.

"Yes, we do." Dean said and Victor could tell he didn't see anything wrong with this, "In time. We want you to have human lives first, just not _too_ long." Around 30 or 35 should let them fit in best.

"Dean, its Dante, your cousin. I'm a Pheonix and already immortal. I don't need Turned, but I have to ask, must I join your Nest to be family?" Dante hated they had changed this much. Then had an idea, "In your journal, Dean, I'm in there. You worked with me before, we spent time together. Read the journal, you'll know me again."

Dean felt more memories of the man surface, claiming them as well, struggling to understand the new memories and integrate them as they had done before. "Yes, you must join the Nest if you are family. Family is Nest, only Family!" Dean stated firmly, and then said softly, "We remember you both a little now. A lot is gone though. Know you are a Pheonix, demon but not… like _we_ are. You are welcome to enter the Nest, both of you." Both Hunters knew they had needed the Vampire's permission to even enter the same room as his Nest or they would have been killed. They also needed to discuss the Nest thing.

"Let us think about it, okay?" Victor asked, trying to be diplomatic. "We'll help anyway, don't worry."

"Okay." Dean said softly, sad they wouldn't want to join. "We are your friends, family. Why wouldn't you join us? Don't you want to be our family still?" Dean was hurt, were they _that_ different now?

"No, it's not that." Victor rushed to reassure the hurt Dean. Yeah, he hadn't planned on the Nest thing but was it so bad? They still hunted and they took care of each other. Yeah, he might get Turned but it sounded like they weren't like other vamps anyway. Not vampiric while being wholly vampiric. "Just like hunting, with Dante and helping people. Not used to the thought I have to give that up. Plus, don't relish becoming what I hunt."

"We hated it even more, Victor. Trust me. It sucked. We had no choice. You all have the choice; we want you human as much as we can let you do it. Only if you are injured or hurt beyond healing would we Turn you." Sam reassured him, "We love our Human Nest members! We haven't Turned Bobby yet and his time is coming. We will let circumstances decide that one."

"Well, could Dante join? If I did. You could still do the Turning thing and try it with him but I'm pretty sure he's immune to vampirism. He's already your family, Dean; just claim him for it, that should be enough. You are close with him, like brothers really." Victor explained and Dean explored his memories to find that. Yes, brothers, cousins, Family. He could sense in his memories the truth. Dante was not capable of Turning. He was Pheonix, whole and powerful. Immune to all things demonic, including vampirism. "Dante?"

"Yes, Dean?" Dante heard Sam talking with Dean, comparing memories. So few mentioned. There were so _many _of them and Dante could tell the boys had retained so _few_ of them. _So much lost!_

"Would you join our Nest? Please? Be our family again?" Sam pleaded crying. If he was not Nest, he would be too powerful of a threat. He didn't like the thought of seeing his cousin as a threat. He had to be Nest to be Family!

Dante realized in that one heartbreaking moment, that he was not their family anymore. He was not Nest. He hated this thought. "I'll be part of your Nest. I am your Family. Where you are, I am. Whatever your play, I'll back it. If it takes me joining your Nest to have my only living Family back, I will do it."

"You are Nest, now?" Sam asked softly, hopefully.

"Yes, both of you. I am Nest now." Dante sighed at how messed up it all had gotten, so fast and so many changes in such a short time frame. From being a free Hunter to a Nest Member who also Hunted. Oh, well. He had his family back, albeit he hadn't been aware they hadn't been his family anymore to begin with. It hurt that he knew that now but it made him happy to know he was family again. His family needed him and it was going to be bad, if what they said was true.

The pack would be coming for them soon, led by their Alpha. Who had lost his mate to them. Vampires or not, he would not stop until they were dead, too.

"Drive faster, Victor. This is going to get bad, and fast. I just hope we get there in time!" Dante urged now, saying goodbyes and hanging up. Their black Cuda roared down the road and in a few hours they would be there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, a cliff hanger.

Had to end there for minute but Dante and Victor are coming to help.

They can use all the help they can get right now.


	4. Bloody Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Unrelated now as Vampires but still are Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **The hunt is one for the werewolves and it goes horribly wrong. Will they survive this one or will there be more of them being Turned?

Will the vampires even survive this to have a chance to even Turn anyone?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Fuck and Shit!_ Dean thought as he watched the fuckers tear through his Nest, tossing them around like dolls. Sadly there seemed to at least thirty wolves here and him and Sam had split up to protect the others; mentally thankful that at least Bobby was safe with Ellen back at the room.

They sure could have used her, too.

Victor flew into Dean and got covered in blood for his trouble. Dean worried he had swallowed some but he didn't have time to worry about that now. Neither of them did. Dean's chest was ribbons and Victor could Dean's his organs already, bones shattered inside him.

Victor wondered how Dean could keep going that way.

"Get down if you are my Nest!" Dante shouted and they saw the fire fill the end of the room where Dante fought with Jo and Missouri. Sam and Rufus ran up to Dean now and they saw Sam's arm was dangling limply at one side and his neck and chest were just as torn up as Dean's. Rufus had claw marks on his face and chest, deep gouges that pulsed blood.

Victor had a dislocated shoulder and claw marks on his arms and back, some to the chest, not as deep as the others but pretty close though.

They went to ground, faces and bodies flat into it. The dirt got into their injuries but they dared not move. Golden fire filled the air inches above them; they could feel its heat and it made them sweat bullets. It burned and hovered in the air then flew backward, leaving shimmering heat waves in the air it left behind. They Turned to watch Dante become surrounded by flames in the form of the Pheonix inside him and glowing brightly as the orange flames slowly absorbed back into the man. Dante shivered and seized then and passed out, falling hard to the ground with a loud crack. They ran over to see him on the ground, blood coming from his head where he had fallen now. Then they looked at his feet to see Jo and Missouri, bleeding on the ground as well. Victor and Rufus checked them over and Rufus wobbled a little, feeling the blood loss already.

Then they saw her, _Ellen_. She was tied to a tree naked and torn up really badly. Fuckers had hit the room when they left! Then a thought hit them, a really _bad_ one. Bobby, where was _Bobby?_

That question was soon answered by a moan in a far corner. A really soft one. They let the others untie Ellen and get the others to the car and to the room, to work on them. They went for Bobby. Blood formed a river around him, he floated in a river of his own blood. The image devastated them instantly!

He was…there were no words for it.

He was slashed and beaten, red welts coated his skin and his face was a pulp right now, not even recognizable anymore. He lay in a weird position, all his limbs lay at wrong angles. They felt along his body and cried. They had broken all his limbs_, all_ of them. Bobby was dying.

"Bobby_? Dad_? Can you see us? Hear us?" Dean pleaded and jumped as Victor joined them, going on his knees. They looked at him closely now. He seemed…off. "Sam, take care of Victor. I got Bobby." Sam immediately rushed to examine the man. Bobby looked up at him blearily and tried to smile, Dean could have sworn he was mouthing something to him, 'Idjit' he thought. "Blink once if I can Turn you, twice if not. I don't want to force you." Bobby managed a blink but Dean could tell he didn't have long left to live.

Dean tore at his wrist with his teeth and pressed it to Bobby's mouth. Bobby softly tried to suck on it but eventually settled for letting Dean hold his head there, letting the blood flow into his mouth on its own. Soon he was done and lay in Dean's arms, having trouble breathing now. "Remember us, old man. We are Home, we are your Nest. We love you very much, Bobby. Come back to us." Dean brushed gentle fingers through the man's hair as he coughed once, then again, then again and again; his life's blood flying from his lips and then gave a mighty cough, blood shooting out and coating Dean's worried face, and, with a strangled cry, Bobby died.

Dean cried and held him, rocking him to him and sobbing. Sure, he would be a vampire soon but…he was still his Dad _now_. Bobby, so strong and reliable, seemingly so permanent, was dead. Werewolves had torn him apart, and tortured him…to get back at Dean and the others. The _Hunters_. Sam joined him now and they cried over him, their tears leaving tracks in the blood covering their former father. Gently Dean picked him up and looked at Sam. Still too broken for words, they nodded sadly. Sam held up Victor helping him walk a little as he wobbled again, eyes blurring and going out of focus.

"Remember us, Vic, we are your Nest. If you are Turning, I don't see how, but if you are, hold onto what you can, hold tightly to who you are. We are your friends and fathers, you are home with us. You are our family. Our Nest. Keep telling yourself that." Sam whispered as they walked, "Don't understand how you can Turn now. Didn't give you any blood…"

"Not true, Sammy. He fell into my chest. Blood is pouring out, if you haven't noticed. He could have accidentally swallowed some. I saw that earlier and didn't have time to say anything. Dante fire bombed us right then." Dean said worried, had he Turned Victor?

"Fuck, one bad fucking Hunt! Where did they come from? It was only a few, right?" Sam worried as the Impala roared to the motel, speeding back to see how the others were doing.

"Yeah, fuckers. Must be able to telepathically link with the other pack members. Called in reinforcements. I don't get why they took Ellen and Bobby! They had _us!_" Dean growled and moaned, the blood in the car was making him thirsty and he didn't have time to stop to quench it. He looked at Sam and sighed. Sam's hands shook as they gripped the wheel. Yeah, it was affecting him, too.

Now they parked in front of their rooms and pulled Bobby out, Victor clung to Sam and wobbled. Together they got to the room and sighed. It was shredded. The beds were destroyed. So they went to the other room and laid Bobby with the others. Victor sat with a thud at the table and put his head in his hands. They stitched up the others and checked them. Seeing if they would make it or need Turned.

Ash was still here, they must have missed him. Good. He sat up now and helped. Ellen was stitched up and cleaned off. Bobby was dead…the boys felt this break something in them now. Bobby…even Turned…was dead. They hadn't wanted him to die this way, not broken this way! Missouri and Jo were cut up pretty good and had concussions. Both out like lights still. Not dying but really hurt. Rufus was awake, being stitched up by Dean, and drinking whiskey in between using it to disinfect the wounds of the others.

They heard another crack and thud and Turned to see Victor hitting the floor as he slipped off his chair. They put him in Ash's place on the bed and laid blankets down for the others and them. Dean took first watch, Ash tending to the others. The vampires were thirsty but settled for the shaking and weak feeling it gave them. They couldn't leave the others right now.

They heard a car pull up and a door opened. Heard someone picking the lock. They got ready to attack and paused to see a female of their kind standing there. Ash sprang in their way and stopped the attack they had resumed now. "She's ours! I called her! She is here to help!"

"Not Nest! Vampire!" They growled and she eyed them with a troubled expression.

"I know I'm not Nest. I know you are driven to protect it. I will join your Nest, if you let me help, please? You know me, boys, I am a friend. Try to recall?" She sighed as she realized why they couldn't reason right now. They were too thirsty. She gave Ash the cooler of blood packs and approached them and was tackled to the ground for her troubles. She arched a neck for them. "I am a Dhampyre, part human, part vampire. Only one of my kind. Drink but don't take it all, okay?" They looked at her in confusion now.

Ash sighed, too. "I know your blood type, Dorian. You lose too much, I'll replenish it for you."

Both boys asked her tentatively, fighting the urge to hurt her, resisting the urge to drink her for now, "You will be our Nest member?" Was she still a threat?

"Yes, I will be Nest." She nodded and was rewarded by them sinking teeth into each side of her neck and drinking her deep. She replenished quickly, her blood replaced itself instantly, so she knew this wouldn't hurt her; wouldn't drain her. For almost twenty minutes they drank her and then stopped; their eyes were green and hazel again, and they were fine now. "You remember me now?"

She knew the blood carried memories and hoped it worked for hers.

The boys knelt by her thinking now while Ash got the various blood bags hooked to their specific people and let them get the blood they lost back. Except Bobby. He lay still as death still and so did Victor.

The boys got flashes. Her slashing a vampire that was going after Dean, her hugging Sam and him in welcome, _'Good to see you again, are you always in trouble?';_ Fighting with her on hunts; smiles and kisses to the cheeks. '_Love you, boys, but you are trouble magnets!'_ Sam saying, '_You're our friend, we had to come help.' _when they had come to help and she had insisted she could handle it herself.

"Friend, you are our friend. Hunter like us. Just vampiric." Dean finally said. Her blood had tasted different. Not just human, he tasted the vampire in it. "Our _Nest._"

"Yes, you're my Nest." She said and they approached the others. She examined Bobby's and Victor's mouths now. There were teeth coming in, there in the gum line. Victor was burning up with fever. The vampiric cells were eating the human ones. Bobby was Turning; not burning up. His body temperature was lower, like the boys' was. Almost human temperature. The boys were different than other vampires. Their bodies passed for human, were stronger now. They brought a blood pack to Ellen as she struggled to sit up beside Bobby. She panicked at the sight of her Mate beside her but relaxed as she kissed him and sensed how close he was to being fully Turned. He would soon be her true Vampire Mate. He would be like her soon. She rolled over and checked on Jo, going over every injury and making sure she was okay. Then Missouri. Then she examined Victor and smiled, "He's Turning."

"Yes, he got some of my blood in his mouth when he fell into my chest before." Dean said sadly, sitting where he could see them both as they Turned, to be there if they needed him. "I didn't mean…I would never have…it was _too _soon for him to be Turned!" Dean said softly, "So sorry, Victor. I shouldn't have called you in. Shouldn't have got you involved."

"Now that's a load of crap, Dean Winchester." Bobby said suddenly sitting up and blinked to focus his eyes while trying to adjust to the new eyesight thing. "He knew you were vampiric. He had joined the Nest already and agreed to be Turned if he got hurt, I was there. I heard it for myself last week."

They hugged him and asked, "You remember us, what do you remember?"

They spent the next hour talking to him and helping him retain his memories as he could find them. Weirdly enough he remembered being a Hunter and had kept all his Hunting knowledge and skills; just without half the people he had fought and worked with. Just Rufus and those in his Nest, that's all. He couldn't recall his childhood, teenage years, or Karen except the part where Rufus busted in and saved him by killing the blonde woman who was attacking him for some reason. He couldn't remember who she was or why she was trying to kill him, but was grateful Rufus had helped him. He had kept most of him memories, strangely enough, and still seemed pretty much like his old self.

Victor woke up two days later and was a vampire.

Dean was apologetic and swore he hadn't meant to Turn him. Victor also had forgotten his childhood, his family, growing up, being in the FBI, didn't remember Lilith. He also had forgotten Hunting and being a Hunter but once it was mention that it was what they did, even as vampires, he agreed to learn again. He seemed more emotional than the boys, having retained his personality and emotions while losing his humanity at the same time. He remembered the boys as humans, and the others, all of whom he had known before this. He still thought of Dante as his friend. All else was forgotten, but he didn't let it bother him. He had kept most of it, that's what mattered.

Both men now called the boys 'Father' and they called them 'Sons'.

"Hey, look at the bright side. I'm much harder to kill now." Victor said sipping on his third blood bag now. "I don't blame you for this, Dean. It happened and I knew when it did, tasted the blood in my mouth. I just hoped it wouldn't hit me while we were in the middle of fighting."

"So you knew you were…were Turning?" Dean said in surprise.

"It's why I stayed behind. Couldn't risk Turning without you two around. I was afraid of what would happen if I smelled the others. Didn't want to drink them. Although, this blood pack crap is not cutting it. Still so fucking thirsty!" He eyed the others in regret and looked away in embarrassment, "You all smell so good, sorry."

"No biggie, we smell good to her, too." Ash pointed to Ellen and she nodded nervously, Bobby with her. They were all so thirsty! "We need to go feed you guys. There's a big dairy farm a few miles back, you could share a cow or two. Then some from us should make you normal again. It works for them." He looked at the Vampire boys and they shrugged.

"I take it our Nest is at Bobby's house, isn't it?" Dorian said and they nodded matter of factly and smiled. Of course it was, it was always where those boys ran to and the only real Home they had ever known as humans. Of course they would stay there! She liked it there, too, so this would work. She eyed the sunlit parking lot and sighed, "How are you with sunlight? Cause there is a lot of it out there right now."

"It doesn't bother us. We are also immune to everything that hurts normal vampires, Bobby and them are, too. It's the way our blood Turns you. Not like other vampires, super-powered sort of." Sam said as they got the bags together and hauled them to the cars. Soon they were on the road and headed back to South Dakota.

After a few stops later, so the vampires could feed a little on cattle and such, and some drinks from the human nest members and Dorian, they were home. Dorian took a room, the one she always used when she visited. Dante got his own as well. Victor got his own, too. Missouri and Ash shared a room now and were okay with it. Jo slept on the cot in the back of the living room. Bobby and Ellen had the upstairs room the boys used to have. The boys kept theirs downstairs. Rufus got his own room, too.

The humans rested and the vampires slept as well. Dorian and Dante took watch and smiled as peace filled the house and made it feel like Home to them again.

Then smiled as the truth hit them.

It was their Home now. Their Nest.

They would protect and take care of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean woke up to being fucked. Sam sliding his ass onto Dean's dick slowly. Apparently Sam was trying to wake him up by having him fucking him this time. Not that he was complaining. Dean slipped hands to Sam's hips and thrust in hard, grinning at the loud moan that came out of Sam's sexy mouth. He also went slowly but deep as he could go, hitting that prostate hard as he could each time.

"Beg me to go faster, Sammy. Tell me how to fuck you now." Dean whispered into his lover's neck and ear, hand creeping up and working his hard dick already. Stroking him hard but slow as well. "How should I fuck you?"

"Faster, not too fast…please…don't stop….hit it hard again!" Sam moaned loudly and Dean did as he was told, going deep, hard and somewhat faster. Sam felt his desire flare as the pleasure began to fill him more now that Dean was awake and taking him the way he needed him to.

"Faster! More!" Sam cried out and arched, Dean doing just that, taking him much faster and pounding in now, Sam slamming back into him, reaching back to slip a finger into Dean and fucking him with it while Dean fucked him and stroked his dick in time with his thrusts. Sam put more fingers in now and they came shouting and switched. Sam took Dean and was worked by Dean's fingers while his dick rode his lover through orgasm after orgasm until they fell spent and gasping in the afterglow of them.

"Love you, Sammy!" Dean gasped and grinned, "That is one really great way to wake me up in the morning, wow!"

"Knew you would like it." Sam purred and curled up into him, smiling contentedly. "Never get enough. Want you fucking me all the time, Mate of mine."

"Hmmm, is that so?" Dean got another urge and rolled onto his back, giving Sam a look of pure lust. "Prove it."

Sam straddled him and smiled, knowing what he wanted and knowing it was just what he needed. He rode his dick now, rocking and meeting every thrust with one of his own. One hand went back to work Dean's balls and dick as he fucked up into him. Their sounds got higher now, became shouts and more dirty phrases than they usually used. It felt too good to be quiet. Sam's body arched and Dean's writhed and they moved together now, fucking over and over. Never once thinking they should stop and be considerate to keep it down. That wasn't their way. This was their Nest and they were accepted here. And thus they fucked when they wanted and never once thought to stop.

Screaming as they came hard each time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen sucked Bobby hard and smirked as the boys' screamed orgasms filled the house. "My Turn, baby, make me scream, too. Don't be gentle, neither of us is human now. Just fuck me good." Bobby flipped her to the bottom and used all his new vampire strength to do what she asked. Taking her every way he could and making her moan and writhe beneath him.

"Fuck me…baby…fuck me hard…..my Mate! Mine!...Bobby…feel so good!" Ellen moaned and screamed as he felt the desire take him and he pounded her, arching and his head going back. "Yes!...Like that!...Fuck me like that!" She screamed as she clawed at him and growled, her teeth coming down as her body lost control and just writhed more and more as the pleasure took her. Shouting and screaming her pleasure now.

Bobby was lost, too. As a human, the pleasure had been fantastic to say the least. But as a vampire, he felt it even more intensely! No wonder they fucked all the time, this felt _too_ good to ever stop doing. He resolved to fuck her every chance he got now, inside the house and outside it. He never wanted to stop making his Mate move for him this way. Tightening around his dick as he slipped into her ass now and she shouted in pleasure, fucking back onto him immediately; begging him to take her hard, make it hurt!

He pounded into the tightness of her and they soon came screaming and Ellen shouted, "Don't pull out, I'll work you hard inside me…please…just fuck me again!" She did just that and they spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon fucking and cumming, all four of them. Bobby and Ellen's shouts and screams mixed with Sam and Dean's echoing off the walls and filling the air.

The others sat on the porch eating lunch and grinned, knowing they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon either.

"So they do this a lot, do they?" Dorian had to ask. She knew they had stamina but, wow, this surpassed that. Even Dante was amazed they were still going. Victor just shrugged, not caring. Seeing nothing odd about his behavior.

"They are Mates. Sex is addictive with your Mate. Once you find one, you will know it, too." Victor said and they just looked at him. "Yes, I hunted them. I read my journal earlier. This is normal. A vampire's sex drive is always in overdrive. They fuck all the time. You're lucky our Fathers and Nest members don't fuck more. Most do."

They all just laughed then and watched the sun go down.

Grateful to be together and safe once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The demons watched the vampires as they left the area and followed them. But couldn't get in the Nest. It was warded. _Fucking _Hunters! Vampiric Nest of _Hunters! Fuck_! They glared and got pissed.

Then they laid a trap and let it out where they would be. And set out to get themselves a _Vampiric _Hunter. The tall Mate of the Master would be their first choice. It would cause the Nest more pain, especially for the Master!

And they knew _just _how to _get _him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Taking His Love Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Unrelated now as Vampires but still are Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Demons take Sam on a hunt. Bind him and rape him. Dean is _furious._ Searches until he finds him and rips them apart with rest of Nest helping. Reclaims Sam for self. Sam is hurting but heals quickly under Dean's love.

Vampiric thinking and forgetting fixes them both.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They turned and looked, then panicked; searching the air for his scent. Smell sulfur. Demons. They scented more, faint whiff of Sam. Dean ran to the car and the others joined him. His whole being screamed with rage at them taking his Mate!

He found Sam's scent and followed it, losing it a couple times but finding it again as he searched for it. He would have his Mate back and kill whoever had taken him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The demons had the Vampire stripped in seconds, and chained to the floor. On all fours, struggling to get up, eyes black with rage. They stripped off their clothes and approached him, punching him and beating him but the vampire kept whipping his head at them, growling. They beat him down now, hard and fast, using all their demonic strength to do it.

Sam passed out under the blows. Blood flowing from his face and filling him internally as he felt ribs in things they shouldn't be. One had stabbed into his heart but he knew it wouldn't kill him; it just hurt so much he wanted to scream. Darkness took his pain away and he woke to a new sensation. One that made him even more frightened and hurt more.

One demon held his ass up and had thrust in, no lube or anything. "Fuck, this one feels good." The demon commented and rode him hard as he could, fucking him hard for a few minutes. Then cumming inside him. Then another took him and did the same, roughly taking him as he fought them and tried to tighten to make them stop. He rocked and bucked them off but they kept going, liking the way he fought as they fucked him, over and over.

"My Mate will find me!" Sam growled as they took him again, resuming their beatings then fucking him routine. "He's going to rip you to shreds!"

"Not with the spell in place. It masks your scent enough that it will take him hours longer to find you. By then we will have had our fun and he won't want you anymore…vampire." A demon spoke up and taunted. "Gonna dirty you so no one wants you ever again."

"Never. He loves me. Won't be able to make me that way to him." Sam said angrily. Knowing Dean's love would never let that happen.

"We'll see, pretty vampire." One cut along his back and licked the blood. Sam screamed in rage.

Hours later, and countless rapes later, Sam almost believed them. And lay there limply as they fucked him still. Stroking his dick until he came with them. Not wanting to but his body had other plans. It now came when they took him. They said he was to cum only when they did, and after a bit, he did.

He moved into their thrusts with his own, even though he didn't want to. Even though he cried and screamed for them to stop, his body fucked them back and came hard for them, as they ordered him to. He sucked them out of fear, hoping Dean would come soon and part of him was afraid of that, too.

Because, as their cum filled his hurting mouth and body, as moans of pleasure and pain came from him, as he got lost in his sobs and pain, he knew that when Dean came to find him, he would lose him forever.

Because the demons were right now.

Dean could never love him now that he was so dirty and low.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The spell was cloaking Sam's scent and making it harder to track. Jo and Ash, with the others help worked the counter spell.

Dean was going insane now and they hoped to find Sam soon.

They felt the spell break cloaking him and Dean caught his scent again, strong and vibrant, but tainted. He smelled others on him, smelled fear and despair. They had tainted his mate with their bodies! He could smell it! He didn't care, He was _Sam_. He was his _mate_ and his _love_. No amount of tainting would ever change that.

What worried him was the pain and resignation he scented as well. Sam had given up, his pain to great. He felt this in his soul. Sam had been broken. His lover so hurt! He practically ran to the car now. The others followed and worried. The other vampires were almost as angry as Dean was. That was their _Nest_ member and those things had _dared_ do this to him! They would _destroy_ them.

They got there soon afterward and were shocked and furious at what they saw.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The demons were getting ready to rest for the night; they'd had their way with Sam for most of the day and were sated; having left Sam was broken yet again, his blood, and cum mixed in with theirs as it leaked out of him and off his skin, pooling around him in a thick puddle. Leaving him slick and sticky and cringing while he sobbed. Sam was tied in the corner to the wall. He cried and stared at the floor, bloody, bruised, cut and in agony. He hurt to sit and to lay down. So he crouched. Keeping anything from touching him there. He was almost ready to give up on Dean _ever_ coming…when he smelled them. _His Nest_. _Dean!_

He cringed at him finding him this way and had no choice but to let it happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They burst in the doors and saw him. Sam was chained to the wall, crouching in pain and bleeding, both coated and leaking his fluids and theirs into a puddle at his feet; coated in blood as well. He had been beaten and tortured. They smelled sex on him. Smelled that he'd been raped, too. Often if the strength of the scent of a tell-tale sign. They fell on the demons, the vampires shredding them together; the last one shouting as he died. "Your Mate was a good fuck, we _dirtied_ him. Now you will never love or want him again. Such a _shame_, he was so _pretty_, too!" Dean lost it at that and that demon was shredded by him alone. Covered in the demon's blood, he crept to his Mate. Who cringed from him and whimpered.

"Leave me." Sam whispered in pain and shame. "I'm sorry…"

"No." Dean said using the key they had found to free him. He leaned in and kissed him softly, "Love you still, nothing will ever change that."

"You don't _know_." Sam whimpered, crying he fell into Dean's shoulder, "Don't leave me! They said…" Dean rocked him softly and stroked his hair while he checked for injuries. He swore when he felt multiple ones he had to fix right way.

"Lay down, baby, let me fix you." Dean said softly and Sam nodded, unable to look at him still. This broke his heart. Sam was so _broken_! He took a knife and, when Sam's eyes fell on it, he screamed in terror. The others had to hold him while Dean cut his chest open. He put the rib pieces back where they belonged. Took the one skewering Sam's heart out while he screamed over and over in terror and pain now. The ribs healed back onto the places they had come from, complete once again. The organs they had pierced healing instantly as well. Dean drank the blood from where Sam had bled internally until it was gone. Then watched as the skin over his chest healed back together and left no sign it had ever been cut.

Sam was unconscious now and Dean cried as he made sure Sam was fully healed now. Then carried him out and sat in the backseat with him, holding him as he shook in his sleep; silent tears coursing down his face. Whimpers and 'No!' were softly moaned in his sleep. Dean cried at this and stroked his hair lovingly, letting him know it was okay.

Once they were back in the cabin nearby that Rufus owned they laid him down and found that Sam now didn't want to let Dean go. He kept screaming and crawling to him every time the vampire tried to shower now. Dean thought this was better than the previous attitude of cringing and running away but not by far. He sighed as he was forced to shower and had to have Sam keep switching from front to back so he could wash the way he needed to. Then felt soft fingers in his hair, smirking he turned to see a happier Sam applying Shampoo to his hair and washing it for him. Gentle hands pushed his head back and rinsed it under the shower head for him. Then soft kisses were given, kisses Dean happily returned. "Sammy!" Dean cried as the kisses stopped and he mourned their loss. "I was _so _worried. Some spell hid your scent but we found you. Never dirty, never tainted. Always my Mate. _Always!"_

"But you don't know…" Sam said again and Dean nodded.

"Then you tell me what I don't know and we'll forget it. I won't lose you." Dean promised.

Sam nodded and they went into the bedroom and talked now. "They chained me to the floor and…" Sam let it out, leaving out nothing. Even the part where his body responded and fucked with theirs, even though his heart and head tried to stop it. He told of sucking them and learning to cum on command as they fucked him. Of fucking back onto them willingly and hating himself for it. He told how they stopped beating him and torturing him when he did this. About how they had broken him and he was sure Dean wouldn't want him if he found him. How he prayed Dean would _never_ save him now. So _sure _he would lose him if he did.

"I'm sorry. I fought back, I _did!_ It's just…they were too strong. I needed the pain to stop, for them to stop, and, besides my body had a mind of its own. It felt good and bad at the same time." Sam admitted. "Surely you can't love me now, want another Mate."

"Sam, it was _rape._ You didn't _have_ a say in it. Your body doesn't always listen to the rest of you, it's the way the body works. It's like the thirst. Just because we deny it and fight it, doesn't make the thirst less strong and undeniable. It has a mind of its own. You said they stopped beating you when your body started enjoying it, right? When you started doing things to please them, the blowjobs?" Dean hated this part but it was true. There was no jealousy, no anger for Sam. Just happiness at having him back again. The other was nothing. He had to get Sam to see this, too.

"Yeah, I did." Sam said finally looking at him, hazel eyes soft.

"Then it saved your life. I am just glad to have _you _back. I am sorry about scaring you with the knife but I had to fix you inside. Once you got the ribs fixed, the rest was fine." Dean looked at him and kissed him deeply and Sam hesitated but kissed him back. "Don't want another Mate, just _you_. Rest is forgotten. Want to make love to you, claim you as mine again, kiss you until you see just how much I love you."

"Will you?" Sam asked hesitantly, looking up at him as he tugged their towels off, stroking Dean hard. "You really don't see me any differently because of that?" Dean still loved him. Forgave him! Still needed him. Was still his Mate?

"I will and, no, nothing is different, still only want you for all eternity. _My Vampire Mate, My lover."_ Dean promised and then paused. "Are you okay with this, the sex I mean? I can wait if it hurts you…"

"No, all healed now. Not torn or injured. I was before. Please, Dean, make me yours? Just don't hold my hands the way we usually do. It's still too fresh, the chains…" Sam said and Dean nodded, understanding and willing to give Sam whatever he needed to heal now. "I know I can't hunt if I am afraid of that but I will work through it. But for now, please, not…that?"

No holding him down, no binding his hands. Got it. Dean wouldn't do that.

"Make love to me. Gently?" Sam said and winced as Dean sucked him but told him to keep doing it when he tried to stop. Then lay down and whimpered a little as Dean worked into him, going very slowly as he got into him now. "Move now, please? Don't pull out! Make love to me, show me you still want me? Show me I'm not too tainted?"

Dean took him very softly, going gently in and out, kissing him softly, telling him he loved him still, that what those things did to him didn't and could never change that fact. "Needed you all my life, baby, and now I still do. We lost so much but the one thing I have always wanted for myself, always needed and loved, always felt empty and lost without was you. Some demons touching you in anyway will not touch that, never did, and can't now. I love you, Sammy. Only you." Dean said softly, whispering it in his Mate's ear as they felt the pleasure build, but he still kept it gentle and slow.

"Little faster, please?" Sam asked and moaned softly as he felt pleasure take over the pain of what he had just been through. He felt the knowledge of what they had said and done, and how he had eventually responded, slipping away and fading. So close to being forgotten as the Vampiric fog descended and threatened to erase it, the way it had taken most of their mortal lives before. He let it have it and felt peace fill him now. Just pleasure and love at being loved by Dean, not being dirtied by….He tried to recall it but it was lost. Something painful, something that had broken him…unable to recall it anymore, no remembrances; the bad feeling associated with it fading already. Soon gone as well. "Faster, deeper, more, please!" He grabbed Dean's hands and held them to his wrists.

Dean stopped moving. Looking at him worried now. Sam kept moving and working him inside him now. "Sammy, but you said…"

"I can't remember. It's gone now, the fog came and wanted it. Like it wanted our mortal memories. It took whatever happened to me like it took those; the feelings they carried with them as well. It's gone, like they are. Please don't stop? It doesn't matter what happened, not to me, not anymore. I am _yours,_ you are my Mate. Love me like I'm your Mate!" Sam said softly and Dean very gently held his wrists and moved faster, going deeper now.

They moved rougher together now, and came shouting. Then did it again, and again, as Dean watched his lover return to him now; his rape and abuse erased by the Vampiric thought processes. Taken by that which had claimed most of their other memories the others had said they forgot. Vampires forgot pain often, erased stuff conveniently if it offended them or caused them pain. Wiped out all but the basics.

He felt his own fog creeping in and erasing it as well; the knowledge of them hurting him, finding him that way, fixing him, his pain and fear. Sam was happy this way so he had let the fog take his bad memory of it, too. So Dean let his fog take his own as well. Felt the peace fill him now, too. That Vampiric coldness taking him now, it was their Peace now. Their love filled them and the pleasure spooled around them, binding them back to each other. Mates and lovers. Wholeness replacing their brokenness once again.

The others listened and wondered. The Vampire ones explained what their Vampiric hearing had picked up. Sam had let the fog take the painful rape and pain, didn't recall it. Willed it away. Dean had accepted his decision and let his go, too. Willed it away. Neither remembered the demons, the search, the abuse or the rape. None of it. All erased and taken the way Vampire thinking took all things the being could not tolerate. It erased pain and left the coldness and emptiness behind. Peace. They would not remember the event and the others would _never_ remind them. They just showered and washed up, smiling at their Masters as they made love and taking turns showering.

Then the humans ate. The vampires hunted for cattle and drank from blood packs. They rested and planned to return to Bobby's and their Nest later the next day.

Grateful for once for Vampiric thinking.

And for Vampiric forgetting, too.

_No one _could ever shake those boys love for each other.

_No one_ had ever or could ever take their love from each other.

_No one took their love away_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. I Put A Spell On You

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof. Dante Finch and Dorian Scaric are my own characters.

**Warning: Wincest! Unrelated now as Vampires but still are Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: ** The vampires and their Nest are called in to investigate some witches by another Hunter but when they get there he's dead already. So they keep looking into it and what they find places their more human Nest members in grave danger.

Will they save them in time or will another member be Turned?

And can they stop the witches before they kill any more men?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been called in again. A witch, or a coven of them, was suspected by a Hunter of killing several men in South Hampton, San Francisco. He explained there had been several mysterious deaths that tied into certain women, who once he followed them, turns out were all part of a divorced women's support group but this group weren't sitting around chatting. They were working spells, complete with altar and candles, too.

His partners had been Hexed and the hunter knew they had been caught by the witches. He asked if they could back him up, they owed him one for Dallas. They didn't recall Dallas, but then again, as vampires, they didn't remember much of anything from before they were Turned so it could be true. They assumed they had known him since he had called Dean directly.

Now as they pulled into the motel where the man was, they smelled it. Blood and lots of it! They looked at the others, everyone was required to come with them since the boys had gotten paranoid since Bobby and Ellen had been taken from their motel room a few months ago, close to a year now. Now every hunt they went on meant everybody had to come with. Bobby's information hub was on hiatus now, due to his being Turned now and the pretty constant hunts they had been on lately.

When had they got around to owing so many favors? Sam wondered but let it go. Hunters helped other hunters, that was what Bobby said, what the others said. But they felt pulled to the room and fought it. The others were not as strong. "No!" Dean ordered, flinging Bobby , Ellen, and Victor away from the body now with Sam's help. "We have to get out of here."

"But…he's already dead…" Bobby said and begged, "Please, he just died. It's not dead man's blood yet. Please!"

"No, you said we weren't supposed to do that." Dean said getting confused now. The blood was getting to him, too, but he was used to it so it made it easier to deal with; the others were still new to it. He fought his thirst so he could help them with theirs.

"Why would I say that?" Bobby wondered as he thought drinking this guy before his blood died was the best idea _ever_.

All the vampires considered this and got confused, too. Ash and the humans rolled their eyes.

"Hunters could check out the body later and then find the bite marks. It would lead back to the Nest." Jo explained to the morally challenged vampires. "Plus, he called us in and we need to see what killed him. We can't do that with you swarming on the corpse and sucking it dry."

"Oh." Dean said and looked at the other vampires, who shrugged and left the body alone now. They still didn't understand why they couldn't just burn the body afterward to hide the bite marks but took their Nest member's advice. "Do spells and stuff work on us?" He meant as vampires but Jo knew what he meant.

"No, they bounce off you. Apparently one has to be alive for the stuff to work." Jo said unhappily, "Good for you, bad for us more human Nest members."

"We won't let anything hurt you, don't worry." Sam said as he picked up on her concern, "We will Turn you if that happens, you know that."

"Yeah, _not_ helping." Jo said, looking at Ash and shaking her head. As vampires there were several concepts they didn't fully grasp; this just happened to be their usual one.

Rufus was thirty now, had been for several months now thanks to a potion Bobby had given him to take. And the consensus was he would be Turned soon. He wasn't fighting it but he did ask they wait until he was dying to do it. They had his permission if that happened; no need to ask him if he wanted it still; just Turn him and get it over with already!

"Nothing will hurt you because we will go with you to interview the women." Dean said and Jo felt better. She knew witches were sneaky things and weren't above murdering federal agents investigating them. Their cover story would be they were federal agents.

Like she was going to say 'Please don't hurt me, I'm not really a federal agent, I'm a Hunter and I'm here to stop you, probably by killing you.' Yeah, that sounded _so_ much better really. There were no shortcuts or options with witches; just shut them up before they finished the _damn_ spell they were using on you as they died. This was the usual way of it. "I just meant they like to curse you as they are dying, so shut them up quick and never let them finish their chants, hell, don't let them start one either. And some of the curses get nasty."

"Nasty?" The vampires gave each other concerned looks then looked angry, "These witches will _not _harm our Nest!"

"No, they won't." Dorian spoke up, knowing they were worried. "Witches cast spells with their words; they can do killing curses and painful spells that cause you pain." She knew their dilemma; they didn't know what witches did anymore, like they used to before Turning. So they knew Bobby would take the lead here.

Bobby had all his Hunter knowledge and memories of Hunting but had not retained who all he had hunted with and when for the most part. His journals were helping him remember more but he had not fully remembered it all again… yet. "First things first, we need to find this support group."

Everyone did their part. The boys protected the Nest members and the Vampiric hunters split the jobs; one found the group and the other got the addresses of the women in it. "I got two of them in town. We need to narrow it down."

"Map out their addresses. They usually go to one close to their homes. Check the victims' names with that of the members, see if they connect. I bet they were ex-husbands. Then find the closest support group to them." Bobby said, proud he had recently remembered that fact without reading it out of a book. "I didn't even have to read that out of a book; I'm getting it now!"

"Yes, you are." The others smiled proudly and he grinned. Ellen may have said it, but they all agreed with her. It was good he was remembering more now, thanks to his journals and the hours he had spent memorizing them again over the past few months since he Turned. "Great work, baby!" She kissed him happily and Bobby kissed her as well. Both broke apart as the boys reminded them sex could wait; they had work to do first. Neither was thrilled but obeyed their Fathers. They did however make up their minds to remedy the sex situation later and be loud about it, too! That would teach them to interrupt them; their Vampiric Fathers!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Rufus were talking to the ex-wife of one man while Sam and Jo were talking to the other.

"So, you bore no ill feelings toward your ex-husband?" Jo asked and Sam just watched the woman with cold eyes, scenting her for lies. His eyes never left her. The witch felt his gaze like a stone on her soul. This one was not human. Something else, the witch thought. Something _dangerous_.

"No, well, at first, sure. He left me for my sister, so yeah, I was. But it's been years, I have moved on." She said and sighed, pretending to brush it off but gauging their reactions actually. "We haven't spoken in years, so I don't understand why you're asking me these questions."

"Just making enquiries. Gathering information to try to rule out suspects." Jo said and smiled, her lying smile. Her eyes were flinty and hard. The witch knew it now. Hunters, they were Hunters! Shit!

"I wish I could help more." The witch said and slipped the poison into Jo's water. Sam smelled it and made it fall from her hand. Jo gave him a look and he pointed at the floor. She got the point, poison. It was poisoned.

The witch dove at Jo and chanted, Sam tore her throat out and she died mid-sentence.

They stole her body to the trunk and hid it to burn later. Salt and burn the bitch to be sure she wouldn't come back. It was the way Bobby had taught them to do it when he'd been retraining them to Hunt.

"You okay? Not feeling…" Sam thought of how they put it before, "Not in pain or anything?" He touched her and sniffed, making sure she wasn't harmed or cursed.

"Pretty sure I'm not cursed. She didn't get enough words out, thank goodness. I don't think she did, at least. We'll find out later." Jo said not feeling any different, so she was probably safe. She kissed his cheek and he hugged her. "Thanks for saving me."

"Anything for my Nest." Sam said earnestly and worried, "If you feel any different, you tell us, promise? The moment you feel it?"

"I will. Promise. Now stop worrying and let's go." Jo said, smiling. They were good protectors. Vampires or not. Then they found a cemetery and burned the witch's body and filled in the grave. Then they headed back to their room.

Rufus and Dean weren't quite that lucky.

They got ambushed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The questions were routine, but having five witches in the room rather than one was worrying them.

"So you were on good terms with him?" Rufus asked and gave Dean a look. He was watching them with hard eyes, not even pretending to be human at the moment. He smelled it on them. Like sulfur and coal, they smelled of their magic. Witches, he growled in his head, he hated witches!

"Yes, we were getting along. I don't understand why someone would want to hurt him." She said and Dean smelled her lie and her suspicion of them.

The witches knew they were Hunters and prepared to kill them.

The vampire and the Hunter knew the witches knew it and prepared to kill them first.

Of course, Dean's plan included getting Rufus out first then killing them. Rufus's didn't include any such thing. Okay, so maybe their plans weren't the same but they did end with the witches dead so they were both good plans.

As the witches used their powers to lock the men into the house, Dean grabbed Rufus and ran. Going upstairs while shooting them. Two died in midsentence, a third screamed as one hit her in the neck. That still left the two that were chasing them and dodging every bullet. Dean was helping Rufus out the window when the witch cut the black man's leg then licked the blood of the blade and chanted an entirely different chant now. He ripped her head off but worried that it may not have been fast enough. Then the other took up the chant the other had begun and he did the same to her.

They climbed out and down the gutter pipe, their gloves giving them better grip.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian and Ash called the Hunter's family and informed them of his death, agreeing to bring him home to be burned on a pyre, as was his right as a Hunter. His belongings were bagged up and packed in the trunk. His body wrapped already for safety reason, his family would tell them what to do different when they got there.

Dante, Ellen, and Bobby stayed back, to help wrap the body and hide it in the trunk.

Sam and Jo were back first, their witch was dead and buried. Now they waited for Dean and his witches.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean examined Rufus and scented him. He smelled something off about his cut from the witch's knife.

"I'm fine, not hurt. It's just a cut." Rufus said and groaned in frustration. He felt fine; obviously Dean was overreacting.

"Don't feel different, no pain or anything?" Dean said uncertainly. He seemed fine and smelled fine, but there was that smell, the magical scent only where he had been cut…such a bitter scent! "Smell something…where she cut you…"

"Dean, we won't know anything yet. If I am cursed, it takes a while for it work. Let's just go back and see if Bobby knows how to tell If I am or not. He may find a counter spell for it." Rufus said and sighed. Dean's eyes were worried, searching his face.

"A while? How long a while?" Dean asked, dialing the phone. He told Bobby what was going on. "I smell something at the cut, it smelled magical. Uh huh…yes, he seems fine…I suppose they might not have finished the spell, but I'm telling you once she cut him, she licked it off and started different one…Yeah, I grabbed the grimoire…we'll be there soon…bye." He looked at Rufus and shrugged, "Bobby says that you may not know for hours if you're cursed so we have to watch you to be sure. In the meantime, we need to feed."

"I know, let's get back, then we'll take you to feed." Rufus agreed, Dean's eyes were brown almost black and he was tense. The house burned now, fire blowing out the windows now. The witches' bodies burning up with it. "Don't worry, if I feel any different, I will tell you."

"Okay, then let's head back." Dean said softly, worrying still. He drove in silence, sending concerned looks Rufus's direction every two minutes or so. The magical smell was getting stronger. Now it was like a soft cologne coming from him. "The smell, the magical one? It's worse now."

"I am fine. Wait and see if it's a bad one or not." Rufus said, worrying now too. Dean smelled the curse or whatever it was. "It may be something not as bad."

Dean kept driving and asked, "What else could their spells do?"

"Some do more personal stuff. Some make you sick, change your sex to the other one, create lust or love inside you, things like that. Some do just giving you bad luck and that kind of thing." It was true; spells covered a lot of territory.

"So they can just make you sick, make you be a female or something, bad luck?" Dean thought about it. "If it is lust or love, we will fix you."

"As in, sex…with me? Or…" Rufus cringed, knowing he meant it. As a Nest, they did what it took to take care of each other, up to and including sex with them, even if it were against their own orientation. If it took care of them or saved them, what needed done, got done.

"Yes, you are our Nest. It is our responsibility to take care of you. We don't want you hurt…" Dean sighed, confused again, "We…but…you said lust and love?...Isn't that how you deal with it?" He dimly recalled it was so. "I remember something…from before…Lust spells and that…Sam and I were on a hunt for…" He thought and tried to hold onto the memory, felt it slip away again, "Not sure what. But I was cursed with lust and he…fucked me through it. Why would you find that offensive?" He looked at Rufus curiously.

Rufus realized he really didn't get it. To Dean and the others, if one got cursed that way then it was their job to take care of that need. Like giving food to a starving child. He smiled now. It was their way of taking care of their loved ones, giving them whatever they needed when they needed it. "I don't. It's just that I'm straight. I don't have sex with men."

Dean brightened now in relief. "Then you would have it with Ellen or Jo. They are females."

Did it make Rufus strange that Dean's vampire logic made perfect sense right then? He hoped not. But it made sense. To their vampiric leaders, if it called for sex then sex got done. You just got the partner of your choice. If it called for blood then you got blood. And whatever it called for, that need would be met. "I'm pretty sure it isn't that. One, they looked like they wanted to kill us. That never leads to lust spells and that kind of thing." Rufus pointed out and worried as another thought hit him, "If anything it would have been a killing curse…_damn_ it."

"Killing?" Dean said swearing as they pulled into the motel now. He parked and the others came out. "As in, it will _kill_ you?"

"Yes, like it could kill me. But those take a while to kick in. Killing curses and such are darker magic, and so they have to build up then take you. They are too powerful to kick in immediately." Rufus said softly, afraid now. "Killing curses hurt. The slow acting ones take days of pain before they kill you. The faster acting ones were agony and pain undreamt of until you felt them and then you died screaming fairly quickly. Picture a million knives cutting you apart as you lay on the ground screaming and you come close to how they feel." They also have to gain momentum. At least, this way, they might have time to work out a counter spell.

"I tried to stop it in time, what if…" Dean looked sad as they headed inside, "What if I failed to protect you?"

"You did protect me! Don't you see? Stuff goes wrong and you can't let it get to you. I'm here, I'm still alive. Please just relax and let's see what Bobby says before we panic." Rufus said and, sure enough, Bobby grabbed him immediately and pulled Dean with him. He had his journals open and was researching possible curses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, there was a 'curaic' and 'muerde'." Dean said, "She licked the blood off the blade before starting it. Should we try looking at one that requires the witch to ingest the person's blood before casting the spell to begin with?"

"Good idea, see you do remember some things about hunting!" Bobby praised Dean who grinned happily.

"Yes, I am glad I helped." Dean said and stayed close to Rufus, Sam went to the other side of him, touching him and staring intently now. Rufus felt uncomfortable with this level of scrutiny but said nothing. They were watching for signs of the curse, if there were any.

"Fuck." Bobby said softly, eying Rufus now. "You were right."

"About what?" Dean asked and Bobby looked at him nervous now.

"The curse, what type it was." Bobby continued, "If your words were right, and the blood-letting was right, then it is a killing curse."

"So I am going to die?" Rufus said upset now.

"Yes, according to this, it's a Sumerian death curse." Bobby said thinking and reading again. "It can be quick or slow but is always fatal." He flipped through the books again, "This says there is no counter spell or cure." He looked at Rufus sadly now, "You are going to die tonight, old friend."

"No..." Rufus said and sat down now, "How long do I have until it kicks in?" He would lose his humanity now, Turning would soon follow.

"Hours. We won't know until then. If the pain is bearable, it's the slow one. If it is beyond agony, it's the fast acting one." Bobby explained and sighed. "What would you like to do? These are your last moments, what would help us ease them for you?"

"I want to go out for a beer with my friends and joke and laugh. I want to get laid. I want to be happy." Rufus said softly.

"Then that's what we'll do." Bobby said, and smiled, "I know I never said it as a human, but…you are my closest friend, Rufus, and I love you, man. I am sorry I got her killed on you. I did try to save her for you, I did!" Bobby sighed, "I love you, old friend."

"Don't get sappy, I ain't staying dead so ease up on the eulogy." Rufus blushed as he said it, "I love you, too, old friend. I forgive you for what happened in Omaha." He shrugged, "You're my best friend and partner, too."

"Good, but I need to feed first." Bobby said and sighed.

Soon the vampires and Jo headed to a field where they fed on the cattle and then headed back. Once back, they drank some from the others, Dorian and Dante being fed from as well at times. Then they headed out to a tavern and sat at one large table, talking and laughing together, getting drunk as they could…one last time.

Then Rufus picked up a woman from the bar, one just his type, and headed to the car. He returned later with a grin and looking very satisfied with himself. Then he passed out on the floor and they carried him home. They laid him on the bed and covered him up. He was hot, feverish, and the fever was only getting higher. Bobby shot him with morphine ahead of time and prayed it helped. They all sat on the bed with him and worried.

Soon Rufus began to bleed in odd places, eyes, nose, ears, from under his nails and other places and from the mouth. Then he was throwing up blood fifteen minutes in. The vampires listened to his heart and put hands on his body, over organs as they felt and listened to them.

"Damn it, they're liquefying!" Bobby cried out, "Feed him the blood!" But he didn't need to say it, they had already been cutting and recutting, taking turns from Sam to Dean, letting him have as much as they could get into him before it got worse.

He still screamed and puked up blood, making them feed him more. Soon he stopped puking up the blood and they fed him more. Getting dizzy but giving him more anyway. Rufus lay still now and cooled rapidly; his body temperature was getting lower, matching the Winchester's lower one but, also like theirs, stayed almost normal.

"It was a fast acting one. I forgot how bad they felt." Bobby said sadly.

"Does no one survive a killing curse?" Sam asked, wanting to learn more about what had happened.

"No one I've ever met. See, most have a way to counter them, some kind of mojo that weakens them. But Killing curses are different. They hone in and destroy instantly. They attach themselves faster and hang on for dear life. By the time anyone gets close enough to a workable counter spell, it's already taken root. You just don't feel it doing it. Once rooted, it kills you. Like I said, some are slow and just hurt. Others, like this one, they are the quick and fast acting. They come on quick and take you just as fast, usually writhing in agony and screaming. All the counter spells do is numb the pain some." Bobby said and showed them the journal with all the witch information in it. They took it and read, ignoring the sex going on around them now. Ash and Jo were on the floor doing their usual; they had been sleeping together for a couple weeks now. Bobby grabbed Ellen and they took the free bed. Now they were having sex and crying out, getting louder as well.

Dean and Sam moved to give them room, sitting on each side of Rufus reading the journal now. They were more worried about the implications of what witches could do than if they wanted to have sex right now. "You wanna have sex now, Sammy? We will if you want to." He asked, wondering if Sam wanted to and was just not saying so.

"No, I would learn more about this witch thing, if they could hurt us and how. What if one gets the others? We need to stop them!" Sam said, eyeing the others. Just wanting them safe! "We can't lose them, they are our family, Dean…can't lose them!" He cried now.

"Sammy?" Dean asked worried, putting down the journal and motioning Sam to come over. He did and cried into Dean's shoulder.

"I'm just getting memories now, recalling things this has called up. Like when you were taken…the dogs tore you up bad." He cried, "It felt like someone had reached in and tore out my heart. And when I was soulless, we fucked all the time and then I forgot, and we didn't touch and you got so far away from me. Even though we were back together again and in love…I killed people, Dean, didn't care. If they got in my way on a hunt, I did what it took. When Bobby died, I…realized that they could die on us and it hurt that way again…we had a family and forgot them…not a memory of them left and it's not fair. I read our journals and they are in there. John Winchester was our father, Mary our Mom. She was killed by the demon. Dad took us and ran. Then I went to college, met a girl, fell in love, then he killed her, too. All my friends were demons, never my friends at all. I read it and felt nothing. It could be a story of sorts and I feel no connections to it. But with you, and them, it's different now. I love them, as I presumably loved our parents and Jess. I love you more than life itself. You are all I ever wanted or needed, Dean. But I love them in a family way, our family. To love and protect forever. Dante and Dorian included. What if a witch can hurt them, take them from us with a curse or hex, or whatever she can get out before we kill her? I don't want them to die this way!"

Dean rocked him and kissed him softly, rubbing his back in circles. He loved Sam's soft heart and ability to feel, even now as a vampire. "Not losing anyone. No witch gets them. Baby, it's okay…they are our Nest, they are safe. If they die, we'll Turn them. Death won't last long for them, baby!"

"But Dorian, Dante, they can't be Turned! What if it hits them?" Sam said softly, eying the smirking pair by the door, who obviously had heard his every word by now.

"Magic doesn't work on us. Either of us." Dorian said smiling and Dante smiled as well.

"Yeah, so you don't have to worry about us, Father." Dante used his title to show respect, Sam was still his cousin, Dean too, but they saw them as their Nest, their children. So they gave them that. They were good leaders for this Nest, worth the effort. "Don't cry! We'll be here for all time, just like the others."

"Really? You're immune?" Sam brightened now, "Safe for always, promise?"

"Promise, we're immune and safe from it." Dorian said and was relieved when Sam seemed less unhappy. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Good." Sam said and smiled, tugging Dean on top of him now; not worried anymore but getting hard for him finally. "Then I can have some fun."

"Really? I guess that makes two of us…" He worked fingers into Sam now and smiled as he moaned already and he hadn't even made love to him yet! "_Horny_ bastard…"

"Only for you, baby. Fuck me please, make me scream your name…ride me hard and make me writhe…take me and break me…please!" Sam moaned for more and Dean thrust in, doing as asked, working him deep and slow then hard and fast until Sam writhed for him, screamed for more of him. Then Dean pounded into him and Sam arched with his head back in a silent scream with his eyes lost in his head again, which made Dean slow down again and work up to that level again, making Sam almost lose it. Then slowed down and did it all again and again until he was ready to cum. Dean then pushed his lover the rest of the way over and came screaming with him while both men gripped it and broke the wooden headboard to wood chips by the time they were done.

Then they caught their breaths and Sam did the same thing to Dean, who happily let him and they fucked through the night as the others did the same around them, screaming just as loudly and none of them cared to _ever _stop. Dante and Dorian just shook their heads and kept watch, playing cards as they watched; sure they were safe for now.

No danger was close unless you counted the many screams and pounding bodies littering the room around them now. They just ignored them and played poker. Sure they would stop soon…_hopefully._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus woke up the next day surrounded by naked bodies and sex, and knowing two very important things. One, he wasn't in pain anymore, and two, he was thirstier than he had ever been in his life. His throat burned and was so dry it hurt and his body felt all tingly. He got up and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He still looked like himself but his eyes were almost black, probably from thirst; they had been through this with the others before. His teeth were up but slid down as he got thirstier.

"Damn, those killing curses hurt like a bitch and do they ever work!" He swore at his reflection. He didn't seem much different in the way he looked now and the way he had looked before.

"They always hurt, never heard of one that didn't." Bobby said from the doorway and Rufus saw the others behind them watching the men now.

"I get that part. But was that one faster acting than the usual? It sure felt like it." Rufus said as he came out and sat down, taking a blood pack from Dorian. He bit into it and sighed happily, it tasted so good!

"Yeah, it was. You two must have really pissed them off." Bobby said chuckling, knowing their penchant for pissing off witches, they probably had.

"Yeah, we did! Bitches came after us so fast! I always said never did trust a witch and you wondered why." Rufus chuckled as well, taking a new pack and sipping it slower now, the edge taken off for the moment, "Not to fault these lovely little baggies but they aren't going to cut it for long. I am really thirsty here."

They all nodded knowing it was true. He needed a good first feed to adjust now. So they packed up and headed out now, locking the door behind them. They stopped a couple fields away and the vampires took what they needed from some cows. The cows stumbled up and wandered away, leaving them alive as to not arouse suspicion now. Rufus tried and succeeded to do this as well. Then the others let them feed from them and when they were more or less normal again, they headed home again.

Rufus felt peace fill him now. The others were speaking to him as they drove there, asking questions and helping him remember and retain as much as he could before the change took it all. He didn't remember his childhood or growing up. He only remember about half of his life Hunting and only the parts that he had shared with Bobby and the others. He could feel the Vampire fog of forgetfulness taking the rest and no matter how hard he tried, those parts slipped away. He did not get to remember those things apparently but he was fine with that, too. He was just thankful to be able to remember as much as he had already! The rest just wasn't that important. He wouldn't miss it once the fog took it.

He had no idea what Bobby had meant when he had said he was sorry about Omaha or who 'she' was either, so he asked Bobby to let that go and be forgiven already. He was his best friend and Hunting Partner. "Still my best friend, Bobby. Let what I have forgotten stay gone, shall we?"

"Sure thing. Just glad we got you Turned in time. I was worried when your organs started liquefying on you." Bobby said relieved.

"Liquefying…as in…ewww!" Rufus scowled in disgust, "I now officially fucking hate witches…_again!_" He looked at the boys and smiled, "Fathers, the next witch I see I am so drinking the bitch dry! See her curse me then; fucking bitches all of them!"

"No." Dean said and sighed, "They are still human, soulless, demon owned, _but_, still _human._" He frowned and insisted, "We aren't allowed to drink humans, not even the evil ones."

Rufus looked at Bobby who also nodded agreement with the boys. Now he sulked, "Fine, but I will kill them painfully as I can; no rules against that!"

"That part is fine." Dean agreed, thinking it did sound like a _great _idea.

They drove on now and kept working with Rufus to help get his memories cemented in. He would read his journals when they got there and study them like the others did and still did, trying to memorize what he could from them and keep trying to get some more back as he went, if only for a little while. Some stuff stuck and called up lost memories and other stuff was just gone and slipped away instantly. That stuff would not be kept for long, one can't keep what won't stay in their minds.

The vampiric fog was doing its part, taking the morals and emotions the way it always did. Leaving a cold but peaceful feeling inside him now; love was there, friendship, loyalty, protectiveness, and the warm feeling of Home and that this was his family now filled him, taking the place of what was gone and making him whole again, or as whole as he could get as a vampire. He could feel the difference in himself and the others. He was learning the smell of his Nest and the smell of that which was not Nest. He felt the urge to protect and care for them more now, to kill for them, and to hurt those that would hurt them.

He also now understood what the boys had said before about if it had been a love or lust spell, and agreed. Whatever it took to take care of their Nest, that was what he would do; just like all of them would.

"I love my Nest and family." He said happily then smiled coldly, "I would kill for you, all of you."

"Us, too." Dean said, glad he finally understood what he had tried to tell Rufus before. "The Nest is all that matters."

"Yes, the Nest is the only thing that matters." Rufus agreed and the other vampires said this as well, a solemn vow on their lips now.

Nothing in the world mattered now as much as this.

No person or thing either.

The only thing that mattered to them now was their Home, their Nest.

The Nest was the only thing that mattered in the end.

And they would die or kill to keep it safe from all danger and harm!

Xxxxxxxxx

They were all glad to get back home.

They all shared food and blood packs, talking and drinking beers as well on the porch. All just glad to be together and alive.

Ash tugged Jo up to their room, both laughing and eager to be with each other.

Ash pulled her to the bed, removing their clothes quickly. They kissed hotly now, moaning and moving together more. Soon he was inside her and she was grabbing at his back, clawing and demanding more. Her cries of pleasure joined with his and they filled the room, and made their way through the house.

They came crying out loudly now and then she sucked him hard again and rode him; starting all over again and knowing this may take all night.

"Love you, Ash!" She moaned softly and he smiled back, moaning as well.

"Love you, too, Jo." Ash moaned as well and they smiled again then their love making got more urgent and their moans got louder, became cries of pleasure instead.

They both got lost in each other now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys headed to their room and chuckled as well. Dean had plans for his Sammy. And he was sure Sam was going to enjoy them.

"Love you, Baby." Dean said as they entered the room and slammed the door with his foot.

"Love you, too, Dean." Sam sighed as Dean pulled the rope from beneath the mattress, holding it up grinning. He eyed the rope with anticipation, licking a lip eagerly with eyes bright with lust and expectation.

Dean and Sam were soon undressed and Sam was pinned below his lover's body soon after. He struggled against the ropes that held him to the headboard but only a little to test if they were tied securely.

Dean kissed down his body, taking his time to touch every inch of his body and then taking him into his mouth sucking him hard. Working him open while he came for him then thrust in; going deep and then working him slow. Enjoying the way Sam's pleasure built and then moving more as Sam got more wanton in his body movements. His moans joining Dean's as they felt their lust get more intense now, taking them over with every movement they made.

Soon they came together and this time Sam pressed him to the bed and worked him hard, tying him up now. Then sheathed onto him and rode him like he loved to do. They moaned and cried out their pleasure and began to spiral again.

They grinned and knew this was going to take a while; probably most of the night and into the next day.

Like they usually did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and Ellen were already upstairs. Their love making sounding from their room. They had went up hours ago and the others knew they were so not going to be stopping anytime soon either.

Just like the boys; their Fathers now.

They knew this was their norm and as the sounds of their sex and pleasure filled the house once again, they merely reached for another beer and relaxed in the moonlight. Grateful for having their loved ones safe and sound with them once again.

Especially Rufus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Victor sat sipping his beer thinking, thinking about what he wanted and what he may not be able to have. Thinking about if he should even try and see if the man wanted him, too. He took another drink and sighed, wishing he had the guts to do it. He took another beer from Dorian and sighed, eyes on the man he loved and wanted. Then looked away to stare at the moonlight as it reflected off the bumpers and steel of the car piles and junk around the yard, admiring the way it illuminated the Impala and the Cuda and made Dorian's Mustang shine like a red star.

Feeling like a coward for being afraid to even tell him how he felt and feeling the need to make him his Mate choking him with every glance his way.

xxxxxxxxx

That night, Victor stood over Dante as he slept and sighed. He had been here for two hours now and not once thought of it as creepy; just…troubling. He kept approaching the bed then backing up, rubbing his neck and jaw thinking. He wanted to wake him up and tell him, or maybe with kisses, or something, but kept drawing back for fear of offending the man. He didn't want to offend him.

He was in love with him and damned if he knew how to tell him, approach him, or broach the subject. So he watched him sleep and wished he knew if he should do this or not. If he should tell him or just give up on it.

Dante rolled over and the sheet moved down, revealing his perfect torso and eight pack abs, his arms rippling with lean muscles, those dark nipples against tanned skin. Victor found himself mesmerized by the sight. He had been attracted to him before now but he had not found the nerve yet to say anything. After all, how do you look at your hunting partner and just say, 'Hey, you're sexy and I might be falling in love with you; Can I make love to you?' No, he'd never said anything. It would have been too awkward. Plus Dante only picked up chicks, like Victor did. Neither ever showing they had considered men in this way. Except Victor had, but only with one man, Dante; no others.

Victor got harder and sighed, wanting to touch. Wanting…_him._ Loving…_him_. Needing…_him _now. He knew what he had done. He had chosen a mate except maybe the man wasn't interested. He hadn't been before this.

Did he feel the same without saying it? Was there more to them or was he ruining a good friendship for nothing?

Did he have the right to ask this of his closest friend, his best Hunting Partner?

Would this shred their relationship entirely?

Surely Dante didn't love him…didn't want him this way? He felt his heart hurt at the possibility that he might not love him, too. Might not consider being his mate…if he could just work up the nerve to ask him.

This was a mistake; he should get out before the man realized he was here. Victor decided sadly.

Victor went to leave and was almost to the door when he heard the bed move and cloth fall. Warm hands touched him, encircled his waist gently. Sliding up and down his torso now, running a hand down to his dick and touching it.

"Come to bed." Dante whispered. He'd seen the man watching him. It was why he'd rolled over to begin with. To tempt him into joining him. Instead Victor had went to leave. So he had been forced to pursue the reluctant vampire, to entice him to come back. He didn't want him to leave.

"But I don't just want sex, although I do want that, too. This means more to me than satisfying a sexual itch with you; I'm not just bi-curious here…it's you, just you, I…" Victor admitted, Turning to face him now; uncertainty in his eyes, warring with his love and want there. Dante saw the love and smiled. Knowing what he wanted now. He loved Dante, maybe had for a while now. He wanted to be Mates with him.

"What do you want me to be?" Dante asked leaning in closer, fingers touching his face and his lips hovering over Victor's hesitantly.

"My Mate." Victor said softly, falling into his dark eyes and dying to kiss him already, "I need and want forever with you. I love you."

"Yes, I'll be your Mate, Victor. Come to bed and claim me." Dante said and kissed him now. Victor felt all hesitance fall away from between them now. The kiss deepened and the touches got harder as their tongues wrestled more urgently. Moans fell from their lips now and their bodies sought the friction of the other. "I'm yours if you want me." Dante managed when they fell to the bed and the kiss broke momentarily.

"Oh, baby, do I ever want you!" Victor growled and kissed lower down his body; Dante moaned as he did. It felt so good and he'd never been with a man; and now he only wanted to be with this one, just him. No more one night stands or booty calls with women. Just this, with his Mate. He would be his Mate, wanted to be. Wanted to be loved by this vampire, had for a while now but hadn't dare mention it either. Like Victor had been. Both of them wanting but too afraid to ask for what they wanted.

"Then make me yours, Victor, all yours." Dante moaned happily as Victor worked into him now, "Move into my room with me, permanently?"

"Yes!" Victor said happily and was soon all into him, going slow and careful; trying to make it feel good for him. "Tonight. I live here with you now, My Mate."

"Yes!" Dante cried out as the pleasure kicked in and he found himself just wanting more of this, more of being made love to, to be claimed properly; all night and day if his new lover could manage it. "More! Faster, not slow, not gentle, please? Just take me harder! Make me feel you!"

Victor moved deeper now, harder, and faster and Dante came alive under it all. Writhing and moving more against his hips, long legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him deep, clamping him into him and tightening so deliciously around him. His body and his muscles rolled and tensed as he moved and Victor was mesmerized again and fucked him harder and harder.

An hour later, they both came screaming incoherently and kept going. Getting louder and louder, joining their cries with the others' cries of pleasure; all still going and not stopping yet.

Dante moved into Victor now, making love to him. Victor moved for him and Dante marveled at his body as well. He took him hard and deep; making the black man scream for more. Dante happily gave him what he wanted and they moved together faster now and deeper now; more loud cries coming from their room.

The house echoed with cries and shouts of pleasure and sex.

And no one thought to try to make them stop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

Rufus eyed Missouri, she saw him out of the corner of her eye and ignored him yet again. Rufus looked away thinking. What would she like? What would get her attention? She was his Mate and he was trying to court her. But it was hard to court someone who ignored any romantic overtures you made. Friendly ones were welcomed. He was tired of those. Coffee dates, talking, walking and that kind of thing. Getting to know each other for months now. It wasn't enough anymore, he couldn't stay just her friend and Nest member. He needed more, had since he laid eyes on the beautiful black woman, her sassy attitude like catnip to him. She mesmerized him.

She was his Mate and he really wanted a chance to prove it to her. But she wasn't paying attention to his romantic overtures.

It was a bit daunting really.

He eyed the flowers that he had bought before, three roses and some baby's breath wrapped in green paper. He crinkled the paper as his fingers flexed around it and he sighed. "Come on, man…just ask, shit!" Rufus whispered to himself and shook his head at his cowardice. She was the love of his life, he just didn't know how to convince her of that.

He still managed to get up and stand by her, licking a lip nervously. He finally held the flowers out and cleared his throat. She looked up at him, not appearing to be entirely surprised. A smile touched her face but she said nothing. "Would you go out with me?" Rufus said. "Not as a friend."

"Then as what?" Missouri asked, meeting his eyes and looking amused.

"As my Mate…I feel you are meant to be my Mate." Rufus said. "I'd like to court you or try to convince to mate to me at some point. I…I love you. I know you probably don't feel the same but…I'd like a chance to convince you to. Um, these are for you…even if you say no."

"Not against a date, was wondering when you'd get around to asking…you are a skittish thing. It's damn hard waiting for you to be honest with me about this. Yeah, I knew. I'm psychic after all…and I knew you felt for me. I however thought you should man up and ask me out first. Thank goodness you did, I was about to have to give up on it." She said but patted his arm to show there were no hard feelings. "I know the last woman you loved died on you, and that it wasn't Bobby's fault. You don't remember that but I see it in there. It's in your journal, too. You don't need to remember her to still feel the loss, Rufus. It's a part of you and always will be, forgetting or not." She stood and looked him in the eye then. "I'm not her, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to hurt you. But I do want time to mate to you, even though I will eventually. And a date would be a great start." She leaned up and kissed him while taking the flowers from him. "You have never came to me as a prospective mate, always a friend. That's why I never responded to your overtures. I didn't know you wanted me for a mate, I thought you just wanted me as a Nest Member. Not until recently. I never meant to make you think I wasn't interested in you."

"Oh…I…I'm sorry about that. You make me feel…love and I get flustered. I forget everything I meant to say as soon as I look in your eyes. I...love you and it's all I can do not to get on my knees and beg you to be mine…to give you my heart." He said softly looking at her and sighing again. "A date does sound nice. In fact, I would like to take you to the diner in town, if that's okay?"

"I'd like that." Missouri said then winked at him. "It's about time you asked. You've been hovering over me for over a month now."

"Yeah, I should have said something sooner." Rufus agreed. "You hungry?" He hinted playfully.

"Definitely starving." Missouri said smiling and they poked their heads in. "Going to lunch with Rufus, Father. Be back in a couple hours."

"Be careful." Sam called back. And thought it was about time Rufus made a move, Missouri had been getting impatient. "He finally asked." Sam said as he nibbled Dean's neck and rocked his hips, grinding himself deeper onto Dean, who growled and took the hint to go harder. "Yeah…harder…faster…fuck me!" Sam hissed hotly as Dean did as asked, taking him harder and making him desperate for more, desperate to cum, and even more desperate to just plain get more of Dean, per usual.

"Yeah, baby…gonna fuck you good…" Dean purred in his ear as he caressed his neck with his fangs, the sweet temptation of his Mate's blood calling to him as their orgasms roared through them. "Cum for me, Sammy. Show you are mine…" Dean urged him while stroking him. Sam's head fell back as he shout Dean's name and was filled by him, Dean biting him and drinking him as he delayed his lover's pleasure as long as he could then came again from it all. "Mine, all mine." He purred.

"Yours." Sam panted as he waited to recover from their sex. "That was…fun."

"Yeah, it was." Dean said and pulled out of him. Then led him to their bedroom and smiled. "And I'm not even done with you yet."

"I hope not." Sam chuckled and got aroused instantly. Then was shoved roughly to the foot of the bed and found himself confronted by Dean's hard shaft, leaking right in front of his face. "I really hope not…" He said wrapping a hand around it.

"Never done with you, Mate. Never." Dean said and moaned as he was taken in Sam's mouth. "Never!" He said again and then they got lost in each other yet again. Knowing that they would never be found if he had his way…or Sam's. And everyone knew that Dean would always gave Sam his way…especially if it included him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearly three months later, Rufus ended up outside her room. He'd woken up and found her not where she usually was. He followed her heartbeat to her room and smiled in. She was napping and he snuck in, touching her face gently.

"Mate?" Rufus asked as she blinked up at him. He leaned in to kiss her and was pulled down to her so hard that he lost his balance and ended up flat on his back. She laughed as she stripped his clothes off and kissed her way down his body. "Souri? Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm more than ready." Missouri said straddling him then laughed as he gasped when she immediately sheathed herself onto him. "And you move way too slow but…" She rocked her hips and made his head fall back in pleasure before adding the rest. Leaning down, she kissed up his chest to his neck and ear. "I can remedy that."

"Yes, yes, you should…" Rufus groaned as he began to rock up but was promptly smacked hard on the hip, making him stop and look up at her curiously.

"Be still, I'm the boss right now. I'll tell you when to move." She grinned down at him and he smiled wickedly back.

"Only if you'll spank me again…" He teased her and she chuckled, doing it again to the other hip. "Oh, yeah, you're the boss. Yes, ma'am. Whatever you want is yours." His hands caressed her hips and thighs as she moved now but kept his hips still as ordered as best he could.

"And I fully intend to claim all that is mine right now…and that would be you." She said taking his lips and he kissed her back passionately.

"Yeah, I am." He said happily and they soon were going at it harder, him submitting to her and she taking all he had to offer. Up to and not only including his heart and soul, which he'd given her as soon as he'd met her. And didn't mind that at all. "I love you!" He cried out as he came and she rocked and rode him rougher as her own swept through her.

"Love you, too, Rufus." She practically purred as she cuddled into the sated Vampire. "My Mate now."

And then they lay there for a while, just kissing and talking, savoring the fact that they were finally Mates, just like they had wanted to be all along.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Make Me Your Bitch!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof. Dante Finch and Dorian Scaric are my own characters.

**Warning****: Wincest! Unrelated now as Vampires but still are Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean/Bobby/Ellen/Victor/Dante/Dorian. Strong sexual language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Orgies and group sex included here, lots of it! Lots and lots of sex!**

**Plot:** The vampires are after a succubus and a werewolf and get kinky to attract it. And find themselves getting slutty with each other in new ways. Plus some Nest members have a revelation for them, how will they deal with it?

Will their sexual desires grow to include the others now?

And just how many lovers _can_ they fit onto _one_ bed?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante and Victor were discussing their favorite topic yet again, Dorian.

"We both love her…maybe we should say something." Dante whispered. "Hell, if we're honest with ourselves here, we have been for years. We've been engaged since we were ten!" Dante showed him his hand, the light scar across its palm. "And she's been after you for years, too. So why not ask?"

"You mean besides the fact that woman is so commit-phobic she needs an Epi-pen if you so much as mention 'dating'? Let along mention 'Mating'…which is what we want." Victor said sadly.

"Oh, so you think it's better to let her go forever because we're too chicken shit to tell her how we feel about her? We're going to lose her if we don't…she's lonely and not fooling around anymore…you know that, I've seen it and so have you. I've seen how she looks at us when she thinks we're not looking…she wants us. And she's getting tired of waiting. I overheard her last night talking to Missouri…she said she can't do it anymore…she's moving on and we both know what that means."

"She'd actually go find someone else?" Victor asked sadly, biting a lip.

"Duh, she's horny, yeah, she'll go find someone else." Dante said. "We can't let that happen. If she wants me, I'm more than willing to be with her. What about you?"

"I'm…willing, too. What if it's not the same thing we want?" Victor asked quietly.

"She wouldn't be abstaining if she didn't love us…she's not that kind of girl. If she just wants or likes you then you tend to be…replaceable. But once she loves you…you get in her heart, she doesn't let you go, won't let you go." Dante admitted. "If she loves us, she would never say no. It's not in her to do that to people you love."

"Then it couldn't hurt to ask." Victor said then sighed. "I can't lose what little I have with her…it may not be all that I want with her but it's something. I don't mind just getting some of her as long as I have some part of her life. What if she refuses us and it gets awkward, what if she leaves the Nest and us because of it?"

"She won't. She would never just avoid us, she may say no but she wouldn't ever take what affection she feels for us away to punish us for being honest with her. She prefers honesty." Dante said. "Worse comes to worst, we stay as we are to her. It can't hurt but to try. She would want us to tell her."

"Fine, we tell her and offer to mate with her. Make her our Third." Victor said and looked to the porch, praying she was still there and hadn't given up and left on them yet.

"Vic…for what it's worth, I'm sure she'll probably say yes. She's been giving us looks I think tell me she might feel the same way. We wait too long and we could lose her; she won't wait forever for us!" Dante said then they nodded in approval of the plan before heading out to the porch, only to find her gone and her car missing. "Where…where is she?" Dante asked frantically.

"Why do you need to know?" Missouri asked knowingly and looked at them from beside Rufus. "You come to your senses finally about that girl?" She spotted their looks and chuckled. "It's about time."

"So where is she going?" Victor demanded.

"To move on, since she thinks that since you mated to each other that there's no room for her to be with either of you. You might want to try convincing her otherwise or you will lose her for sure." Missouri said hooking a look inside the house. "Yeah, I heard you. Better go catch her then."

"Where?" Dante asked afraid they might be too late. How long would it take for someone to fuck her? He knew how it worked and he was sure it wouldn't take that long. "We should go now; it won't be long before she finds a willing lover, trust me."

"KitKat Club on Bowmont Avenue. Lower floor is a sex club, she went there." Missouri said with a smile and watched as they ran out at top speed to get her. "It's about time, she's given up on them. Can't believe they held out that long, talk about control."

"Yeah, I didn't even have that much." Rufus teased his mate.

"And aren't I glad of that fact, too." Missouri said and kissed him. "I'm not nearly as patient as that girl was. For a woman that's used to getting what she wants and has made running from commitment practically an Olympic sport, she sure falls hard when it comes to love, wow."

"Dante's taken up that sport, too, or used to." Rufus teased her. "Before he met Victor, hell, I'm surprised they did the Engagement Pact at ten years old. For a commit phobic pair, it doesn't seem to apply to each other. Talk about denial."

"Not denial, love. They've loved each other since they first met, they just never fully acknowledged it." Missouri said chuckling. "Dante was always…she always saw him differently than she ever saw other men. He was…special. She did the same thing when she met Victor, we all saw it as soon as they met. She was here when he showed up after the Lilith thing. He was desperate to train and Bobby had her help since she was staying with him briefly. They got under her skin immediately, not a small feat really."

"Know the feeling." Rufus said nuzzling her neck. "Thirsty, baby."

"Drink then, I'm okay." Missouri said then sighed as his fangs slid into her neck. And he did but not taking much.

Both very happy with the way things were going.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The pair paid their way in and looked around, they waved off the men hitting on them as well as several females. "There's a stage over there, she might be there." Victor said pointing to the left. They wove their way through the crowd, ignoring the looks they got. Lust interwoven with need, aimless and pointless need for someone to want them. Dante in his expensive jeans and silk shirt and Victor in his leather pants and black t-shirt with biker boots. Dante's shoes shined in the dim light, expensive Italian, showing his wealth. They just moved on until they found themselves behind her as she poured a drink and didn't even flinch when she spoke.

"Didn't expect to see you here." She said softly, downing another shot before refilling it. "And before you ask, no, I haven't gotten laid. Wanted to but couldn't…and trust me, I tried!"

"You don't want to do this…" Dante said and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry we waited so long to be with you, we thought…thought you didn't want us since we'd mated. We wanted you to join us, we just weren't sure you would want us anymore. Sorry, baby."

"You mated each other, I know how that works…one mate per person, where does that leave me?" She said sighing and played with her glass, waving off another man that tried to approach them. "It sucks, I used to be able to have anyone I want and I did, and now I can't, because the ones I want don't want me and I can't bring myself to want anyone else…I hate this." She shook her head. "I did that pact with you…and you didn't keep your word, Dante!" She growled at him. Dante flinched.

"I did and I will, if you'll have us now…both of us. You can have us if you still want us. I'm sorry we were too slow to realize it and tell you but…we're here now." Dante urged her. "I'm in love with you, baby girl. Victor, too…be our Third Mate, please?"

"I…" Dorian stumbled in her speech as his words sunk in. "You do want me after all?"

"Yes, and we love you." Victor reassured her. "My Mate, Mine! If you'll have me. Have us."

"Okay, even if this is a hallucination based on drinking, I'll try it." She said amazed and turned to face them. Then punched them both and smiled as they wiped blood from their lips and smiled back. "Should have spoken up sooner, bastards."

"So that's a yes?" They asked her, hope in their eyes.

"It's a yes, you idiots. Yes, I'll marry you." she said nodding happily. "I…I love you guys, too. Took ten years or so before we got here, took way too long." Then she surprised them both with kisses and whispered in their ears. "Take me home and claim me, my Mates."

"Never thought I'd ever hear those words leave your lips." Dante chuckled.

"Not the only one, Dante." Dorian agreed laughing and soon they were headed home, where they immediately went to their room and claimed the beautiful woman they'd always loved and wanted and had almost lost by waiting too long to tell her so.

She was their Third and they damn sure would keep her by their side for the rest of their lives now, and kill anyone else who dared to touch her or take her from them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearly an hour later, they found themselves wrapped up in her. Viktor was in her from the back and Dante to the front. She rode him hard as Victor rode her, both thrusting into her in matching rhythms. Her nails scored his chest as Victor's hands gripped her sides hard as he thrust in again and again. "Mine, Mine!" He growled possessively and groaned. "My Mate."

"Mine, too." Dante growled as well. "My love…"

"Yes, you both are mine, too." Dorian said, claiming them as well.

"Yes, we are." Both men moaned then bit her at the same time, Dante's teeth sinking into her as deep as Victor's did, both drinking her as they came. She bit them in turns as well and their pleasure spooled through them for hours. Her taking them as they took each other after that, drinking and biting each other as they went…the kinky things that they were.

But also the fully mated threesome that they had then become.

"Don't regret it, do you, Dorian? I'm sorry we waited so long to tell you how we felt…it's just we were so afraid you'd say no." Victor admitted. "I couldn't have handled it if you had."

"When did you decide you wanted mate to me?" Dorian asked.

"Soon after I mated to Dante." Victor admitted. "I just thought if I mated to him, then maybe…we could add you to our relationship. We'd already been lovers with you for years as it was on a regular basis, I just never thought we'd take it beyond 'friends with benefits'…you always seemed so phobic about making it more with anyone, I just assumed it went for us, too." He then added. "I wanted to marry you even then, I just never dared say it. I thought I'd lose you if I said something, and I was so afraid of that I…just held my tongue and took what you would let me have. And if that meant all I'd ever get would scraps of your affection and crumbs you left behind for me…well, I'd take them, because I couldn't be without you in whatever capacity I could be with you. You are an amazing woman, a truly unique and beautiful woman with a powerful soul and the biggest heart that she hides behind a cruel veneer, and that is the woman I loved. I loved from the moment I met her, the moment I met you."

"Well, I never loved any woman but you, you know that much…I never felt for a woman the way I felt for you, Dorian. Every other woman I could throw away, kick out of my bed, but not you. I slept with you naked and has sex on cases with you as my 'wife' and other titles, I find you in my bed in the morning and cuddle you. I love sitting with you and having breakfast with you. You didn't see that I loved you from that? Did you see me treating any woman that well but you?" Dante asked then admitted. "I always loved you, Dorian. We just weren't ready to admit it to each other. I was more than ready to marry you in two hundred years, like I promised. Maybe even sooner if you'd said you were willing to take us further. I know I should have said something but I guess I figured you already knew how I felt about you."

"We weren't ready then, any of us. But now we are and we aren't phobic when it comes to each other, that tells me this is the right thing for us, for all three of us. I love you guys. I'm not sure before now was right for us to do this, maybe now was the right time, know what I mean? I was commitment phobic until recently but…where you guys were concerned, I was less phobic. As far as you were concerned, I wasn't afraid of the possibility of more of a commitment with you guys over the years and that's telling." Dorian agreed and smiled at them as they cuddled her between them. "Mine now, no more phobias…we're married and Mates now."

"Yeah, we are." Both men agreed and felt the sun coming up. "Need to sleep for a bit." Victor said and rolled off her and put some space between them. "See you when I wake up."

"See you then." Both said to him and his eyes slid shut, his body going still. His heart stopped beating. But he didn't lose his body heat, he still maintained it and didn't feel clammy or cooling like a dead body would. He was just Still.

They got up and checked on the others. They were in their Vampiric Sleep as well. Then took their watch over the vampires and their Nest, both very happy to just cuddle through the morning with Missouri joining them for some coffee and bagels, cream cheese slathered all over them.

And reflected that though this time was happy for them, that it probably carried a steep price later.

One didn't get to be this happy without there being something just as horrible that would come to try to ruin it for them. It's the way their lives usually worked and they trusted it would be that way this time, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A couple weeks later, on a hunt)

"Fuck my ass with that huge dick, baby. Make me your Bitch!" Sam practically screamed as Dean rubbed into him and teased his ass with his fingers. This Incubus was stubborn, not easily lured out at all. So they decided to play with their public kink and see if that worked; not to mention Dean _really_ wanted to make Sammy his Bitch tonight, fucking his fine ass until he screamed for _more_! "Fuck me, hard and deep, yes!" Sam shouted as Dean thrust in now and moved the edge his ass out from the car more so he was riding Dean's dick and the only thing holding him up there was the edge of the hood.

Their bodies slapped together and Sam's teeth extended as his body spiraled in pleasure and Infinite lust now. Dean's hard dick taking his mind and thoughts away, only leaving him with the burning need for more and more until he died from the sensations he was feeling now. "Taking it, owning it, taking your hot ass with my hard dick, baby! Gonna make you my Bitch! My _Bitch,_ Sammy. Fucking ass is _mine!_ Gonna make you scream for me. Make you my Bitch all night!"

"Yes, fuck _yes!_" Sam did scream now as he felt the need to cum pouring through him like liquid lava and he arched at the sensation of burning up from the inside now. His teeth needing to bite something but fighting it. They could smell the Incubus and Sam saw it approaching, dick hard and ready to strike. Sam hissed jealously at it and it flinched, "He's _mine!_"

"My _Bitch!_ You are _my_ Bitch!" Dean screamed as well and came hard inside him. Sam came hard for him, his cum coating his chest, and Dean's, as a machete took its head and fire consumed the thing and left a tidy pile of ash in its place. "Room, wanna hold you down and fuck you hard. To have you ride me and touch that sexy body while I make you cum for me, over and over. Scream my name every time. Own your ass; I _own_ your ass!" Dean said darkly, sending sensuous shivers along Sam's skin, making him hard already. His ass pulsed with desire to be fucked again.

"Room, baby, we so _need_ the room!" Sam moaned and they parted, pulling pants on, but that was it; carrying the rest. Dante and Victor smelled their lust and it was potent! Yet they still let their Fathers leave ahead of them and followed.

On the way, Dean eyed Sam's erection with interest. "Stroke that dick for me, Sammy. Work yourself until you cum for me." Dean ordered him and Sam freed his erection and eagerly worked his own dick the way that felt the best and he knew would make him cum for his lover. Whimpers and moans fell from his lips as Dean watched him with one eye on the road and the other on the sexiest sight he had ever seen; Sam in mid-orgasm, his body tightening and moving so hotly Dean could have almost came himself from the sight _alone!_ "Cum for me, Bitch! Cum all over yourself now!" He ordered and Sam cried out loudly and his hips lifted high, as he came hard and fast at the command in that tone and the desperate need buried in its depths as well. "Come here, baby. I wanna hold you now." Dean said lovingly afterward; loving the sight of his lover so undone before him, so spent and sexy.

Sam happily complied and Dean kissed him softly as he eyed the road. "I love you, Sammy. You are so _beautiful_ when you cum! Don't wipe it off. I want to eat and lick it off you here soon. Your cum tastes so good, baby; I could eat it for hours and never want for blood again."

Sam blushed and then smiled gently, nodding. "I feel the same about yours." He admitted and they chuckled, settling into a happy silence now, "I love you, too."

"You better. You are _so_ my Bitch _now_." Dean teased and Sam laughed against his skin, making him shiver a little.

"I always have been." Sam said and stroked his thigh. "But you're my Bitch, too. We always were each other's Bitches."

"True but now it's much more enjoyable." Dean pointed out as they pulled into the motel. "You own my ass; always owned it, too." Then he gave Sam a worried look and said, "This may get rough tonight, please let me know if I get too rough, okay?"

"Fuck yeah, I do." Sam said contentedly, "I will. Dominate me, Dean. Fuck me. Make me do your bidding." Sam whispered seductively into his ear, making his lover hard and ready to take him right then. Self-control long gone where Sammy was concerned in Dean's mind and body. Man knew his every pleasure button and was pushing every last one of them now. "Hurt me, own me. Make me your Bitch, baby!"

Dean practically carried Sam to the room and the others shut and locked the doors to their car for them. Dean had other things on his mind, like a half-naked Sam he now carried over his shoulder, to be exact. They didn't bother to shut the door either. Dante had to do that, too. Neither vampire cared who saw them this way apparently. Yeah, the lack of modesty and secret-keeping were gone with the morals; a sad state but also a happy one for his Nest. They were happy this way; dangerous, too.

Dean tore Sam's pants off now and removed his own, both desperate and needy at the moment. Dean eagerly licked and ate every inch of cum from his lover's body and moaned at how good he tasted; not just the cum but also his flesh. Sam's skin tasted so great, _too!_ Almost as good as his cum and blood did. Sam just plain tasted _good_, every _bit_ of him!

Dean lubed up and thrust in now, taking them deeper and harder now. Sam flipped now and went to all fours then was pulled back onto his dick again. His back to Dean's chest and his neck arched to side hoping Dean would bite him and drink him as well; it would hit all his pleasure buttons, too. Dean helped him straddle him better and worked himself deep then they moved together; Victor and Dante enthralled at the sight. Both stroking themselves.

Sam moaned loudly now, as Dean took him hard this way; his hands and mouth kissing and stroking Sam's body. Sam's hand eventually creeping lower to stroke his own dick as Dean took him hard this way. Dean noticed their interest and licked a lip, fangs showing now. "You like the show?" He saw his Nest members desired them and he would fulfill that desire, too. "Undress and join us."

Both men did and waited for their orders, "We want to submit to your desires, Father." Victor said with lust in his voice, "We want to be your Bitches tonight, too. Can we be, Sammy, Dean?" They eyed them with need and want now; both so _hard_ for more.

"Yes, join us." Sam said and smiled, "He's the boss; so obey him." They looked to Dean for more orders then.

"Suck his dick, both of you. But don't work yourselves. I want him to fuck you, too. I want to watch then fuck you both, maybe at the same time. No cumming until _I_ say so." Dean ordered. Soon both men were naked and crawling between Sam's legs; both taking turns sucking his dick and working his balls with their hands and mouths. Their tongues making Sam swoon even more and fight the need to cum. "Put on the rings, they are in the drawer. Get me one, too." Dean ordered and they got them out, put them on Sam then themselves, and Dean pulled out briefly to put his ring on then slipped back into Sam, seating him as before. He fucked up into him again and his need for his blood got too strong to deny. "Victor, drink from his thigh. Dante, too. I want us all drinking his blood as we fuck him."

Sam really moaned now. It was a fantasy come true! "How'd you know my fantasy, Dean?" He asked him curiously.

"It was in your eyes every time you looked at them." Dean said and smiled, brushing his teeth lovingly against his throat, "It's why I had them come on this hunt. I knew you wanted them, I always want nothing more than to please you, baby!" He sighed happily, "I love you, baby. Would never deny you anything. You should have said something."

Sam blushed at their surprised looks, "Yeah, I wanted to be with you this way, fucking me, maybe fucking you. I desire you but it's not love like we have as Mates, it is love though; just not like me and Dean have but it's there, too, a little. You are our Nest and we love everyone in our nest."

"Do you want to fuck them all?" Victor asked and Sam answered calmly.

"Yes, I do." Sam said softly and smiled, "I want to fuck all of you, have you fuck me. Have sex with you all sometimes." He shrugged and looked to Dean, "Is that okay? Still love me? Won't leave me, will you?"

"No, I want to fuck them, too." Dean reassured him with a kiss, "Never leave you. Always love you, Sammy. Might let them fuck me sometime, too. Their dicks look so big! I love to ride a big dick, too; you know that." He licked a lip and smiled. "Drink him now. I want to see him come undone."

They went back to sucking him and awaited their cue. Dean fucked him hard again and sank his teeth in; Sam's blood filling his mouth and throat. Enhancing his pleasure and making him fuck him even harder. Victor bit into Sam's thigh and Sam cried out in intense pleasure, incoherent lust, and need in every sound he made now. Dante cut by his thigh and drank him now, too. Testing it first. '_He tasted good!'_, Dante thought and felt the need to drink more. His lips sealed to the cut, biting it with his teeth to keep it open and drank him deep; feeling the need to drink him more and more filling his entire being. Their hands stroked Sam's dick as they drank, too. He felt good in their hands and they couldn't get enough of this either.

Sam was lost in space, floating and ripping apart with the pleasure and ecstasy drowning him now. He felt their rings removed and came instantly. Their cum covering his front, his cum coating their blissed out faces while Dean filled him over and over, screaming they were his Bitches now as he pulled them through several more orgasms and they all drank Sam's blood the whole time. They parted and lay there for a minute but soon had their energy back.

"You, Victor, then Dante. One takes his mouth, the other his ass. Take turns. Take your time. He is a pleasure to be savored, remember that." Dean ordered and advised; and felt a warm hand on his dick. Dante was stroking him and smiling. Dante's dick already in Sam's mouth and eagerly being sucked and worked with his hands. Victor thrust into him and they started slow, Dean stroking Sam's dick as Victor fucked him; taking his time and working Sam's pleasure higher and higher. Rings were applied again and they fucked harder now. Dante literally fucking Sam's mouth the way Victor was fucking his ass. Dante jerking Dean's dick while Dean kissed him passionately, desire and lust filling them both, knowing he wanted to fuck them both badly now.

"Father, there is one hole not being filled here." Dante hinted and looked at Victor pointedly. Dean got the hint and moved behind the black vampire now, lubing them up and working him open with fingers,

"My Bitch!" Dean hissed and Victor moaned with want, "Yes, your Bitch…" He moaned and then Dean worked into him and fucked him slow. Victor slowing to match his thrust into Sam the same way. Matching Tempo with tempo and panting in pleasure he had only fantasized about for weeks now. "Wanted you to fuck me for weeks! Both of you! Fuck me, Father!"

"Yes!" Dean growled and sank fangs in and Victor fell into a harder tempo now; going hard and fast into Sam as Dean was going into him. Dante tore off his ring and came in Sam's throat then lunged to his throat and cut there, drinking him as well, addicted to the taste of their vampiric blood as well. "Your blood, Sammy! Want to drink you now!" Dante whispered against his neck, "Need you, baby!"

"Yes, need you, too!" Sam moaned and lost all power to speak as he was fucked rougher now and so was Victor as he moved deeper and harder into him, powerful thrusts making his body bounce on the bed. Dante kissed Sam hard and got lost in it with him.

The bed fell to floor with a loud crack and thud, but no one heard it as they removed their rings and came onto and inside Sam and inside Victor now. Then rested before doing the same with Dante fucking Sam, as Dean fucked him, And Victor fucking Sam's mouth with passion and fire. Hands entwining in his hair and urging to that soft wet heat deeper now. "Fuck me! I want to be with you more now this way. Your mouth, your body! Your blood!"

"Fuck yeah, Anytime you want, babies. We'd love to fuck any of you, just come to our room and join in or tell us when you want us. We could make this a regular thing." Dean said and they all happily nodded. "Your ass is so _tigh_t around me, Dante. You like this, don't you? Being my Bitch?" Dean teased his neck as Dante whimpered for more.

"Yes!" Dante cried out and he spasmed now. "I'm close…so close!...cumming…" He whimpered and moaned as Dean took him rougher now and he took Sam the same way; the bed shuddering as they fucked. Victor cumming all over Sam again and then sucking blood at his throat. Sam lost it altogether and let all control go now. Drowning in the three men taking him now and being owned by them through the pleasure they were giving him.

"I'm…fuck!..._Your Bitch!"_ Sam cried out and shuddered hard as his orgasms burned through him again and again as he fought not to cum yet until they all did, too. Soon that happened. Dean filling Dante with his cum while Dante filled Sam with his and the blood flowing into their throats as they came over and over until they could stop.

"_Can't_ move. Can we cuddle with you two?" Dante asked and was pulled in for a kiss for his request.

Victor was pulled in as well, and were soon pressing into each of their Vampiric Fathers, holding them and kissing softly. "That was _incredible!_ Never thought you'd let us into your sex, though. Always seemed so possessive." Victor said sadly, "Never thought…you'd _ever_ want us."

"_Never_ think that!" Sam reassured Victor, rubbing his hands along his body to soothe him. "We love you guys, all of you. You are our Nest and now we're your lovers. We like this part, too." He kissed him softly and Victor sighed happily. "You are sexy men, you two. Fantasized about you two in bed with us, too. Wish I'd known you had the same fantasy; we'd have fucked you sooner."

"I'll keep that in mind." Victor said and felt their vampiric sleep kicking in. "Getting weak here."

"Us, too." Dean and Sam said then Dean sighed, "Keep watch, Dante. We'll go after the wolves tonight; it's a full moon then."

"Sure thing, Father." Dante said and got up, kissing them all softly before they lost consciousness. Then got a beer from the fridge and with a growl he sent a message he knew the wolves could hear that were outside the room. He said, "I am Dante Finch, the Pheonix and their lover. You try to come in here, human forms or not, and I _will _burn you alive to protect them! Now go away and we'll finish this _later!_" He let his senses feel for them and felt them flee, smelled their fear and terror at knowing who he was and just how dangerous those vampires really were that slept in that damn room.

He smiled smugly as they fled and sipped his beer with a sexy smile and made plans to ask if they would let him be the Bitch next time; no need for Sam to have _all _the fun!

He would ask when this was over. He was sure they'd agree to it. They had the room for a week so they'd need several more days to finish this fantasy of theirs. They weren't _nearly_ done with those _Fathers_ of theirs, and had a feeling _they_ weren't nearly as done with them _either_. He chuckled at this thought and took a bigger swig; enjoying the afterglow of their sex they had just had. Wishing they could hold him but knowing it wouldn't work with them out like this. They could hold him later.

They had stumbled onto the Incubus killings shortly after they had come to town to deal with werewolves taking people's hearts and eating them. Three dead to the Incubus and five to the werewolves. _Bad_ deaths for _all_ of them.

These monsters needed stopped. The vampires, though cold in nature as they were, agreed with this. This could _not_ continue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wolves didn't leave town, _stupid_ things that they were.

The vampires tore them apart, ripping their heads off easily and Dante burnt up two them with a fiery touch and they surveyed their work, pleased with themselves.

Then returned to the motel and let Dante and Victor take turns being the Bitches and being taken by the other three men in every way a man could be taken and cumming hard from it over and over. Each ended up covered in cum and blood every time now; submitting to their every desire for them each time. And, in the end, they all agreed it had been one hell of a fantasy! Four days of straight sex with each other. They'd even managed to talk Dean into playing the Bitch eventually, too, and had taken him the same way. In the end, they were all spent and cuddled the rest of the night between kisses and gentle touches; too spent to get hard but not too spent to show their love and appreciation for the pleasure they'd given each other.

Then they drove home and tugged the two men to their room again; hard and eager to fuck them again. And kept them there for three days straight; so lost in each other that they didn't want to stop fucking yet. Then they parted and joined the others, who welcomed them home with hugs. They'd missed them. Then asked if Dante and Victor were moving into their room permanently. They said no, but they were their lovers and they all could be, too. If they would just ask. They would fulfill their fantasies if they wanted them that way, too.

As their Fathers, Keepers, Friends, and Protectors. Adding Lovers to the list was a normal progression for them. The others were surprised and agreed to let them know.

That night, Dorian, Bobby, and Ellen joined them, creeping into the room and doing as they had said, asking to be their lovers. They were eager embraced, and Victor and Dante soon crawled in with them, too; craving more sex with them and the others, too. They all had sex and made love for days later; never leaving the room the whole time as screams and moans of pleasure filled the house as they all claimed each other's bodies in every way they could and came hard into and onto each other. Drinking blood and moving in desire and lust the whole time, too.

Eventually they took turns showering and came down to socialize, spending time with the others and planning hunts that they had gotten requests to help with that morning. They discussed who went where. And soon they were loading up and heading to their prospective hunts, promising to keep in contact daily, and to call for help if needed.

Ash and Jo went with Dean.

Dorian, Dante, and Victor were teamed up.

Bobby, Ellen, and Sam teamed up, too.

Missouri and Rufus teamed up as well.

Four hunts needed them and this was necessary. But no one liked how far their Nest was stretched right now. But all prayed they'd be safe together again later.

"When we finish one hunt, we go to help the next closest team. Got it?" Dean ordered and they agreed. "Vampires, watch the blood and feeding habits. Just take a little blood from the cattle and such, be discreet. Use the blood packs and each other as much as you can." He advised and they agreed. "Be careful, okay?" He worried. He'd never spread his Nest Members so far or thinly before. Usually when they did, someone died.

He hoped it wouldn't happen this time.

"We will." They said and hugged each other goodbye, driving off in different directions and hoped they made it in time to save and help the hunters needing them. They wouldn't have called if they weren't desperately needed; it was the usual routine now. They were the last ditch effort, never called in lightly.

They killed too easily and dangerously for that to be anything but true.

That and most Hunters just simply _hated_ to call for help! Some were too proud or stubborn to know they should. 'Far too many died that way.' Jo thought and wished it wasn't so. This world needed Hunters and damned if they weren't getting themselves slaughtered over _stupid_ thinking!

Unlike them, vampires and powerful beings that they were; they could survive it, help and protect the others, even if their own stupidity and pride got them killed sometimes. It was what they did. They were Hunters. And they were after their prey, knowing they would catch them eventually and smile coldly down at them as they killed them bloody!

Xxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Eating Us is Not Allowed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Unrelated now as Vampires but still are Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean/Bobby/Ellen/Victor/Dante/Dorian, Jo/Ash, Rufus/Missouri. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **The nest is separated and he, Jo, and Ash get abducted from their motel room by a family of human cannibals while helping some hunters. Dean finds himself waking up in shackles and facing a dilemma he hoped to avoid.

With their nest separated, bad things are bound to happen. The question is how bad is it this time and will it cause them to have to turn another human nest member.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean woke up with a start, and groaned. Shaking off the vampiric fog of his sleep, he felt the shackles at his wrists. Looking up, he sighed then looked around; there were several cages here, large ones. And Ash and Jo were in two other beside him.

"Father?" Ash asked and Dean answered, "I'm awake. Sorry my sleep was so deep."

"We tried to wake you when we heard them breaking in but you wouldn't stir." Jo said and moaned. Her lip hurt. She had fought them and got punched out. Ash had come to her rescue and got knocked out, too.

"It's a vampire sleep, it's like a coma but worse." Dean said then looked around. "What happened?"

"They must have followed us when we were interviewing. Hit us this morning. Fuck, they hit hard!" Jo swore and Dean saw they were injured. "Brought us here and now…we know where the missing people went at least. These assholes took them."

"The other Hunters?" Dean asked and his eyes scanned the other cages in the dark basement, picking up two other heat signatures. Faint heartbeats, but no blood, so not wounded but injured severely, "They need a hospital."

"I know. We taunted them while you were out to get them to come after us. They were beating them some more and so then…they beat us instead. Think we pissed them off. They're human, Father." Jo said in disbelief, "Fucking cannibals; they're going to hunt us and eat us later."

"The hell they will!" Dean growled then sighed. "They taking you guys soon?"

"Yeah, they said they'd be right back." Ash said eying the far door.

"Fine. They out? The Hunters?" Dean asked checking.

"Yeah, pretty much near dead but they're hanging in there. Knocked out though." Ash said and Dean smiled.

"Let them take you, I'll pretend to object and then I can get loose with the vampiric strength when no one's looking. Only need a couple minutes, so don't worry. I can pick up your scents and find you then. They will be fine in their cages for now." Dean said then added, "Fight hard, and don't die. I'll be out to save you."

"Okay, we'll keep them busy." Jo agreed and watched as Ash tossed her a knife from his boot and she put it into hers. "Thanks, baby. I was hoping they missed that."

"Got a spare for me. Not a worry. Just get there soon, Father, okay?" Ash asked and Dean nodded, hearing them coming he watched them approach, acting human. "Turn me if they get me, I'm okay with that." He looked at Jo who nodded, too. "Same goes for me." Jo said and Dean nodded, all watching the door now.

"I will." Dean agreed and went quiet as they approached.

"Ah, you're awake. Good, first them then you. You will be fine hunt, pretty man." One said touching his face and he glared, swearing to make him eat that hand later! "Might have some fun with you first though; too _pretty_ to kill quickly…"

'_The hell you will, I'll drink you dry first!_' Dean thought angrily but didn't object but acted terrified and confused. Soon the man stopped touching his face and then two other joined the group and dragged his human Nest members out of their cages, then pushed them out the door. "Don't you hurt them!" He yelled and he heard them laugh derisively. Not afraid of him.

Their mistake, of course.

Dean's eyes immediately shifted from angry to calm as he bit a lip and, stifling a groan of pain, broke his hands and pulled them through the shackles, whimpering. Then reset them and wrapped them with his shirt to keep the blood flow down. Soon they were healed and he was out of the cage, kicking the door off it and coming out. Then ran out to find his Nest members, praying they were okay.

This plan sucked but it was the only one he could think of in such short notice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He caught Jo's scent first, and searched for blood in the scent. He didn't smell any and was relieved. He still smelled fear though and panicked. He ran as fast as he could to her and climbed a tree then jumped from tree to tree avoiding the ground and tracking the scents of the cannibals tracking her. His anger fueled his hunger which he fought and won against, but figured ripping them apart wasn't the same as drinking them dry, right? He'd stuck to the rules…

He saw her up ahead and groaned silently, motioning to see if she was okay. She signed she was and pointed down, the cannibals were looking for her. He motioned for her to stay where she was and she nodded. Then he jumped onto them as they got under her tree, landing easily on his feet and twisting their heads, breaking their necks and killing them instantly. Fighting the urge to rip them apart or drink them, since he was thirsty and hadn't fed yet.

"Father! We don't have time to deal with your thirst. Ash is in danger!" Jo shouted and Dean nodded, his eyes such a dark brown they were becoming black from thirst. But he took her hand and pulled her with him, running to follow Ash's scent, which did have a lot of blood in it. Jo was having trouble keeping up so he pulled her up to ride him piggy back and ran that way, carrying her at top speed now.

Soon he saw Ash surrounded by the remaining Cannibals and he was on the ground. Dean waded in and tore them off him, ripping them apart while Jo stabbed her attackers as they spotted her. He was soon left in a field of dead Cannibals and fell to his knees checking over Ash who had a knife in his neck where the men had stuck it as they began to cut his throat but were interrupted.

"You can't pull that out." Jo advised. "He's only still alive because that knife is keeping the blood in him. You pull it out and he'll bleed to death."

"So, I have to turn him then pull it out, that's going to be agony for him…" Dean said and regretted it already. Leaning over, he explained this to Ash who was weak and ready to pass out. He whispered to Dean as loud as he could before he passed out now.

"Don't care how much it hurts. Just turn me…before I die." Ash said softly and his eyes began to close. Dean cut a wrist and pleaded, "Open your mouth, please?" Ash fought to remain conscious as he felt his death coming and opened his mouth as asked, then passed out. Most undignified but it worked for the blood feeding. The blood poured into his mouth and he swallowed it as best he could, then Dean worked his throat to take the rest as he passed out finally, his pulse stopping and dying finally.

Jo cried as they carried him to the car and Dean burned the bodies in the killers' house. Jo took Ash to the motel room and Dean carried the Hunters to their car then dropped them off at a hospital. He made sure they were seen then rushed back to the room. Eager to see how Ash was doing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

He was still out but breathing again. He was turning, Dean was pleased to see but this would take days to work. And he was anxious about the others.

Jo gently touched his shoulder and said, "Let's go help the others, Ash can rest in the backseat or…"He anxiously worried, "Will he be okay there? It won't be comfortable…" Dean said softly.

"We need to pull the knife out first, Father. I'll get the bandages, you get ready to pull it out." She ran to grab some towel and cloth to secure it to the wound. Soon Dean held the handle of the knife and waited for her command. "Pull it carefully." She advised then he nodded, and, on the count of three, he pulled it out slowly and she pushed the towel to it, checking the blood flow, it was less than she thought it would be. "He's not bleeding…as much as he should be…" She bit a lip and worried. But still tied the cloth to his neck. He laid him along the backseat with his head in Jo's lap and she tended to him while Dean drove to help Missouri and Rufus who were in the next state over and dealing with a nest of their own, an evil one not one like their own. They just prayed they weren't too late to keep them safe.

Dean growled in time to the car's roaring engine now. He hated this separated Nest thing. It was driving him insane with worry! "Jo, Can you call the others for me? See how they are doing, if they are safe for me? I'm worried…"

"Me, too." Jo said softly then did as asked.

Missouri and Rufus said they would wait for them in their motel room before going into the Nest. They'd found it and could use the help.

Dante, Dorian and Victor were tracking a lamia with a couple Hunters, and hadn't found it yet. Several tourists had vanished from some old ruins when they visited them. So far nothing had worked. They were fucking hard to find!

Bobby, Ellen, and Sam were tracking a pack and the full moon was in a week and a half. Not much time to find them at all but they were safe and they said for Dean not to worry. They weren't even close to finding them yet. The human hunters were doing research in their own room at the moment while the vampires snuck out to drink from cattle and then were going to run back to their room before they were missed.

Dean promised to help soon as he could and said to be careful. He told them he missed them all, but especially Sam and the others in his bed. He still desired them and loved them. He'd die and do what it took to keep them safe. He'd kill for them!

They vowed to kill for him, too, if it meant saving him from danger and keeping him safe! They loved and missed him, too. Promised to fuck him into a mattress when they got these hunts done, right and proper, and he promised he was going to pay them back the exact same way, with lots of sex and screamed orgasms that shook the rafters of their Home. Where they belonged. Right now, as a matter of fact, in Dean's _not_ so humble opinion!

The Nest was stretched too far, Dean thought and had that bad feeling again.

"I have a bad feeling, Jo. Too far apart." Dean said softly as he drove on into the night and sighed sadly, not able to shake the feeling that Ash wouldn't be the last casualty of this decision they'd made. Apparently, even as Vampires, the Hunting curse was still going to get them. They hadn't escaped it at all. The darkest dread filled his heart as he thought of his family being so vulnerable and the bad feeling he had of something getting them on him and Sam, taking them from him. Taking their precious humanity from them. Something the vampires cherished in their human Nest members more than anything.

Dean sensed more would die before this stupid Hunting thing was over and hated it.

And prayed it was just him being paranoid.

Although, even Sam had to agree, Dean's bad feelings were _never _wrong.

They _always_ came _true_ in the end.

And Dean was just clinging for dear life to his denial that he wasn't being anything _more _than _paranoid. _

Even though he, of _all _people, knew it was _true_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yep, one more gets turned…who will it be?

Hee hee, stay tuned for the next hunt and maybe it will happen on it, eh?

A teaser, I know. But then, waiting is all the fun!


	9. A Tale of Teeth and Blood

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

Warning: Wincest! Unrelated now as Vampires but still are Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. **Menage situations, fair warning here!**

If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you.

**Plot:** They rush to help Missouri and Rufus on a hunt, they are dealing with a Nest. This could get nasty. Will he lose another of his Nest members or will he be spared this time? And will they stop the Nest in time?

xxxxxxxxx

Ash was thrashing now and they had to stop frequently to hold him down whenever it got too bad. He was Turning differently than Rufus had, but still Turning, so they weren't questioning it. Dean drove into the motel and called Rufus.

"We're here. I can't scent you, where are you?" Dean demanded. "I said to wait!"

"We did. Damn hunters were green idiots and rushed it, so we had to go with them. It's room 3, just pop the lock and get in, you know the drill. It's a key thing, so pick it if you can first." Rufus said then nodded as he listened to Missouri. "Souri says she feels it's a pretty big Nest in there…we may need back up here."

"We have no back up, so we have to do it ourselves. How many hunters we got with us?" Dean asked.

"Three, only one has experience beyond the first one they were ever on though. Dean, they are really green here! How the hell did they even find the Nest in the first place, shit!" Rufus groaned as a hunter approached. "No, we wait, help is here, they'll be here soon, I mean it…we should wait!"

"On my way." Dean said, "Where are you?"

"Red barn on Highway 30, Tropical Pears on the side. Apparently pears aren't good business here, who knew?" Rufus said sarcastically. "I'll make them wait, take Rollins Road, the one in front of the motel there down to Highway 30. Turn left, we're three miles out, can't miss it…the Amish could have built this thing, it's huge!"

"Got it, I'm coming." Dean got quiet now. "Watch Missouri, don't let them Turn her. I need to be the one to do it if it is done, don't let her get hurt. Keep them off her, Rufus, I mean it."

"I will, I love her, no one hurts my woman, I'll rip them apart first." Rufus said and Dean growled in agreement. "Hurry, they're getting antsy."

"We'll try to save them, Rufus, but I can't guarantee we can…" Dean worried as he pulled the door open, Jo and he carried Ash inside to lay on the bed. "We'll be back, lock that door and ward against vamps, even me. I'll knock the usual way if it's me. Trust me, it's safer this way. Break the wards only if I tell you to, not a moment before, do it to the windows, too."

"Yes, Father." Jo said and followed him out, setting up the wards and saying the spells to keep out all vampires, hating she had to lock Dean and her Nest out but seeing why he said to do it. It would keep the others out, too, if they came after them. Ash wasn't Turning as fast as she figured he would so it was best he stay out of the fight for now.

Plus Dean wanted her alive, and human, and this was the only way to keep her that way.

She cuddled to her lover and helped him through another episode of shaking, and prayed he finished Turning soon; she was worried about him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rufus was ready to tie them into their car by their seatbelts by the time Dean roared into the driveway. Cutting the engine, he slammed the door behind him and ran to their sides. "Okay, it is huge, wow…I could fit two of Bobby's houses into that thing. We need to scope the place out, will they hold off long enough for us to do it?" Dean asked, eyeing the human hunters skeptically.

"Not sure, but Souri is keeping them calmer…won't last long. We should be quick." Rufus said.

"I'll go high, you go low, we look for the Master and get an idea of where they are first, see if any of the humans are alive still. Then we go in, read the signatures but be quick." Dean said and Rufus nodded agreeing it was the right plan; better than what those idiots came up with. Which was 'Rush in and kill them all' and would have done just the opposite for them; thank goodness he'd made them see reason.

"Yes, sir." Rufus teased and then they ran to do their parts. Dean scaled the side of the building, peeking through the rooms, windows, and walls like a spider. Rufus carefully worked around the building and looked in to read the signatures as much as he could. Sometime later, they headed back to the others and sighed. "I got the Master in a middle chamber, right here." He pointed to a make shift room in the middle of the building on the ground floor, a rough map being drawn out by Missouri as they spoke.

"Close to twenty vamps, mostly clustered in the same place, must be avoiding the sunlight. I got heat signatures, human ones, here on the second floor at the end there." Dean said and ignored their looks, holding up binoculars, "These sense body temp, tells whose human and whose not."

He was glad they didn't have a pair or they'd see his temp was a bit lower than usual at the moment. He hadn't fed nearly enough yet, and it was costing him body heat. The hungrier he got, the lower his body temp dropped. He calculated he had about four hours before his eyes were pure black, hence the sunglasses.

"Rufus, you and Souri go distract the vamps. You guys get the people out, take care of their wounds and stuff. Rufus, you get back immediately, backtrack and help them tell whose Turned and whose not. I'll take the vamps." Dean said, and slid his machete from its sheath on his back, his guns ready in his waistband. "Come help if you can, call me if you need me." He said in a quiet voice. He was wanting to save the humans but not at the risk of his own Nest members and they knew that's what he meant. "Turn her if you have to, not a moment sooner."

"I will, don't worry." Rufus said. "You sure you can take on the rest of them alone?"

Dean wasn't superman, even though he often mistook himself for the guy. Rufus thought and was afraid for him.

"Well, most will go after you two…that should lower the numbers inside drastically. I'll take the rest." Dean reassured them. "Don't let them catch you, please?"

"They won't, I'll be quick." Rufus said and Missouri nodded, eyes scared but hopeful. A quiet strength in them as well. "Could use Ash in this one."

"He's not feeling well enough to yet." Dean said and they knew what he meant. He wasn't Turned enough yet, not under control enough to yet. "We're it, so let's make it count." He turned to the men and scowled. "While they are drawing them off, you sneak upstairs, help them down that rope there and get them out of here. I'll take the Master and the ones left. There shouldn't be many, so concentrate on getting them out, watch for signs of Turning. Cold eyes, black eyes, fangs, unusual tenseness, hungry expressions, if someone's attitude seems forced, could be a sign. Use the holy water guns we gave you, spray the crap out of them, take the heads if they smoke when it hits them. One of you should cover with the machete, no, two of you, one takes the water gun." Dean said and they looked nervous but nodded.

Scared shitless, but willing to try. He admired their spirit but he just hoped it didn't get them killed.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Now, look at that, a vamp family reunion…how touching." Souri said coldly and leveled a shot at the nearest vamp, hitting it full bore with a blast from a shotgun, knowing it wouldn't kill it but would piss it off enough to chase her. "You must have forgotten to invite me, shame on you."

"Hunter!" One hissed and she grinned.

"Yep, and right here for the taking…come and get me boys." She laughed as they came after her, running into the sun, they hesitated and she taunted them. "Afraid of a little sunlight, poor babies…grow some balls, guys, seriously. I'll just come get you later if you don't get me now…" She pointed out, knowing it was usually true but not in this case, but they didn't know that, thank goodness.

They rushed her now and she ran, Rufus joining her and she chuckled, eyes on the ones behind her and the way in front of her. "Good timing, darling. I got them on our tails, how far do I go?" She asked breathlessly and kept going, cringing as Rufus knocked one away from her that got too close, and she ran faster, worried.

"There's a hole in the rocks up ahead, leads to a cavern underground, take them there. I can kill them there easily. You stay alive, Father's orders." Rufus responded, killing two more that got too close at the same time he spoke.

"Father can't always make sure that happens, trust me." Souri said bitterly and dashed into the darkened corridor, and nearly tripped but caught her balance in time to avoid being grabbed. "Shit, they're too close, baby…" She knew they were gaining and she was getting tired.

"I got you." Rufus said and pulled her onto his back and ran for her, his vampire speed carrying them far enough ahead so that the vamps had to speed up more to keep up with their prey. "Up ahead, there's a light, we go there and take them on. We'll bottle neck them if we get there first."

"Well, go faster then. That bottleneck thing sounds better and better all the time." Souri griped and they booked it faster. Soon they were there and the light flooded the room, the suddenly very _small_ room. "Shit, not a lot of room to maneuver in here…"

"Hence the bottleneck." Rufus said sitting her down. "Be careful, Souri. I don't want to have to Turn you."

"You won't have to." Souri said and sighed as a vision of Dean Turning her hit her but saw it was foggy, an unsure future, susceptible to change not set to happen for sure. Events to come would fix it in place or change it accordingly. "Dean does it, I foresaw it, but damn, I have no idea how this will turn out."

She hoped it turned out better than she had a feeling it would.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The vamps tried to get in the room but the wards locked them out. Jo didn't have time to focus on them, she was too busy letting Ash drink from her and from blood packs. He was Turned but not focused enough yet to see past his hunger. She'd already done the 'helping him with the memories' thing but then the Vamps just had to show up and interfere with the feeding part! "Feed first, Ash. The wards lock you in, just like they lock them out. You break them getting out, they get in and kill me." Jo told him. "We'll have to fight our way out, hon."

"Well, we'll fight our way out then. I'm ready, are you?" Ash said and saw she was weakened. "Shit, I took too much, sorry!" He checked her pupils and saw she was okay. "Not dying from blood loss, right?"

"No, just tired. Need the juice and cookies, get them please?" Jo asked as she fell spent to the bed. "Shit, I'm…weak here." Then eyed the bathroom door, it was double warded. The window and the inside of the door and the outside of the door, too. She could crawl from there to the bed again, it was only a few feet away, and the wards were holding so far at the other door…"The bathroom window, go out it, run there, you are faster now. Break the door wards and I'll fix them, get out that way. I don't think they can do too much damage to the bathroom itself if they get in it. They can't get through the door there either if I fix the wards to it right after you break them. Reset them on the inside once you get in there, okay?"

"Yeah, here… let me get you to the wards first…you'll have to crawl back to the bed but at least you won't have to crawl to them." Ash said easily lifting her and carrying her there, laying her gently on wood floor. "Be careful." He said and she cut the wards for him, he opened the door and she cut those, too. Then repaired them and said the spell again, she could hear him doing the same on the other side of the door. Then glass broke and she heard a thud, then a scream, but not Ash's. She then resumed her crawl to the fridge for her juice and cookies, and resigned herself to sitting by the mini-fridge for the duration of the hunt.

She was way too exhausted to make it up onto the bed, that just wasn't happening.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ash ran, his vampiric senses tracking his Nest members easily, the smell of the Impala's exhaust helping. He got to the barn and caught two trails, one to the barn, the other veering to the left. Rufus and Souri were that way, Dean was this way in the barn; by himself. The human hunters were already out of the building, driving off with the victims, and Dean was alone.

So Ash decided to help him first.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was fighting hard, easily tossing them away from him, heads being twisted off with ease, One got a good blow in and he stumbled but regained his footing easily, going vamp and leaping over them, and going straight for the Master. The Master saw him coming and readied himself for Dean's approach, ducking his landing on him easily. Then they began circling each other, hissing.

"So…you were Turned…I heard you were. Oh, how the great Dean Winchester has fallen. Like being prey now, Dean? What you hunt?" The Master taunted him.

"Yeah, I do. And I still hunt, just do it better now…" Dean smiled arrogantly and taunted back. "Strong enough to kill you easily." He cracked his neck and laughed. "I'm still a Hunter…however, you? You're still the prey, asshole; not me."

"You will be someday, when they find out what you are. We all end up hunted, you know that." The Master said.

Dean said nothing but waited. The words were true but not really true for him and his Nest. They were Hunters, not like this guy, not like other vamps, and he didn't care to be around other hunters that much so exposure didn't worry him. He had long ceased to care about that. They were vampires and hunters and if the other hunters came after them for it, he'd just kill them and get it over with. He didn't care anymore. He had bigger things to worry about. What other human hunters thought of him and his Nest was the least of his worries, per usual. He'd deal with that when it came up; he was busy enough as it was.

The Master watched in shock as a younger vampire with brown hair in a mullet and brown eyes ripped through his people with ease and growled in fury. Dean watched him do it and was proud. Ash had Turned rather nicely after all, perfectly really. "He's with me." Dean said with a smirk. "_My_ Nest."

"Bastard, not my family!" The Master shouted and dove at Ash while Dean dove onto him; ripping him apart with his bare hands and ending up covered in blood for it. Ash was, too, but no one was complaining.

"Rufus needs us." Dean said.

"Let's go, Father." Ash said and they booked it, following their scent to a dark cave. "They bottlenecked them, good idea but…we need someone to get in there from overhead. There's an opening up ahead, I remember it from the guide book online. There's an unground cavern ahead, probably where they were headed. One of us needs to find that opening before they do." He said pointing upward.

"I'll go low and take out all I can from the rear. You go high and help them." Dean said and they headed in as Dean spider-climbed up the rocks and looked for the opening.

Ash saw it up ahead and cringed as the hunger hit him. Neither he nor Dean had fed enough and he wasn't up to full strength yet but this had to be it for now. He jumped through it and landed in the water below. It was cold and deep, so he ended up swimming to the surface and getting out, only to see Rufus covering Missouri with his own body as he fought them off her. She was unconscious and her head was bleeding. But her signature read that she was otherwise unharmed.

Ash took his spot beside Rufus and began to help him fight them off; and protected Missouri, who was unconscious at their feet.

"You okay?" Rufus asked in between hits.

"Yeah, didn't feed enough but there wasn't time. Jo fed me too much though and she's at the motel trapped in the wards. There are close to seven there, trying to get to her. I fear they already went after the other humans in the motel but it can't be helped. My Nest is in danger and this was the only thing I could do." Ash said. "They get the others there, they get them. But they don't get _her_."

"Nah, we're hunters, they hate us too much not to go after us first. Let's hope they don't go after the people, that would be bad." Rufus growled and soon they saw Dean tearing a bloody path through the vamps to them and they finished them off once he reached them and began to fight as a unit. Then he knelt to examine Missouri and smiled in relief.

"She's okay, just has a concussion. Souri, wake up…look at me…yeah, that's a girl…stay awake. We have to go now, the vamps are dead. Come on." Dean encouraged her and Rufus took her in his arms.

"I'll carry her, we need to get to Jo. The Vamps are there and we have to see if she needs us." Rufus said then saw a rope come down between them from above and looked up in amusement. "On the other hand, she might not have listened to you…again."

"Jo!" Ash shouted in exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah, chew me out later, vamp boy. They got in and I bolted through the window. I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking…not! Now get up here, the entrance to the cavern collapsed a few minutes ago, and this is the only way out." Jo said and smiled at their exasperated looks.

"I said stay there!" Dean told her sternly.

"Yeah, I was going to do that…right after I become a midget in a circus…not going to happen. You know me better than that." Jo said, helping Rufus haul Missouri out onto the rock's surface and then himself, then watched as they climbed up now as well.

"You never listen." Dean growled.

"Now aren't you glad I didn't." She said and tossed Ash the bag on her shoulder. "Your blood is in there and our weapons, the food got left behind, sorry. I had to choose it over the food. They swarmed the room!"

"The others in the motel, are they okay?" Dean said worried.

"Most are, I pulled a fire alarm on them and then set the place on fire when they were evacuated, the vamps were trapped in the fire though, so good for that. Vamps got a few but I stopped them from Turning them but they are dead; they did feed from them though. Tore their throats out. Got the owners first, broke the window to get into the office then went after me and I got out, pulled the alarm, and killed all I could. Got all but a couple, they ran away. I came for you and snuck out. The hunters were registered but weren't in the room, so they won't be under suspicion. And no one knows we were in there at all. So that's one secret safe. Could we stop for some food on the way to Dorian and them? I'm famished." Jo explained then asked.

They hugged her tight for that and smiled at her. "Just relieved and happy you are safe, that's all I care about. Good thinking with the rope, by the way." Dean told her and she laughed.

"It's a gift." She said smirking then nudged Missouri, "No sleeping yet. Stay awake."

"Trying." Missouri said and winced as she felt the bump on her head. "What hit me?"

"A rock. One started throwing them and beaned you good." Rufus said, "Smart vamps, damned if they weren't."

"Word is out I was Turned." Dean said regretfully as he sped past the city limits sign. "It's a rumor but…it's out there, at least among the bad guys. I hope the Hunters don't figure it out. We'll have to be more careful now. They take it further, they may find out you guys were, too." They might hurt them because of him and Sam's condition…if that's what you called vampirism. Some did but most didn't.

"We'll be careful, Father." Jo said and watched the trees flow past them on each side sadly. "They hunt us, we'll try to tell them the truth and make them listen. Try to make them see that we aren't evil like the others and are still human. Then if they won't listen…we may have to…" She stopped there. It was an unspeakable thing but yet so true. Regret gripped her heart over it.

"Yeah, we'll have to be careful." Dean said and looked grim, eyes on Missouri sometimes. He was so glad he hadn't had to Turn her. He hadn't wanted to do that yet. "But I'll kill them all if I have to, just to protect my Nest. If I have to choose between the Hunters and you guys, I _will_ choose you guys." Dean said coldly.

"We'd choose our Nest over them, too." The others agreed. "The Nest is all that matters."

"Yes, it is." Dean said seriously and then headed out.

Xxxxxxxxx

Dante picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Father." Dante said and chuckled. "How's it going?"

"We got the Nest, Ash is Turned finally. And we're headed your way. We should be there by morning, I'm driving straight through." Dean said. "We need to rest by then, you got a room?"

"Yeah, Starlight Motor Inn, Room 12, around the back, nice and secluded. I requested it that way." Dante said and said something to someone else. "Dorian says hurry, we might have found our Lamia."

"You know we need to die for a few hours. We've been hunting off and on for two days straight and haven't rested nearly enough or had any sex. And have barely fed, and you know how dangerous that is with the thirst…so we'll have to rest first or we'll pass out soon. So we can't go after them until the afternoon." Dean told him, they were quite a distance away from them.

"We can take it out, Father. Honestly." Dante reassured him but saw it not working. Vampire Masters were stubborn things, especially the more paranoid ones like Dean and Sam were.

"No, we do it together." Dean demanded.

"Fine, we do it together. You do realize another tourist has gone missing, right?" Dante said annoyed at the vampire's lack of faith in his abilities.

"We left Bobby and them alone and werewolves killed him. They tried to kill Ellen. We left Ash alone with Jo, and she almost got killed. And now you want us to leave you alone...yeah, that's not happening. That and the smaller our hunting parties, the more we risk one of our human members Turning…again." He growled angrily now. "You will _wait_ for me." Dean said simply.

"We'll wait." Dante said as he surrendered to Dean's obvious paranoia and stubbornness.

"Good, we'll be there by morning." Dean said smiling, happy things were going well again. And by 'well', he meant they were going _his_ way. They all knew this but wisely kept it to themselves, Dean wouldn't find it nearly as amusing as they did. Then Dean went quiet. "Missouri is hurt, she needs to stay back while we hunt. One of us needs to stay with her."

"Don't need a babysitter…." Missouri grumbled from the backseat and Dante had to laugh at her words. Dean said nothing to her words; there was nothing to say. His lips thinned into a line as he considered and worried about the rest of his Nest and missed them terribly. And his bad feeling was still there, and getting worse by the minute.

Dean knew the truth. It wasn't a matter of Missouri needing one. It was a matter of Dean deciding she needed one and making sure she had one. She knew this and so did the rest of them. Vampire Dean was even more overprotective than Human Dean had been. All that was left was for them to decide was who stayed with her, knowing it was going to happen.

And, yes, long ago they'd accepted this fact as well.

So they would wait. As Dean had ordered. And Missouri would stay in the room with one of the vampires, as Dean had demanded. His word was law after all. That and he was Dean and one demanding bastard if you didn't give him his way.

But, even knowing all this and seeing no way out of it, they still found it highly annoying each time he got this way. At least the humans and their cousins did. The Vampires blindly obeyed him, which was a good thing, since the rest of them were tempted to throttle him when he got like this sometimes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They made good time, stopping to feed on the way off some cattle, doing small drinks so no trace would show they had even fed there at all, and it helped them ease the thirst. The blood packs and Jo's blood helped, too. They didn't take much, since she'd already donated too much as it was.

They scented the air around the Motor Inn as they parked in the lot. No other vamps but theirs, Dante's and Dorian's scents were there, too. Mostly humans, some animals, smaller ones; they were betting on dogs or cats. No strange scents yet, which meant that the lamia wasn't around so they relaxed a little, but kept their senses open to it.

"Dante." Dean said as he let him in and he sniffed them all, checking for injuries or anything like hexes that might be on them, then when satisfied they were okay, he smiled. "It is good to be with more of my Nest again! I miss being together. I missed you guys."

They in turn sniffed them, checked them over, and worried about the bump on Missouri's head. They turned to him for answers then.

"She's fine, it's a concussion. You must let her rest but not sleep, Bobby said so before." Dean said and smiled again. "Where is the lamia?"

"We're thinking here where the old temple is here. We scryed for new creatures but got a burned spot here and here, in close proximity." Dante pointed out on a map and Dean scanned it. Then yawned.

"We should rest up. You, too, Dante. You and Victor lay with us, our Mates. Dorian, you get the research ready. We'll take it out in a few hours." Dean said and pulled Sam with him to the bed, Victor and Dante went to lay with them, like they always did now but without Dorian, they needed her to help with research while they slept; she was one of the best at it and that was needed more than cuddling with her. They could always do that later anyhow.

Ash and Jo took the floor while Bobby and Ellen took the other bed. Rufus and Missouri shared the other side of the bed with Bobby and Ellen. And soon they all were asleep; the vampire sleep finally taking them. Dorian kept Missouri awake until her concussion was better.

They may have started needing very little vampiric sleep but now as their abilities had grown, they'd ended up needed more and more of it; sleeping away most of the day away from sunset to sundown. The others assumed it was part of them being so much more powerful than the other vampires; it took more of a toll on them to manage the powers and abilities that seemed to grow inside them more each day. Their original gifts much more enhanced than they were when first Turned; something that puzzled even the most experienced hunters among them. Something none of the journals had mentioned or recorded, so they assumed that made their Nest unique in that way as well.

Dante got up after a short nap and began to help Dorian dig up and organize their information, looking for a way to kill it, which he hadn't found yet but prayed he did before his Nest woke up.

He was sure he knew Dean's way and thought maybe a better way had to be available.

Since there was only so many evil things one could kill by ripping off their heads, especially theirs.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Next Chapter:** They go to help Dante and Dorian with some Lamias. Won't that be fun?


	10. Lamia Hunt

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

Warning: Wincest! Unrelated now as Vampires but still are Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. **Menage situations, fair warning here!**

If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you.

**Plot:** The vampires are on their way to help Dante now and things twist a bit out of their control as things play out. Here's hoping they can handle the new twists and turns that they are facing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Later on that night)

They were making their way through a Maze of tunnels, which seemed to confuse everyone but the vampires, who were going by scent. Everyone else pretty much relied on them to lead the way. Rufus was staying with Missouri and they all agreed they should be fine; what with the room triple warded and with more weapons on hand than a small army could ever possibly need.

Dorian and Dante thought this was overkill but wisely said nothing, knowing Dean wouldn't listen anyway.

"Up there, in the left opening, the entry is there, I smell it. It's female." Dean said as he led the way, taking care to look around as he went, in case more showed up to surprise them.

Soon they were at a rock door that they easily slid away and entered. A female creature lay on a pallet nearby sleeping. Dean caught her scent and lunged, sensing her more now. Her scent was similar to the one on the dead tourists but not the same. But he figured that she had to know who had been doing it, she had to. She was a lamia, after all.

"Dean! Stop! Let me talk to her…please, Father?" Dorian begged edging between them now as the woman trembled in a corner, terrified and crying. "She doesn't seem like the type to kill anyone, see?"

"She knows who is…" Dean hissed. That alone merited an interrogation.

"I'll do it, please?" Dorian urged. She saw his determined look then added. "If she doesn't listen to me then you can talk to her, agreed?"

"Agreed." Dean said reluctantly but stayed close to be sure she didn't try anything.

Dorian tried to get him to back off any more than she already had, seeing that it wasn't working, so she settled for sitting by her and trying to be nicer to her; even though her eyes hadn't left Dean for a second since she'd seen him!

"You're pregnant, right?" Dorian began. "Where is your Mate?"

"He's out there, guarding us and trying to find a way we can get out of here unnoticed…so far we can't get out without being seen…so…here I am." She said softly. "I'm six months along, could deliver at any time. We never meant to stay here so long but…the people are everywhere! And we can't leave with them around constantly…we're trapped here. He had to protect us a couple times, so…" She cried now. "Please don't hurt him…he didn't mean to do anything wrong. You're vampires and a Nest like us, surely you understand the need to protect your Nest, right? How it takes precedence over everything and anything? It's like that, he didn't mean to harm them but…he just overreacted to their presence near our chamber here…how they even found it, I'm amazed."

"See, Father, he was doing what you do, he didn't see it as killing anyone but as protecting his Nest and her. Please calm down." Dorian urged and Dean sat nearby, trying to control himself better.

"Not trying to scare you, sorry." Dean said in apology and eyed her stomach. A Mate kills for his loved ones, so that was what he'd done. But…"We can talk, right?"

"Yes, but…he'll be back soon." She said and edged away from him but still listened. They talked quietly as Dorian left them to it. She told what had happened so far and Dean explained they were his Nest.

The tentative peace between them didn't last very long though…she'd been right, her mate was coming back soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was lifted from by her a few moments later and thrown bodily into a wall. He looked to see a male lamia, quite large and tall, coming at him again. He looked pissed and homicidal, Dean supposed that's what he looked like sometimes, too, so he forgave that. But knew he needed to move, to keep him from his Nest. He was just pissed enough to hurt them.

He ducked under his reach and ran then took a stand in front of Dante and Dorian, crouching and growling, teeth bared and eyes red. He waited and stayed where he belonged. The other vampires in his nest were doing the same and forming a line in front of the others. Dorian was covering Jo in case she had to usher her out of harm's way at a moment's notice. Dante was staying close to Dean in case he needed him.

All were battle ready and tense in case he got too frisky again.

They saw why the male was riled. She had fainted as her Mate came in and Dean hadn't seen it. The male was crying and furious, so he must think she was dead. Dorian quickly whispered it to Dean and pointed to her on the pallet. "He thinks we killed her, Father. He's grieving."

"We did no such thing." Dean stated tersely. But he understood what she was saying, he'd feel the same way if Sam was being hurt. "Look, whoever you are, she's fine. Not dead. She just fainted." He told the man, who growled and lunged at him, nearly nicking Dorian in the process.

Dean dove to keep him away from her as he frantically tried to think of a way to make the thing see reason. But nothing seemed to be working. "I understand you are mourning here but she's not dead. I don't want to fight you but if you so much as touch my Nest, I will kill you anyway!"

"Liar! You killed my Lily!" The male said and tackled him, Dorian got too close and was soon shoved away, accidently hitting Jo and slamming her into the wall with her; Jo taking the full brunt of the blow. Dorian turned quickly to check on her and cried. Jo was…_broken_!

Her body was askew, her back was at a bent angle now, her neck bent unnaturally. Blood lay on her mouth and her eyes were closed. She checked for life in her and felt it fading fast. Working quickly, Dorian called to Dean. "Father!" Dean flicked a glance at her and glared. He saw Jo injured and lost control. "Ash, guys! She's…she's dying here." Dorian called out.

Dean was already grabbing a vial of holy water and tossing it to Dante, a larger one. "Open it! Pour it out." Dean demanded and he did. Dean then kicked and fought the lamia into a far wall then cut a wrist with his teeth and let his blood fill the vial that Dante had thrown to him, keeping an eye out for the male Lamia. It was soon full and he covered it. But he let his wrist bleed; it was almost healed up anyway. Then lunged at the Lamia with the intent of killing it for harming his Nest, just like he'd promised he would. Pregnant Mate or not, it was going to die for this!

Soon enough, they were both going at it heavily, taking damage and fighting harder now; Dean wasn't being understanding or being forgiving anymore. Killing Jo had taken those options away for him and he pitied the Lamia what he was going to do him for doing that!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante quickly poured the blood in her mouth and watched her weakly take it. They watched as she smiled and passed out as the blood began to make her buzz, getting dizzy. They monitored her as they felt her Turning finally and turned at the sight of the bright light that suddenly lit the cavern, hands up to ward it from their eyes; it was too bright to look directly into.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The fight was getting close, Dean could see the Lamia weakening finally but then again, so was he, but he was still fighting anyway. Then a flash of light filled the air and Dean was knocked away from his furious opponent. But he soon recovered and leaped to his feet and crouched to lunge at it again, fangs bared and growling. Standing in front of Dorian and his Nest until he was sure of who this being was.

"There you are." A giant of a man, a blond manlike-person, said indulgently and lovingly scooped both Lamias into his arms, gripping the Male one so he couldn't get away again. He was nearly ten feet tall and they had to stare up at him enough to get a crick in their necks for their troubles. No way this guy was human, they thought! "Dean, I see you found them for me. Thank you."

"Who are you!" Dean hissed and managed to calm enough to listen. This man didn't smell human or like anything he'd ever smelled. He smelled like…incense strangely enough, overpowering incense, and power, a _lot_ of power. "He killed my Nest Mate! He has to pay for that! And how in the Hell do you know me?!"

"I am Diacus, god and guardian of all the mystical creatures of Orincis, the Malakian Pantheon. These two took a fieldtrip and snuck out a week or two ago, I'm been tracking them since. You are Dean Winchester, a vampire I believe, a godlike one, and so are they because of your blood. I see that now. These are not monsters. I would not interfere if they were. They were just hiding here and the humans found them. I'm sorry to say but the Male overreacted and killed them thinking he had to protect his Mate from them. He's never seen a human before, sorry." The god explained and motioned for him to stay where he was. "I wouldn't come near me if I were you. You may be powerful here, and pretty much Immortal, but I will kill you if I have to. I'd hate to though, you are doing such a good job of protecting others still, even as vampire, I'm proud of you. Kind of glad we slipped a bit of god into that blood when they Turned you two now. We weren't sure if it would work."

"So you gave them godhood?" Dorian said in shock. Eternally overprotective Dean was going to be _such_ a pain in the _ass_!

"Yes, just enough to make him strong enough to fight the others and live though, he can still die by beheading and such, but that's what some of the powers he got are for…barriers, god fire. He also can put protection around himself and you guys if you are in danger. All of this just makes it harder to kill him though and those he turns with his blood and Sam's; but not impossible. They get the same powers when he Turns them with his blood, they become gods like him when they Turn, of course." Diacus said and went to leave, "Say nothing of this, only to your Nest. Keep up the good work, guys. You're doing fine, just like I told them you would."

"Who did you tell this to?" Dante demanded, confused. There were gods, who knew!

"Why, my Pantheon of gods of course, I'm the Head god there, you see, and thought you needed a…boost." Diacus said chuckling. "Your 'God' here asked us to keep an eye on you. He's a bit busy with Heavenly stuff, a civil battle or something, so he asked us to help you, and when we saw you Turning, we did what we could. We didn't want to let him down." He shrugged as he vanished from sight. "He really cares about and relies on you Winchesters; more than you will ever know. I don't see why but, hey, I don't pretend to know the mind of your 'God'. However… I say too much, who am I to judge? Only time will tell." Then he was gone.

Dorian and Dante were amazed but Dean appeared indifferent. The other vamps seems pleased though but not overly so. "Dean, do you realize what this means?"

"That there are gods, yes, we were already aware of that, thank you." Dean said in annoyance and nervously looked to the exit. "I want to check on Missouri. Let's go." He was worried about her. And Jo. He'd redone the wards extra strong on the room to be sure…gave her more weapons and holy water than before if they came after them again. Was it enough to keep them safe? "I need to make sure they are okay, our Nest is too stretched still…and I have a bad feeling still…I hate this." He said then headed out determined to do just that.

They eyed him with concern now. Dean was worried and he had reason to be. Nests weren't meant to be stretched this way, the members scattered so far apart. When this happened, the Nest members usually died and the Nest was destroyed eventually. Dean was trying really hard to keep his Nest together and safe and still Hunt, a feat unto itself! Dante and Dorian promised themselves that they would be more cooperative from now on. Dean was doing his best right now, doing what his best to take care of them, love them as best he could. He was afraid of losing them, hence the overprotectiveness.

They'd be more patient, he needed their support here.

And they knew that his gut feelings were never wrong. If Dean's gut told him something was wrong, then something was wrong. And they could tell the feeling was really bad that he had and didn't blame him for overreacting…he didn't want to lose any more of the human members of his Nest yet. And he was doing his damndest to ensure that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry. He overreacted and didn't mean to hurt her." The god said, he'd just appeared by her as they had been trying to figure out how to move her safely. "She's Turning, she should be fine soon."

Dean still glared at him and touched Jo's face tenderly. "I wanted to let them stay human for a while. I value their humanity. He killed my Nest member and I didn't even kill his Mate, she fainted! Mine is dying and his Mate wasn't even dead! I want him dead now, too!"

"Yes, he was wrong to go after you but he wasn't thinking clearly, like you aren't right now and for the same reason. But I can't let you kill him, he's under my protection so I have to keep him safe. But I did speak with him and he said when you cool down, and are willing to listen, he is wanting to make it up to you." Daricus said and sighed as Dean just looked at him as distrusting as he had before. Clearly not believing a word he said and he didn't blame him. But the truth remained the same. There was no way he would get to kill his Pets and that was that.

Dean sighed as he saw the truth there but still had to be clear. "Fine but he better stay away from us or the next time I see him, I will kill him, mistake or not!" He then wiped some blood off her lips with his outer shirt he'd shrugged out of when he had went to kneel by her. And a tear slipped out and hit her face, her very Still face.

Daricus saw the tears and saw his pain, regret filling his heart. Lamia's were usually peaceful, but protective, that's why this had all happened…but regretted it had gotten this far out of hand. They'd hid well or he'd found them sooner. But the delay had cost this vampire his loved one's humanity; something he obviously still treasured just as much as he had when he'd been human. Dean always had held his loved ones close, always scared someone or something would take them from him. And he was never wrong, something always found a way to do that…and now Lyle, the male Lamia, had done that as well. He hated that it had happened and wanted to make it up to them.

Maybe he could help with their moving the pretty blonde. Heal her some in the process?

"She is Turning but we can't move her yet, Father." Bobby said sadly, eyes on her broken form. "Her body is still shattered and isn't healing quick enough. Moving her would only serve to break her more." He sighed as he tried to figure out a way to set her injuries better so she could heal up properly once she did start Turning.

"Let me help. She shouldn't be moved. We need to set her neck and back correctly first." Daricus said. "I'm a god, I can heal her for you. I can't fix the Humanity issue, the Turning has gone too far to allow that, but I can do something so you can move her…let me try, please?"

Dean glared at him from where he crouched then seemed to soften at the sight of her body being so damaged. He then move to the side and motioned for the god to join them, angry but willing to listen. And, what with him being the practical being he was now, he thought that if it could fix Jo's body, he was all for 'Divine' intervention. "I need to move her but… can you do this right or are you just messing with us?" Dean demanded.

"I just want to make amends, Dean. Please let me pop you back to your motel room so she can rest as she Turns… I just need to talk to you privately. You can tell Sam later, I promise." Daricus urged.

"Why do you need to talk to me?" Dean said, not really caring what he had to say, as long as he healed her and helped get her to the room. He'd listen to anything he had to say if he did that.

"I'm just trying to help here, Dean. She needs to go to the room. Do you want her more hurt when you do move her?" Daricus pointed out.

"No. Fine, heal her and send us to our room. I'll hear you out if you do that." Dean reluctantly agreed and watched him closely as he touched her neck. A sick crunch sounded as they felt the bones resetting to where they needed to be, healing instantly once they did. Then he touched her from her neck to her groin, again a sick crunch came, making them wince and the vampires all growl furiously at the sound, but still let him work. They felt her spine and bones resetting and healing as well. The god worked along her body until she was all healed and he nodded as he let up his touch.

"She's fine now, no injuries. Now to send you to your Nest members, hold onto her." Daricus said and touched her arm; in a flash they were in the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

He rushed over and checked on Missouri immediately. She smiled as he sniffed her and touched her head, testing the bump that was still there. Frowning, he pressed the cold compress to it again. "Souri, how do you feel?" Was it too soon to move her, too? He worried.

"Better, some double vision and dizziness, but if I hang onto you, I'll be fine." Missouri said.

They all jumped as they noticed the god standing there in a corner, waiting patiently for them to see him. Rufus tensed by Dean at the sight of the god and Dean touched his arm trying to defuse the situation. "I let him come with us, he wants to speak with me. We should hear him out. He did heal Jo up and helped get her here quickly. I think we owe him that much." He fixed a stern look on the man. "I _want_ to talk to him…so back off_, Son_."

"Yes, Father." Rufus said flinching and backed off to hold his Mate close anyway. Worried by the way the god kept staring at her and not liking it one bit. He glared back at the being as he did so, to warn him to stay away from them. Dean may trust him this far but he didn't know the guy and he damn well didn't trust him at all!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Daricus found himself mesmerized by Missouri, which made Rufus growl at him. Then the god smiled. "I mean no offense, Rufus. I merely am admiring your Mate's Powers. They really are quite _spectacular_. Never felt them so strong in a human before…strange."

Missouri ran a hand along his arm and smiled. Rufus nodded and stilled, but watched him suspiciously anyway. "I am Missouri Mosely, a psychic." Souri told him. "He's my Mate, he's just protecting me, sorry."

"Oh, my dear, you are so much more than _that_." Daricus said smiling, shaking his head in amazement. "Come to me, dear. Let me feel the extent of your gifts." Rufus tried to stop her but she shook his hand off, reassuring him she would be fine. She kissed him gently and reminded him that Dean was right there to protect her if he had to. He relaxed then, trusting their Father to do so. Daricus was amazed at the level of trust they held for Dean and Sam. It went beyond Nest mentality. It was like they just knew he would watch over them and keep them safe; the way he always tried to do as a human. He must have been something special as a human to inspire this in his Nest. Not many Masters were this loved or trusted.

Soon she sat by him and waited. He touched her head and temples. She felt full of light now, light filling her being as his power felt through her, searching out her every gift and exploring it. She let him since he didn't seem to be hurting her. In fact, it felt really soothing. "You are a born Seer, the most powerful I've ever found. You will lose your gift when you Turn…I can't…Dean, can I save her for you?"

"How would you do that?" Dean asked with narrowed eyes.

"Make her a god, a god of Sight, much like the one in my Pantheon but she'd be the one for your Nest. It will keep her safe, immortal, and she won't lose her gifts, since she won't ever die. Like all of you guys." Daricus said and smiled. "You need her gifts, Dean. This world needs them."

"Souri, you guys?" Dean asked.

"It's up to her." Was their answers and a grudging, "Fine, let her decide…but he hurts her, I will figure out how to kill a god." From Rufus, who looked like he hated this part. He didn't' want her dying either but he didn't want her to be hurt by this god either…he was torn in half with love, concern, and trying to do what was best for his Mate.

"I'll do it." Missouri said smiling as her eyes glowed. "I see him helping me, not harming me. I also don't see Dean having to Turn me now either, so that's good, too." She sat still as he pulled some gold light from his chest and offered her it. "What do I do with it?" She asked and noticed it didn't burn her. It was warm but not too much so.

"Press it into your chest, into your soul there. You will glow and be changed, dear one." Daricus explained. She shrugged and did as he said. She gasped in surprise as it filled her the way his power had but this was her power now; she felt that was true, too. This was not his godhood exploring her, this was her godhood filling her. She smiled as she felt herself changing and closed her eyes to let it work its way through her.

She floated up now and burned like the sun then floated down as the glow faded, leaving glowing eyes looking at them from her de-aged and magically enhanced face. Her hair was black and silver, her face smoothed out to twenty-something, her body slimmer and fitter, and she looked around 25; a rather large age difference from before. "I feel…different, but the same, too. I still love Rufus and them. Still part of our family, our Nest…but not human or vampire, something else. I'm all...tingly with power, that's new. It's like little electric pulses under my skin… I feel it." Missouri said and turned to ask him. "Does it get less? I don't think I can live with feeling like I'm continually being mildly electrocuted for the rest of my life."

"Only for a few days, until your powers settle into you better. Then you will feel the way you always have. You'll feel human but you won't be." Daricus said touching her to judge how it had taken. "You are a goddess now, their Seer and Oracle. You will guide them and I can talk to them through you if you need me or I need your help."

"You said we would talk…is this it?" Dean demanded and Daricus withdrew his touch, seeing it was bothering the vampires; who seemed to be getting less trusting by the second the more he did it. They relaxed more as she got up and sat by Rufus now, cuddling with him. Farther away from him and closer to them. They didn't trust him at all, he thought sadly. He couldn't count on the usual 'oh, he's a god!' worship factor with these vampires…he'd have to earn their trust and respect over time and a large part of him liked that very much. They wouldn't be his worshippers, they'd be his equals. It had been a long time since he had any one but his brothers and sisters show him anything but blind worship and obedience. So much so that now he found himself liking that this Nest never would be like that to him. He could talk to them easier…more naturally. He would have work to get along with them, as friends, and that was more than he'd ever expected anyone to feel for him. He had no friends, only fellow gods, lovers, and subjects, and none of them expected him to work for any part of their love or respect…these would and he wanted that with them now. Honesty and respect, friendship…he needed this from them.

"No, can we talk over here?" He pointed to the table.

"Sure." Dean said then sighed as they sat down to talk.

"I want to make amends to your Nest, to you. We have wronged you greatly tonight and we all feel horrible about it. But we also see you are force for good that needs protection…our protection. So…I propose we do a soul-Truce. I will bind myself to you and Sam. Please let me explain before you say no, it's not what you think…will you hear me out before you say no, all the way out?" Daricus pleaded.

"I'll be quiet and listen, until I hear something I don't agree with. Then I'll let you know and listen some more so you can explain yourself better. You saved Jo, you proved you were trustworthy." Dean said coldly and waited. "I won't allow myself or my Nest to be your Slaves, I will die first. Besides I don't see how you can bond to our souls, we don't have them anymore. Vampires don't have souls."

The god gulped nervously and nodded. Then began to explain. "That's true, most don't. They fly from the bodies when they Turn, when the vampiric virus claims your bodies. But not in your case or Sam's, the godhood changed that. You are the only ones like yourselves, none others are gods, just remnants and demon-like beings. You see, when I saw your souls flying, I put them back in and locked them in you. So when I put the godhood in, you were already Turning and they…blended. The godhood joined with your vampirism and what humanity remained in your souls; and formed a new version of each in you two, a version carried in your blood itself. That's why your Nest members are so human, have warm bodies like they did as humans. Their souls are in there and so there is some humanity left in them, but so is the godhood and vampirism. This allows you all to feel, but not entirely. I couldn't give you all the emotions back nor could you keep the memories; they were gone already by the time you Turned. It's the way the vampirism works, it takes the memories first and the emotions. It's what makes the normal vampires so hard to predict and so evil, too." He paused and waited to see if Dean had questions now. "However…you and your Nest will always remember more than other vamps will. They lose almost everything…you kept most of it, well, minus the childhood and a lot of the stuff that didn't directly involve your own Nest member, and the journals you wrote early on have helped.; a good idea by the way, good thinking there. You will retain more knowledge than most vamps ever could…that's a benefit of the human soul in you, by the way. And be able to remember more later on as well; get flashes of other memories you forgot already, too. You may not retain the older memories as they float up but, don't worry, they will return at odd times as well. When someone or something calls them up from the Vampiric fog inside you, of course. They may not stay but you get them back occasionally; which is more than other vampires get; once what they have is forgotten, it stays that way. You're lucky, you retain most of what you knew as humans, you just don't get to remember it all at once. You'll just get bits and pieces of it here and there. Like Sam did when he recalled you guys working with Dorian or when you had to fuck through the sex spell with each other. That kind of recall, you may remember it but you don't always get to keep it. Vampirism and godhood don't always work that well together, trust me. There are drawbacks, the good news is that it makes you better than them in all ways, more human and less vampiric, so that's the upside." He gave a knowing shrug at their shocked looks. "It is what it is, has been this way for centuries, none of us can change it. Trust me, I've tried and I'm a god, and it didn't work for me either. Evil stays the same and so does the good; both do their parts and keep the status quo. For good to exist there must be evil and good must fight it. That keeps the World and Creation going, without one to balance the other it all would be…erased. That's your 'God's' plan, and even I serve it, go figure. A big part of the good is you guys, there always has to be a Winchester to fight the evil; usually you guys in some reborn form. Your Dad, too. He's a part of it, too. It's always been you three, and Dante, Dorian, and Clara. God's main weapons are you guys, the Winchesters, there have to be two Pheonixes, that would you two, Dante and your cousin Clara, and of course one Dhampyre, part evil and part good in perfect balance, like there is in you, Dorian. There must be all six elements to keep evil back and the world safe. Bobby is your Nexus, he is a constant that you revolve around of course. These others are new, he added them to your force of good this lifetime, you've had many after all, thousands upon thousands, as have they done as well. All but Ellen, Ash, Rufus, Victor, and Jo; they are new apparently. But I approve of the addition of them. They are great Warriors, like you guys."

Then continued. "That being said…let's get back to your version of Vampirism. With the addition of the godhood, it's also why you have none of their weaknesses, and are faster, stronger, and more superior to them. You aren't strictly vampires at all, not the way they are defined by hunting at least. You are Vampiric gods and so were they once you Turned them." Daricus said then added. "What the soul-Truce will do is tie you to me and usually that would mean as servants and slaves, that is true but not true as well. See, you will be owned by me but…only so I can protect and help you more. Grant you my protection. The Nest is and will stay yours, I will not own it, or you, not strictly. It just means you belong to us and are sacred to us, protected by the gods if you need us." He sighed as Dean looked unconvinced. "It means I die, you die; not the other way around. Nothing kills you, because nothing kills me; believe me it's all been tried, stakes and everything, nothing works. It ups your powers, too, and the way you heal. It will let you survive if the others find out what you are. It was just the vampires that have figured it out, Dean. The other hunters have no clue, you are being paranoid again. We won't let them hunt you if we do this. They will forget it if they figure it out…maybe by placing a modified 'forgetting' spell on you. That will just mean that they will know you but will never remember you weren't human unless you want them to remember. That parts up to you."

"So you own us, we are technically your…servants…but you won't be our Master? Just our allies? Our friends? And you promise to not make us more than this…not slaves or servants to you. Just friends and allies?" Dean asked suspiciously. "So stakes and such, they won't work on us? You have control over us or something…" He didn't and wouldn't allow another person to have control over his Nest members or himself, he'd rather die first!

"Well, beheading will hurt but not kill you; the body nor head will die, they can be joined again once the head is placed back on your body, the same with the limbs, they reattach, and you will be fine. And this does extend to the rest of your Nest, all of them, even Dante and Dorian. You all will gain powers to protect yourselves better if you need to from this Truce." Daricus said. "We will be allies, friends, and will work with you, and sometimes ask you to help if we need you, but that's as far as we'll push it. I'm offering friendship here, Dean. Not enslavement."

"So what does this mean for our blood, it's different than the others, right?" Dean asked worried they might come after them for it now.

"Well, kind of. You blood, out of all the vampiric blood, holds true immortality in it, and will hold even more of it if you take the Truce. But only if it is used to Turn a new vampire. Otherwise, they try to drink it or get it in them somehow, and it will kill them instantly and painfully, too. It also will work the same way as holy water does on vampires, demons, all kinds of monsters; trust me, no one will be hunting you for your blood. It will kill them. Worst case, they will try to kill you instead; not drink you." Daricus explained.

"Wait, if the evil shit figures it out, hell, the hunters do, we'll be hunted for a whole other set of reasons besides being monsters. We'd be hunted for our blood and what it does to them!" Dante said annoyed, from the other side of the room. "_Yes_, we can _hear_ you, it's a _small_ room."

"It's already deadly to them, it holds godhood. The Truce will add the ability for it to kill them with it to it. It already is like acid to them." Daricus pointed out. "Your blood holds our protection in it, that's what makes it deadly to them. The Truce just joins me to your Nest as an Ally, the rest is just a boost to what you already have…at least those with the vampiric blood. You and Dorian will stay the same but get the same protection from us that the vampires do. We won't let you be killed or hurt too much either."

"I'm not really afraid of that, actually." Dante grinned, showing a fiery hand, and nudged Dorian who showed a fang and chuckled with him. "And neither is she."

"I see that. Your concern is for the Nest. And if we agree to this, your Nest's safety is guaranteed. I will give my godhood and all I am to protect you as my loved ones and as sacred to me and the Pantheon." Daricus promised.

"I'll do it." Dean said. "What about you guys?"

"I'll be good with you doing it, Father." The others agreed. It did sound like a good thing. "Sounds like they won't own us the way a Master owns a slave but more like the way one owns something they love and want to keep safe. Offering friendship; not being enslaved. We'll still have freedom and our Free Wills, right?" Jo asked, sitting up and working kinks from her neck. "Whatever you did, you did damn good. I feel good…I Turned faster, too."

"Yes, you will be free to be yourselves, not controlled by us at all. You will keep your Free Will, I promise. I rather admire that in you guys. I used my power to speed up the Turning. You have other Nest members to help and you will need a whole Nest. This next hunt will get nasty…you can't split up this much again, Dean. It's too dangerous to them and makes you all far too vulnerable." Daricus told him worried for them now that he saw they were going to take his offer of Truce.

**(Proofread here)**"And only Sam and I need to do this Truce thing? You won't go near them to do it…" Dean asked uncertainly, worried he would have to do the same with them. Dean wanted to decide for himself and he knew Sam would do it once he knew why Dean wanted to do it for the Nest but he hated the thought of forcing the others to do it, too. Not against their Wills.

"Yes, just you and Sam, the Truce would spread magically to the those with your vampiric blood from then on." Daricus said. "I won't touch them without your permission, Dean. You are the Master of this Nest, soon to be joined with us gods. I will respect their wishes and yours at all times."

"Good, then we'll do it." Dean said. "What do I do here?"

"Push this into your chest like she did." Daricus said offering a large ball of golden light to him. Dean shrugged and took it, then pressed it in. He soon glowed then felt strange, like he was floating out of his body but was still in it at the same time. Then saw himself floating into the god, literally, being ripped apart, molecule by molecule until he was formless and joining with a glowing sun inside him. Then separating and floating out of the sun in the god; drifting further away from it until he was outside of him. Then back into himself, forming a transparent body and merging with his own again.

He opened his eyes now and tested his body. He moved normally, felt electrically charged but…somewhat normal. He ignored the electrified feeling. It wasn't important so he chose to let it happen and not react to it. Soon he had it down to a light buzz under his skin and cared even less about it. He looked at them and asked. "Do I look normal? Are you all feeling like me?"

"Um, like being mildly electrocuted, yeah. But it's fading quickly. The more I ignore it, the less I notice it. It's just a mild buzzing now." Victor agreed. "You guys?"

"The same." Jo said shrugging, rather enjoying the buzzing feeling actually. It felt cool.

The other vampires said the same.

"I feel more powerful." Dante admitted. "Going to have to adjust to this new higher power level. I'll have to watch my use of my Pheonix power for a bit until I work it more; learn to use and control it better. So not as much power usage…thank goodness I'm pretty." He teased and Victor stole a kiss and Dorian joined them in kissing the gorgeous Pheonix Mate of theirs senseless for a minute.

"Yes, you are…_very_ pretty." Victor said and whispered seductively in his ear. "And the next chance I get, I'm going to strip your pretty ass naked and fuck the pretty right out of you."

"Got too much in there, might take a while." Dante teased back, all getting aroused at the vision of that happening and enjoying the thought of that happening to him soon. "But what about Dorian? We can't forget her."

"Oh, you won't, sugar. You'll be fucking the beautiful out of me while he's fucking the pretty out of you then maybe he'll take a turn with me in the middle. See, I'm also very beautiful and there is a lot of beautiful in me, too…that and I love being in the middle of two gorgeous men, you know that. Ask our Fathers." She teased them back and winked at Dean who nodded, knowing it was true. She ended up being fucked by him and Sam that way far too often for it not to be true or between some of the other Nest members. They weren't picky, they loved sex with each other now and planned on doing it as soon as they got back to their Home. Then reflected they needed a bigger bed and she thought she knew just the person to buy one from…Vlad owned a custom bedding store. He had beds just big enough to fit them all. "We should move into their room now, we sleep there enough and fuck there. We're mated to them, too, you know that? What do you say, Father? Can we? Move into you and Sam's room, all of us that want to, that is."

"I'd love that, baby girl. Live in our room with us. Any of you that want to can move to our room, we're kind of Mated to you anyway." Dean agreed.

Daricus marveled how they just moved past what they had just done and back to normal life again. Like it was done and over with so they just meant to go from there. No more questions to ask.

Not like humans that asked a million of them and in awe and wonder at that. The vampires, this Nest, just didn't feel the need to nor did they feel awe and worship or the need to bow and worship them. They had taken it as just friendship from another person.

They could care less if he was a god and he liked that, too. They would see him as a friend not as some sacred person and that was a nice change. They wouldn't care how much power he had or that he was a god or anything like that. To them it was trivial next to his Truce with them. His alliance and friendship made him welcomed with them as a kindred soul not something to fear and worship. Their irreverent attitude and willingness to stand up to him, even to threaten to kill him, was very refreshing and he found he liked that more and more.

They cared not for the god trappings; they just expected him to keep his promises or they'd to their best to kill him, even if it meant it would kill them in the process.

That's when he knew he'd chosen Sam and Dean all that time ago correctly. They were just what he needed to use to save this world the way God wanted him to. He also saw why God loved them more than any other humans when they had been alive.

They really were the most unique beings he'd ever had the privilege of meeting. And thought that was a good thing, too.

It meant they would be good at their jobs, like they always were. "I must go, I've done my part here. This is for Sam, have him do the same as you just did and the circuit will be finished." Daricus said and smiled, offering his hand. "Friends?" He held out a golden box the size of a fist out to Dean and he took it, shaking his hand back.

"Friends." Dean said and nodded, not untrusting at all now. "You kept your word so we will keep ours."

"We'll be in touch." Daricus said. "Summon us with the directions from this scroll if you need me." He said handing him an old papyrus scroll with gold rope tying it shut. The pole it was wrapped around was ancient but solid, in good repair. "Goodbye, Dean. I am sorry your Nest was injured this night. Do you forgive me now?"

"Yes, I forgive you now." Dena said nodding. "Keep your pet away from us though; I will kill him if I see him. Owned or not, I don't give a shit."

"He wants to make amends, Dean. He knows he messed up. His Mate is fine, giving birth as we speak. Please try to forgive him, at least enough to let him apologize in person. He hates harming the pretty woman, he's really sorry." Daricus pleaded. "He was just doing what you do. Protecting his loved one. You know how he felt…you feel the same way about your own Nest…please try to forgive him. It was his instincts and he was grief-stricken, he didn't know what he was doing."

"I'll try." Dean said. "Give me time." He was willing to try if that was the case. He knew how badly it felt to think your loved ones were hurt. He'd consider forgiving the thing. But not right now, he was too pissed at it to do that.

He looked at Jo and saw she was reading journals and talking with the others, imprinting all the memories she could before it became impossible for her to do so. Soon she would remember nothing that didn't relate to the Nest and its Members. The rest would be erased, including her Dad, who Ellen barely recalled, and only through her journal reading even then. All other knowledge didn't stick when they tried to remember it, so they just let it go. There was no point in pursuing knowledge you could never keep; it was useless and a waste of time.

They all had agreed with this thought a long time ago and had accepted it as inevitable. Then moved on to becoming a better Nest member once they became true vampires like their Master, Dean.

"I will let him know, summon me when you are willing to talk to him then." Daricus agreed and thought dealing with vampires was turning out to be much simpler than dealing with humans, less need to deal with adoring and worshiping looks and the bowing got…annoying. He'd begun to imagine turning them into footballs and practicing his 'Field Goals' as the humans said! These beings wouldn't do anything like that and for that he would be eternally grateful to them. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Dean said and Daricus vanished on the spot.

Dean was grateful to be alone with his Nest once more. That and he was both hungry and horny, like the others.

So they needed to feed first…then would come the fucking…all very thoroughly done of course, everyone would get a turn, it was only fair of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They soon found a field a few towns away and waited for nightfall. Then took blood from several cows as quietly as they could, not enough to make it obvious they had drank from them at all, using the darkness as their cover. Then fled to the cars and drank from Dorian, Dante, and Missouri before taking the blood packs, until their eyes were normal and they were well fed.

Then they took their lovers to bed again and took turns pleasing them. Then let them take them and have their ways with them as well, more than willing to do what it took to make them happy; to show they were loved. "My Mates…" Dean happily purred as he made love to Dorian and kissed her while Dante took his ass and did the same to him. Only to find him done the same to by the others as they went on for the rest of the night.

Then when all were sated and gasping, their bodies spent and their orgasms done, they let themselves rest for a bit and cuddled in a wonderful Vampire pile the way they preferred to end up in. Soft kisses were shared by them all and they smiled happily, savoring the moment's respite from the final hunt that was to come the next day.

And reflected that while they badly missed their other Vampire mates and lovers, their Nest members, they were also grateful to still have each other after all they had gone through so far. And thanked the gods that they had, knowing they had done a lot to help them survive it so far as well.

Dean smiled as he cuddled into Dorian's neck and scented her sweet scent and had to admit one thing…

Sometimes it really helped to have powerful friends…

Specifically those gods they were now allied with.

xxxxxxxxxxx

(the next morning)

"I have a bad feeling, too, Dean, a psychic one. This next hunt is going to be really bad one, Father…we need to go now. They're going to need us soon." She said and he nodded, giving her her way. Mostly because he agreed with the 'bad feeling' thing and didn't want to risk losing his loved ones if they needed him now.

"Let's go now." Dean demanded. "We'll feed on the way if we have to, there's no time to waste. We have to go help them. We will just have to rest on the way up, you non-vampiric ones drive…we need to sleep, the day is taking us again. Sorry." He yawned and felt the cold vampiric fog stealing through him already. "Be careful, you heard him…this next hunt will much harder than these others we just did. We'll wake up in time to help you…promise." Then they settled in the back seats of the cars and began to pass out. Dante drove the Cuda, Dorian drove the Mustang, and Souri drove the Impala, their Vampiric mates already half out of it in the backseats of their vehicles already.

"Agreed." Dorian and the others said with worried looks. In minutes they were gone and headed to Sam and them. Dean kept calling his Mate as he fought the fog taking him… but he wasn't answering. "No answer yet?" She asked him worried.

"No, Bobby and Ellen aren't answering either…I'm worried. They always pick up." Dean said falling asleep finally with a frown on his face, his worry locked there, and they all drove faster, Dean mentally swearing to kill anyone, monster or human, that got in his way or tried to stop him from getting to his Nest members now…he had to be sure they were safe.

They were weaker when they were separated this way and they all knew it…and prayed that the evil they were hunting didn't figure it out, too, or they could all end up dead, god or no god blessings!

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

Near Dusk, Sam and the others woke up in the truck cab; the truck had been hidden carefully behind a copse of trees and eyed the broken phones and sighed.

They had killed the wolves that had broken into the room and hid the bodies in the back of the truck under a tarp. Cleaned the room of the blood but eyed the phones with worry. Dean must be frantic, Sam realized. He would be awake by now and calling again…and getting no answer would be freaking him out after what had happened to Bobby and Ellen.

So he headed to a convenience store and bought a cheap throwaway phone to call him with, knowing he needed to. And he dialed the new phone he'd just gotten; it may be just a throw away cheap thing but knew it would work. Dean picked up on the first ring. "Sam!" He said in relief. Yeah, Sam was right, Dean was worried. "What happened? Why aren't you guys answering your phones?!"

"Oh, the Pack sent a few enforcers to kill us, we got them but they demolished the room and broke our phones in the fight. We're taking them someplace private to burn them and hide again until you get here. You on your way?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Yes, two towns away, Flambeaux something. I can scent you already, baby. I'm close." Dean said. "What do you know so far?"

"It's a large one, close to twenty in it, a ton of Alpha types in it, too, surprisingly. Bobby said there's usually only one or two true Alphas in a Pack, but I scented at least seven here, maybe more. It's not a weak Pack at all." Sam said then offered. "Dean, I don't think they are the ones killing the people and eating the hearts; their scents don't match the ones on the bodies we looked at. Nor are their scents anywhere in the vicinity of where the bodies were found…I don't think they did it."

"Then who did?" Dean said thoughtfully.

"I'm betting another Wolf Pack is setting them up, several probably. Trying to take their territory if we kill them. They know we're here. So the bad ones probably do, too." Sam said then cried out in surprise.

"Sam!" Dean demanded and Sam said, "Dean, they're here. In front of us, we're stopped. I think they're taking us but I don't know if it's to talk or kill us, what should we do?"

"Put the Alpha on the phone, Sam, and I'll be there for you soon, don't worry." Dean said and Sam did so.

"You are this Nest's Master Vampire, or 'Father' as they are calling you, of this Nest?" A deep voice said, husky and somewhat gravelly.

"Yes, and I know you aren't doing the killings. My Mate and I have come to that conclusion already. We're sorry we encroached on your territory, but we're not just vampires, we are hunters, too. You have several killings in your area by werewolves eating hearts. We're just here to check that out." Dean reassured him. "I realize we killed some of your members but they attacked us first! You cannot fault us defending ourselves. Don't harm them and I won't harm you. I recommend a Truce. We have lost a loved one in our Nest and we hear you did, too. You shouldn't have sent them after us, that's your own damn fault. Let the death end, there's been enough of it, don't you think? Do not harm Sam or my Nest Members or I'll kill you. But I am also willing to talk with you and help if you don't."

"You could just leave." The voice said.

"No, we can't do that. But we can help track and kill them with you." Dean compromised.

"Fine, we're taking them to our Packlands, meet us there. I do not fault you for defending yourselves. And they weren't my wolves, so there is no offense to us. They are not of my Pack, probably of the other one trying to move into my territory…I'll have them examined before you destroy their bodies with fire. I don't' like that our patrols missed them… of course we were tracking you at the time, so we could have been too distracted…bastards probably used you as a diversion. Sneaky fuckers! Look, we promise to make your Mate and Nest members comfortable and not harm them, no matter what the others say. On my word as Alpha of my Pack. We'll let you in when you get there." The voice said. "You are close, I smell you already; I will let them leave the bodies at the gate then have them go in…so we can examine them together as a sign of good faith between us… see you in half an hour. We will set you up in a living quarters for a bit. You will be honored guests and therefore very welcome. Here is our address." The voice said then told him where it was, too. "See you soon, Dean." And hung up.

"I'll be there." Dean said and sped to his loved ones, especially Sam. And prayed they got the rogue wolves before they got them. Or at least they didn't get his Nest members again.

xxxxxxxxx

**Next Chapter:** Our Vampires find themselves working with a Pack to stop the deaths in their area. Will this work or is mixing werewolves and vampires a bad idea?


	11. Of Teeth and Claws and Death

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

Warning: Wincest! Unrelated now as Vampires but still are Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. **Menage situations, fair warning here!**

If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you.

**Plot:** Werewolves are eating hearts and the vampires find themselves trapped in the middle of a Werewolf battle for Packlands. The only problem is that Dean and the Nest find themselves liking the good Wolves and strangely drawn to the Alpha of them. Will they be able to help them or will they end up losing along with their new friends and allies?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean pulled up at the gate, the very well _locked_ and _fortified_ gate, complete with privacy strips on the links. Like Bobby's, reminding him of the home he wished they were at right now, rather than a Packlands they really hadn't planned on being in at all.

Some Werewolves eating human hearts, supposedly simple…even if it was a Pack. As vampires they could have handled that. But getting caught between two Packs fighting over one piece of territory? No, he hadn't expected that and hated the thought of what they had gotten into because of this long string of bad hunts that had cost him lives; lives he meant to discuss with the Alpha.

As soon as they opened the gate, he could smell their musky fur from here. It smelled rather pleasant surprisingly, he'd always heard that vampires found the smell of Werewolves acrid and very bitter smelling, but he didn't find it either way. It seemed to be…tantalizing really; he liked the smell and wanted to smell more of it. Very manly and animal-like as well, mixed; he could smell the human in them, too. He had always liked the smell of men and the musky fur reminded him of woods and forests. Places he'd been hunting evil things in most of his life; so it wasn't a bad or unknown smell to him either. Why they were merely watching him however was _annoying_.

"We were told to come here by your Alpha. Let us in." Dean said trying for diplomatic but ending up sounding grumpy. "Look, my Mate is in there and so is the rest of my Nest and I am currently stuck here standing by several dead Wolf carcasses here… and they _stink._ So please open the gate before I do it for you. That or I'll just burn them right here outside your lovely gate…I could see myself doing _that_…" He pretended to be considering it more now, flicking his lighter to see if they took the hint. He really was tired of smelling the strangely decomposing Werewolf corpses…they hadn't turned human but were still dead and they were rapidly losing cohesion and not in the cellular way. More like they were getting juicy _way_ too quickly. The journals hadn't mentioned anything as gross as this or he'd have remembered _that_!

He held his breath as the wind shifted and the smell of the bodies hit him again. Ugh, these corpses were ghastly things; stinky didn't even cover it.

The gates slowly opened to reveal a tall man, around thirty, with a happy type of face, not dark or sinister at all.

"I sure hope you are the Alpha I spoke to…these corpses are doing some weird shit that I've never seen Wolf carcasses do and I'm all for burning them right the hell now. That and my Mate and Nest members better be unharmed and really guests or we'll be answering the age old question of who would win between a Wolf and a vampire in a death match." Dean threatened and held his breath again, momentarily forgetting he didn't actually have to breathe; he just did it out of habit. It was suddenly getting _really_ hard to ignore the ripe smell of decomposing bodies in the bed of the truck… "I meant it when I said I would leave you guys alone if you left them alone. They are hurt, you guys get hurt… I meant that, too."

"I know that. I'm Grimwold Richardson. Yes, that's really my name. You can call me Grim. What do you mean they are doing 'weird shit'?" Grimwold, the man in question, asked after shaking Dean's hand.

"Well, for one, they aren't turning human but are dead, we've checked. And they are going gooey, melting actually, and stinking worse by the second…see for yourself. I've never seen anything decompose this quickly. It's weird." Dean said taking him to the tarp covered bodies and held his nose as he yanked it back so the Alpha could see for himself. Grimwold threw up when the smell hit him and did his best to recover his dignity as he stood up from over the bush he'd just thrown up behind. "Told you so." Dean taunted smugly then found himself vividly reminded to remember to hold his breath again as the ripe smell hit his nose again.

"Yeah, we don't die that way…it's like someone took a real Wolf and turned it into a man/Wolf creature, and set up a failsafe if they got caught…fuck, that shit is rank!" Grim said holding his nose as well now, not even daring to breathe. "Get inside. Fuck examining them, just burn them right inside the gate! You two, get the Pack to set up a bonfire to do that right now right inside the gate and get it burning _really_ hot!"

"On it, Grim." A tan blond surfer-looking Werewolf said and rushed to open the gate more then ran with the other Wolves to get the bonfire ready; not able to take being around the corpses either. He seemed to be as freaked out as they were by them.

"So…come see. Your Mates are in their own cottage, right next to the big white house. I kept them close in case anyone got a stupid idea to mess with them. I told them not to but you can't always trust some Wolves to obey every order. So far we're willing to get to know them…but they are reluctant to be near us. They haven't left their cottage since I brought them here. And they won't let us in either. I take it you don't trust Werewolves very much…if it's our scents, I apologize. I'm aware our scent can be repugnant to you vampires." Grim said smiling. "I'm sorry if our scent offends you."

"It doesn't. I rather like it." Dean said calmly, leaning in to scent him as well, eyes closing at how good that male musky smell was. Surprising himself and Grim by getting hard from the scent of the Alpha alone. "I like the smell of men and am used to the musky scent; you get used to it when you go down on your male Mate enough. I also smell forests, earth, trees, and woods in it, it's very…_woodsy_." He said after carefully considering the word he wanted to use to describe it, and nodded in approval once he said it. "It's very tantalizing, sexy really. I love that scent you Wolves have."

"Oh, well, thank you then." Grim said and scented him. Repaying the honor he'd bestowed on him as the other Wolves watched them curiously as they did so. "You smell of vampire, blood but not human blood, and musk as well, and man. But also of animal…must be the animal blood you drink. Most vamps give off the scent of death and human blood, you don't. It's a nice change. You don't smell of death at all. You also smell of…power….strangely enough."

"We'll explain that later." Dean said vaguely, knowing now was _not_ the time nor place to discuss their new godhood issue. He needed his Nest now, he could smell them already and was barely restraining himself from running in to find them. "Sam…" He saw his Mate approaching and smiled widely as he was swept up in his arms and soundly kissed, both moaning but letting go so they could greet the others. Then swept them up in his arms and kissed them just like Dean had kissed Sam, full of passion and relief, smelling them to make sure they were okay. The rest of the Nest doing the same.

The Wolves watched this as well, letting them greet each other with love and concern, thinking that it was touching and sweet in its own way. "Are you okay?" Dean asked, eyes checking Sam for injuries he could be hiding already.

"No, they were nice. We just aren't sure of them yet…they are giving us space. We wanted to see how they reacted to you first, baby." Sam said and hugged him close again. "I missed you! I love you."

"Missed you, too. Love you, Sammy." Dean said tenderly and kissed him again, gentler this time. "My Sammy, my Mate…"

"Yes, I am." Sam said and smiled happily, finally feeling like he was where he belonged again…by Dean's side and with his Nest.

"Can we talk privately now? I have questions." Grimwold said nervously eying them, hoping they could. These new 'Wolves' puzzled him and, since they were hunters, they might know why they were so…yucky. Yeah, he thought, that seemed like a good enough description…yucky.

"Sure. Lead the way." Dean said tugging Sam along with him, not wanting to let him out of his sight right yet. He'd missed him too much to feel comfortable about doing that yet.

Then they headed in and followed the Alpha in, hoping they could get to the bottom of this before it got any worse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon after, they sat in the study talking privately. And Grimwold explained the problem. Some Wolves were killing people and, when they tracked them, they just seemed to vanish, their scents too faint to follow. "It's like they aren't Werewolves at all, it's strange." He said. "Even when a Wolf transforms back into a person, they still have the Wolf scent…these just don't. Do you know what could do that? Because I can tell you now, my Wolves don't do anything those other Wolves have done so far. They don't seem to be Wolves at all but I can't figure out what they could be otherwise."

"Could be Skinwalkers, Native American legends mention men who take animal skins and absorb their essences through a ritual then they become whatever once wore the skin. They could have killed a Werewolf, took its skin, did the ritual, and became one… sort of. The scent isn't really Wolf, so it would be faint." Dean pointed out. "It would also vanish once they took human form again since it's still just a borrowed form and not their own…Wolf smell stays on your skin, even when human…you didn't smell them after a certain point of tracking them, right?" Dean asked, slowly coming to the conclusion it could be Skinwalkers. Some did the touch thing and turned into humans and some skinned animals and animal based shifters and became like them, it all depended on the Skinwalkers preferences. Shapeshifter were the ones that did the human thing and Skinwalker did the animals, they were both two sides of the same supernatural species. Bobby had books and books of lore on it and they'd been studying it for months now. They were very different types of monsters though, Skinwalkers were more like witches that used magic to do their thing though and Shapeshifters had abilities that let them copy memories of their prey and just shift into their forms, minus the eyes flashing in light and on video that gave their true natures away. It's how they caught them either way. Dean explained this to Grim now and he nodded, understanding finally and finding it extremely disturbing at the same time…ewww!

"Yeah, that puzzled us…makes them damn hard to track. I can tell you that much." Grimwold said irritably.

"Well, maybe…See, any kind of magic leaves a scent on the person who did it, we've proven that as hunters. So if we can find the scent of their magic; we can track that back to wherever they are." Dean pointed out. "It is harder to track magic but you can. I can smell it and so you should be able to, once you know how it smells. Not everyone knows that, so it doesn't surprise me. We hunters had to learn its smell, you never had to. There's nothing wrong with that."

"What is the smell then? I've never smelled magic." Grimwold admitted.

"Well, when the witches went after Rufus, I smelled an exotic phosphorus scent and earth…they worshiped on dirt and their magic left the phosphorus scent on their skins; each varied but that unique phosphorus smell was the underlying constant. So maybe…we…wait, where did the smell fade? Can you pinpoint it at all?" Sam said, coming up with an idea.

"We followed them until they were near our Packlands then they were gone." Grimwold said then thought about it. "Our lands are large so it still makes it hard to find them." He groaned and added. "I don't know what we can do if the killings keep up, we'll have to go somewhere else, start over…I don't want to leave. This is our Home but my Pack's safety comes first."

"That makes sense. We should try to stop them first. We feel the same way about our home with Bobby; our Nest comes first, too. This shouldn't cost you your home and that would just give them what they wanted. Your land." Dean said. "We can help you."

"I'd appreciate it. They do say your vampiric sense of smell is sharper than ours…we should let you try. How about we show you where the deaths happened and see if you can scent them?" Grimwold suggested. They did know how magic smelled better than he did.

"That would work." Dean said.

"So how did you become vampires and how can you still be hunters? I have several PackMates here that used to be hunters but quit when they were turned." Grimwold said. "They were worried they'd be hunted."

"That's true. But if you hide it well enough, you can be both a hunter and what you hunt. You just have to be sure to control your urges, be they for blood or whatnot, and avoid showing your powers or abilities around them. Use what you know to hide from them…there are tricks to it. It's trickier and harder to do but we do it all the time. Staying away from humans and not drinking their blood helps hide you better, too. And watching how often we drink animals. And we only take a little from several of them usually…not enough that they will show we did it and they are just as fine as they always were. No harm done to them at all." Dean admitted.

"So what…how did you become Mates this way, it seems odd hunters would Mate this way…I always heard vampires turned on each other when they Turned at first…it's a feral thing." Grimwold asked curiously.

"We were brothers for years, in love but hiding it but always very close, then a lust spell made us have sex. We've been together ever since. Turning didn't change that feeling, just intensified it." Sam added. "We'll tell you all of it, maybe you'll understand better then." Then proceeded to skim through their lives with their Dad, what they could remember from reading in the journals, and hunting, and then hunting together, ending up with them turning. "We've loved each other all our lives. Once we Turned, the moment we saw each other we knew we were Mated already. It was just…there."

"So you _really_ didn't attack the humans in the cell with you?" Grimwold didn't understand how they could have fought the thirst that way. They'd be the first to do it that he'd ever heard of.

"No, we warned them away, stayed away from them. Then killed the Master that Turned us and locked them in so we weren't a danger to them. We've never fully fed from a human, not once. A taste from our Nest members but that's it. Well, not true. We killed Gordon Walker. He was this rogue batshit crazy hunter that was trying to kill us for no reason, he said we weren't human and we had to defend ourselves, plus it seemed like a waste of good blood not to drink him once Bobby shot him dead." Sam explained, "Just him and never anyone ever again; you are perfectly safe with us." He explained how it happened and Grimwold agreed that it was best they had killed him.

"He would have killed Sam and Bobby that day. We Wolves would have done it, too." Grimwold said in admiration. "It wasn't murder at all, it was self-defense."

"We thought so, too." Dean agreed. Both calmly stating this fact and not finding it in the least sociopathic.

"So, what do you want us to do…try the scenting or meet them first?" Sam asked.

"Meet them. Then we'll wait until we switch shifts on our patrols in town. We keep hoping to catch them before they kill again or in the act before they can finish it…worst case scenario. We're covering every bar, taking places near where the deaths keep occurring. It's the only thing we could think of…they seem to be avoiding us better than they should be able to. I'm beginning to suspect we have a spy in our midst helping them. I've tried changing around our areas we patrol, changing it up often, but…damn it, they keep finding ways to escape around our patrols. There haven't been any more deaths since we've started doing it, so it's partially working." Grimwold said and stood. "Anyway, we should go meet them. They are waiting for us to finish talking."

"Yes, we should." Dean agreed and Sam stood as well and joined them in the center of the compound where logs were set up to sit on in a circle, another log in the middle for the Alpha to sit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Wolves were friendly, and with some of the other Nest members warming to them now, the rest of the Wolves were trying harder to talk and be around them now.

"Sam, Dean, tell them about the Skinwalkers." Grimwold said.

Their attention went straight to Dean now. Some of the Wolves seemed to know about them already and didn't look surprised, Dean figured they were the former hunters Turned Wolf.

He explained about skinwalkers and how it fit what they found happening with their scents. "You won't smell them in human form, just when they are wearing the skins. That's why you lose their scents." Dean explained eventually. "If we can find the magic in their scents, we can track that. They don't lose that part, just the animal they took the form of."

"What does magic smell like?" One asked.

"Like an exotic perfume mixed with Phosphorus." Dean pointed out. "It burns the nose, you'll know it when you smell it. It doesn't stink…it just burns like a bitch, much worse than ammonia really, you'll know it when you smell it, trust me; that and it makes the eyes water."

"We would like to go with you, see if we can scent it as well." The Wolf said.

"That would work." Dean agreed, the Wolves knowing the scent would work for them as well.

"You can go with the next patrol, which is running late…" Grimwold said and eyed the gate. "They are an hour late."

"We could go check for you." Dante said and Dorian stood with him. A couple Wolves did the same.

"Fine, go see if they are okay." Grimwold said and Dean nodded, approving it as well.

They drove out in the Mustang with Dorian driving to do it. The others watched them go worried and silent. Dean kept his mind open for his people's messages. Grimwold did the same.

Sometime later, they got responses_. 'We're forming teams…a vamp and Wolf each.'_ Dante sent.

'_Good, be careful. Let us know what you find.'_ Dean sent back.

'_Yes, Father, I will.'_ Dante sent.

'_Alpha, we found some of them.'_ One Wolf sent Grimwold. '_They were torn apart…but some are missing.'_

'_Who all did you find?_' Grimwold asked. He told Dean what they had said.

'_Steven, Cera, Julian, and Carl. Leo, Damien, and Lara are missing from the group but there is a lot of blood here. Dante is…shit!_' He yelped then Grimwold shouted for him to tell him what is going on. _'He just sent fire on them, ashed them…sorry, not used to having the Pheonix Hunter around, you know how his powers scare us.'_

'_Let's not leave the authorities any more bodies to find.'_ Grimwold sent. '_He did the right thing.'_

'_Yes, Alpha. I smell what he was saying about that magic smell, it really really burns! And it's still strong here…I think they got in some good blows. With this much blood here, they definitely got some of their blood on them.'_ The Wolf sent.

'_Found the others…it looks like they tried to run to warn you and got killed for it.'_ Another Wolf sent. '_Wait, one's missing…Leo's not here.'_

"He could have been the spy." Dean told Grimwold, who was also monitoring the Pack mind with him mentally now. "They must have caught someone doing something or saw something they weren't meant to see." He seemed to think about it for a minute then smiled. "We can track them now." Dean said. "We'll go with some of them, meet up with our people, and find them."

"Bring Leo back, I want to talk to him personally. He has to answer for killing my people!" Grimwold growled.

"I'd just kill him." Dean said coldly. "But that's just me."

"Oh, he'll die, that's a given." Grimwold said coldly, too. "I just want to be sure he's a traitor."

"We should go then." Dean said and his Nest stood with him, some Wolves went to them as well. Soon they were calling Dante and meeting them by the forest, where the Wolf scent ended but the magic one persisted.

They hoped to find out what the hell was going on really damn soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Soon later they came back, dragging the man with them in human form and he shivered in terror in their hold on him. Piss in his clothes. He'd peed himself in terror and Dorian was pissed. Her backseat smelled like piss and she didn't like that at all. But he was badly injured and crying…but still alive, as the Alpha had asked for him to be.

Dean dragged him across the ground to Grimwold and tossed him at his feet like a rag doll. "There he is…you should hear what he told us…it was…_touching_." He growled with red eyes on the man. He was furious! Rage turned his eyes red momentarily, he'd gotten used to it. It faded eventually. "He set them up and called the Skinwalkers in to ambush them. That's why you didn't find him…his '_Mate'_ took him with him knowing you'd suspect something…not that it saved him…" Dean smiled gruesomely at the man. "Did it?"

"You tore him apart!" The man cried.

"Yes, I did. And I _enjoyed_ it." Dean said bending down to touch his face. "One thing about Skinwalkers I've always liked… they are extremely _fragile_. They tear like tissue paper when you just barely pull hard enough. You chose the wrong 'Mate', _Wolfling_."

"Armand…" The man whimpered and dissolved into a pile of sobs.

"I take it that was your Mate?" Grimwold growled angrily.

The Wolf didn't answer, just sobbed. That told him all he needed to know. "Answer me! If you killed your family for the guy, you should at least be man enough to admit to it!"

"Yes. He was my Mate." Leo said and cried some more.

"Tell us everything…or we'll just give you back to the vamps to play with you again." Grimwold threatened. Whatever they'd done to him had worked, he had to admit that much. He watched in amusement as the man peed himself again at that thought and shook his head. "Then talk."

The man told him about meeting his Mate in a bar, being taken to his home and Mating to him. He was human when he'd done it. Then he'd put on his skin and turned to a Wolf and Mated with him that way. Then he'd met the rest of them and agreed to spy for them. They wanted the Wolves' land. Grim's Wolves had caught them killing in their skins and were going to tell the Pack so he'd called in the Skinwalkers and led them into the trap. His Mate had asked him to so he 'd done it. He'd have done anything for his Mate.

"We followed the magic smell to them and moved in on them. This one was being protected by one in a skin. We ripped it off him and killed him. The others took care of the other Skinwalkers. They are all dead, trust me." Dean said. "He wouldn't talk or tell us what was going on, so we were forced to resort to _other_ methods to get him to talk for us…he talked eventually."

The other Wolves with Dean seemed unfazed by his actions and Grim could tell they approved of them. "He's a traitor, a very willing one…you should kill him. Just saying. It's your choice. You're lucky he wanted you alive. Wolves are more merciful apparently." Dean spat. "Me, if you'd killed my Nest Mates that way, well…I'd have just killed you and left you to rot next to your dead 'Mate'!"

"Kill me, just kill me. My Mate…he's gone…" The Wolf sobbed again and they let him be.

Grimwold seemed harden his eyes at this sight. "Yeah, dying isn't always an option when your Mate dies…sometimes you have to live without them…and that is _infinitely_ worse." He looked sad at this point. "You dying to be with him is a mercy, you living without him…that is the _real_ punishment." He sighed. "Take him to the cell, let him be, don't harm him. His punishment is well underway already."

"You _aren't_ going to kill him?" Sam asked confused.

Grimwold looked devastated as he looked back at him, eyes lost in a memory. "No, what he faces now, a lifetime without his Mate…seeing him die in front of him that way…this is much worse than any death I could ever give him. Death would be too quick. He'll die by inches…that is his punishment now." He left the area now, heading to his room with wet eyes. "It's the worse punishment. I should know, I'm still living with mine."

They watched him go with concern on their faces. They could tell he needed time alone but that he too had lost a Mate….and it was killing him inside, too.

The vampires touched their Mates and held them close at this realization. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Sam."

"Me either." Sam said resting his head to his shoulder. "I don't want to find out either."

"Me either." Bobby said hugging Ellen close, and she echoed it.

Dante and Victor pulled Dorian close and nodded to her, all mentally saying they could never do without her or each other either.

Rufus and Missouri held hands and nodded to each other, relaying the same sentiment.

The Wolves seemed to be doing the same thing. All could sense this was something was hurting their Alpha and had been for a very long time. They had sensed it before but had let it go. But this thing with Leo had made it worse for him and they wanted to know why.

"We'll get him to talk about it." Sam said to the Wolves as they stared after their unhappy Alpha.

"We want to be there when you do. This hurts him, so it hurts us." His Beta said quietly.

"Deal." Dean agreed and tried to figure out when the best time to bring it up. Sure he could find a moment that would work best.

Something was breaking that Alpha, something to do with his own lost Mate; something he really wanted to know.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, they went to check on Leo and found him dead. He'd pried a bar from the cell and stabbed himself through the heart, and bled out on the floor.

The cage had been made of pure silver, so it had killed him instantly. They called the Alpha in and showed him.

"What do you want us to do with him?" Cyrus, the Beta asked.

"Burn him." Grimwold said with haunted eyes. Though he was sure it had burned the whole time it was killing him, he was positive that Leo had been the lucky one…at least his pain was over…Grim's never would be.

Not until the day he died.

And, as he spotted his dying message on the floor, he wiped it out with the toe of his boot and cried again. And walked away, never looking back.

The message had been simple…"I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted." He growled to the corpse and meant every word. He never would forgive him his treachery but…he could sympathize with why he'd done it and why he'd killed himself…but still thought that Leo had got off easy here.

xxxxxxxxxxx

They were resting by the fireplace the next night, relieved it was over and trying to find the right words and moment to bring up the subject of Grimwold's lost Mate. He was withdrawing in on himself, and Sam could tell that his Pack was only getting more worried for him as he did it. He wanted to help him.

"I was so worried when I couldn't reach you, Sam. Thought something took you from me…it scared me." Dean said as he held Sam close, sharing a cup of blood with him. Dorian had poured some into mugs from blood bags for them. They'd fed from her and Dante already and the Wolves promised to take them hunting later at the Nature Preserve several towns over.

"No, it didn't. They broke our phones, I'm sorry I worried you…I know how rough it was for you, Dean." Sam said and kissed his neck lovingly. "I'm still here."

"You almost weren't." Dean said softly and held him tightly. "Thought they got you, too."

Grimwold watched their loving display and looked even sadder.

"Grim, what happened to your Mate? You see us happy with ours and it seems to hurt you, and we don't mean to hurt you…tell us what happened…please?" Sam urged.

"I had a Mate who was taken from me and died so I understand how you could worry so much about your own. That's all. She died, it's that simple." Grimwold said sadly, pain in his face.

"We told you ours, tell us yours." Dean said gently. "What happened to her?"

"My Alpha killed her. Not directly but…yeah, he killed her. You see, I was an Alpha in a pack composed mostly of weaker Wolves. All were supposed to submit to the main Alpha, another one, not me. Not sexually, but with the' bowing and simpering Submission in fear' thing… but they were expected to submit to his authority that way. I refused to submit that way, be cowled enough to bow like some coward to him. I was an Alpha, I did not bow to anyone that way and he knew that. Yet…I said I'd follow him, obey, but not that. He didn't take it very well." Grimwold said eyes downcast, his own Pack Mates watching him with horror.

"You've never expected submission from us and we're mostly Alphas…" One said softly in surprise.

"No, I never would. Alphas don't submit. We may bottom for our male lovers but we are only bottoming, not submitting. Bottoming does not mean submission; sometimes it means giving back to your lover what they gave you…a show of love. Not the same thing." Grimwold explained, "He…dragged my Mate and I to the Meeting area. It was this large enclosed place, with trees all around it. We met there for important discussions…but there would be no discussions that night."

He seemed to shrink in on himself then speak again. Eyes shut tight, voice quiet and full of pain, lost in a memory too painful to face. "He told me to submit or I would pay. I said no, then I was beaten but still didn't yield. So he took my Mate instead." He cried now. "He raped her in front of the pack and made me watch. Until her female Wolf submitted to him and our…bond _broke_. He kept taking her long after her female Wolf submitted to his ownership of her and loved him for it. But her human part, it hated him still. He got her with Pup, even when we both promised to submit to him, if he would just stop. We both knew what pregnancy would do to her, you see."

"So if she got pregnant, she'd…" Dean was trying to be delicate here.

"Die. She'd never carry it to full term. The doctor had said so. We always used protection and I had already agreed we would not have kids, that maybe we would use a surrogate Wolf later if we decided to. Many females in the Pack did that for others, we could have talked to one of them later…but it was too late, she was with his pup, her Wolf Mated to him now. He smiled as he got off her and she clung to him, in half form of course, not human. I should point that out. He repulsed her as a human, he told me so later in a letter, after she died. Then he called me on the phone I'd given her, wasn't that a slap in the face, eh? But I digress, first he got her pregnant while her Wolf turned whore for him…and once he was sure she was with Pup…and belonged to him by then… he said we could talk privately since she was his now. We cried and talked in our old home, on our old bed we would never share again. She smelled of him now, not me, and I had no right to her." Grimwold said sadly.

"The hell you didn't!" Dean growled along with his Nest, all disagreeing with that concept entirely. The Wolves eyed them with wonder, clearly agreeing with the Wolf Alpha though.

"I didn't. According the Wolf law, you do not touch another Wolf's Mate. It is death if you do." Grimwold said gently, loving the fact that this man had stood up for him when no one else ever had, had spoken what he's always felt was true in his heart. He and his Nest alone agreed with why he still hurt over it. The others never would and, as much as that saddened him, it would also make it so he could never fully trust himself to be totally honest with them about his feelings ever again. He couldn't trust them fully because of their blind faith in Wolf Law.

Apparently it actually takes a Vampire to understand that kind of pain.

"When we Mate, even if another takes them from us…we fucking kill them and get them back, scent or no scent. They are still ours, no matter who fucks them or marks them. Our Matings are eternal, nothing will break them in our eyes. So he could break the law and touch and take your Mate but you couldn't touch her yourself, even though she was your Mate first…that's total bullshit!" Dean growled. "Wolf laws suck! Here's hoping you don't hold us to them, we'd never be able to obey them."

"We won't, and you're right, Wolves and vampires see it differently. Mating is a complicated issue when any species is involved, the most complicated to deal with really. Yes, he broke them but not in the strictest sense. I had refused to submit to him, so he unmanned me for it, totally and completely, including taking her from me. Under their law, when taking control of another disobedient Pack member, it is allowed. Not said outright but it has happened before and the council has done nothing to the Alpha that did it. So I knew it would do no good to go to them to report him for it. It's seen as a 'punishment'…" Grimwold agreed. "Well, she told me to go. She said she had agreed to accept him as her new Mate in return for my life and my banishment. I objected but she said he'd kill me otherwise. That he'd been planning on it anyway. I was his only competition and any Wolf knows that couldn't be ignored."

"So he'd let you go?" Dean said and marveled at it, he wouldn't have.

"Yes, living out my long life in disgrace and humiliation, forever separated from the one person I loved…yeah, that was much worse than death to me." Grimwold said and nodded. "Just as he knew it would be. We kissed anyway, and I told her I loved her still and she said she still loved me, but it had to be this way. One of us had to live, you see. She knew the moment he got her with pup, her death would happen. And she said this way it would ensure he'd never touch her again after that. She'd be free of him. But she promised that her heart and soul would always be with me. So I left and gave her a prepaid phone with unlimited minutes I paid on for her and us every month from a job I'd gotten at a diner at that point…so we could keep in touch as humans, since her Wolf was enthralled to him. She asked me to forgive her for wanting him that way and I did. I knew it wasn't her fault. I hated him for it though but didn't threaten to kill him. I asked that we still be allowed to talk via phone only, told him about it. He agreed if I kept away that we could stay in touch and the phone would be hers. He knew hearing her voice but never touching her again, never seeing her again, no matter what we said to each other, would drive the knife deeper each time that we did it. I knew it would but I had to have her voice, even if that's all I got until she died."

He sighed and tears slid down his cheeks. "We talked daily, twice a day if he didn't keep her in Wolf form for a long period. In Wolf form, I was forgotten in favor of the Wolf's love for him. So he called her Wolf out and kept her that way whenever he got tired of her human-self fighting him, ignoring him, hating him. It was hell for her being both ways, loving him and me, one as Wolf and one as human. Then the calls just stopped. I missed her voice but figured he got tired of my calling her and I knew her time to have the pup was near when the calls stopped so I suspected she was dead. Damn, that broke me…I wanted to die with her but failed every time...I was suicidal for a bit. Then he wrote me, after I'd begun to get my life somewhat back together again. I had friends and was forming my own Pack here by then. He said she was gone, she'd died giving birth. The pup was fine but she was dead. I said he got what was his at least. He agreed but sounded sad about that…he said he'd loved her eventually but she'd never really loved him. The Wolf was all instinct but there was no heart in it, no soul, no warm body to hold at night or make love to. That part was always mine. He had listened in on our calls, saw her come alive and become the woman I loved each time, just for me. He watched and fell in love with that part of her."

He smiled proudly as he thought of how strong she'd been, even then. "He tried to woo her after that but it failed. She took his rutting with her as was expected. She mostly lay there until he finished, didn't make a sound or move for him. Not even when he demanded she do it. And when he accused her of violating their deal, she just reminded him that she had agreed to do her duty as his Mate, but that he hadn't stated she had to enjoy it. He was…disappointed but had to admit it was true. She was keeping her vow to him…and to me. She was never his Mate, not really. She was always mine. He regretted taking her from me and his heart was breaking at losing her. I told him I hoped he choked on it and died. I wasn't really very understanding. Never will be. Anyway the doctor told him off when she died, told him what he'd told me; the Alpha hadn't known that. He said he'd never had done that to her if he'd known. I told him now he understood why we begged him not to impregnate her while he was Mating to her. He was devastated but so was I, and I told him now he knew how I felt. He offered to let me come back, vowed he'd step down and give me his Pack willingly. I was the only real Alpha besides him that they had ever had strong enough to do it." He snorted derisively as he thought of how much nerve that son of a bitch had to even offer such a deal to him, like he'd ever come back to that cowardly Pack that hadn't even found the courage to stop one Pack Mate from being brutalized while her Mate was beaten and forced to watch. He growled furiously at their weakness and realized he must have done something right…his Pack was nothing like that…and there were several Alphas living in it and not one was trying to kill him to take the Alpha spot. He loved his Pack and wanted this for them, not to be what the others had become thanks to the other Alpha's cruelty.

Grimwold chuckled bitterly. "I politely refused, when I really wanted to tell him to go to hell. We eventually settled on a Sister Pack deal with the condition he never come onto my lands without my permission and he gave me time to deal with my rage and grief. And that if he had something to say, he'd call or send an emissary. We'd work out the Truce when I could deal with that better; neither of us wanted war. His Pack was in shreds over what he'd done, he'd lost their trust when he'd stolen my Mate. The council may have sanctioned it but they saw it as an offense he might do to them later, so they didn't trust him anymore… and my Pack was too new to withstand the damage a war would bring upon us. We were too new a Pack to handle that…so a couple years later and a lengthy cooling off period, I allowed him on the lands and we did the full Truce. We have a fragile agreement of peace now."

"Why would you do that, after all he did to you?!" Sam asked horrified.

"I didn't need any war with them. It was prudent not to provoke them. And…she would have wanted me to; she _never_ would have wanted us at war that way. Not with her son involved…trapped between us. He's just a boy. I knew she'd never want that, so I did what she would have wanted." Grimwold said and smiled. "He made me the boy's godfather, it's in his Will. If he dies, the boy comes to me to raise, like she would have wanted as well. We speak well of each other around him, say we broke up and she ended up with the Alpha; the child accepts it, although it's a total lie. It hurts to speak the lie but we don't want to raise him to…we want him happy and the lie makes him happy. He would never understand the truth, we both know that. The Alpha regrets it to this day and now we _both_ will punished for the rest of our lives because of what he did. Only now, instead of phone calls doing it and it only being me, we both get stabbed in the heart and torn up inside, our humiliation will never end…the boy will always be that for us but I love him and so does Conrad, the other Alpha." He shrugged. "We made peace so the boy would know peace. He took the submission and control away the way it used to be with the Pack; all so the boy would never know it and because he saw how damaging it was to his Pack and how it had destroyed his own life. It may have saved his standing as Alpha and his pride by taking her from me, but it also destroyed him inside as well. No one won that battle, not even me. It was a Pyrrhic victory for us and those are always the most bitter ones, trust me. We both lost that day." He nodded. "There are no winners when that happens, so…we did our best to make peace between our Packs, figured it would be better for them both in the end."

"The Pack, his Pack, doesn't know ….well, they do but not the extent it damaged you both?" Sam asked.

"No, we don't tell them either. I should want to kill him but…I just want to love my godson more…" Grimwold gave a soft smile as he showed them a picture of a blonde haired and brown eyed boy of seven or eight. "He's a great kid…I love him so much. He looks just like her, right down to that dimple on his left cheek. I used to kiss hers every night before bed, it was my favorite spot on her body, you know. That dimple and those eyes, the smile…no sign of his father on him at all. He's all hers. The one thing he couldn't take or break, or claim from her…that little boy."

"I'm sorry about you losing her." Dean said gently, touching his hand. "So…you're straight."

"No, not anymore but I was. But after losing my true Mate that way, I refused to touch another woman again in love or out of a desire to Mate to them; she's the only one I've ever loved or wanted. I only do men now, never a woman. Not if it's not her." Grimwold said. "To make pups, yes, I've done that. But not to Mate to, to connect closely to, no, never a woman that way ever again." He looked at Sam and smiled. "What about you? I assume you're gay."

"Bi. But mostly gay now. I was a manwhore, slept around until we were twenty-something, ignoring my feelings for my brother then we got together. A lust spell hit us and we were forced to face it. We were lovers for years but…then we were turned and we were Vampire Mates then." Dean sighed. "We should tell you there is more to us than being vampires…"

"What else?" Grimwold said puzzled.

So Dean explained what Daricus had said and about the Soul-Truce and how they were Vampire gods now. He told them about being Hunters before and relearning how to hunt again once they were Turned by Bobby and the rest of it until he went quiet and nodded. "We're not going to hurt you. We just want to get the ones doing the killings and get home. We've been apart for too long and I long to be home with them where we can touch again, fuck when we want to, and hunt when we want to. It's been so hard having my Nest spread so thinly…I shouldn't have let us do it but it seemed to be the only option at the time."

"That explains the mixed scent you have…like incense, blood but not of a human, power, vampire, and animal, too. Not death or human blood like other vampires." Grimwold said and shrugged. "We know you mean no threat, you've proven that already."

Then they answered questions from the rest of the Pack, mostly about their feeding habits and their godhood, and they saw they were okay with them this way. And were content to talk the night away, spending time with their new friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(a couple days before they are due to leave.)**

"Dean, Sam, can I talk to you privately?" Grimwold said one morning as they sat with them while they ate breakfast, not eating per usual, but sipping blood from a mug, the Wolves' scented cow. They must have made dairy run in the night, good for them. Then he nodded to them and eyed his room. They nodded back and followed him in to sit in chairs by the bed where he sat. Eyes patiently waiting for what he had to say. "I would like to join your Nest with our Pack and vice Versa. To arrange a Mating between us, you and Sam, and…me."

"How would that work?" Dean said listening. It would beneficial to both of them if they could work it out that way. They could use the help.

"I…as you know I am unMated now…and if we were to do so…our groups would be joined, even if you do live in South Dakota and I live in Montana. We could visit…each other if you would be willing to do it with me." Grimwold said nervously licking a lip. "It would be a secondary Mating for you guys, like you have with your Nest member besides Sam and they have with you. But for me it would be a true Mating, kind of. Let me explain, please!"

"Still listening." Dean said and waited, not against it. He saw Sam nod in Grim's direction and realized he'd go along with whatever decision he made here.

"By Mating, we tie your Nest to my Pack. We'd need to do the ceremony afterward, of course. But it will join us then. It will be binding, neither of us could ever break it except by dying, keep that in mind. I am rather free sexually with the unMated males in the Pack and do have to do the rutting to make pups with some females, all willing of course. You are with your Nest members the same way." Grim admitted.

"So lay out the rules of the relationship here, we're not saying no, we just want to be clear here." Sam said in a brisk tone, all business. And Grim nodded. They weren't all 'hearts and flowers' about it nor were they in love with him, but…it would be a good and beneficial match for all of them if they could work it out. "And by the way, this would only tie us to your Pack, not that other one, are we clear? We would never join with that son of a bitch's Pack, no matter how fucking regretful he was. They are your Sister Pack, not ours."

"Agreed, this would join you to our Pack alone, you are only our Allies not theirs." Grim agreed, understand why they wouldn't do that.

Grim nodded as he considered his words carefully, seeing this bond as a way to protect their Nest better and protect his Pack as well. That's what he was going for. Not love, he'd had that with his wife, his True Mate. He would never love that way again. But mutual lust and desire, and attraction would work just as well. Their mutual need to protect their families, although totally diverse and unique from each other, was also another good reason to do this.

"I continue with my sex life here as it is, but am Mated to you two as well. You stay with your Nest and just me, and whoever you choose to have sex with. I'm not possessive, I lost that when I lost my Mate. I don't expect love here but a mutual pleasure-match is fine between us." Grim explained. "It's not a cold emotionless deal. There are some feelings between us, I am willing to admit that much. I felt them and so did you but it's not love between us, maybe never will be. It might not be anything more than lust or desire, only time will tell that but not love like I had with my other Mate… I need you to understand that."

"I do. I have love, I have them that way and I will care for you but not love you nor you love me." Dean agreed. "It's a good match we have here. You are still Mated to her, even in death. Aren't you?" It touched his heart and reminded him what could happen to him and his heart if he ever lost his Mate as well. It wasn't fair this handsome man had to deal with this, not when it wasn't his fault. Conrad had a lot to answer for in Dean's opinion; he just hoped he never met the Alpha or he would find out the answer to his former suggestion about Wolves and Vampires!

"Yes, I am still Mated to her in my heart. It's like there's a big hole in the middle of me that nothing could ever fill, where she used to be, you know? I feel it every day. I felt her die, I suppose. I just didn't realize it. We Wolves, when we lose our True Mates, it leaves a mystical hole in our souls, that's what that hole is. It will never be filled again. I know that. I only hope to find her again someday when I pass, I'm sure she's waiting for me." Grim said. "But I will care for you two and, if we do this, I will be jealous of other Wolves touching you that way. I have to warn you about that. We do that, you are only lovers and Mated to me, no having sex with other Wolves, not even those in this Pack."

"Agreed. No other vampires but our Nest either." Dean agreed.

"Agreed, what he said." Sam said as he agreed as well.

"So how do we do this 'Mating'? I assume it involves sex between us…" Dean asked and Grimwold nodded, smiling as he realized they had accepted his offer. A match between them, an arranged Mating. He wanted this, to better take care of both of their groups and maybe ease his loneliness and need to be more than a quick release of pleasure among Pack members…he hadn't realized he'd needed the latter until now. Someone to care about him, they didn't have to love him. Someone to hold him sometimes and kiss him with something resembling love…that's what he needed from them.

Damn but he missed Laurelie, he hoped she approved of the match he'd arranged for himself.

"Yes, we have sex with each other and Mate that way." Grim said and began to undress, they followed suit. Then they sat on the bed with him as soon as they were undressed as well. "I don't mind the Vampire god thing either, it's kind of sexy actually…I find you both very attractive. It's been a while since I've needed more than a quick fuck and release from anyone…wanted more than that. But I do want that much with you when you visit, that is one of the rules. I suppose I should have mentioned it before, sorry. I expect Mate behavior from you at times, holding me and kissing, touching and such. If you don't mind. I'll return the same to you. I'll care for you as well."

"And we'll care for you. I have no objection to behaving like lovers and Mates around others and in the bedroom…we like that, too." Dean agreed and smiled. Sam spoke similar agreements and they waited again. "How do you prefer your sex? Is one expected to behave more submissively than the other or more equally? I've heard Wolves whimper in submission to their more dominant Alphas. We're not really into that but if you require it, we will do it. While we do switch off on who is receiving from the other one, I am always the Master or King, or the Alpha as you Wolves would say. I don't need to only top to prove that. Sam knows I'm his Alpha partner, the Master of my Nest, and is fine with the lesser role, but not less equal in the relationship…keep that in mind. He tops well, too. My Mate fucks really well, believe me…I love it when he tops me. I top him a lot, too. He may agree to the submissive thing but I can't, it's not the way I am, sorry. I will try if you require it. I do want to do this bond and joining of our groups and agree it would be more beneficial for us to do it. It's really the best option for both our families. They need this to be safer now. I see no reason why we shouldn't do it." Dean said and shrugged. It wasn't about love, it was about what they would do for the sake of their Pack or Nest, and the answer to that was 'anything' even Mating out of convenience and to further ensure they survival and safety, to protect them better. This was called for, therefore they both would do it. Not all matches were about romantic things, some were mostly business. This would not be an emotionless deal but it wouldn't be a romantic one either. They both agreed to this and would do what it took to cement this alliance between them. Even submissive sex if he had to do it. Dean would not let his personal feelings get in the way of the Bonding they knew was required to make it work.

"Some submission is called for…you let me claim you as your Alpha partner, but you don't have to whimper submissively, since, as vampires that doesn't apply to you, it's a Wolf thing. But you can have sex with me once it's done…as Alpha of the Pack I am expected to be the Alpha partner but only for appearances sake. We don't sweat it after the Mating. No one cares who tops or bottoms in the pairing after that….the Mating only takes if one is more submissive to the other, not entirely but it helps to do it right. The animal in us dictates I take you harder than I normally would…I hope you don't mind rougher sex until we can ease it to slower later…once the Mating frenzy ends…" Grim admitted. "It gets a little…intense…I can't help it."

"I'll try it." Dean said and shrugged. "So who goes first?"

"You I think, then him. That way I get your submission out of the way and you can relax. And Sam's shouldn't be as bad, if he's into Submission the way you said he was." Grim worked out for them.

"I am." Sam agreed. "I have no problem being submissive to you, Grim. Go easy with Dean, he's not as into it as me."

"I will. I'm familiar with how Alphas Mate…they never fully submit to each other…as long as he does it as best he can, it should take properly for us." Grim said.

"I can do that." Dean said. He recalled some of what the journals said about that and agreed he could do that much; at least what the journal said happened. He got on his back and Sam propped pillows under his ass. Then Sam lubed him up and worked him open with fingers while sucking him hard while Grim got his condom on and lubed up. "I'm ready…yeah, Sammy…so ready! Stop, I'm getting too close…let me calm a bit or I'll go off too soon…please, baby."

"I'm ready, too." Grim said as he lined up with his hole, nice and stretched. "Submit now, Dean. As best you can manage." Dean nodded and closed his eyes, urging himself to submit totally as he could, telling himself to let Grim do what he wanted, however he wanted to. He wasn't really good at this part but for the sake of their Nest and the Pack, he'd give it a go. He felt a tentative submission fill him and looked up at Grim when it hit him fully. "Please, my Mate, claim me?" Dean said in a surprisingly submissive voice and managed a submissive expression. Keeping his eyes below his Mate's and head down in surrender as Grim worked into him finally, teasing the hole with his tongue and fingertips because he wanted to, and finding a soft whimper of submission flow from him, surprising them all. "That's right, perfectly submissive, you're doing well, Dean…don't stop, let it fill you up. Surrender to me, love."

"I surrender to you." Dean said and hoped it was good enough. Pleasure stole his mind and he whimpered and moaned louder, his body going Still and awaiting his lover's commands. "So good, my Mate, you feel so good! I am yours!" He cried out as his orgasms got too much to bear, but still refused to let himself cum. He rode out more waves of the Dominant's claim and pleasure over him until he heard the order, gasping it out as he came with a near shout. Grim then bit into Dean's shoulder and Love Bit him, and telling Dean to do it to him, which he did, joining their mind intimately, the way Mates did.

"Cum, baby, cum!" Grim grated out and felt Dean cum, tightening on him so hard he had to cum with him, unable to stop it from happening. The Mating frenzy stealing over him as well. Then he withdrew and let Dean get Sam ready, and took him, Sam already whimpering his submission and surrender as well.

"Please, Sir…harder…" Sam moaned and was taken harder and deeper until he too was close to cumming and awaited his Alpha's orders to do so. Then Grim bit him as well, his Love Bite bleeding onto Sam's chest in a red line. Sam's bite on Grim's neck bleeding as well. Then Sam cried out in pleasure, pleading for more then was taken rougher. Another hour passing as he was pounded and impaled deeper and harder than he'd ever been taken before…and part of him hoped the Wolf would do this to him again later, over and over again…Sam liked it rough. Dean could have told Grim this and saved him the gentler stuff. Dean needed it, Sam not so much.

The harder you took Sam, the more he wanted. Dean needed to be worked to Submission but once he got there, he was spectacular; even more so than Sam. Not many had ever got him to that point, none but Sam and now Grim. He'd only submit to them and he would never submit this much ever again. He didn't even understand why he'd been able to this time really. It confused him so he decided to let it go. He'd just keep trying, that's all he was required to do.

It was really quite fantastic at the moment so he decided he wanted to keep going with him as his Submissive partner. He felt the Mating frenzy telling him he had to anyway, so he figured he would.

And, after Sam had moaned out his release, Grim's swiftly followed and took them both higher.

Then he took Sam some more and did it again and again, making his submission resonate between them so harmoniously that he could practically feel their Mating click in place and he bit him hard on the shoulder as he came the final time.

Dean was next and was taken over and over as well, submission resonating perfectly between them, too. His Alpha Mating to Dean's Submissive side and also felt the Mating click between them eventually as well. Then they just made a lazy sort of love for the rest of the time, taking turns with each other as they pulled him below them and between them. And then they fucked him just as hard and often as he'd taken them.

And he howled his pleasure as he came over and over for them, their rough and randy thrusts making him lose control to the point that he ended up in half Wolf-form then full form as they took him as that, too. He went back to human and ended up with Dean on all fours and him in him while Sam was in him, all fucking for the pleasure of each other and more, also in half form at times and full Wolf form as he fucked them that way; his fur brushing their bodies as they moved together with him that way as well.

Cumming hard and switching hours later, Sam on all fours then and Dean taking Grim as he took Sam, and they all stayed that way until the next night. All unable to fight the frenzy as it took them to new heights of pleasure and lust and dropped them from it only to cum just as hard for each other. Then, only to do it again, a roller coaster ride they never wanted to end but knew it would when the frenzy waned and left them in control of their bodies, minds, and libidos once more.

Which happened all too soon and left them exhausted on his bed. The vampires out for the moment, their vampiric sleep taking them into stasis and they knew nothing anymore. Grim exhausted from his frenzy with them as well, cuddled between them. He never felt the others join his bed, all of Dean's Nest, even Dante and Dorian, Missouri and Rufus as well. They'd missed sleeping with them.

And considered that maybe they were ready to ask to move into their room and be their Mates in the new way that Dorian and her lovers did, too. Since they now felt the need to sleep with them every night as well, and had for a while. Then thought that maybe they could do a ceremony marrying and bonding them that way…since they were here and all…it made perfect sense for them to do it now.

And were sure they could talk their Fathers into it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"We want to be Mates like Sam, with you, Father. All of us." Dorian said and smiled. "We all discussed it and think it's best, since we will be moving into your room when we get home…we'll need a much bigger bed though."

"You all feel this way, love us that much…" Dean said and they all said yes, they did.

"We're in love with both of you, haven't you figured it out yet? We spend every night in your bed, and we never sleep in our own rooms either. We haven't since you offered to have sex with us. We didn't mean to Mate to you then; it was only supposed to be sex and pleasure between us…but it wasn't. We somehow, without meaning to, Mated to you and now we just want the ceremony…and what you have with Sam, that's all. We love you in every way another being can love another one…please marry us, Mate with us, in a ceremony like the Wolves do? It would be enough for us…please?" Ellen pleaded. "Please don't say no, Father…it would break our hearts if you did."

"Never would say no. yes, we'll both marry and Mate to you properly now." Dean said and Sam said the same, hugging them close. Kissing them with Dean in turns, happily nodding he wanted this, too. "We love you…our Mates."

"We love you, too. Our Mates." Bobby said and smiled.

The others echoed his sentiments and they agreed they would do the ceremony after he and Sam did it with Grim. They explained the Mating would join them to the Pack and ensure they would be safer now. And Grim would be happier than he had been before his Mate was taken and killed on him, and, yes, they saw it that way. Conrad had killed Laurelie, by raping and claiming, and impregnating her, he'd killed her. And that was not forgivable, no matter how nicely Grim had dressed it up, there was no forgiveness from them for what that bastard had done to their Mate, such as they saw it. He was Mated to Dean, so were they, which made him Mated to them by association. "He's our Mate now, too. If he's your Mate and we're your Mates, then that in turn makes him ours as well. Don't argue, we've decided. We protect him as we would each other, even if he never has sex with us."

"Although, I wouldn't mind a whirl…" Dorian said smirking. She used to love to have sex with Werewolves…they had…well, everything she required in a good fuck, size, girth, flexibility, imagination…and a ton of stamina as well, hours and hours of it…yeah, she liked Werewolves…and Grim was a pretty sexy Wolf man, she thought leering at him as he approached, licking a lip as she pictured all the things she would love to do with him and that body of his, then groaned in desire at the thought of sex and Mating to him…yeah, she'd take him anyway she could get him! Then saw the others doing the same thing and smiled. Apparently they all wanted him…good to know they were all on the same page here.

"So…I'm Mated to you guys now, all of you, even the women?" Grim said walking up after listening in until he saw an opening. During that time he was shocked to find that even the ladies saw him as their Mate…something he'd sworn to never do.

"Don't worry. You never need to have sex with us as our Mate." Dorian promised him. "But later on, if you decide to, I want you to know that I'm available and more than willing to have sex with you, Grim. Offers a standing one." She smiled seductively and licked a lip again while running her eyes over his body at the same time, then he saw Jo and Missouri doing the same thing, and had to chuckle. And saw the other men were doing the same thing to him as well.

"Same for me." Jo said.

"Me, too." Missouri said.

The men all said the same.

"You don't have to be with us, we won't come on to you or pressure you, just wanted to let you know we wanted to be with you. Wanted you to know how we felt about you now. Sex doesn't make us Mates, our hearts do. That's how we see it." Dante said and smiled. "You are a very attractive man…and I've never been with a Werewolf before…at least a male one…I heard you were quite well endowed and very…_virile_, that and that you had stamina for miles, as witnessed by your Mating to our Fathers before. I bet that was porn worthy, yep, I do."

"As are you, Pheonix." Grim said. "I smell it on you, your power, the deity in your blood, the fire you carry…it's all there in your scent." And he had to chuckle, eying the heavens as if it was pulling a joke on him. "I get it, babe…I get it now…I'll still join you someday. Mark my words." He said to the sky, shaking his head in wonder. "Come with me, the rest of you. Even the ladies. I will Mate to you as well then…apparently my late Mate wants me to and I was never one to deny her anything…and I have no intention of starting now." He smiled. "I need total submission for this Mating to take; we need the Mating frenzy to happen to make the Mating lock between us. Can you do that?"

"I can do it as well as he did." Dante agreed. He was a top and Alpha but submission was possible, he'd done it once or twice himself. Not as intensely, mostly for playing briefly with a kinky lover, but he could do it.

The others said the same and followed Grim. "We'll do a group Mating Ceremony instead, you and them, me and all of you…is that okay? We'll do it tonight under the full moon…we're non-lunar so we don't Wolf out unless we want to. We can do the shifting and running tomorrow night instead. It's just as good as any other. Mating Ceremonies must come first, they are more important." Grim said and Dean nodded, letting him know that he and Sam could wait.

And, soon after they got up to his room, their sounds of pleasure and Mating filled the house now as they sat down to sip their blood packs. "Would you like to have real blood?" The tanned Beta of the Pack asked. "We'd donate if you needed it. We know you don't need much." He said. "We'll take you hunting afterward. If we are to be joined to you guys, we'd be honored if you'd at least try our blood, feed if you need it. Most vamps think we smell awful to them, but then again they smell awful to us, too, so that makes sense. But you don't smell horrible, you smell good to us, and…maybe our blood won't make you sick if you drink it. Since your scent is a direct link to your blood and we like your scent…Dean said he likes our scents, too…no sex, our Alpha said so, but blood is fine. Won't you try it?" He pleaded. "I'm Cyrus, by the way. He's Lucas, we're the Betas for the Pack here. We are willing to feed you. We're volunteering here, we weren't ordered to. We want to show we trust you and see you as one of us. This will show you trust us, we need to know you do."

"We'll do it." Sam said, and shrugged. "I'm thirsty as hell."

"Me, too." Dean agreed and motioned them over. "We only need a little."

"That's fine." Cyrus said kneeling by him, tilting his neck so that Dean could access his jugular better. Leaning in to bring his neck closer to him at the same time. Lucas knelt by Sam and did the same. "Feed, tone your hunger down. Your eyes are almost black…they are a really dark brown, not green or hazel anymore…does that mean you are starving?"

"No, just thirsty, _really_ thirsty." Sam reassured them. "We don't really like human blood, we just need it. We prefer animal blood anyway, it smells and tastes better to us now. I suppose it's because we never really drink human blood that much, that helps. Human blood tastes….gross to us, we don't like it or crave it at all the way we used to."

"We taste of Wolf, so that should help. And human is in there, too. Take your fill, not just a little…we replenish quickly and you need it." Cyrus urged and saw the vampires wince, back off from them. "Don't go! You need it, we want to give this to you. Drink us. _Please_?"

"Have others hold us and you, to ease us apart if it gets too much. You motion for it to stop, they ease us off you, not angrily or to hurt us…you offered this, we did not force you! Don't just pull us off or it will damage you. Be gentle and we will be able to ease off without harming you." Dean advised. "No killing us for this. It is only a feeding and we will try to not take too much, we promise. We can't guarantee we won't get out of control but… we'll try really hard not to."

"We asked for this and will watch over the feeding." Another Wolf said, touching Dean's shoulder softly. "We know you mean no harm and they did offer a good feeding, so feed fully, we'll let you. As long as they don't signal us and even then we'll do our best to ease you off them, not pull."

"Good, then you ready?" Dean said eyes on the jugular, beating so temptingly before his mouth. Sam was fighting his feeding urge as well.

"Yes, feed." Cyrus said and Lucas got ready as well. Their teeth slid down, two canines, sharp and long, and several much smaller pointed ones in a neat row between them. The canines were the ones that cut in, the rest held the flesh in place while they fed. Not the same fangs as most vamps. Like everything else about them, even their fangs were unique to them only. Both Wolves whimpered in pleasure as their teeth sliced through their skin and veins, and sank deep into the jugular; gulping its hot pumping blood hungrily, growling as they fed. Letting out moans of pleasure as well. Several minutes later, as the Wolves prepared to signal, and were getting light headed, they felt the teeth withdraw from them and the Wolves came hard in their own hands; apparently working themselves to the intense pleasure the bites caused them to feel without the vampires realizing they were doing it. Cum coated their hands and dripped on their pants now.

"Wow…" Both Wolves gasped, getting dizzy and sitting back to recover. A plate of cookies and large cups of juice were pushed at them and they gobbled them, drinking three cups of juice before the dizziness passed. They saw the other Wolves wiping them off and fixing their pants for them and nodded gratefully. "_That_ was…_something_…felt so _good_. Sorry about the jacking off thing but your bites are orgasmic, fuck if they aren't. That wasn't sex, honest it wasn't."

"You had to work out the pleasure from the bite, we understand that. Are you okay? Did we take too much?" Sam worried, checking their eyes and necks. "We stopped as soon as we could…are you going to be okay? Did we hurt you?"

"No, we're fine, just after-glowing from Hell! Those bites are…fucking fantastic." Cyrus grinned and sat up, taking another cup of juice. Lucas did the same.

"Good, we never meant to hurt you." Dean said and was relieved. "We do still need to hunt though, that wasn't a full feed for us…"

"That wasn't…! You need more…I get it." Cyrus said, motioning the other Wolves over. "Drink them, ask them but drink them…don't hunt, you got plenty of blood here."

"Who wants to feed us?" Dean ventured trying not to offend them, feeding off them had tasted much better than the cattle and such they usually fed off of. He smiled in amusement as he saw that several offered hands then more shot up, almost ten. He figured that would work. "You can fuck your Mates if you like while we feed, if you want to spend your pleasure that way….we won't touch you but to feed, we promise."

"That does seem feasible." One spoke up, tugging a younger male to him. Other couples formed and he saw most of them were Mated with just two or three not being that way. But then saw the free ones being tugged to others for just sex anyway, which they didn't seem to mind too much if the blush on their cheeks and the erections they sported were any indications.

So they let the first couple get into position and begin their sex, then Sam lay by the woman while Dean took the man and they both sank fangs in, feeding until the lovers came screaming in mindless pleasure and came again on the general principle that it felt too good not to! Then pulled off them and did the same to the other six pairs and one threesome, taking turns taking a good drink but not too much from each Wolf-person. Until all lay in a naked heap in the living room floor, fucked out and sated beyond thought while Dean and Sam sat on the couch admiring the view. "We did that…hard to believe." Sam said smugly.

"Yep, we did. All for a feeding…wonder if they will let us do that again sometime. They seemed to enjoy it and it was fun…in a non-sexual way for us of course." Dean said smiling just as smugly. Both clearly happy with the new way their bites felt for those they fed from, the godhood must have added pleasure to them as a side-effect rather than the numbness to the area they usually caused when they fed. Well, Dean thought in amusement, at least it didn't hurt them. And they all looked so happy, too.

They chuckled at the group upstairs, their sex was not anywhere near letting up yet and they were happy for them. "They are going to love him, I can tell." Sam said grinning as he heard Dante's whimper of submission, if it could be called that. There was definitely _some_ submission in that sound, not a whole _lot_ of it though, a little, and it was not _quiet_ submission. "I like this Pack, Dean. They are really nice."

"Me, too." Dean agreed and laughed as hand poked out and held up a finger to get their attention. They couldn't tell whose it was but only that it was definitely male.

"One, yes, you can and will do this to us again, and often I might happily add. And, no, it's not sex, at least with you guys, Grim knows that. It's just the way your feeding hits us. And you didn't do any of us, we did that ourselves. And, two, we really like you guys, too. Do you need to hunt now still? Give us time if you do and we will be able to move again to go with you in a bit. You _broke_ us!" The voice said, it sound muffled but it did sound a lot like Cyrus. "This was so _fun_!"

"So you see pleasure as…" Dean ventured.

"An offering to our Pack, you giving us this shows us you want to be a part of the Pack and the pleasure we get shows us you trust us enough to be a part of us now. You just be with Grim and feed off us sometimes. We'll find our own ways with others to work out the pleasure it gives us. It's not cheating on him that way. It's a fair bargain really." Cyrus said and the others nodded in agreement.

"We will offer it again before we leave then, let the others do it, too. So we can get a good feed in before we go. Less stops on the way home that way and we'll need the feedings anyway." Dean agreed then laughed as another moan floated overhead, Dorian this time, Sam thought. Good for her.

Then they helped the others up and got their clothes for them, helped them dress and sat them by them on the couches and chairs, putting in a movie and turning it up. Sam got popcorn made and Cyrus grabbed the juices and sodas while Lucas grabbed the beers then they all took their seat s again. And once they were settled in comfortably with their lovers and the others, they started the DVD and got busy watching their movie.

Then they all laughed and thought that Jacob should just take the damn hint and move on from Bella, even they saw she wanted the vampire boy more and was just being a wussy about telling Jacob that fact.

And looked at the vampires sitting in the cushiony recliner, wrapped around each other lovingly, then the Wolves thought maybe Bella had the right idea. They sure liked their vampires better, too!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The following afternoon found Sam and Dean sleeping their vampire sleep in the recliner, covered in a soft blanket. The other vampires and the Nest members snoozing in their new Mate's room, all very thoroughly claimed and satisfied he was their Mate as well as their Fathers'. After a brief nap, Grim came down and saw the others, sleeping nearby. Leaning down, he kissed their cheeks, ruffling their hairs lovingly. Tenderness in his eyes. It wasn't love. Grim thought. But it was pretty close to it. And the others were just as wonderful as these two men, maybe more so because now they were True Mates to him as well. And realized sadly that he'd miss them when they left. "Maybe I'll spend more time with them before Tuesday, talk them into staying another week?" He wondered out loud. He needed more time with them, was desperate for more time with his multiple Mates now. He still loved his dead Mate but now there was happiness where the hole was, filling it up with their touches, their smiles, their voices and sounds, their words and the hearts they had given him more every moment he was with them.

It wasn't love. He amended his former thought and sighed. But he knew it would be someday. He'd never forget Laurelie but he thought they deserved a better chance at his heart now. His Mate had to have known this would happen when she set their paths to intersect from Heaven and therefore must have meant for him to love them as well. Knowing that didn't mean he had to forget her, it just meant he'd learn to love someone as just as much. There was no shame in that if they were worthy Mates…

And these 11 people, the Vampires and their Nest, were more than worthy….

But then again…her being the smart woman she'd been…she probably already knew that, too.

So he blew her a kiss and smiled up at the ceiling, up to Laurelie and said, "I get it, I'll love them someday. I'll never forget you, baby. But I will move on. You're right, it's time I did. I love you, Lara Bear…I miss you."

And somewhere in Heaven, she looked back down at him right at that moment as well, and smiled. Blowing him a kiss back. "I love you, too, Grim. I miss you as well. I sent them to you because I knew they were just what you needed to open your heart again and let the love in. I'm here waiting for you but I want you to live first…it's time to move on, to love them…do that. I want you to love them, because loving them takes none of the love you have for me from me away…it only makes it stronger." She smiled and sent this to his mind and sighed, stroking his whiskered jaw in the seeing glass and tearing up. "I've never left you, my Mate. I just went to wait for you, that's all. Watch over my son, and…forgive Conrad…I already have. That's an order."

And, as these words brushed through his mind, he nodded, knowing they were from her and loving them for that alone.

"I'll try, my love. I'll really _really_ try." Grim said and nodded, guessing at her next thought. And knew that given time, he would be able to. If the other Alpha and he kept their tentative pace toward personally having not just peace between their Packs but also with each other. It was a lot to forgive but he was going to keep trying. Trying to be a good godfather to his godson and a good Alpha who wasn't too far gone in his pain and loss to learn to forgive his oldest enemy, even if he was only doing it for the Mate the man had killed through his pride and for the wonderful little boy he thought of as his own son most of the time. He loved them both enough to forgive and maybe he would find it in himself to want to later on.

But not just yet. For now, he had a Mating Ceremony to prepare for.

Having a Nest of 11 vampires and assorted other beings as his Mates was going to be interesting…

Very interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Beta, Cyrus, did the ceremony, lots of rope bound all their wrists to each other's first then they were tied to Grim's, creative positioning was involved but soon they were together. "We bind you now to our Pack, you are Mated to our Alpha, all of you and each other, vampires and others alike. We are of your blood now, bone to your bone, and home to you as well. We welcome you in love and friendship, and offer you succor and a place among us, but a place at our Alpha's and your Fathers' sides as well. Do you take this binding and except it?" He asked them.

"I do." Sam said and smiled.

"I do." Dean said.

All the others said the same thing.

"Do you, Grimwold Richardson, take them in the same spirit, as your True Mates and lovers, to cleave to them and fight for them, and also join their Nest to our Pack?" Cyrus asked formally, though his eyes betrayed a sparkle of happiness for them.

"I do. I take all of them for my True Mates. They will forever be mine from this moment on." Grim said solemnly.

"As will you be ours." Dean stated and Grim nodded.

"Yes, I will be." Grim said smiling and soon the ropes were undone and bracelets tied to each of their wrists. Theirs were woven from leather and Grim's own hair, soaked in his blood first then left to dry, to carry his scent on them from now, to warn others off from them if they dared try to go after them or take them from him. He'd fight to keep these Mates, not like last time. Fuck the council rules, they were his and no one was taking them from him like last time. Grim's was leather woven with hair from each of the Nest members, also soaked in a bowl of all their bloods and left to dry then it was intricately braided then woven through the tight braided leather strips, just like the one he'd given them. His wedding band on them and Grim's on him, and that's where they would stay until the day he died, since they never would. They'd be around long after he joined his other True Mate in Heaven, where he also would belong by then as well.

Once all the ropes were cut off and they were hugged by all the members of the Pack, they were called to stand in front of them.

"What is this about?" Dean asked curiously.

"We have requests…more like demands really, we feel you owe us this." Cyrus said and the other Pack members surrounded them as well and nodded their agreement.

"I'm listening." Dean said.

"This applies to all of you vampires, even the Dhampyre. Will you abide them?" Cyrus asked solemnly.

"We'll abide them. State your requests…well, demands really." Dean said teasingly then nodded. "Go on."

"First, you use us for feedings, as often as you can. Not cattle, or cows, or anything else unless you have to. We'll even send two of us at a time to stay with you for this explicit purpose." Cyrus said.

"Just two…" Dean said and then whispered to Sam who nodded to him, and he said. "Agreed, you can take turns, so you don't have to stay away for too long from your Pack. You and Grim decide, guys. We'll let you go with us when we leave. Next…"

"You visit us four times a year and for Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays, we'll expect you here. And each visit is to last a week to two weeks, not a day or two either. The same applies to the holidays." Cyrus said and softened. "Spend them with us, please?"

"Agreed, we'll visit and spend those holidays with you." Dean agreed and thought spending time with them would be good for his Nest, they needed to socialize more anyhow.

"Three, you call if you need help, if it's more than from the two that will be with you. We can call you if we need you, too. We will rely on each other to protect both of our groups now and your Nest will care for the whole Pack, not just Grim. Not in a Mating way, but love and caring is expected for us as well." Cyrus said. "No waiting until the last minute and someone could die to do it either, too much pride is an ugly thing and could get someone killed someday, and we don't want that any more than you do."

"Agreed, we can do that." Dean said and waited.

"And those of us Pack Mates not Mated to you want to be your friends, your closest friends. Your best friends, friends you'll call and talk to, even if it's just to pass the time. Friends you'll call if you need to talk about something personal and need someone you can trust." Cyrus said. "We want to be friends with you." He smiled. "We won't try to sleep with you, but when you bite us, we want it to be while we're fucking each other or they are fucking us. Your bite gives pleasure and our sex would ease that tension. It's not sex, you are just stimulating us with your bites. We'll send pairs with you to have sex with each other when you feed from them; ones who are already used to it and want to. This is our last demand."

"We agreed to that as well. Is that all?" Dean asked and smiled as Cyrus nodded then saw Grim holding up a hand. "Grim?"

"When I pass, Cyrus takes my place if Anthony doesn't, that's Laurelie's son. And you stay with our Pack, bound to it just as you are now through me. That does not end because I die. We all die, that's the nature of living, we live, we die, well, not you guys but us, we'll die. And once Cyrus or Anthony pass…if he has no heirs nor does Cyrus…Dean will be our Alpha, our Vampiric Alpha. When that time comes, if it is required, of course. And those bracelets never leave your wrists, even when I do die, they tie you to the Pack as well." Grim stated. "Your Nest and my Pack are Eternally joined, not just until I die. Understand?"

"We understand, we are Eternally bound to the Pack, our Nest to your Pack. And the bracelets stay on. Anything else?" Dean asked, making sure. "And someday, far far into the future, if necessary, I will become the Alpha for your Pack if it is needed for me to take that position, I agree to that. Almost forgot to agree to that, sorry. Anything else?" He asked again, waiting to be sure.

"No, that's it. Thank you, we were worried our demands were too much. You didn't have to agree to all of them, honestly." Cyrus said and the Nest smiled at them.

"Nah, we were expecting worse." Dorian admitted. "We're not used to those kinds of demands but…we'll do it."

"Again, you honor us. And thank you." Cyrus said and smiled. "Me and Syric, the dark-haired Indian guy standing by Dean, We'll stay the first two months and then come back after two others come to relieve us. We'll hunt with you and stay with you and you will let us help around the house and yard."

"I could use the help." Bobby admitted. Business had picked up lately, and even with the other Nest members helping, they were behind on the mail orders for parts. Bobby mostly did the mail orders now, only hunters and townsfolk came by for parts…or files in the hunters' cases. Or the phone calls verifying the other hunter's cons using 'FBI' or other agencies like that for their fake Identities. At the moment, Bobby's yard was locked and there was a 'Gone Fishing' sign on the gate and the house, in case someone came by. To others they thought he was out for catching a trout, to hunters…well, they knew he was trying kill or catch something much deadlier and dangerous than a trout. And left him alone to do it, a hunt was a hunt, and they knew to leave him alone while he was on one. And they usually assumed that the ones who lived with him now, Dean, Sam, Dante, and Dorian, were out hunting like they usually were. They didn't know Ellen and Ash lived there, or even Jo, Missouri, and Rufus. But they did think they visited often enough to notice them there. The Nest itself didn't really care what they thought. It was their home, their Nest, but they kept up appearances so they wouldn't be found out as vampires and other 'unique' beings. There were some weird creatures coming out of the woodwork now. Not to mention some even stranger deaths, almost ritualistic, annual ones. They suspected Pagan gods but were still working on that angle.

Then thought Daricus and his people could help with that later. For now they were taking a break from it. Three rough hunts, several Nest members Turned after being almost killed, and close to two months apart had earned them this time to just love and cuddle, make love and socialize with their new allies and lover, Grim. He'd managed to talk them into staying another week but knew they had to go soon. Hunters never stuck around long, so he figured to steal what he could from the time they had left together...for now.

And maybe, just maybe, he could leave Cyrus in charge for a few days and take a shift with them, visit then drive back…a few times a year himself.

He was sure going to miss them… each and every one of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A week later)

It was time to go.

The moon rose high above them in a cloudless night sky, lighting them up and spotlighting them leaving like it was some special thing…something worth memorializing. And maybe it was. A new beginning for Grim, and a new alliance for his Pack. Strange new friends made on both sides and new Nest members from old ones, humanities lost in cruel ways, painful ways, per usual. Dying was never easy, a hunter's death was even less easy…sometimes their deaths were much crueler and more horrible than most deaths were. Death by hunting, the normal stuff that killed them. But they didn't always stay that way…ask Dean and his Nest, they knew that fact all too well also.

"We'll see you in a few weeks." Dean promised. "Christmas is coming up, we should be here by Christmas Eve. We will have to sleep most of Christmas Day but that night we can spend more time with you. At least us vampires. Dorian, Dante, and Missouri will need less but still some sleep would be nice." He smiled as Grim leaned in and cupped his face, and kissed him goodbye, reluctantly letting him go. "I'm going to miss you, Grimwold Richardson."

"I'll miss you, too." Grim said and smiled back at him, eyes flashing with sadness and love already. "Be safe and call if you need us."

Sam was then hugged and kissed goodbye, as were the others as they came to him to get them before heading to their cars, missing him already, too. The one of the Wolves followed Sam and rode in the Impala. The other one rode with Bobby and Ellen in the truck, both deciding to watch over those they thought might need them most. Dante was a Pheonix, so he could protect Dorian. Rufus had Missouri, a god by her own rights, to watch over him, along with Ash, and Jo. Leaving Dean and Sam unprotected, as well as Bobby and Ellen, none of which thought they needed it but let them do it, seeing at it pleased them to do so.

Then they all waved to each other and shouted their goodbyes, and their Pack Mates watched as the Nest drove away, thinking that maybe not all Vampires and Nests were bad at all…in fact some were very attractive and downright lovable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yep, going to do a Christmas chapter for our vampiric group…just letting you know.

Hee hee, and ho, ho, ho!


	12. Finding Forgiveness in the Falling Snow

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

Warning: Wincest! Unrelated now as Vampires but still are Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. **Menage situations, fair warning here!**

If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you.

**Plot:** They pay a visit to their Wolf Pack for Christmas and find a surprise waiting for them when they get there. Conrad and his Pack are visiting and no one likes it, especiAlly the Nest that cares for Grim and what Conrad did to their Mate and his family.

Will Conrad find forgiveness or his death at the hands of a vengeful Nest acting on Grim's behalf?

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was Christmas time when Dean and the others pulled into the gate and saw the strange Wolves along the way, suspicion blooming already. "Who are they?" Dean asked suspiciously, instinctively knowing that they weren't of their Pack, and Cyrus spoke up.

"They belong to Conrad's Pack. He must have brought Anthony to see Grim for Christmas." Cyrus explained then saw the Nest's eyes burn with hatred as they reflected that while it was nice of him to do that for their Mate; it didn't make them like him anymore than they did. "Look, Grim told me to ask you to be nice to Conrad. He's trying to make peace with him since Lauralie asked him to, supposedly…and while he's not saying you have to Ally with him, he did ask you to be polite as you can to him. Anthony is coming for Christmas, and that means Conrad's Pack is here, too…Grim doesn't like it anymore than you do, so…he asked me to ask you to please try?"

"We'll try." Dean said coldly as he parked as far from the other cars as he could, the other Nest members following his example, and got out with the others but stayed by their cars for a moment; uneasy about being around unknown Wolves this way. His eyes swept the groups of new Wolves coolly and then found himself smiling when Grim pushed through them to run to hug him in welcome. "I missed you." Dean told him and Grim kissed him softly, nodding, too. Then Dean whispered, "You okay?" He knew having Conrad here must be bringing up bad memories of what had happened to his Mate…he hated Grim got hurt this way again.

"I'm…handling it." Grim admitted and sighed, then let go to hug and kiss the others. Saying he loved and had missed them, too. They also eyed the new Wolves warily and looked to Dean for guidance here.

"We're not Allies with them, right?" Dorian asked nervously.

"No, just my Pack but I'd appreciate if you kept it civil. We're trying to keep it friendly here…for Anthony's sake. Please?" Grim pleaded quietly.

"I said we'd try, and we will…as long as we don't have to have prolonged contact with them…we'll all get along fine." Dean said grimly and nodded. His eyes hardened as a tall dark haired man approached and his hackles shot up instantly but he forced them down at Grim's look.

"You must be his Vampire Mates, It's nice to meet you. I'm Conrad, of the Blue Mountain Pack." The man said and Dean pointedly ignored his outreached hand on principle. Disdain and disgust in his gaze as it met Conrad's, not shaking his hand at all.

"I am Dean Winchester; this is my Nest…which you will stay away from until I can trust you around them. He may be trying to forgive you, but I am _not_ him. I agreed to get along with you and I will try, but not to the extent I will touch you or any of your Pack. You wronged him greatly and, while I understand why he's doing this, I don't necessarily agree with it." Dean spat quietly at the man, keeping it private. "We are Allied with him not you. We love him, not you or yours. We want peace but on the condition you give us wide berth…a _very_ wide berth."

"You dare to threaten me?" Conrad growled menacingly and Dean did the same, rising to the challenge immediately.

"No…but if you want to be that way, have at it, asshole…I'd love to give you the ass-kicking your raping and murdering ass deserves for what you did to him! Go ahead, push me… _go ahead_." Dean urged and felt his rage growing but found it shut down as pain shot through the other Wolf's eyes and he slumped in defeat at his last words. "Fine, but you stay civil and I'll stay civil. I don't like you, and personAlly think you deserve so much worse than you are getting, but for Grim, I'll be nice. Just don't touch me or look at me that way again, and we'll get along fine. Oh, and I wasn't threatening you, I was just stating facts as they were." Dean said then faced him down until he looked away nodding, the other Alpha's eyes troubled then afraid as a little blond boy ran up to hug him and Grim. Both men eyed the child with pain in their eyes, twin pains and it made the Vampires' hearts ache for Grim. But not Conrad, he'd earned that pain and they hoped he choked on it someday! But they all still had to smile as uncertain little brown eyes looked at them and held out a little hand.

"You must be Uncle Grim's new Mates! I'm Anthony, his godson. Are you Vampires?" The boy asked, eyes not afraid in the least but honestly seemed curious about them. Dean warmed to him immediately, casting Conrad a nasty look and got a guilty flush for it. He looked away quickly, unable to keep meeting Dean's demanding gaze, a gaze demanding he recognize what he'd done to wrong this boy and Grim, then saw he did and it was killing him. Dean smiled coldly at him for that and nodded. "Are you like the ones Daddy tells me about?" Anthony asked now, eyes scanning them for signs of their vampirism and Dean had to chuckle at his fearlessness; Dean admiring it already.

"No, we're different than them." Dean admitted and took the boy's hand, letting him lead him away, to wherever the boy wanted to take him. His Nest following, seeking out their Pack, and warily avoiding the new Pack as much as they could. They didn't trust them, they were cowards. And, as any hunter knew for sure, one can never trust cowards…they'd run or get you killed, that or badly hurt or maimed, every damn time.

"Do you have the teeth?" Anthony asked. "Do your eyes change? What powers do you have? Do they hurt you when they come down, do they bleed? Does it hurt when you feed from others? You don't drink humans, do you, cuz that's just _gross_! Right? How is our Wolf blood different than human blood? Which tastes better?" He questioned him at rapid fire speed until Dean knelt to show him his mouth, letting his teeth come down but made sure he stayed away from the tips and edges of them. He held up a lip to give him a better look as well. "They look different than Daddy says they should." The boy's brow wrinkled as he stroked the longer canines then the shorter ones in confusion mixed with amazement, a really adorable combination in their eyes. His little finger tentatively feeling along each dropped fang curiously, biting a lip with his tongue gripped tightly between his own teeth as he explored them. Eyes intense and focused as he honestly checked them out, such an honest interest he had! Dean thought smiling a little.

"Ours are different. Two long ones and a row of even small ones. Oh, stay away from the sides and the tips, they are very sharp! They could cut you." Dean explained. "Our eyes do change, but only when we're hungry, but we would never harm a person…we only drink from animals and our own Nest members, and some Wolves from our Pack here. Your blood tastes better to us, since we need both human and animal blood to live, at least we do…and since your blood holds both, it fills us up without touching a human blood pack like we used to have to sip on. We don't feed off humans at all, it is gross, to be honest. There's a small fold there, they just slip through it. And it feels like pleasure when we drink others, like sex should…I mean like what Mates feel together but more intense."

"Oh, well, that's better. Can I…do you taste bad?" The boy asked. "Your blood? Daddy says vamp blood makes us sick."

"No, Uncle Grim drank it when we Mated and it didn't make him sick…but I suspect that's because we're unique and our blood doesn't taste like other Vampires' blood does." Dean explained. Then watched as the boy tentatively showed a tiny claw and poked Dean's finger, licking as a droplet formed there, worried he'd get sick from it anyway. But the boy just nodded and smiled.

"You taste like animal and sweet, too." The boy observed and watched in silent awe as the cut healed instantly before his eyes. "Wow, you heal _quick_!"

"Yes, we do. We do everything faster and better than other Vampires. We're really Vampire gods, not just Vampires, that's what makes us different." Dean told him and saw the new Wolves cringe at the words while their Wolves smirked arrogantly back at the other Wolves, as if to say, '_Yep, ours are better!'_ and Dean had to chuckle at their pride in them. That and _'Ours, not yours, nah nah nah nah!' , _danced in their Pack member's eyes like the proud and possessive things those Wolves of theirs were now.

"Tell me the story?" Anthony asked hesitantly, climbing up onto his lap. The Nest member sat by them, too, fascinated by the child as well, feeling protective of him already as well. Such a wonderful boy! They thought. No wonder Grim loved him so much.

So Dean told him the abbreviated version, leaving out the too gory bits.

"So this Daricus, the god guy, you work for him now?" Anthony asked head tilted in confusion as his eyes stared up into Dean inquisitively.

"More like we work together _with_ him. Not _for_ him." Dean clarified.

"Wow!" Anthony said in amazement then laughed as Grim picked him off Dean's lap and hugged him tight, carrying him now. "Uncle Grim! Stop that…I was talking here."

Then giggled as Grim nuzzled his neck and growled teasingly into it. "It's supper time, son. You can talk more later. They are staying the week, _right_?" His eyes pleaded with theirs to stay, he needed the support here; being around Conrad this way was hurting him! He needed them to stay with him, to make it easier.

"Yes, we're staying." Dean said and nodded. Then sighed as Conrad came up and knelt before them, then waited for Anthony to be far from them before speaking again. "What do _you_ want _now_? This is not what I'd call _'wide Berth'_, not _even_ close!" Dean said feeling surly as before to the Alpha, unable to help himself at the moment. Hey, it was better than throwing a punch, he thought proudly to himself, yay, me! Who says I haven't grown, heh?!

"I want to get along. We have a week together and I don't want it to be awkward." Conrad said with hesitant eyes.

"Awkward for who? We don't care, so obviously we aren't the awkward party here, _are_ we?" Dean stated coldly. "You destroyed our Mate, tore his True Mate from him and killed her…so tell me why we should just ignore that…" Dean sounded just as bitter and sarcastic as he felt and didn't regret it. He rolled his hand to emphasize it even! "It's not our place to make you feel 'comfortable' and, trust me, we feel the need to make you feel uncomfortable…in fact, the more uncomfortable and awkward you are, the happier we will be. We love you feeling miserable, believe me."

"I pay every day for what I did. I will continue to do so until the day I die. I can't take back what I did but I am trying to make it up to him, and to my son." Conrad said with tears in his eyes. Dean looked down at him with indifference still. Conrad saw that the Vampires held no mercy for what he'd done to Grim and didn't blame them in the least. "Do it for the boy then, I don't want him to know what I did. There's no way he would ever understand or forgive me if he knew!"

"Oh…so he won't _know_ what a _bastard_ you were…I _see_. _Boy_, aren't you a _gem_." Dorian said coldly, moving to face him now. "You touch any of us, try any damn thing, and we will tear you apart, boy or no boy…he'll get over it, youth is resilient that way." Then she looked at Dean and groaned. "Grim wants peace with the guy, the least we could do is try to get along with him, too. Please, Father?"

Dean eyed the Alpha with emotionless eyes as he seemed to consider it then spoke up briefly. "Fine, we do it for Grim and the boy, but not _you_, and most definitely _not_ to spare you the embarrassment nor to avoid the betrayal the boy's eyes will hold when he finds out what you did. And, trust me, someday he will. He's not a stupid boy, not by a long shot. I saw that already." He nodded one last time before wandering off in search of a volunteer…he was thirsty and he knew they would feed him. Maybe Grim would, so they could hold him and talk to him, reassure him they weren't going mess this up for him. "We'll play nice, Alpha. But it's much more than you deserve. If it was us, we wouldn't have been as _kind_…or _forgiving_."

"I know that, too." Conrad said eyes downcast. "I wronged them all. I'm trying to do better, bear with me."

"We're not the ones you should be saying that to. We don't care how well you do. You didn't wrong us…cause if you did, you wouldn't be alive right now. You wronged him, so tell him that. See, if you'd pulled any of that shit you pulled on your Pack or him on us, we'd have killed you for it! If you'd taken Sam from me, I'd have fucked him on our old bed then went out killed you for thinking you could take what was _mine_! As it is, you're _lucky_ it _was_ Grim and _not_ us. So just don't hurt him anymore and we'll all get along just _fine_." Dean said and walked on, the others following him, the Alpha watching him go sadly.

"Alpha?" One of his Wolves asked, worried for the man.

"He's right. They are Vampires, they see things much purer than we do. More impersonAlly, more intensely. If I'd stolen their Mate, they'd have killed me and taken them back…as it was, I stole a Wolf's Mate and that Wolf stuck to the law and didn't kill me, just let me keep her…so their rage and hatred is exactly what I deserved then and do now, too. I know that." Conrad sighed then got up, dusting off his knees. Sad eyes on the house where they had went into now. "I have a lot to make up for…to him, to that boy…and to you guys, I'm so sorry for the way I used to be."

"We are standing by you, as long as you keep trying to do better." The Wolf said quietly. "You took her from him and got her killed for it. And, for a long time, we were afraid to have you anywhere near our Mates, for fear you'd take them from us, too. It is wrong to touch another's Mate and you knew that. Council law or not, you should have paid for that."

"I know." Conrad said and got silent for a while. "Think he'll ever forgive me?" He asked his Beta, eyes still on the house.

"PersonAlly, no. but he will try to establish peace, try to forgive you as much as he can. For his wife's sake and that boy's. He really loves that boy! But part of him will always savor your suffering for what you did, mainly because he'll always suffer for it, too. You both will. Until you die." The Beta said sadly and nodded. "There is no reprieve for either of you, Conrad. You know that. You made sure of that when you made that boy with her against her Will and doomed her to die on you both."

"She never loved me. She only came alive when she talked to him, for him. That was who I fell in love with. I never saw love when she looked at me…not even her Wolf showed love, not the way your Mates do in Wolf form…we fucked but…there was no love. There was only love when she was with him, even over the phone. I used to watch her talk to him and there was so much love there then, and I began to fall for her then…but she never loved me…she just got colder. I was so wrong to do what I did to her."

"Would it have stopped you if you'd known it would kill her to have a child?" The Beta asked.

"I'd like to say yes but it would taste of a lie. No, but…I'd have taken her but not impregnated her…sounds wrong but I try not to lie to you. Not anymore." Conrad said, unable to meet his Beta's eyes.

"You come near my Mate, try to take her from me, and I will kill you for it. I will fight for her and, if you get her, I will kill you and take her back, law or no law. The Vampires are right, a Mate doesn't cease to be your Mate because some other Wolf claims them! They are still your Mate. And you kill who takes them from you and get them back. We were fools to fear you before, let you cowl us…he's right to hate us, to think us cowards. Those Vampires do, we see it in their eyes when they look at us. Their looks show us for the cowards we were. We should have stopped you but didn't out of fear. Never again, that does _not_ happen again. You stay good, keep trying to work out a peaceful way for our pack to live and we're with you. But you try it again and we'll kill you before we let you abuse us that way again, mark my words. That is a promise." The Beta said and the Alpha nodded.

"I'll stay good, not touch your Mates. They aren't her and she's all I've ever wanted." Conrad admitted.

"Was that why you _raped_ her, took her _from_ him?" The Beta hissed and the Pack tensed at this new revelation. "Not to punish him? But to take her for yourself? To _steal_ her?!"

"Yes, I get that now…I didn't see it before this but, yes, I did that." Conrad said quietly. "I had to have her and the only way was to push him into fighting me so I could use the punishment as the excuse I needed to get what I wanted."

"Oh, _really_?" The Beta said softly, his voice going deadly cold. "You may want to resist those urges with us now…we'll kill you before you get to exercise them. And stay away from us, we may need a new Alpha soon…if you don't."

"You'd exile me?" The alpha asked uncertainly and the Beta shook his head, flashing teeth at him.

"No, we'd just kill you. And then I'd be Alpha. We thought it was for a punishment, but now that we know why you really did it…we don't trust you. I don't know where this leaves us, but not with you as Alpha if you do those kinds of things." The Beta said consideringly again. "A punishment is called for here and one will be given, we will make sure of it this time."

"I will never do those things again, I promise. I don't think that way anymore." Conrad reassured the angry man.

"See that you don't." The Beta said firmly then looked him in the eye. "I foresee a challenge for you soon…"

"But Anthony…." Conrad pleaded.

"You could just step down…he'd never have to know." The Beta said coldly. "_Think about it."_

"I will." Conrad said softly and considered his son. "If I'm not Alpha, what would you do with me?"

"You'd stay in the Pack, not be harmed. Or punished for past deeds. You'd just a Common Wolf and have no and never be allowed to have a rank among us again. Of course, you'd just be a 'punished' Wolf but not exiled, unless you push me and you will be. You try that or I will kill you for trying. But you'd still be welcomed, still live with us. The boy would know nothing of why you stepped down or what you did. We wouldn't tell him." The Beta promised. "You would just be another Wolf in the Pack, and not be treated with any deference anymore. You'd still live and work with us but you'd have to obey our commands. But not able to ever command another yourself again. You will not have Alpha status in the Pack but will be Alpha by nature, since that is who you are not a rank of any sort among us…but you challenge me or them, and we'll kill you for sure, that is a promise. We treasure that boy and see him as our Alpha someday when he's grown up. We would never harm him by telling him the truth." The Beta paused here. "Consider our words wisely, Alpha."

"I will." The man said and looked away in pain. "I fucked up so badly."

"Not that badly." The Beta said softening now. "But just badly enough to lose the right to rule your Pack but not have to be banished from them. We love you, but now that we know you did it to take her from him that way, that it was _never_ about him being punished…we can't trust you right now, Conrad. You know that, right?" He asked. "A Wolf that would contrive to harm another Wolf like that, to get what is not his through any means necessary, like you did…that Wolf can't be trusted, least of all followed as Alpha ever again. You knew better!" He said fiercely, barely hiding his revulsion he felt now. They _all_ felt now.

"I'll make you Alpha, Romero." Conrad told the other Wolf who nodded. "You were always my best friend growing up and now I've lost that, too."

"No, you didn't. But you do have to earn my trust back." Romero, the Beta, told him. "Show we can trust you again and we will learn to. Show us you are sorry and we'll learn to forgive you. And show us you are a changed man and maybe we'll embrace you fully once more as one of us. We're giving you one chance here, old friend. Don't fuck it up because there won't be anymore. If you do, it's either banishment or death, boy or no boy, we will do either one to you."

"I won't fuck it up." Conrad said and headed to the house. "I have to let Grim know you are the new Alpha…see you later. The new meeting is tonight, sir. Be sure to be there. You are the Alpha after all."

"Not until we get back." Romero tried to argue.

"No, might as well do it now." Conrad said then waved them off. "I'm not leaving the Pack. I'm just letting him know to speak with you from now on, not me. I want to make this up to you all and I suppose I should just start now. You all know he's Alpha now, not me, right?" He asked his Pack Mates.

"Yes, we know it." They all agreed but smiled at him weakly. "Behave and you can stay with us."

"I'll behave." Conrad said and headed in, pulling Grim to the side and whispering the news. The Vampires hearing it anyway and approving, getting pissed as they read the truth from his mind, what he'd really hurt their Mate for. Not as a punishment but to steal his Mate from him, a Mate he killed by doing so! That son of a bitch! Dean growled but let them be held back by their Pack Allies, who whispered that this was better, to let it go. Let Grim deal with it, please?

Dean reluctantly let it go but still punched the Wolf on the way out the door, standing over him glaring furiously down at him, daring him to stand and push it further. "You hurt him! Not to 'punish' him but to steal her from him…did you enjoy it? Did you get a thrill from his pain? Did you!" He growled and stood his ground, the Wolf only lowered his head and said nothing; showing the truth and all of them knowing the answer already. "If that had been me, I'd have taken her to bed while we were alone, reclaimed her, then killed you for touching her, and no damn council or law could ever stop me either! We are Vampires, not Wolves! We do _not_ follow your _fucked_ up rules, so don't presume we understand what you did, cause we _don't_."

"I was different then." Conrad whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Prove it…" Dean hissed down at him. "Reflect on what you did and do better, or so help me, I will kill you if I hear of you hurting anyone again!" He pressed his face to his and growled. "You should be dead for what you did! But Grim says to give you chance, so I will. Don't fuck it up." Then stomped out and left the scared Wolf on the floor, staring around him. Grim gave him an appraising look.

"I won't." Conrad said looking up at him.

Grim nodded and helped him up, shaking his hand in Truce. "Don't, Conrad, and we'll be able to raise that boy together. As co-parents to him."

"He is a great boy, isn't he?" Conrad said, his love showing through on his face and eyes, softening the hard anger Grim was hiding, and making him think that maybe Lara was right, he should forgive him. Not fully yet, but someday.

"Yes, he is. So…here's the deal. Between you and me. You stay good, be good and keep trying to change, don't be the monster you used to be and I will forgive you. Not for her, not for him, but because you earned it. Do we have a deal?" Grim offered, thinking now was the time and it was a fair offer.

"Deal. I'll be good, and maybe…we could be friends someday?" Conrad offered as well.

"Maybe…I'll try." Grim said and got a nod for his troubles.

Both men found a new peace settle between them and smiled softly, which was right about when Anthony ran in and climbed between them, begging to play with them. Which they eagerly agreed to with love in their eyes for him, and pride, too. And a new resolve filled them, a resolve to really fix this between them, in any way they could, as long as it took to do it. They would forgive, and they would move on.

Then maybe…just maybe…they would be friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Soon after Dean punches Conrad, Daricus appears at their gate.)**

Daricus stood outside the gate, feeling for his Nest. Then found them and sought for Dean particularly, knowing he would be with the Wolf he was looking for. Damn Apocalypses! Daricus swore bitterly, he had handled some alone but not this one. They had stopped the last one by being Turned but that wouldn't work for this one…he needed to speak with his old Friend, his very _very_ old friend. And Grimwold had a direct line to Heaven, so he would be needed to contact the being, since Daricus couldn't do it himself. Not now that he'd returned to Heaven, where Daricus could no longer talk or see him in person anymore; at least not until he came down to walk the Earth again. Which he would. God didn't stick in one place too long…that was just his nature.

And soon caught what they were up to and decided to help. First by sending a friendly thought to Dean's head and to give him a gift. Seeing as Dean's plan called for more time than he had and he'd die for the day to sleep before he finished it…Daricus took that need to sleep away and the need to feed, and let Dean do what he had to so that Grim and Conrad could heal the rift between them. And maybe find a better life for both of them that wouldn't cost them the son they so dearly loved in the process.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Later the** **next evening, as the sun had just set.)**

Things were tense. Conrad was timid and uncertain but trying, but questioning everything he did. Grim was trying as well but still finding himself unsure how to forgive the man the way she wanted him to. And Dean and the others were being civil. It was four days to Christmas and it looked to be a not very merry Christmas after all. Until one day they were talking, after having fed from Grim and fucking for hours, savoring their afterglow. And it hit him.

"You should fuck him." Dean casually said.

"Who?" Grim asked.

"Conrad. You both would be so wrapped in pleasure, you couldn't be miserable. I know I'm not." Dean said and pulled Sam close to cuddle. "Mate to him, subdue him. Get him to submit. No one will be unhappy then."

"Orgasms can't fix everything." Grim pointed out but saw his logic. The afterglow had wiped away his pain, so it would do the same to Conrad. "I hate seeing him so unhappy…I know I should hate him but I don't. Christmas is almost here, and he hides, and he's depressed. I think he feels unwanted. I think he wants to run away." Grim said then groaned. "Sex could make us happier, but…I don't think I can get hard for him."

"Our bites could help." Dean pointed out but added. "Sex happens on its own, trust me…you'll get hard."

"Okay, we should try it." Grim said then sighed. "I'll get him and ask."

Soon Conrad was situated in his room and Grim explained the plan. To which Conrad appeared shocked. But not unwilling, Dean noticed. His tented pants told another story.

"So you do men…and you'd do…me." Conrad said then thought about it. "Why?"

"You are unhappy and Lara tells me she doesn't want you that way. She says I've not forgiven you and she's right. I need to and we're only making each other more unhappy and I'm driving you away." Grim said. "I would…Dean said….I should Mate to you, that way we'd be happy and we could still raise Anthony as his parents, a Mated Alpha Pair. I don't know…would you try?" Grim asked uncertainly.

"Do you hate me?" Conrad asked and waited. "After what I did, you should."

"I…yes, at first. But not now. I'm uncomfortable but not…don't hate you. I let that go. I can't hate you and love Tony, and sad to say, the hatred had to go or I'd have been unable to love him for very long. And I do love that boy so. He's my son, and she was my Mate, so for them, I will learn to care about you."

"Okay, we can do this, or try. I've never been with a man but…you must teach me then." Conrad said and bit a lip. "When do we do this?"

"Now would be best." Dean said by the door, blocking his exit. "Before you change your mind. There will be none of that." He eyed the man calmly, meaning every word.

"Got it." Conrad said gulping. He could see the Vampire meant for him to keep doing this and didn't fault his logic. So he undressed and got on the bed, but looked for Grim's advice, even as he undressed as well.

"On your back, legs spread." Grim advised. And Conrad did it, but trembled, scared. Grim saw it and soothed him with a touch. "Relax, I won't hurt you, Conrad . It will feel good soon, don't worry."

Conrad said nothing but did moan softly when Grim kissed his neck and up to his ear. "I'm going to fuck you, Conrad. Then Mate to you…and we'll work on being good parents and lovers after that. I'll love you someday. I would never Mate to anyone I didn't love or could never love, that isn't the way I am."

"Yes." Conrad said then watched as Grim crept between his legs and covered him again, this time kissing lower as he went then worked his nipples with his tongue, laving each and making Conrad gasp in unexpected pleasure. Then moved lower until he continued past his groin then up his thighs, kissing and pleasuring him until he took him in his mouth, balls first then his dick, and he was lost in that. Cries of pleasure reverberated through the room as Conrad soon found fingers widening him, lubed up liberAlly.

Grim worked finger after finger in, then thumb, and hand slowly fisting him wider, soon was inside him as the man gasped in pain then pleasure and Conrad fucked him with his fist and fingers manipulating his prostate with his fingers. Grim was not small and he wanted him to be loose, so it wouldn't hurt him. "I'm fisting you, my hand in fisted in your ass, fucking you. Does it hurt?" Grim asked patiently.

"No…so good, please…more…." Conrad pleaded, so ready to cum and so ready to be filled by something more than a hand. "Need!" He begged.

"Yes, more." Grim agreed and pegged that prostate and he came, deep in his throat, gripping his sheets and crying out. Pleasure ruling Conrad and making him his. Then he lubed up and slid into him, withdrawing his hand first. Moving slow he worked his pleasure higher and then lower, deep into him now and faster, unable to hold back anymore. "My Mate, be my Mate…"

"Yes…my Mate." Conrad gasped as he submitted then came, Grim following him into it. Then the frenzy began, both unable to stop, both biting the other to make it click, and pleasure ruled them. And in between, Conrad found himself tied to the bed, legs bound to his chest as his lover pounded him and stroked him. "Yes, more…"

"You will not cum without my permission…you will serve me. Let me own you, Conrad. You know what I ask." Grim bit back his pleasure to do this. Knowing it would heal them both. "Become my Submissive Wolf. I will be your Master. I will own you completely, Conrad, in my eyes and everyone else's, too. You will be mine. Literally and figuratively, they will see you as not having value…but I will, I will value you and love you."

"Not outside of the bedroom, not so our son will know." Conrad negotiated.

"Not outside of the bedroom, you are free then, but in here, I will be your Master, you my Submissive Wolf. You are under my protection and you will obey my every order, in the bedroom. You are mine to pleasure, to use to pleasure me, to do whatever I desire to do at any certain moment, and mine to punish, too. If you disobey or displease me…but only in here. Will you be that? Will you be my Submissive Wolf? Let me control you and I will make you happier than you ever were before." Grim offered then added. "I will not punish you or hurt you unless it is called for. I will not use our Past pains as reasons to abuse you. This is _not_ a way for me to make you pay for what you did to me and her but it is a way we can work together and heal our pains, fix ourselves, and maybe fall in love someday. I do find you sexy and desire you now, I do care about you. What do you want to do? Red means stop, and you go now, all is done. But we get along per usual. Yellow means we get along and take it slower, and Green means yes, you want it and we do this the whole way. In the bedroom, you are my Submissive Wolf Mate, most of the time. I may like more passionate things, too, but then again I decide when we do what and how we do them, passionate or Dominating you, are we clear? I make those decisions not you. Outside of it, you still belong to me, but…we get along, work to be good parents, and we find happiness with each other, romanticAlly like most Mates do. What color do you want?"

He paused now and Conrad seemed to consider it.

"Green…Sir." Conrad added, hoping he found the right title for the man who would be his Master. "Start slow though, I haven't done any of this in a very long time. Long before I even had a Pack and rarely outside of clubs but if it fixes us, I'm all for it. I want to be happy again…I haven't been really happy since…she died. Maybe not since I did what I did. Never been offered happiness before…want to take it though. However I can get it."

"Then you are mine and we go slow. Start with bondage and submission, and when you've learned that, we'll work on the other stuff as we go…you like pain? I mean some of it is painful but feels good…I know most Wolves like pain at times, it's how we work…do you? I know I do." Grim said and Conrad nodded.

"Yeah, I like pain. Whipping and such, it's been done…played that way when I was younger and loved it…then got my own Pack and had to stop. Can't be Submissive and be Alpha of a Pack, not truly as Submissive as I was then. It was hard switching back but necessary. Probably was why I went overboard the way I did, trying too hard to control things I couldn't. I had no idea how to run a Pack…I hurt them so much and had no business being Alpha. I knew that then and still…did it. Fucked it all up…I want to make it up to them…and you guys, and Tony." He looked down in shame, tears running down his face. Grim wiped some away and nodded, knowing he was right.

"You'll get that chance, Conrad. Keep trying and be with me this way, my Mate, My Submissive Wolf, and we can do it together now, okay?" He urged him up to look at him and sighed. "Don't cry. We'll make it work. We'll just work out the issues through the BDSM stuff. It will help us, I'm sure of it. I want to try, too, baby."

"I will." Conrad said then kissed him softly, "I'm sorry I killed our Mate…I murdered her, I'm so sorry. If I could die in her place, I would."

Dean bit his tongue on that one and Grim shot him a grateful look; knowing how hard it was for him to not say anything. Dean usuAlly spoke his mind but was trying to do it Grim's way here. And he loved him for that.

Then flipped him to all fours and lay him under him, urging him onto him again, motioning Dean over. "Fuck him while I do it. We do this together, Dean." Grim told him and Dean shrugged, doing as asked. "Conrad, this may hurt at first but you are stretched enough already for both of us. It will feel tight and stretched, but relax, it will feel good. And he may like you better after this…keep still, Pet."

Dean lubed up and worked in next to Grim, and they slowly moved, giving him time to adjust to the girths in him, then pleasure and hunger hit him, the frenzy pulling him in. "What…the frenzy…I…" Dean groaned and fucked him hard now, Grim doing the same. "I'm Mating to him…how is this possible?"

"Then do that, it will help you like him better." Grim said and Conrad moaned yes, which they assumed meant he was saying that he wanted it, too. And soon they were going hard, and not stopping, taking him together repeatedly then switching to do other things. Him going to the bottom so Dean could fuck him alone and Grim sucked him while he did it, and he sucked Grim; all lost in pleasure and frenzied lust.

And two days later, they finally felt it ebb and were able to stop. Cumming one last time and then realizing they were covered in fluids, each other's, and sweat. Then Dean got the first shower and left. And Grim and Conrad kissed and cleaned each other, leaving no spot unwashed or kissed. Grim fucking Conrad under the spray and cumming hard, Conrad spraying the wall in front of them as the water sluiced over their writhing bodies, cries of "Grim!" and "Sir!" And, best of all, "Master!" and Grim moaned his name as well, and soon they leaned in exhaustion against the shower wall. Kissing and happy for the moment. "So you fully forgive me now?" Conrad asked.

"Yes, I do. Hadn't before this but now, yes, I forgive you. Well on my way to loving you so…yeah, I forgive you apparently. Just don't backslide into the way you were and we'll all be fine." Grim said. "You know you're Mated to Dean now, right? You did that with us these past two days…he's your Vampire Mate now."

"I realize that and I'll try to be good to him, too." Conrad said sadly. "What if he doesn't care about me though?"

"He does now. But it's not love but it will be. Be patient. Vampires have a harder time falling in love than we do as Wolves: hell, as humans. They aren't swayed by emotion as much as we are. Let it grow in him and we'll get there. Vampires are more…not as warm as us. They are colder beings, more practical. They aren't Wolves so…it doesn't make him bad, just different. I still love him though, and so will you." Grim reassured him. "A bit of submission and 'Sirs' wouldn't hurt either. There's a kinky bone in our Mate, I can tell. You're a talented Submissive, lover, I'm sure you can find it. Just bring it out and I bet he warms up to you more…" Grim hinted.

"I'll do that." Conrad said, seeing how cold the man often was, the kinky Dom thing might work on him. The other ways hadn't. So he'd try anything now. Even that. "But he's not my Master, right? You are. He don't own me, you do?"

"Not exactly…didn't mean for it to happen but I know him…once he does that with you, he will feel like he's your Master, too. So I suppose he will be your Master, too. If you do this, he won't understand when we take his Master role from him…so it is probably the way he will see it. Don't worry, you will only have to serve one of us at a time, we wouldn't confuse you that way. That and he doesn't come by much, four times a year and on the big holidays. And if he's around on hunts. I barely see him as it is." Grim said sadly, "I miss him a lot. It's rare to see him for long periods of time; he lives so far away, you see. Like you guys do. None of us live particularly close to each other…"

"We'll work on spending more time together, okay?" Conrad offered. Living apart shouldn't affect how much they meant to each other. And he was sure they could manage it. They were hunters after all, vampiric or not, and that meant they were pretty nomadic, which meant he could visit in between hunts when he got close enough to both of their lands. But he's sure they could work it out later. Mates usuAlly did eventuAlly.

"Okay." Grim said and meant it, they'd have to find more time to see each other. They loved each other too much to keep this long distance stuff up for long periods of time like they had been. He was sure he could talk Dean into it.

"Well, what now?" Conrad asked and eyed the room nervously.

"Now we go find our son. He's probably driving the Vampires crazy again…he does prefer being around them, haven't you noticed that?" Grim said laughing. "He _really_ likes Dean."

"Yeah, and so do you. You prefer the Vampires, too. As do your Pack. They've barely acknowledged us but them they flock to…like they are obsessed with them or something." Conrad said.

"They are. I am, too. It's their power in their bites when they feed. We are their feeds now and they are addictive. We are addicted to them, they are our drug. We are theirs. It's how the Feed thing works apparently, we looked into it. That and they are really great people, once they warm up to you, and like you. Very great." Grim said. "They only feed off us, not you guys. Don't worry, you're safe from that."

"I could feed him…would that make him trust me more?" Conrad asked.

"You will get addicted like us if you do that…" Grim explained. Conrad had to agree to this or no biting was allowed. It was too dangerous. "But, yes, it will probably go a long way to you earning his trust. That and being Submissive to him, I suspect he'd warm up to that idea if you offered it to him…"

"I'm okay with that. As long as he learns to love me, I don't mind being his Feed like you guys and addicted to him…he's pretty sexy really." Conrad chuckled, "We're lucky to have him in our bed, Grim."

"Yes, we are. And to have the rest of them, too, in my case…not _yours_." Grim told him. "You are only Mated to Dean, not his Nest. Keep it that way, I won't share them. Just him. As their Master, it makes sense to join with him, to establish Peace between you two and through that, the rest of them, that's how it will work best."

Sure enough, Anthony was on Dante's shoulders as they walked along, talking about his fire. He'd already grilled Dorian about her powers, and Missouri. It was Dante's turn for the inquisitive child to pick his brain. They laughed together at something the boy said and the fathers looked sad. "He's never that happy around me." Conrad said.

"Or me." Grim said. "We should try harder to spend time with him…don't you think? Maybe he would then." Then laughed. "Or get some super power, he's bugging them relentlessly about those."

"He is fascinated, isn't he?" Conrad chuckled, taking Grim's hand hesitantly, unsure he'd allow it now they were outside of the bedroom. Then felt relieved when Grim entwined his fingers with them. And leaned in and kissed his cheek. "We ready to do this?" He asked nervously. Unsure of the reception he'd get.

"Yeah, we're ready." Grim said and they walked out, calling the Packs to them to tell them the news. Although his own pack looked less than thrilled at the sight of them holding hands that way. Conrad's Pack was just curious what had changed for him. Clearly they had their work in store for them to deal with this issue as well.

They took the news as expected. Grim's Pack agreed to give him a chance, as long as he behaved. Conrad's Pack agreed to do the same thing. All in all, a much better reception than he had expected. The Vampires eyed them coldly, their expressions unreadable. But Anthony looked thrilled, running to hug them both, saying now he had two daddies! Kissing them. Which made them smile wider, the boy just brought out those feelings in them.

"I can't live here with you, Grim." Conrad told him later as they sat on the porch watching Tony make snow angels with some of the other Wolf pups. "Not all the time."

"I know that. I was thinking, how about you split time between us…you aren't Alpha anymore, so that opens up traveling options we didn't have before. A few days with them, a few with me, bring Tony along, we'll get more time with him that way." Grim offered.

"So what days? Not against it." Conrad asked.

"Well, Monday through Thursday with them…Friday through Sunday with me. Or Saturday and Sunday. Until he gets older and then you can come to me and he can stay and be alpha there. And still visit." Grim said, three days a week were fine. Not all the time but he hadn't expected that either.

"That will work, let's do that." Conrad agreed and kissed him, then blushed. Grim kissed him as well, as a reward and to see him smile. "I…I love you."

"I like you, but…falling in love." Grim said softly. "I'm getting there, I promise."

"Good, just tell me when you are." Conrad said then sat back to watch them play.

Finally finding themselves happy, something they hadn't been around each other in a very very long time. Seven years and some change actually.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Anthony found himself following a leaf, blowing on a course all its own. And found himself at the gate. He unlocked it and saw a man standing there, a slightly glowing one. "Hello." He said smiling. Eyes bright with interest.

"Hi, Anthony. Dean speaks of you often." Daricus said bowing slightly at the waist politely and urging the boy forward. Keeping the gate cracked so they wouldn't worry. "How are you?"

"I'm good! My Daddies have Mated." Anthony said, then said. "They are much happier now. And Dean is my Daddy now, too, I'm so happy. I really like him!"

"And they weren't before?" Daricus asked curious. "Your Wolf Daddies I mean, not Dean."

"No, they weren't. They acted like they were around me but they always looked so unhappy when they first looked at me, like there was some secret between them and it involved me…I don't see what that could be." Anthony told him. "What's your name? What are you?"

Daricus knew their secret well and it was a horrible one, something he hoped the curious child in front of him never learned the truth of. Such a terrible parentage, so much pain there. "I'm Daricus, a god, I work with Dean. I came to see him. But wanted to see you first. Come closer, I won't hurt you, little Wolfling."

"You better not." Came a voice and he saw Dean with the two father Wolves standing there by the gate.

"Hello, Daricus." Dean said and smiled. "Grim, this is Daricus, the god I mentioned before. These are my Mates, Grim and Conrad, and that is, I suppose in a way, my step-son, Anthony. This is Daricus." He looked at him and asked. "What do you want?"

"I came to tell you I found the one who cast the spell on the Wolves from before, turned them to skinwalkers. She is dead." Daricus said. "And to meet your Mates. And this boy, he's going to serve his people well. Be a great hero for them."

"Good, I knew that already though." Dean said. "Anything else?" He waited.

Daricus nodded. "I would speak to Grim and the boy alone, if that is okay. I have some things to say to them."

Dean went to argue but Grim spoke up. "I'll be fine, just wait inside, go, Dean. You, too, Conrad. I want to hear him out."

"Fine, but I'm right in here." Dean said and went in, Conrad following.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Well?" Grim said.

"Anthony, you want a mark?" Daricus said then smiled as they boy looked at him curiously. "It's a mark I give those I protect. It allows you to call me if you need help, or are hurt. Not if you have a nightmare or something…for serious stuff. Like if someone is after you. And let's me find you if you call for me, to see you if I need to. That's all."

"You won't own me…Dean said it didn't work that way." Anthony said.

"No, I won't. Do you want it?" Daricus said and smiled.

"Yes, but does it hurt?" Anthony said nervously, eyes staying on his glowing fingers.

"No, it doesn't. You won't feel a thing." Daricus informed the boy.

"Okay, do it." Anthony said and offered his neck. Daricus touched him and it was done. "Wow, didn't hurt…Look, I have a tattoo." He ran to Grim to show it. "Can…can he get one, too?"

"If he wants to." Daricus said then eyed him seriously. "Go on in, I need to speak with your father alone, he'll be right in."

"Yes, sir." The boy said and went in.

"Grim, I know you're hurting but…what you did with Conrad, it can fix you both…just let it do it at its own pace, okay? I want you to know that I am here for you guys, should you need me." Daricus offered. "It's my Christmas gift, that and this…" He said and glowed now, then the power poured into the ground under his feet and expanded, a mark growing from under them. His protection wards shooting up and out for miles until they encompassed the entire Packlands, keeping all evil out and only those angels they allowed in now but allowing any humans or Wolves to enter, and their Vampires of course. All evil would die if they touched them. It would keep them much safer. And, with what he knew was coming for them, they were going to need them.

"What is that?" Grim asked.

"Just protection wards on your lands, you won't be bothered by evil here again. It's a sanctuary now. I know you are connected to your Angel Mate still…does she speak to you?" Daricus asked.

"Yes, often." Grim asked now. "Why?"

"Can you ask her to get God for me? Ask her to ask him to speak with Daricus, that's me. I need a favor." Daricus said and shrugged. "I'm a god, so I can't see or speak to Heaven, but you can apparently. Can you arrange that?"

"I'll try." Grim said then sent it to her and smiled at her response. "She says that her Father will be in touch with you soon. And not to worry, he's well aware of your situation. It's his situation already, you're just finding out about it."

"Good, I needed that." Daricus said relieved. And offered a glowing touch. Grim let him mark him then called for Conrad, who ran out and got his mark as well. "Take care each other." He said before vanishing.

"I will." They each said and watched him go, amazed.

"Well, that's one hell of a Christmas gift." Grim said and saw Conrad shift eyes to Dean, and got it. "I'll take Anthony. I want to…make a snowman with him. You guys go talk."

Then headed off to give them some privacy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Conrad." Dean said then sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just…I want to submit to you. Let you be my Master, like Grim is." Conrad said. "Then maybe you'd like me better. Grim said it might work."

"I do like you better, Conrad. But I'm not usuAlly that kinky with people I barely know. Sorry." Dean said and watched him with cautious eyes.

So Conrad had to resort to more pleasurable ways to show him what he meant, Dean wasn't getting it. "I want you to forgive me and I'm hoping you being my Master and I your Submissive might help you better be able to do so."

"I'm not the one you wronged." Dean protested.

"No, but still…I find it necessary to make it up to you. You are never going to trust me with Grim until I do." Conrad said and knelt now, making sure they were properly shielded by the trees. And began to undo Dean's pants. Kneeling. "I want to submit to you. Sir. I want you to be my Master, too, with Grim. I want you both to own me."

"Okay." Dean said going along with it. He suspected this was Grim's idea anyway. So he'd go along with it. Then moaned softly as the man began to suck him and gripped his hair to steady him, then to guide him to suck Dean the way he liked. And soon found himself ready to cum but backed off, "On your back, Conrad. Now." He ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Conrad said and undressed then got in position. And soon found himself thrust into, being fucked hard and loving it. He Stilled at Dean's touch and was stroked in reward for obeying him. Then they both got lost in it and came. Dean stroking him as he came then telling him to cum, too. Conrad obeying him quickly and finding himself still filled with a hard dick. "Master?"

"Yes, Pet?" Dean said moving slow inside him. Giving the man time to recover before going again. Needing to do more.

"Fuck me until I can't do anymore, until _we_ can't, please, Sir?" Conrad begged. "Be my Master, too?"

"Yes." Dean said then moved, taking him again and not being gentle. Sure that neither of them wanted that right now. And, for hours they did it and eventuAlly he was done, his fangs sheathed in his Submissives neck for most of it, feeding and fucking him as he saw fit. Using him for a fuck toy at the moment and seeing nothing wrong with that. "I'll tie you up next time, maybe do a spanking…that sound good? Before I go…" He told the sated man below him and the man nodded smiling. Then both came with explosive cries onto and into the other man as well, as if sealing the deal already.

"I'd love that, Sir." Conrad said and then let Dean help him up, then wipe off with his shirt, tossing it aside for now. Then they dressed and were ready to head back out. "I am yours, sir. In the bedroom, not out here. Just like with Grim. Is that okay? Well, I know I am owned by you, your Submissive all the time. I belong to both of you all the time and for the rest of our lives…but we won't do anything sexual or kinky in front of the Packs or my son. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine." Dean said and eyed his body and neck. "You need a mark."

"A collar?" Conrad said, unsure if that was a good idea. He wasn't that kind of Submissive…that and shifting would shred the collar. And even leather collars got expensive after a while of constantly replacing them…

"No, a mark. A brand of ownership… I'm sure Grim has something that should work, I saw it earlier on his desk." Dean said and urged him to the study. The fireplace was keeping it nice and toasty, he noticed. Then dug through the desk until he found it. It was a silver stamp that Grim used with hot wax to seal messages between the Packs. It was the first letter of Grim's name in a circle and went with a stamp pad or could be used with melted wax, which it was usuAlly, but it was metal, Dean noticed as well. Then put it on the fire until it burnt red. "A mark, a brand to mark you as ours. Like this." He said holding it up and the Wolf flinched. "Bare your neck and ass and open your shirt. _Now._"

The man complied and Grim came in, then gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Marking our property. That is what he is now. Right?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, but not _that_ kind of property…he'd not a slave, Dean! We don't brand our lovers!" Grim said but Conrad stopped him.

"I want it." Conrad said. "I need a mark and that will do it. I heal fast, so it won't hurt for long. And I can't wear a collar so…a brand will do fine."

"Conrad, you don't have to do this." Grim pleaded and eyed the hot stamp as it neared his neck. "Dean, no!"

Dean paused but Conrad said, "Yes, do it." And looked at Grim as Dean did it. "I want to be yours, a mark to show I'm yours. Let this be it."

"Okay, but…I'll put salve on it later." Grim said. And held him still as Dean burned the mark on his neck by the shoulder, on his left Pec, and on his left hip, making the man bite back pain as he did it. Then he led the man to the bathroom where he salved them and bandaged them but got kisses to soothe his concerns.

"I'll be healed by morning." Conrad told him smiling. "I like being marked as yours, no one will touch me now. He did me a favor. I needed the mark, I did. And the brand is good, maybe put some permanent tattoo ink on it later, make a real tattoo of them, the kind that stays on for good? Will _you_ do that for me?" He asked Grim.

"Okay, I can paint them into tats, that's fine." Grim said running fingers over one and feeling secretly pleased; his inner Dom practicAlly purring at the feel of his sign of ownership, looking forward to seeing it as well later on. "Mine!" He said possessively while he did it. Dean doing the same thing. Both meaning it in the most possessive way possible, seeing him as theirs for life now, their Submissive Wolf!

He was owned now, the brands proved it.

"Yours." Conrad said in agreement then dressed again. "I like them."

"Me, too." Grim and Dean said smiling and kissing him in reward for taking it so well. "Now let's get that tree picked out…I think our son has plans for a really big one…I might not have enough room for it…" His eyes went to the ceiling. "We may need to put it in the hall here…you okay with that? The ceiling is higher in here."

"That would work." Conrad said and then they headed out. The bandages rubbing and hurting a little but he was happy with them. Tomorrow he'd be healed and marked properly, owned by his Masters and Mates…but most of all, well under way to being loved by them as well. And that was all he ever wanted now…that and to spend time with his family and Packs, and the Nest that he was rapidly getting attached to.

With every feed they did on him, he was getting more obsessed with the pleasure it gave him by the second.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grim, I need to talk to you and Conrad." Dean said the next day.

"Okay, shoot." Grim said.

"I know we don't do kinky stuff in public and I'm not saying I want to…but…how do we get his attention in public. I'm sure a Dom demanding his Sub's attention is normal…how do we let him know we want his attention?" Dean said and waited, unsure of how they preferred this.

"Well, first let me explain what that mark means for us now. It shows he belongs to us, you were right about that. That he is our property and Submissive in all the other Wolf's eyes. Conrad is owned and kept now. Not a free man. He isn't his own man anymore. But we give him Free Will to be seen as belonging to himself still. Wolves see Submissive ones like him as inferior…they won't even acknowledge him now, the same as they wouldn't since he is a Punished Wolf, a common Wolf unable to ever rise in the Pack, less than Alpha now. Conrad only holds value to us, and what his Pack chooses to give him, but technicAlly he is nothing to the others, beneath their notice. They will not even listen to him or see him now. To them, he is worthless and the only reason they see for not killing him or using him as we see or they see fit, is because we choose not to allow it. He's nothing now, less than a Pet and there is no lower place to be than where he is now, both as Punished and Submissive to us. We see him a man, still an Alpha, he only has freedom because we give it to him, and only the amount of freedom we choose to, but some Wolf Masters don't, but some do. It all depends on their expectations of their Submissive Wolves. Not all Submissive Wolves that are claimed this way end up Mated to their Masters; very few get that close to their Submissive Wolves. They are Slaves to them, in every way, sexually and in every aspect of it; they are their servants and to do with as they please, with no rights at all. But there are ones that do tend give them freedom like we do." Grim explained. "They will see him as little better than a Slave but they will leave him alone…no one messes with another Wolf's Submissive; it's the same as touching another Wolf's Mate…it is forbidden."

"He is a Slave? They would hurt him!" Dean thundered, pissed at that thought. "Sure he's ours, belongs to us, but I'll be damned if I will allow anyone hurt him, let alone kill him because they don't see him the way we do…I don't think so!"

"No, they won't…no one is allowed to touch him! He is ours, the way it works is that he loses his value but…our value transfers to him. What we wish for him gives him value, how we see him gives him worth. If we are high rank, he is more protected. The more powerful the Master, the less likely another will even dare insult or approach him. He won't be ridiculed for it or harmed because of his Master's status in the Pack, and we hold high Status, so he'll be fine." Grim reassured Dean, who now seemed to be thinking again. "What now?"

"He won't be expected to do more work than the others, to be last in eating and other things? He won't be demeaned in their eyes, punished more than he was already?" Dean said. "Wolves do that, it's in the journals."

"No, some would be treated that way but not Conrad, he is given greater value because of me and you, Dean. He will be respected for that at least. Not taunted, insulted, or abused verbAlly either, that is not allowed and they get punished for that, not Conrad." Grim said. "They love him still, the Pack does. They want him to stay with them, not just out of trying to tolerate or punish him, and they already promised to keep loving him and giving him a chance to make it up to them. So it will make no difference in how they treat him. He will be equal to the more common Wolves in the Pack, not less; they won't hold it against him." Then he waited for Dean to speak.

"I didn't realize all that…Conrad, you okay with that? Being literally nothing to other Wolves? Come live with us if that's so, I won't tolerate you being nothing…you aren't nothing, baby." Dean said. "We'd welcome you. You will still be an Alpha and a man to us…"

"No, I'm fine with it. Only other Packs would see it that, Dean, not Romero and them. They already begged me to stay with them, they want me as part of their Pack. I'm welcome there and they would never let another Pack insult me by acting badly towards me. They will protect and love me, Dean, as a Pack member. An equal of sorts, as much as the Common Wolf rank will allow, that and the Punished Wolf one I have now. But I want to stay with them. Not that I don't want to be with you, Dean. I do. It's just that I belong with them." Conrad said softly, then smiled. "I'd belong to you no matter where I live or you live, for the rest of our lives. And I'd take that immortal thing, if you could manage it. I have no Mate to go to like Grim does, so…you are my only Mate with him. I would stay with you for Eternity, Dean. Surely as Vampire gods you can manage it, if you choose to?"

"I will do that. I will check with Daricus but I'll see how to do it and do it really soon." Dean said. "EternAlly mine, I like that."

"Well, if I die, I'll keep watching over you all, like she does with me. But, to return to the former topic now that we've settled that, we should agree to more subtle signals to show we want his attention. We watch for him to be free to come be around us, not engaged by his Pack members or ours, nor if he's busy with Anthony. But if he's free and can get away from them discreetly, we motion him over with our hands. The way humans do to their friends they are trying to get to come see them. Like this." Grim said and illustrated the wave that bid someone to come over. Nothing fancy. Dean and Conrad saw and agreed it was inconspicuous enough. "Then once he's there, we touch him; hug his waist or touch his back or neck, one tap says stay with me, two taps say you can go…he feels them but no one else knows we did them. Should work and no one needs to know what we do in our bedrooms, they won't pry. Most Pack members respect their Pack Mate's privacy unless they are doing something that will harm them eventuAlly or will cause harm to the Pack itself eventuAlly. But the BDSM stuff won't do that to anyone, so they won't say anything anyway."

"Conrad, you agree to the signals?" Dean asked him and he nodded.

"Very subtle and discreet, and no one will know them for signals for me to submit to you if you do them. I like it." Conrad agreed.

"Good, I was making sure." Dean said. "We won't harm you, Conrad. It will be fine. We will push your limits but not beyond what is safe, sane, and consensual…you will always enjoy what we do, at least eventuAlly. If we do the pain or if we don't, not sure about that part yet. You said you liked it, whipping and such, so we'll probably do that, too."

"So that means I can still be with the others, talk with them, and be around them, talk to them like usual, to work on issues with them. And when I'm with Anthony, the same applies, and if you want to touch me or want me closer to you, to hold or kiss, or just be at your side. You'll watch to see if I'm not busy with others, Anthony, or other Master then motion me over like a friend does to another one and I will come to you. When at your side, I don't leave it without your subtle cues that I can. But that's as far as it goes. No public sex or kink, only in bedroom, have normal Mated relationship outside of it. Is that right?" Conrad asked to clarify.

"Yes, that's how we will do it." Both Grim and Dean agreed.

Then they kissed in agreement and headed out to see what their wayward son was up to. And hoped he was finding something else to do besides bother the Vampires some more….he liked them and made sure to be around them as much as he could manage now. Grim suspected that was because he knew they would be leaving after Christmas then Grim secretly hoped he could talk them into staying on into the New Year…

And later on, as Dean pulled them close in turns and fucked them with the other Vampires, well, Grim. Conrad only got Dean, Grim pleaded with him to stay another week and to his surprise he agreed to it. "Sure, we haven't got a hunt coming up right now. Plus it gives us time to spend with you guys and Anthony. We like that part." Dean said before he thrust in and moved into the man again, then said. "I care about you, never doubt that."

"I don't." Conrad agreed then moaned as Dean's fangs sank easily into his neck. Sam did the same to Grim, and when the rest of the Vampires from his Nest showed up, they fucked and fed from them, too. Then they went on to feed and fuck from Grim again and again as well. And then did the same to several others of their Wolves that showed up to help. And soon felt sleepy and knew dawn was approaching.

Then, as the sun rose above the horizon, it found them all collapsed and cuddling on Grim's bed. The Vampires all fed and now resting for most of the day. Dead to the world, as their other lovers knew. The Wolves and their remaining Nest members, those not vampiric or that didn't need rest, stood watch over them and the Packlands in shifts, helping with the farm work and such as well.

And all were thankful that they had found a resolution to their pain.

Conrad had been trying to find a way to fix his relationship with Grim so it wouldn't hurt anymore, and Grim had been hoping to do the same…and thankfully they had found a way. And, while the Packs knew the true nature of their relationships now, they didn't care…since that paled in comparison to the fact that they would be much better parents to Anthony now.

That was all they cared about.

That and the fact that Grim wasn't hurting anymore everytime Conrad was around. This gave them hope that their Packs could join peacefully now or soon…officiAlly. Grim had been reluctant before now… but not anymore, or they hoped he wouldn't be. And they prayed to find a way to make it up to him as well, since they, too, had wronged Grim, and hoped desperately to be able to someday. They really did regret not fighting to stop Conrad from doing what he'd done and wanted to show they weren't scared cowards anymore…but knew that wouldn't be easy.

Conrad's way had been even harder….now they wondered how exactly they could…besides becoming Submissives, that is.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The tree was huge but Anthony loved it. So they made do. The others all chipped in and got the decorations out. Then began doing their parts. Some decorated the house, others the porches, and several took the tree. And by the end of the day, they had most of it done.

Then eyed the bags and bags of gifts and groaned. Dozens upon dozens of gifts left to wrap and then they would be done, that and the food, which they had to finish buying, mostly little stuff but one more ham wouldn't hurt, a really large one. And eggnog. And alcohol, lots and lots of both.

And the Vampires were still asleep, lucky sods!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they woke, they lay there recovering and sensed a Wolf nearby. And it didn't smell like one of theirs.

"Dean?" One Wolf said from the doorway. Dean saw it was Romero. The new Alpha and sighed.

"Yes, Romero." Dean said politely. Being civil was hard, he thought regretfully.

"Would you go with us into town for the rest of the groceries? Grim offered to help wrap gifts and the others are organizing them under the trees. We are two electric cords short and need more wrapping paper or more gift bags, either would work." Romero asked then said, "I'd like to talk to you…privately."

"Okay, I'll go with you." Dean said and motioned to Sam and told him what they were doing. Dante and Bobby insisted on going with them, so did some of the Wolves, and Anthony…which worked out well, since most of the gifts were for him…and they wanted them kept a secret from the nosy boy.

First was gift wrap and bags. Which they got easily, picking a wide variety of them, and Anthony picked Sponge Bob and Scooby doo ones. Which they laughed at but bought just for his gifts. Then came dinner shopping and they left them to do it while he and Dean talked privately in the car.

"Well, speak." Dean said tersely.

"I know what we did was cowardly. All I can say was that we were afraid of him then, but aren't now." Romero said. "We see you Allied with them and want that with you, too. How can we do that?"

"I don't like cowards." Dean said.

"Not cowards, not anymore. We're better now. How can we fix it?" Romero asked. "We really are different now, her dying changed all that. Helped us see how wrong we were. We are so sorry."

"Like I told him when we first got here, it's not us you need to say that to." Dean said coldly.

"We are making it up to them but now it seems you are a part of them and so we need to make it up to you, too. How can we do that?" Romero said.

"Painfully, and leaving you bloody." Dean hissed. "Anything short of that won't satisfy me at all."

"Okay, we'll do that then." Romero said.

"No…shit, I…what do you feel would be appropriate?" Dean asked. "That won't hurt Anthony if he knew about it, that is."

"We could service you for the rest of the visit?" Romero said.

"No, we got plenty of lovers, that isn't necessary." Dean said.

"You could feed from us." Romero offered. "Addict us as you did them. We would be Allied to you kind of…"

"Well, we do need to feed and we could do that in private without Anthony knowing…you'd be Feeds for us, in return for us Allying to you…eventually."

"We would of course offer all of ourselves to you while you fed, if you required it…if you'd Ally with us." Romero said. "Just us older members and our Mates. But not the kids or teens. They are innocent in what we did to Grim but not us."

"Would they agree to this?" Dean asked and he thought about it.

"I could ask." Romero said.

"Well, it would show good faith…and we do need the blood. We'd need permission from our Pack first." Dean said and considered it a fair trade. "You would be our Blood Whores and Sex Slaves in private and then we Ally to you, is that the offer?"

"Yes. Those of us willing to, that is. I won't force anyone into slavery to you, which is what this will do to us." Romero said stubbornly.

"Agreed." Dean said and nodded.

Then they shook on it and went into help with the groceries.

Keeping their plan to themselves for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After they got back, Romero went to talk to his Pack while Dean talked to his. When he outlined the Truce, they looked shocked but not surprised. Dean and his Nest were all about sex and feeding, so this wasn't an odd compromise. It suited his and their tastes. And it was a Submissive thing…a slavery thing of sorts, beyond what their Wolves did. Forced slavery through their bites, feeding as often as they demanded, and fucking just as often, doing whatever they demanded of them…in private at least.

Totally at the Vampire's mercy for a week and a half, owned and taken as theirs for the whole time, except in public. They would be themselves there for appearance's sake.

"I'm okay with it." Grim agreed. "Sure, it's fucking someone else but ….it's for a Truce thing and it would be a punishment for them. Teach them a lesson."

"We're okay with it, as long as you love and feed from us, as well." One Wolf spoke up. The others nodded. It was a good Truce as far as Truces went, mild conditions really. Most would have taken them up on the offers to beat them .

But not Dean. He had no urge to hurt anyone but pleasure he was willing to do. Not if it hurt that boy and seeing his Pack hurt would do that. He'd see them as evil if they did that and Dean didn't want that. So pleasure was a fair substitute. They weren't violating any Wolf laws by allowing this. In fact this was one of the ways some Packs settle differences, with sex and submission to another Pack but not to steal Mates or impregnate them. Just to own and use them sexually for a few days in return for forgiving past debts owed, if they both agreed to do it that is.

"This will settle their debt with us, too." Cyrus pointed out. "According the Council's law, we can tack their debt to Grim to it and free them of that as well. They do owe him one."

"I wouldn't mind wiping that debt away." Grim said. "A fresh start for us all, once this is done. As long as they are willing and understand the conditions of it, I'm not against it."

"They would stay addicted to us." Dean pointed out.

"We can live with that. It would cement the bonds between us and them. Their need for you would temper any urges to harm our Pack or your Nest later, make them not want to hurt you." Cyrus said and smiled coldly. "They would do well to be enslaved that way. It's better for us in the long run if they were."

"How so?" Grim asked his Beta.

"They would not dare cross the object of their lust and addictions." Cyrus said smugly. "Using them wouldn't be so offensive to the Vampires nor to us."

"Agreed." Grim said then sighed. "Who votes to go along with them feeding and sexually enslaving the other Pack up until New Year's?"

All raised hands in approval. "So who fucks them?" Grim asked not really caring, just making sure they were clear here. "No making them permanent Submissives during this time and it ends on New year's night. The need will be met in them later, since they will become Feeds and addicted to you as we are…but they go on their way and you use them at times, that can't be helped. But you love us and feed from us more."

"But no sex with us?" Cyrus asked sadly.

"No, this is a punishment….I guess…do you insist on that?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, I mean you are going to be screwing them, but why not us? We are your Pack Mates, remember, not them! We love you." Cyrus said. "It's not fair. Just saying."

"So you want us to be lovers with you when we feed off you as well now?" Sam asked. "Grim, what do you say? You guys?"

"Yes, we want that." Syran said.

"I suppose if you screw the other Pack members then it would only be fair if you'd have sex with our own, too. Since we're already addicted and they will be just as addicted as us. So you give them sex, so we deserve it, too." Grim said. "But you are my Mates, not theirs."

"Just yours, got it." Dean agreed. "You guys okay with that…"

"Yes, we have our own Mates or are waiting for them… so it's perfectly fine with us." Cyrus said. "We don't want Mated to you, we just wouldn't mind if you'd fuck us when you fed from us, that's all. Wouldn't be a bad Christmas present really." He smiled and teased them, making them laugh at him but agree to do that from now on.

A knock came and Dean answered it.

"We talked about it." Romero said tensely.

"So did we." Dean said. "Are we on or shall we try to find something else?"

He wouldn't push it. But it was a good compromise.

"We agree to your terms. We also found several volunteers to do it, and we explained the addiction it would lead to and they asked that if you addicted us to you, that you kept feeding said addiction from the moment you addict us. And you don't do anything that would hurt us or humiliate us in front of or in the face of our Pack. We won't lose our Pack's respect over this, we already agreed to that, and you must honor it. We do not betray our sex or feeding in public, those are our conditions." Romero said uncertainly. "And we only fuck when we feed you, not any other time. But we will be at your beck and call for feedings until the morning of the day after New Year's. And you aren't allowed to abuse or cause us unnecessary harm or punish us for slights too harshly."

"Agreed." Dean said shaking his hand. "So who is doing it?"

"Come to the porch. We are waiting for you on it. The rule says that five or more must agree for it to be valid and binding." Romero said. "We found twelve. Mostly older ones who were there when Grim was…betrayed, and me and my Mate, he agreed to do it, as did my other Mate."

"You have two Mates?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yes, one I chose for myself, he was a splendid choice, I chose him after Grim reformed…he was a new Wolf I was attracted to but not driven to Mate with, but we did it anyway. My wife was a Mating urge I couldn't ignore and I claimed her, and this was before we were free of his abuse." Romero said.

"Oh, well, congratulations." Dean said. "There will be peace between us after this, right? You won't resent me later for doing this? I won't make this another debt we owe you in return. This is not rape. I will not take unwilling Wolves to my bed, that I will not allow!"

"No, not unwilling, and we won't resent you. We want peace just as much as Grim does…and you do, or we hope you do." Romero pointed out.

"Fine, let's meet them." Dean said and headed out with Sam. "Oh, we Vampires will do the feeding. All of us. That is an order." Dean said then they sighed, and followed, obeying him instantly. Dorian, Dante, and Missouri just shook their heads. They were glad they weren't Vampires or he'd have insisted they do it, too. "Dorian! This means you, too."

"_Dorian_…told you." Dante teased as she followed them and was now very grateful he wasn't one either.

"Wait, he can just order you to feed off them and fuck them…and you'll do it?!" Grim said in amusement.

"We take the 'Master' thing seriously. He says jump, and despite our best efforts to not do it, we jump…it's the way the whole Turning thing works; it gives him some kind of control over them…not literally but…they obey him more often than not." Dante said chuckling. "They want to obey him, believe it or not."

"That's a lot of power to give your Master." Grim said whistling, impressed. Dean had some clout, damn! Not even he had that kind of power.

"Yeah, but…that's the way a Vampire Nest works. One Master all obey implicitly. The Master tends to demand total obedience…or else. Dean just asks for it and they give it, so…it's not a bad thing." Dante said. "We work well together this way."

"I can see why." Grim said appreciatively.

"You would." Dante teased his Mate then sighed. "Kinky thing."

"Yeah, I am." Grim said and nudged him.

Then gave them time to get acquainted before going out to see them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were nine men and three women. All nodded their approval when Dean asked each one if they were sure. Then outlined the conditions. Sex would only be required when they fed, that's it. All other times they were free men and women. And, after feeding, they would be free again. No collars, no cuffs, no kinky stuff unless Romero's people were into that. Dean wouldn't require it.

All agreed to the rules and asked if he was thirsty, were any of them?

"No, we're not." Dean told them. The others said the same. "You are free for now, go."

And they did, feeling relieved and somewhat surprised. They were sure it would be more complicated than this. It was a punishment, right?

"No, not a punishment, not the way the council decreed it. We are supposed to be enslaved at all times, not allowed freedom. He's doing it differently. He really meant it when he said only to feed. He isn't trying to hurt us. He really is making it a Peace offering…strange… I like him already." Romero said in admiration.

But knew they'd know the feel of their bite soon enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was two hours before Sunrise and Dean finally had a need for them.

"Come, it's time." Dean whispered to Romero and headed up to their room.

The twelve Wolves slowly trickled in, trying not to be obvious about it. Grim and Conrad took Anthony on a drive and he was satisfied. The rest of the Pack decided to follow to be sure they weren't hurting their Pack members, just this one time. They were worried about them.

They undressed and went on all fours. Dean and the Vampires asked if they were virgins anally? The men at least.

Most said yes, some said no. The women said yes. Their Mates weren't into that.

Dean nodded. The thirst making their eyes go brown, while Dorian's went light brown with pink in it, a hungry version of her normal eyes. Soon they chose their first lover/feed. Dean took Romero, Sam took his male Mate. Victor took another one. Bobby, Rufus, and Ash each took a woman but knew it wouldn't stay that way. Ellen and Jo took men and soon were sucking them intently. The Wolves, surprised at their attentions, melted. Hands guided them lower as fingers quested into and against the men's asses, their holes soon plundered by many fingers. The women worked from the front, all soon begging to be taken, and they were.

Desire and lust filled them and they spun from the Vampire's making love to them, not raping or just fucking them; also an unexpected surprise. The Wolves thought before fangs slipped in and stole their thoughts and minds. "Dean!" Romero fairly shouted. "More!" He demanded. And Dean drank him deeper and fucked him harder, Romero's body demanding it as well. Both lost to the pleasure and need the bite was creating in them. The addiction dug at their hearts and flesh, emptying their minds of all but the thought of pleasing these beings in every way they wanted them to. Submission stealing through them, ecstasy zinging through every vessel and vein they owned, or their Vampire Masters owned now. Their addictive power taking them over and they fell hard into it, and let it claim them for eternity; the way they had agreed to let it do.

Knowing their Master's would take care of them and not allow or do harm to them despite their complete surrender now.

Bodies pounded, flesh slapped flesh, and shouts, moans, and screams sounded from them all. Fucking hard and switching partners until all had been taken and fed from. When all had been made love to in every way possible and lay spent on the bed, unable to move from it. Romero sighed and smiled now, looking at his very satisfied Mates and other Pack members. "He didn't hurt us or rape us…but damn that felt…fantastic!" He told them. They all reflected that they felt the same way. "Addicted already…it's like a low itch under my skin. I crave your bite and body…even when not feeding…I don't suppose we can revise some rules here…I would love to be a Sex Slave, if that offer is available."

"It's available, and you are my Sex Slave, all of you can be. Do you want to be?" Dean asked the contented group.

"We want to be." They all happily said.

"Then I'll inform Grim. And you inform your Pack Mates, they are right outside. They watched most of it, just warning you." Dean said with a chuckle then headed out to shower before sleeping. The Wolves had the Vampire's help them up and kissed them in thankfulness. And said they were theirs.

And headed out to speak with their Packs as soon as they cleaned up as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait, you changed the conditions?" Grim asked in shock.

"Yes, they asked to be Sex Slaves and we said they could be. It's only for a week and a half, and only in private, and it would show we are taking their wishes into account…make a better Alliance. I thought it would hurt their feelings to say no." Dean said. "Not in love with them, it's not like that. But they are addicted, much faster than you guys got that way. And they need this, so we said yes." Dean sighed. "Don't hate us, it just got out of hand."

"It's okay. You're right, it's only for a while and you are still with us, so there's no harm in allowing them to be Sex Slaves, too…as long as that's what they want." Grim finally agreed. Then turned to see Romero kneeling in front of Dean. "Yes?"

"Our Pack has said it's up to us what we want to be during the sacrifice. They are fine with us serving you as slaves. Is there any way you wish us to serve you for now, Master?" Romero said as he knelt there so beautifully.

"No, I'm going to sleep soon. You can help the others if they need you. I will let you be free until then." Dean told him. "You may go."

Romero quickly nodded and got up, and left them to it. Not shy in the least at behaving like a slave and they admired that. He was a good Alpha, determined to make a proper Truce with them, and as a slave, he was doing his best.

Which was pretty damn good actually. Grim and Dean agreed.

And soon lay down to rest, dead to the world again.

And their new smitten slaves watched them sleep at times, hardly able to wait until they woke up again; knowing they'd be hungry. And looking forward to that as well.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Days passed this way, fucking and feeding, while also carrying on as normally as one could while feeling desperate for their next 'Vampire bite and hard fuck' fix as the worst crack whore was for her cocaine. And just as needy about it, too. Their eyes following them at times, adoring as well. Love blooming there already and hating that fact, but knowing they'd brought it on themselves.

Then wondered if the other Pack was in love with them already, while they were just falling. So Romero sought Grim out as he helped clean up their bedroom and asked. "I have to ask, because we are feeling it…are you in love with the Vampire Nest? Your Pack, the whole one…their bites, did they make you feel that way? Is it just addiction or love?"

"I…I'm in love and addicted. Let's ask them." Grim suggested and did just that later on that night. "Are you in love with the Vampire Nest?" He asked his entire Pack.

"We love them, of course! We adore them. But we can love more than one person, so a Mate someday would be just as loved." Cyrus said.

"Do you want Mated to them?" Grim asked his Pack Members.

"No, but the sex is way overdue. Making love is in order. We do love you guys…but we want our own Mates, not to be yours." Syran said.

"Do you guys want Mated to us?" Dean asked Romero and the other Pack Slaves they had for the moment. "Are you in love with us?"

"Getting there but no, not wanting to be Mated yet but will someday, I suspect. But damn we do love you and crave your touch and bite all the time. It will tone down I suspect later…unless you'd consider letting us be with you there…for good. We'd stay with you in shifts like they do…or we could…move in…we know it's too much, sorry." Romero said. "I feel… strange."

"Well, who wants to move in can, or stay where you are." Bobby told them. "You'd have to share rooms, but…"

"Um, we'd all come." Romero said shyly. "We don't have anything nearly as big as Grim has. A couple acres and some cabins really, and we're renting the property to buy though. We'd be more than willing to move the cabins there, we own those. There's only sixteen of us."

"Then move with us when we go." Bobby said. "You are welcome there. Just remember that our Pack is here, you are just Allies with us. We don't want to take your Pack from you."

"That's fine. I don't want you to either. Besides it's not our Pack, it's Anthony's, or will be when he's older. And we know you won't take it from him. So…um…thank you for the…we are…" He teared up and tried to hide it when Grim walked up to see what was wrong. Bobby explained his offer.

"Why do that?" Grim said smiling, "Live with us, we got plenty of room."

"We… it's the addiction…it's like we're on crack and only they can give us our fix. We need to be close to them." Romero said sadly. "We're falling in love…and it's hard to think of being away from them…and we have no real home. Just a couple acres we rent to own and…a real home would be nice. They'd still be your Pack, not ours, but we'd just live there." Romero said. "Not stealing your Pack Mates. I promise. We'd never do that. Can we please live there? We won't mess with you guys's relationship…we swear. We just need a home and to be with them, to feed and be taken by them sexually; you don't need to be jealous. They love you not us, we know that. But we will love them and serve them well as Feeds, plus your Wolves will be there, you can increase it to four of them if you don't trust us…"

"We aren't saying that. It's just a surprise. And it would make you feel better to be close to them and having a home is important…I had no idea you didn't own your Packlands…sorry. Fine, move there and we will visit you. At least this way we know Anthony will be safe and Conrad. I'll have a reason to visit more now…don't you think that's a great idea?" Grim said smiling, running a hand along Dean's erection. "Very _very_ often…" He teased and rubbed into it harder, making Dean moan louder and nearly scream with need. Then went to his knees to help ease Dean's torment, right in front of everyone, not the least ashamed of his actions, and soon he had Dean in his mouth, and sucking him hard, taking him deeper and using his tongue to make it feel so good…Dean's knees went weak and he slid down.

Then Grim pressed him lower and removed his pants, Dean clung to him and his fingers scrambled to hold him closer as Grim thrust in and took him. Then both fucked harder until they came screaming, and did it again.

Then Dean did the same to Grim and made him shout his name as well. Dean's shouting his also.

Then lay gasping and chuckling as they recovered and saw his Nest Mates coming to join them. "Don't look now, but I think we're screwed here." Dean teased Grim.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I can top that." Grim said then smiled as Dorian went to cup his balls while Dante went to suck him. "I'm really sure we are screwed….or will be soon, and so will they be. We got hours to do it. So we should just surrender now."

"I already have." Dean said tugging Sam closer then kissing him passionately as Sam thrust into him, "Sammy, yes…" He moaned then smiled, happily surrendering to his fate and eager to take what was going to befall him…as long as it was at the hands of his very talented lovers and Vampire Mates. He'd take whatever wonderful torments they had in mind for him and maybe if he was a really good victim…they'd do it to him again. He and Grim nodded as they had the same thought and smiled.

Both eagerly taking the conquering their loved ones were giving them with the greatest of enthusiasm.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas Night gave them six inches of snow and a loud awakening. Beginning with a small boy waking them up at six in the morning. Anthony and the other pups of the Packs were already circling the tree, gauging which were their presents, but not touching. As if that made a difference, their parents thought chuckling. Kids should be lawyers, they definitely knew how to toe the line there.

Anthony sat with his three fathers and let the Betas get the gifts distributed. Then some got busy in the kitchen starting Christmas dinner. Feeding nearly seventy Wolves was going to take a lot of food. They'd do it buffet style, since that way others could choose their eating areas better that way. Not everyone would fit in the dining room, so they had to do something.

Most of the kids got toys, clothes, and electronics, those that were old enough to handle them.

Anthony got a ton of clothes and toys, which he talked them into helping him put together and play with. Wrapping paper was strewn everywhere, through every room. So they had to clean up. Then let the kids play while they got it ready for them. And, by two in the morning, they had dinner ready.

The Vampires fed first, stealing off with Wolves that had volunteered to feed them, both from their Pack and the other one, the Feeds doing their parts. All being fucked while their Master fed from them. And soon they were full. Their feeds and lovers going to eat as the Vampires took watch. Gifts soon appeared on their laps and they gasped in surprise, Anthony and their Wolf Mates that were marked doing the same.

Gifts from their god. They thought and chuckled. Calmly they opened them to find wonders. The Vampires got jeweled weapons of god metal; knives, swords, and guns. Dean also got a silver monogramed ring in his gun box. Grim got a gold gun while Conrad got a gold knife. Anthony got a colorful gem of many colors, a small Faery Stone in a gold setting on a golden chain for him to wear.

The cards all said, "Merry Christmas, my Friends and Allies. I will see you soon. Be careful. Love, Daricus".

They were touched. He was a generous god it seemed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The holidays became a blur after that. Feeding, making love, and enjoying their time with their loved ones and Feeds. Games and getting to know each other now that they were getting along with the other Pack now.

"So…we're at Peace now?" Grim asked Romero one day, New Year's was two days away and soon they would be moving.

"Yes, we are. We…I'm really sorry we let you get hurt. It was inexcusable." Romero said softly, eyes on his Pack. "We deserve much worse than we are getting from the Vampires."

"Yes, you do." Grim said just as softly. "But your's in not a punishment, it is a Peace offering. Vampires are not like Wolves, so they don't think like us. Our Council would say to enslave you but they think their bites are enslavement enough. So they choose the sex thing and not to hurt you. You got lucky he chose to do it this way."

"Yes, we did. Although he's right, their bites are enslaving us already. Just not the way a Wolf would do it." Romero said. "We love them now, us Feeds…it's weird, it's more intense for us than you guys, I didn't expect that. They take our Free Will away when they touch or feed from us. With you, they feed then you are fine, no side effects. With us, they feed and we need more, can't stop wanting them. Why is it so different?"

"I don't know. Maybe with us they held back, but not with you. With you they gave all their powers to it. You chose enthrallment, to be enslaved, and they did it. We just said to just feed from us, so that's probably why. Plus we didn't have sex with them before when we let them feed, so that held off that effect. I've noticed it getting worse since they've begun fucking us while feeding, but we're okay…not junkies to it like you guys. I think they are holding back on us, where they aren't with you…you said slaves, so they made you slaves…you asked for this!" Grim said sadly. The Vampires kept their word and this was the result. He didn't see why Romero was so damn surprised.

"I know, I just didn't expect it to affect us this way…but it has achieved the desired result so we'll live with it. We just were so tired of the past haunting us…Grim, we were unable to get past it before they forced us to. Those Vampires really helped us, we are grateful to them for this, even the enslavement thing. We like having peace now. I was just wondering, could we do the Sister Pack thing now? Have we proven ourselves enough yet? Are we Allies or just tentative friends?" Romero asked, looking out again, lost in thoughts of the past. "We fucked it up, all of it…did this fix it?"

"Yes, we'll do the Sister Pack thing soon, we agree to it already. You've more than proven yourselves. We attached your debt to me to what you were paying to them, so it's paid in full now. All erased in our eyes. We are Allies and, as weirdly as we did it, we fixed it." Grim agreed offering a hand in Truce. "Friends?"

"Friends." Romero agreed and then saw them motion them over for the third time. Romero saw the others coming and moved to join them in spurts, all making their way inside. He glanced at their Boy Alpha to make sure he'd not noticed but saw him wrapped up with Conrad in playing with some light game on the lawn. He didn't see a thing. Their time had come to feed and serve their Masters again. All the Vampires trickling in as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Suck me first." Dante ordered his Wolf, Dean following suit. Sam had his own as well. The others claiming their others as well. The Vampires stopped their Wolf Slaves before they came and positioned them according to their wishes, orders that were eagerly obeyed. Then thrust into and onto their objects of lust and fucked for hours, fangs soon claiming their Pets as they came then switched partners. Every Vampire had a turn with their Sex slaves and, three hours later, their Feeds lay sated and exhausted in the beds they'd pushed together for this little orgy of blood and sex.

And then headed out to spend time with their friends again. Their Slaves resting for the night and they smiled at that thought. They had pleased them immensely so they'd earned it.

Like the good slaves they were.

So fond of them already. Feeling like they were getting more attached to their Pets by the second. "I want to keep them." Sam said as he eyed the ground. Sad at losing them this way. Sure, it was a Truce thing, but they wanted more.

"We could ask them." Dean offered, hating to see Sam so unhappy. "I will ask them to keep being our Slaves in private, let us own them from now on in the bedroom and for Feeds, like I do with Conrad."

"Do we have to mark them?" Sam asked softly. He didn't want them treated as less than they are worth. The way that other Wolves would if they knew what they'd be if they agreed to it.

"A bracelet thing would work as a secret collar…like Conrad now has on his wrist." Dean suggested.

"We can ask?" Sam said.

What if they said no? Lingered in his mind. And hurt his heart to think they'd do it.

"Now, we'll ask now." Dean said then they headed up, just the two of them.

Xxxxxxxx

The Wolves were waking up and saw the nervous Vampires eyeing them. "What?" Romero asked confused. "You need to feed again?"

"No…we need to ask you something. Something you'll probably will say no to." Sam said. "Listen please?"

"Okay, what is it?" Romero said as the Wolves sat up to let them sit with them now.

"First, we love you. We don't want to be Mated to you but…we love you." Sam said and Dean agreed it was true. "We're satisfied with what we have with you…right now." He hesitated biting a lip. "We…want it to stay this way. We want to keep you as our Submissive Sex Slaves, at least in the bedroom, and still want to own you and have you belong to us…literally, minds, bodies, and souls. We swear to not harm you or hurt you and to be good Masters to you if you'll agree to it. We have so far, haven't we?"

"We…love you, too." Romero agreed and the others said the same. "Are you saying you want us to be enslaved this way to you after the New Year is up?"

"Yes, we…want to own you…in private. Not in public, we'd never make it obvious that way; although we will own you at all time and you do belong to us, as our slaves even outside of it, we just won't enforce it out there unless we have to. You be yourselves until we order you not be, then you are ours. We won't do that with Conrad and we won't do that to you…but we need you this way, we crave you this way just as much as you crave us; you're like drugs to us, too, your blood and bodies are our addictions, too. We love you as our Slaves and Feeds, we need this with you. But we know it's a Truce thing, so there's a good chance you'll say no…" Sam said. "I was afraid to ask."

"Why?" Romero asked.

"Because if you said no, it would break our hearts. It was better not to ask and pretend you'd say yes. But Dean said we should ask." Sam admitted and looked away, so afraid of their answer.

"Yes." Romero said.

"Yes?" Dean said in shock. He hadn't dared to hope they'd say yes.

"Yes, we're already enslaved through your bite and bodies, might as well make it official. Didn't know you were addicted to us, too." Romero said smiling. "We don't mind, just keep it private." He knew the price of this decision, too. "Can we just take a hidden brand? So only you can see or feel?"

"Yes, we could do that." Sam said then sighed. "But what mark?"

He had no mark to give them.

"Your ring would work, Dean." Romero said casually eying the silver ring with a protection mark with a 'W' in the middle that Daricus had given him for Christmas. "Just heat it and brand us, where we can hide it."

Dean eyed the ring he'd found hidden on the bottom of his new gun's case and nodded, thinking that Daricus had planned this but figured he'd just foreseen it and wanted to help out. That and he thought that as a Master, Dean deserved a sign of his Authority…it was huge and impossible not to see, a thicker and larger one. It was heavier than most rings, he thought it might be god metal mixed with Silver.

"Come on, Anthony is outside for now with Conrad. We should do this in the study, on your left hips." Dean said. "Low enough so that it won't show unless you're undressed. And you only will be with your Mates or us, your Masters. No one else sees your bodies after this. We're possessive things, so abide by this or be punished."

"Yes, Sir." They agreed and headed to the study. Then ordered them to get ready for it while he heated the ring to glowing red. They lowered their pants and showed their hips as ordered to, near the lower middle, where low pants wouldn't show it nor would shorts or bathing suits. A secret place to bear their mark of enslavement, their Slave Wolf statuses, not Submissive ones. It was a much lower place than the Submissive ones held. A place no one would ever know they had now. Then they used the fire tongs to hold it in the fire until it glowed redder, and pressed it to their hips. They bit back whimpers of pain as the hot silver scorched their skins. The silver alone would scar them. It was lethal to them but would make the brand permanently etched and upraised on their skin there if briefly pressed into a Wolf's skin; barely upraised but felt by the slightest touch.

Dean gently salved the marks and Sam bandaged them for their Pets now. Kissing them good night as they headed to bed to die. "We love you, Pets." Dean told them as they headed out.

"Love you, too." They told them and watched their new Masters go to rest for the day. Then reflected that belonging to them felt nice. That they had been reluctant to see their ownership of them end as well. They had wanted this, too. For days now. It was all they had been able to think about, too. And it would have broken their hearts, too, if they had had to give them up as their Masters also.

Then smiled happily at not having to leave it behind after all.

Their Truce was solidified now, just as their bodies and blood were now not all their own.

The price they paid for their Peace with their lovers and friends.

A price they didn't regret paying in the least.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They soon made love to some of their Pack Mates and fed from them as well before slipping off an hour later, cuddling their own Wolves close as well as day took their lives away. The Wolves happily napping with them for a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New Year's came and they found themselves having to say goodbye.

But found themselves reluctant to go. So they let Grim talk them into staying for a bonfire and party they wanted to throw them for their last night there. Dean and his Nest finding it hard to leave them, and decided to visit more, to split their time more evenly with them now. So they'd miss them less. Even as they needed them more by the second.

Needing them close as they needed the other Pack, too. But knew it wasn't possible. "We'll visit more often." Dean promised as Grim and Conrad sat talking by the fire that night, eyes sad.

"Please do." Grim said then took a breath. "So hard to be away from you."

"It's okay, we knew it would be this way, baby." Sam said and Grim nodded.

"Doesn't make it any easier to see you leave me tomorrow night." Grim said. "These past few days, I guess…I just got used to you being here."

"In a few years, others will notice us not aging…" Dean said then smiled. "We can move in then. We can't stay there forever."

"But you can stay here forever." Grim offered.

"What of the other Pack?" Dean asked curiously.

"They can move in, too. We'll share our Pack lands." Grim offered. "They are our Sister Pack after all. They are welcome, too."

"Then someday we'll move here, agreed?" Dean said to be sure.

"Agreed." Grim said feeling better.

And then went back to joking and spending time with their son again, and not once let the future bother them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The cars drove off the next night and their Pack hugged them tight, as if hating the thought of them leaving them as much as the Vampires hated leaving them…but knew it was for the best. For now.

"We'll be back soon." Dorian called back.

The Wolves sighed and waved, and hoped that was true, because they really were going to miss their Vampires.

Something even the idiot girl in that movie they'd finally managed to sit through the other night could relate to.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Heavenly Delights

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

Warning: Wincest! Unrelated now as Vampires but still are Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. **Menage situations, fair warning here!**

If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you.

**Plot:** Angels from Heaven come from up above…sounds like a bad Christmas carol but it is an apt description when Dean and the Nest suddenly find themselves faced with three Angels and a new mission from God they never expected to get.

And how will these Angels fit into their lives now; that is if Dean doesn't try to kill them first, of course. You know how protective that possessive and overprotective vampire can be…lol.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Months later)

Dean eyed the beings in front of him with a cold look. "Who are you?!" He demanded.

"We are Angels." Michael said and sighed, getting no response from the comment.

"Yeah, we guessed as much…good for you…get the fuck away from my Nest. Angel or not, I don't care. You don't belong here." Dean told him, the others joining him on the porch. Michael eyed Dante especially, seeing as he actually possessed the power to kill Angels… "We've dealt with enough Angels to last us a lifetime, thank you very much."

"That priest's ghost was not an Angel…look, I don't like this either, it's just that we need your help." Michael offered and motioned to the Angels beside him. "This is Castiel and Gabriel, Archangels of the Lord, like myself. I am asking you to help them save Seals, Dean. Father said you would listen."

"Seals, as in the ones in the oceans? Why would we save them?" Dean asked confused. Missouri whispered what Seals were and he nodded, understanding now. "No." He then firmly stated. "His ghost was enough, believe me. We're hunters, we read up on you guys…not happening and not interested, goodbye."

"Those Seals break and Lucifer is freed…you don't want that." Michael cautioned him. "He'll destroy this world, Dean. Even your home and Nest."

"I'd like to see him try." Dean hissed. But saw his point. "Fine, come on the porch and tell us your plan. Not agreeing, just listening." He let the Angels have the other end of the porch and his Nest members took seats a few feet from them on the other side of the porch to show they didn't trust them yet. The wolves were waved back and stood ready to defend them if necessary as well. Dean let them know with a look he had it handled, to leave it be and they let him do it.

Michael rubbed his temples in annoyance at their lack of reverence here. Angels show up and they act as if it was an imposition on them, what the hell?!

"Another Archangel is recruiting demons to help break the Seals and some rogue Angels, too. We are just asking you to help us. Father said we only need you guys, that you and your Allies would be able to help us stop them." Castiel spoke up calmly, and Dean met his eyes. Admiring his directness and honesty. "It's imperative you listen, Dean. Please?"

Michael went to speak and Dean shot him a look. "Him I will listen to you. You I won't! You think we should worship you like simpering idiots, clearly you don't know us very well or you would not be so arrogant. We don't worship anyone, least of all you, _Michael_. Hell, we even know a god and work with him, and don't worship him either so why in the hell would we feel compelled to do it with you, really?!" Dean paused then held up a finger. "Let him speak, I like him."

"But not me?" Michael said in annoyance.

"No, you see yourself as better than us. That is not true. He doesn't see us that way. So we like him best. We don't know about Gabriel yet but…we'll hear them out, but not you." Dean pointed out and Michael's mouth shut with a snap and he settled for glaring at them now. Dean just shifted his attention to Castiel and smiled. "He's also very adorable and sexy, as is Gabriel, it doesn't hurt really." He winked at Castiel who was blushing at his words. "You blush so prettily…hmmm, I'd have sex with you, Angel Man. You, too, Gabriel."

"Um, I…" Castiel stuttered, clearly too flustered to keep speaking but Dean and them patiently eyed him and let him get himself under control, then continue. Their calm gazes unnerving the Angel but he saw they were just being polite and he was grateful to them for that. "Thank you, Dean. Look, we stop the Seals and the World stays safe. Then we go away. That's all we're asking."

"And who do we work with? Surely not Michael…" Dean eyed the haughty Archangel who glared but shook his head, indicating that was true. He wouldn't be in this beyond what he'd done so far, mostly because he didn't want to be.

"You'll be working with _us_, you _sexy_ things." Gabriel spoke up and sucked his lollipop. Chuckling as Dean got hard from that sight. A secret smirk showed he didn't fail to notice the Vampire's reaction to his action either as his eyes gazed at him from under lowered lashes and slid down to his hardening groin, and noticed Dean looking from his lips shiny around the sweet treat to his own lap as he checked him out in return, and smiled. "No sex…not from Cas here anyway. But I'm game. I won't Fall if I do it…I'm unique that way, aren't I, brother dear?" Gabriel taunted his older brother who nodded and looked away, clearly done with this meeting already.

"Fall?" Sam spoke up, confused.

Gabriel explained that if an Angel had sex with a human he lost his Grace and was doomed to walk the Earth because of it for all Eternity. Separated from Heaven and God.

"I see nothing wrong with Falling then." Sam said smiling and meaning it. "We already walk it for Eternity, and care nothing for Heaven or God; so we really don't care. Why would you care? Besides, we're not human; so that wouldn't apply to us anyway."

Then Castiel had to explain that Angels loved Heaven and God, who created them, and to lose that contact felt like death to them.

"I don't get it. If you Fell, Castiel, we'd still be with you…why is Heaven better?" Sam pushed, not understanding. He'd be loved, and nothing was better than love, so why would he choose Heaven over them?

And, after an hour of constantly explaining why, Castiel gave up and just said he didn't want to Fall and didn't think they should talk about it anymore. To which Sam shrugged and agreed to let it be.

Michael grunted his disapproval but said he had to go and was gone in a flutter of feathers. Which left the Vampires alone with the two Archangels and smiling at them. "You two are more than welcome to stay. Michael however is not." Dean told them. "We will help you."

"And the sex?" Gabriel asked, horny as hell and thinking the Vampires seemed interested enough to play with him. Castiel just smiled softly and shook his head at his Angel-Mate's words. "I mean Cas here is great, and my Angel-Mate and all…but other lovers are nice, too. Wouldn't you agree, Dean?"

He knew he did. He was Mated to his entire Nest, and the Alpha of a Pack and a former Alpha of another one, so clearly he agreed. Not to mention, being lovers and having made Feeds out of most of both Packs' members as well, all in all, Dean had been a very horny and busy vampire; Gabriel was impressed.

"I do." Dean said and chuckled. "Sex sounds fun." He then looked at Cas and smiled as well. "We're not human, Angel Man, so you won't Fall if you do it…why not try it? Come on..!" He urged. Gabriel chuckled as he watched Cas waver in his resolve at his words and reflected Dean could be the devil himself with that way he had with persuasion; hell, Lucifer couldn't have done any better!

"Well, you aren't human…and if Gabe says it's okay, Gabe?" Castiel asked uncertainly.

"We should try it, but they aren't human, so you shouldn't Fall, baby." Gabriel said reassuringly, seeing that Castiel was attracted to Dean but still unsure. "We should do it together, me and you. That way if you Fall, you'll be with me for all time; just like I promised you that we would be, remember?" Gabriel knew when God Mated them personally that he promised they'd always belong to each other, always be together, no matter what.

That and God would never allow his godhood to unlocked, hence the whole 'No Falling no matter what he did or who he did it with' exception to the rule that Michael despised that he got over all the other Angels in Heaven. Gabriel loved to remind his brother of this, knowing it pissed him off to no end whenever he did it. Another source of amusement that Gabe never got tired of. The fact that it bugged his brother so much was just a perk of the job…

"I'll…try it. With him, Dean, I mean. Maybe Sam…" Castiel agreed reluctantly. "I can always say no, right?"

"Definitely." Dean promised him and looked at Gabe now.

"Oh, I want all of you, trust me on that. I want all I can get, guys. I'm a very slutty Archangel, don't you know?" He smiled then added. "Plus, I'm a Trickster…" He explained what that meant and how sex balanced him out, along with sweets and using his powers a lot. "I do these 'lessons' on humans and it helps me balance them. Dad and Michael don't like what I do though so…that's why Michael was such a dick before. I get away with everything and he doesn't. He's just jealous, always has been."

"I don't see why. You need to do those lessons; if you want our opinion. We think you should just do what you see fit…it makes sense. You are a Trickster after all. Why they would try to change that is beyond me. Anyway, come inside. Have some breakfast with us, make you some sweets if you need to…and we can have sex afterward, okay? We can help balance your powers for you, Gabriel, seeing as you need it and you are our guests now." Sam asked and the Angels nodded.

Castiel shyly handed Missouri a book, a blank book. "When the visions of the Seals coming up come to you, write them in there. We'll read it and issue commands to our battalions here on Earth. We have several around the world awaiting your word, Ms. Mosely. That and your Nest, the gods of Daricus's Pantheon, the wolves of Grim's Pack and Anthony's, and we will be responsible for some, too. Just list who you see fighting for the Seals within the visions, and we'll know who to send where."

"So I'm in charge of knowing which Seals will break?" Missouri asked in shock and Castiel nodded. "No pressure really…you sure there aren't others that could help?"

"No, you are a god of Sight, an Oracle and Seer for your Nest. Father has decreed that since you are so powerful, you get to be in charge of the visions. He sends you the visions and you tell us. It's his Will you see, and he expects us to do it." Castiel said firmly, strength and love in his voice. "You'll do fine, don't worry. Daricus has been informed of your new duties, _all_ of your duties, and he has promised to aid you if you call upon him. He and his Pantheon has promised to help us already, too. So they will be stopping Seals as well. As will your Pack Mates, Grim's Pack. As will Anthony's Pack that lives with you. You have powerful Allies, Dean. All will be required to help and we promise none will be harmed or die for or while doing so. Daricus has extended his protection over the wolves already, even Anthony and his Pack, just in case. So they won't be harmed for trying to help you and us by our enemies."

"Good, so we'll be friends and lovers then?" Dean said and held out a hand and looked soberly at them, and eyed the door to the house, standing in front of it still. Gabe saw why and approved. Sex was one thing but trusting them unguarded around his family and Nest members was a whole _other_ issue. One they would have to earn the right to have, not freely given by these vampires.

"Friends, and lovers…_hopefully_." Gabriel said shaking his hand and Castiel followed suit.

"We don't fear you and your kind." Dean pointed out and shrugged, coldness in his eyes. Not afraid or in awe of them in any way. Which was probably what had pissed off Michael so much. He was much too comfortable with the 'worship' and reverence others gave them. Then Gabriel thought it wouldn't hurt him in the least to get taken down a few pegs, lose some of that pride of his, and to learn that not everyone thought Angels were hot shit. Because he knew they weren't. And Michael and others like him could benefit from learning that, too! Personally, Cas and he didn't like worship, so this would suit them just fine! God got worship, Angels weren't supposed to. Reverence was not a requirement, just something they had gotten used to.

"Well, I for one am glad you don't. I like you guys irreverent. So how about we go inside and talk, shall we?" Castiel asked quietly, giving Dean time to choose to let them in, rather than forcing the issue with the Master Vampire. Dean smiled as Cas took his hand and shook it, as did Gabriel. Then moved and let them in. Apparently satisfied they would get along with them now.

"I'll be there in a minute…" Gabriel said and waved them in, and once alone, he called on Michael, who came down with wings twitching in annoyance still. "Look, you are being an ass! Sure they don't worship us or hold us in high esteem, but that's good though. We aren't supposed to be worshipped, remember? Only Father is, right?" He asked, trying to get Michael to help more; he had a bad feeling they were going to need him, and saw Michael's wings Still for a minute. "We could use your help, Big Brother."

"I…still bugs me. But…you're right, little brother, they don't worship us and, the truth is, I rather like it. Now that I think about it. You think they'd let me visit more, get to know them? Forgive me for being a jerk? I just…they don't act like anyone or anything I've ever known, it confuses me. And I've never dealt with confusion well, you know that. And they make me feel funny…inside, feel things I shouldn't and never have before…human things." Michael said and smiled as his brother hugged him, kissing his cheek lightly, melting his heart already. Now he felt much happier. "I'll be good, I promise. You're right…You think you could you see if he might welcome me in? Or at least come out and talk to me, so I can explain I'm sorry for myself… I would like to join you all now for breakfast. Get to know them better maybe."

"I'll ask." Gabriel said and went in, then came out with a suspicious Dean.

"I'm sorry. I was a jerk before. You just confuse me…I've never seen or known anyone that acts quite like you. I have no idea how I'm supposed to react to you because of that. And it makes me defensive and vulnerable, and then I act like…well, an arrogant ass to cover that up. I really would like to get along with you guys. We will be working together soon after all… and I do want to help with the Seals more now. It's my choice if I do really…and I'm sure Father will let me help sometimes. If you'll let me stay here when I come down to Earth…please?" Michael asked ducking his head in shame. "I really am sorry."

"You can stay and come in for breakfast. Bobby hates when we let it get cold. So you go eat." Dean told him and went inside. The Angel followed and found the Vampires kneeling around two wolves. Dorian and Dante standing nearby. Missouri motioned them into the kitchen. "Breakfast is in there. We need to Feed right now. They'll be in shortly."

But then noticed that the Angels instead sat on the couch to observe how they fed. Father had said it was unique from how other vampires fed and they were curious how different it could be. So the three Angels sat and watched. Missouri went into the kitchen by herself and went to eat her French Toast instead. She didn't need to watch them feed; she'd already caught the show plenty of times and didn't care.

Dean and Sam let the wolves get into sexual position with each other then sank fangs in. The wolves gasped and soon were having sex with each other as all the vampires found places on them to feed from. The Angels looked curiously down at plates sat on their laps now and saw it was milk and orange juice; lots of both. A confused look got them a response.

"For the wolves, when they are done feeding off them. They will need it to replenish the blood better." She explained and smiled as they began to stop feeding and let the wolves recover then fed again, making them fuck again. Then doing it over and over, until they were done with them and let them finish their sex without biting them anymore.

Instead they latched onto Dante and Dorian in turns and finished off their feeding, and sat kneeling on the floor, cuddling the wolves who now held the plates and juice the Angels had been holding for them between them, helping them be more comfortable as they recovered.

"That doesn't hurt?" Castiel asked curiously. He wouldn't mind trying the biting if it didn't hurt, it looked…he wasn't sure how to phrase it. Except to say it had excited him to watch them do that. "When their fangs bite into you?" He asked with a puzzled look, a look he and Michael shared but Gabriel didn't seem to; he wasn't surprised. He'd spied on them before this and witnessed it already, and knew it didn't hurt but felt very pleasant really. Drove them mad with desire and lust, hence the sex between the wolves that resulted. And the addiction every wolf got from it once they did it. Their bites and sex with them were more addictive than any drug ever thought to be. And he was looking forward to finding out for himself and having Cas find out with him. And becoming addicted to them wouldn't be that much of a hardship really.

He rather liked that possibility really. He'd never been addicted to anything before so this could be a fun new thing to experience and become. He was looking forward to it.

"No, it feels good." Dean promised the shy Angel. "Ask them."

"Does it hurt?" Cas asked them, and they laughed, letting the others help them stand up then headed to the door to guard for them again while some others went to help the other wolves in their Pack; mostly their Slaves, kissing them lovingly and getting permission before leaving quietly. Leaving the three Angels alone to eye them in wonder and surprise. "Um…" He tried to think of what to say and decided that maybe silence was better.

"No, it feels pretty orgasmic really. You really should try it, you won't regret it." Syrias, the dark haired wolf-man, said with a grin as he left last. "I know we'll do it again ourselves and soon, too."

"We will." Castiel agreed then and nodded to his Angel-Mate. Gabriel nodded back.

And, after breakfast, Michael promised to return but said he had to go back for a while. They all waved him off and shrugged. He did seem much nicer; now that he'd finally climbed down off his pedestal.

Then waited until later that night, until the vampires were hungry again…and headed to their bedroom for the sex.

Gabriel let Sam take him, Castiel let Dean. The others crowded nearby and waited for their turns with Gabriel, honoring Castiel's request to just be with their Fathers instead. Pleasure was pleasure, in whatever form they could get it. Gabriel was more than willing so they'd go with him.

"Relax, lay down, Castiel." Dean urged him, working him out of clothes easily and laying him down, waiting for him relax more. "I'm going to suck you first, then work fingers into you, and then maybe we'll make love; that okay with you?" He was trying to be gentle with the Angel. "You do have sex with Gabriel, right?"

"Yes, he's my Mate. Of course I do." Castiel agreed.

"Then this will be like what you do with him." Dean reassured him. Kissing his lips and tangling tongues. Castiel finding his pleasure spinning in him already; just as powerfully as it did when Gabriel did it to him. He'd never been with anyone but Gabriel and yet…he found that he liked it. Then Dean continued to kiss him that way. Then moaned as Dean kissed down his body, laving and biting his nipples on the way down.

Sam was doing much the same with Gabriel who managed to tug the others closer to touch and to help them pleasure him. Not wanting to miss a single one of them pleasuring him. Glorying in the orgy he was having already and the way that they were kissing all over him now, too. Bobby and Vic sucking his dick already, Dante and Dorian fingering and lubing his ass for him, and the others finding all his pleasure spots and exploring them very thoroughly, not missing a thing.

Cas moaned more when Dean's fingers were withdrawn as he sucked his dick for him and Cas arched helplessly as he came hard in the vampire's mouth. Then was kissed afterward and felt his legs being pulled up to his chest, so he held them there for his new vampiric lover.

Gabriel as flipped onto all fours and soon had Sam inside him, and Bobby in his mouth, both ends full of dick and thrilled at that idea, too. He watched the others as Dorian moved below him and offered herself, and he sunk deeply into her wet mound.

Dean thrust in slowly into Castiel and let him dictate the pace. When Cas was ready, he said. "More, faster, but make it last… please?" He asked and Dean nodded, going slow but deep, stroking him in a matching speed but with lighter grip and tempo that matched his thrusts into the Angel.

Soon Castiel was begging for faster and harder, which Dean then did and they got lost in the sex and Dean got ready to bite him; wanting to show him how it felt and knew it would make their sex much hotter if he did.

Sam was fucking Gabriel harder by now, too. Bobby holding the Angel's hair and pulling him deeper onto him as he got ready to cum down his throat. Head falling back in pleasure as he did so, Gabriel taking it all then crying out his own desire as Sam continued to take him harder and faster than before.

Both vampires bit in at the same time, Dean at Cas's jugular and Sam at the back of Gabriel's neck and the orgasmic pleasure stole both Angels' thoughts and they cried out in mindless lust and need. "More, More!" Castiel gasped. "Never stop…please!"

"Harder, drink me, fuck me, don't stop!" Gabriel shouted as well.

And, for several hours, they did just that, all unable to stop if they tried, which no one did. Even the wolves fucked Gabriel and he let them. And, somewhere in between Gabriel cumming and Victor taking him and Cas being bit and fucked by Sam, the Angels found the addiction to the Vampire's bites taking them over and becoming permanent for them as well. And they let it happen. Mating to them in their own way as they glowed as Dean fucked Gabriel when he got through with Cas, and when Victor let up on his biting him, and let Dean take over. Then the other vampires, including Dorian, sunk fangs in both of them, and Cas soon found himself lost in pleasure as he begged the rest of the Nest to fuck him, too, and they did, and he did them, all of them. Again and again, all night they pleasured each other and fed; Angel blood becoming just as addictive to the vampires now and another new addiction to them as well.

And, as they cuddled afterward, the Angels got quiet.

"What's wrong? Didn't we please you?" Dean asked as a worried Castiel eased out of his arms. "You seemed pleased…"He said in confusion now.

"I'm…shit, I didn't expect this." Castiel said worried.

Dean rubbed his naked back soothingly and asked, "Expect what?" Kissing one of his shoulders tenderly as he gazed over his shoulder at him with concerned green eyes.

"To love you, to become addicted to you biting me, addicted to the sex with all of you so fast. My body it…burns for you. Lust and need fill me even now, and I want more…never want you to stop touching me, fucking me, kissing me. I need you now in ways I never thought I could and now I…can't leave you nor can I be without you…I'm scared. It's too much!" Castiel said but was kissed lovingly by his Angel-Mate and calmed instantly.

"I feel the same way about them now, too, Baby. And it's fine. I expected it even. I knew it would happen to us when I suggested it; it's fine, it really is." Gabriel reassured him and hugged him close but also managed to purposely push him back to Dean as well, who looked relieved and they gave each other a knowing look and a nod. "We'll stay with them for Eternity now, I'll petition Father to let us…okay? I'm sure he'll allow it. And we both love them now, need them, and are addicted to them. Are you to us?" Gabriel chanced to ask.

"Yes, we are. Strange, we weren't before. Your blood must be addictive, too…cool. We crave your blood, both of yours, although your blood tastes different, Gabriel. More like Missouri's, so that must be the godhood in you, it tastes…good! Both of you have to stay with us now, never leave!" Dean said possessively, jealously even, and the Angels nodded.

"We'll stay, we just need to ask Father to bless our Mating to you first but he will, I'm sure of it. We will still have other duties to serve for Heaven, after the Seals are saved, of course, and we will have to go at times then. But we will come back, I promise. Our home is with you now, I swear. He had to know this would happen before we even came down here. He's knowing that way." Gabriel reassured them. The whole Nest cuddled around them more now and soon jumped in surprise as Michael was tossed onto the bed and almost fell off the foot of it. Bobby caught him and helped pulled him back onto it as Michael looked up at him nervously. They looked up in surprise and saw a glowing man and covered their faces, bowing and hiding their faces from him when his glow hurt their eyes. The being smiled and nodded in approval.

"I meant for this to happen." God said and pointed to Michael, who eyed him in confusion. "Now Mate to them, too, the same way as they just did with them. I command it, son. This bond must be forged."

"But…Heaven…" Michael asked worried.

"Is still your domain but you will stay down here with them at times, too. Gabriel and Castiel will stay with them permanently now, as Feeds, I agree they should be, too. And you, Michael. You will be a Feed for them, too. You all will still serve me, that will not change. So obey me. Do it now." God commanded and smiled as he went to go. "I Mate you to them now, all three of you Angels. You and these vampires are Mated, as are you Mated to their Nest members. You will guard them better that way, out of love." And then he was gone.

And the vampires swarmed a nervous, and clearly virginal, Michael, and seduced him. Sucking him, touching and kissing him, and eventually bringing him to orgasm to before claiming their reluctant Mate for themselves, the women included. Then, as the Angel fucked them as well and pleasure spun him as they bit him and drank him deeply, he felt them addicting him to their bodies and pleasure their bites would give him. But also addicting them to his blood as well.

Angelic blood was so pure that once tasted would only make the drinker crave and need more of it, which was why drinking it was forbidden without God's permission. More pleas and sex followed from Michael and them after that. Then Michael took all of them again as well and finished the Mating and soon lay spent by them as well. All sated and ready to die for the day. God had kept them from doing it during the day before but now they had to. So the Angels, Dante, Dorian, and Missouri left them to it.

And soon the vampiric sleep took them; their lovers caressing their sleepy faces in wonder and love.

The Angels reflecting that it had just be the previous morning when they had met them but acknowledged that Dad had a plan here and surely it must call for this, or he would never have demanded they do it this way. Mated them that way unless it really was his Divine Will for them.

"I…I didn't Fall." Castiel said in amazement. In fact, he felt a power boost had kicked in. "Michael, Gabriel?"

"Me either." Michael said surprised. "I feel more powerful, too."

"Me, too." Gabriel said and they all nodded. God had boosted their powers as a reward for doing this and they praised him for it now. Telling him they loved him and were grateful for their lovers upstairs and around them now. Promising they would protect them and work with them from now on.

Also vowing to never leave them for long.

'_Good boys.'_ God sent back_. 'You have pleased me, now do your duties but include them, help them with it. That's all I ask in return.'_

'_We will!' _They promised and a warm feeling touched their hearts. Their Father's love filling them, letting them feel his love for them still, and his approval of all they'd done. And the promise to be with them more from now on, his beloved Angels that they were.

And, as Dorian tugged Castiel to hug by her side with Dante on his other side, both kissing him happily, Gabriel let Missouri do the same to him. Michael was already cuddled across Dante's lap and held against his shoulder and they watched the sunrise, smiling with satisfaction.

Just knowing that something that felt so perfect, so wonderful, was sure to come with a steep price tag. Because one got nothing for free in this life. And the better you got, the worse the price you paid for it later, every hunter knew that. Hell, most humans did, too.

Happiness was good and all, but it had a price and they prayed it wouldn't be too steep or cost them any of their loved ones. They couldn't bear to lose any of them or to see them hurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Seal, their first to deal with granted but still a Seal. And a hunt or two. Bobby groaned and wrote down the hunt information. Missouri held her aching head as she waited for the pain Meds to kick in. The Seal was safe for now; they needed to scout the location first anyway. These witches were not going to be easy to find by any means. Evil witches they were more brazen, showed themselves better, but White Witches, they hid like cockroaches in daylight and had twice as many cloaking skills. Evil may be more prevalent in witches; they did serve hell and demons after all, but the White Ones, they were special. Born with their powers, raised to use them for good, more powerful because of it, and more…private. Dark witches hunted them, as did every other thing on the planet, including Hunters; so they'd had to adapt and learn to hide better. Unfair but true, they were forces of good, but not many understood that. They saw a witch and decided that was enough of a reason for them to have to die.

Just like many saw vampires and thought the same thing about Dean and his Nest. The same with wolves, even though Anthony's Pack and Grim's had never harmed a single soul and hid from others most of the time. They were good people, good beings, but the prejudice and bigotry didn't exactly loan itself to others accepting them because of it, only seeing the potential for evil they carried; even though they'd never give into it or act on it!

No, these witches were going to be damn hard to find. Missouri thought. She could find an evil witch in seconds; they were like damn beacons really. But the White ones were cloaked, their powers cloaked them naturally. She could find them, at least what city they were in…eventually, but not find an exact location without getting into the city they were in. And without them noticing, which was impossible, they were going to notice! White ones and dark ones, they always noticed, and the bitch of it was, trying to cloak didn't really work around them at all.

She needed more time to do this. "Do the hunt, Bobby. I need more time with this one." Missouri admitted. "White witches are damn near impossible to find, you know that."

"Yeah, I only find mine because she's a friend of mine, a Necromancer, too. She is impossible to find. You know Delilah and Sierra, that's her new apprentice. Girl got her powers and set some zombies on people a couple times. Then accidentally did the same to her parents, killed them and didn't mean to. Delilah sensed her and went to find her, got there too late to save the parents but got her to her home. The girl is recovering but has to stay with Delilah now to learn to control them. She's going to be fine though; no one handles Necromancer powers well at first, no witch does." Bobby said. Missouri knew Delilah, they were friends, too.

"Sierra is in good hands then. Delilah's the best. She still having Hellhound troubles?" Missouri asked, last she heard some vengeful demons had sicced some on her. Delilah controlled all forms of the dead, including demons, and she'd exorcised them instantly when they'd first attacked her. So now they were having the dogs do the dirty work, not daring to get close to her again. She'd scared them.

"Yes, but she refuses help. Says she's got it in hand, even claimed a couple dogs to guard her home for her; they like her. The others are attacking less. Her dogs seem to be holding them off rather well. Demons hate it but what else is new?" Bobby said and headed out with the file. "Use the laptop if you need to. It's still on, Souri. I need to see Sam and Cas. It might be nothing…but we should check this one out.

"Do me a favor, don't tell them yet. I want to look into this more, please?" Missouri asked.

"Sure, we have time to deal with that. Got a hunt for now. Right up their alley." Bobby said and reviewed the facts as he went to talk to them about it.

Man fell on own chainsaw, yeah, possible. Three other men have similar mishaps in same time span, a couple week space apart…not likely. Something was killing men. Dean and Gabe should take that one. Dean had dealt with that before; an Ex had been involved with that one. He'd know how to handle it best.

Bobby eyed the weirder one. Man electrocuted by joy buzzer, fucking tooth fairy takes all of a man's teeth. Yeah, Bobby had never trusted that tooth fairy shit, this proved him right. Every time he lost a tooth, they'd put it under his pillow. Then he'd put in the trash. No damn person was flying into his room, fuck that! Scratching your brains out was a new one, he had to admit…Sam and Cas should take that one.

"Father, I need help here." Bobby called and Dean came, the others with him. "Got some hunts, not far from here, a couple states at most. I checked. We should deal with them, we're closer."

"But the Seal?" Dean asked confused. They were supposed to deal with Seals more, the Angels had said so. But he knew hunting was important, too, so he'd do it. He was a hunter still after all. "Not dividing the Nest." He still said, hating the very thought of doing it.

"Not much." Bobby pleaded, "It won't take that long. This may be nothing, might just be a cursed object or something in Alliance there. And the men dying that way, could be a changeling thing. You've dealt with one before. Remember with Lisa and Ben…"

"Thought he was my son." Dean said sadly. "He wasn't." He'd really liked the boy but…Lisa had insisted he wasn't his so he'd left after saving him and the other kids.

Gabe wisely said nothing. Ben was his, Lisa had lied. But Ben was safer not knowing that. Evil less likely to find him if he wasn't identified as Dean's son. And, with Dean not knowing and him not knowing, they had bought themselves some time here. Ben would live. They could find each other later. Now was not the time to inform the boy of his Hunter blood, although he'd figure it out eventually. He couldn't hide from his destiny forever but he could for a few years, Gabe was sure of it.

God had been firm on that one. Ben had his own Protector Angel, who kept him cloaked and safe, so Ben would be fine. God had said he'd know about Dean eventually. But not yet. Gabe had trusted him on that and let it be. The kid deserved a good life, so why not let him have it? He reasoned and saw the sense in his Father's logic.

The boy was special, the last human Winchester, beside Adam, John's other son, also clueless about his true parentage and protected by an Archangel as well. Both the last of their bloodline. Both a secret they knew must be kept or their Winchester line would end; and the fate of the world relied on that not happening. A Winchester must exist to fight evil and protect it, a human one, not just a vampiric one; or it would fall to evil. God knew this, Cas and his brothers here knew it, and so did the higher choirs of Angels, but not the lower ones, they'd blab. It was one of the better kept Heavenly secrets, Gabe thought with amusement. Too bad their lovers didn't know just how important they were to fate of the world or they just might be even more nervous about it all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alliance, ND

Sam and Cas eyed the girl's scalp, the hole there, and the baggie with the nail in it. "Is that what I think it is?" Sam said in shock.

"Yes, a press-on nail. It was in her frontal lobe." The M.E. said. "That guy got electrocuted by a damn joy buzzer! I've sworn off joke novelty items after this, I have…these things should not be possible." He said in confusion.

"Cause of Death then, on the reports?" Sam urged him, curious.

"PCP, drug related for her, feening or something. Him…shit, loose wire got him, electrocuted him." The Doc said. "Can't tell the truth, damn it…"

"Pete, you sure this is better than hunting…" Sam teased the man, who shrugged. A former hunter he'd known for years. Pete had retired, went to school and now was an M.E. here in town. He got out alive, amazingly enough. Still caught some of their cases, which is why they were here in the first place; he'd called them in through Bobby as soon as he found the bodies and did the math. "So…cursed object?"

"Nah, they had nothing in common. She was a high school kid and he was a dentist! He wasn't even _her_ dentist…" Pete shook his head. "I'm clueless here, sorry. I tried researching but got nothing but some omens and signs, bunched together but it's just an old farmhouse. A family lives there, I visited them, and, trust me, they are a fairly normal family."

"Any non-deaths that seem weird…" Sam asked, shooing Cas's hand from touching her head. "Cas, baby, no touching the bodies."

"But I just want to see what I can sense…" Cas argued , reaching out again.

"Fine, just don't leave any trace of you on her." Sam said giving up and thinking he might be right, so he let him do it while he talked to Pete. "Any odd patterns?"

"Well, got some kids in the hospital with a mysterious illness, no cause for it though. Said they did pop rocks and soda, but that's just a myth. I did it before and I never got sick as a kid." Pete said.

"Can you get me their names and addresses, and a map of town? I need to check something…" Sam said thinking.

"I already did that; I'll give you mine. His house is in the middle of the circle. I went out two miles but it's there." Pete said. "His name is Jessie Turner. His folks are Janet and James Turner. He's adopted. I checked him out. Birth mother was …" He took out a notebook and flipped to a page, scanning as he went. "Juliet Wright, lives a few towns away…look, I know what you are, Sam…Do you need a place to wait out the sun? Relax, I knew as soon as I saw you. I won't tell anyone. I'll even donate if you need me to."

"Well, we just got to town and the daybreak is a couple hours away…you got a spare room?" Sam said. "He's my Feed, I don't drink from humans. No offense…but Human blood is gross tasting…we do animal mostly and Angel. But shelter will be fine."

"Wait, you don't drink blood, I mean you do…but not human…most vampires do." Pete said confused.

"We didn't want to hurt people or be like the others, so we stayed away from them. After a while, we just didn't crave human blood, that's all." Sam said with a shrug. "I smell nothing odd on either of them."

"I got nothing, too. Just this powder in the wound…" Cas said and Sam groaned. "What?" Cas asked at his look.

"No digging in wounds, that leaves trace." Sam chastised him. Then smiled at Cas's timid look at the body, sadness there.

"I got it, no one will know he touched her. What powder?" Pete asked, letting Cas wipe the powder onto a slide. Peering at it, he frowned. "Itching powder…it's just ground up Maple seeds…strange."

"So someone put the powder on the brush, she brushed her hair, and voila, suddenly she's scratching her brains out?" Sam said in confusion. "That's not possible."

"It would be a first for me, too." Pete said then they went to his office to work it out before he took them to his house. "So we have a joy buzzer electrocuting someone, another itching their brains out from itching powder, tooth fairy takes a man's teeth out, and kids get sick from pop rocks and coke…and a guy's face froze that way…you know…" Pete said and showed them the expression. "It's stuck that way, trust me, Plastic surgeons are coming but we don't hold out much hope they can fix him."

"I have to go. I'll be right back, Sam." Cas said suddenly sitting up and going to go. "I need to check something out."

"Meet me at Pete's house then." Sam said and let him go, he seemed very frantic all of a sudden, or so Sam noticed. Then he popped away. "They are all myths, things no one would actually believe could exist…except maybe…" He had a thought but Pete spoke it.

"A kid. Kids believe these things are real, especially the tooth fairy thing. Parents tell kids this all the time, hell, mine told me the same things…" Pete said then sighed. "How could a kid do all this?"

"Not sure, there's legends though…demon matings, the AntiChrist story, other cultures mentioned Cambions. See, demons Mate to or with human women, or take over human women, they get pregnant, have kids and go demonic themselves…their powers are not mentioned but it says they have some powerful ones. Maybe the kid just thinks these things are real, when they aren't, and thus his power makes them real just by him believing them…" Sam said calmly considering this.

"Could be. But is he doing it on purpose? He's just a kid, Sam. We can't just kill a kid because he flips out when his powers kick in…" Pete protested. "I have powers. If that's the case, I should die, too!" Sure it was just a healing thing and some telepathy, not even that strong. Hell, he could read surface thoughts only, couldn't go any deeper really. But still, they were powers. Having powers didn't make you evil; they made you different but that's it. It's how you used them that decided that.

"I'll talk to him first." Sam said and figured the boy might listen. He'd been the same way before and let his take him over…maybe he could help the boy not do the same thing. "I'll hear him out."

"Good." Pete said and tossed him a key. "Not to be a worry wart, but where is your friend at?"

"Not sure, Heaven calls him away sometimes…I should find out. I'll go see Jessie first, then call him." Sam said. He could last a bit past sunrise at times; so he thought he could work it out.

The drive to the kid's home was short and he knocked on the door, cover story all set up. A dark haired boy opened it. Almost black/brown eyes looked up at his curiously. "Agent Plant, Can I come in?" Sam asked, the boy looked freaked out.

"Ye…eah." The boy said eyeing something behind him. "See the ID?" He asked now.

Sam flashed it and the kid nodded, letting him in. Sam followed him to the living room but smelled blood. The house was trashed, destroyed, and…a little action figure resembling Cas sat on the floor.

"He…he tried to kill me." The boy protested and soon huddled in a corner. Sam sighed as he saw some demons approaching, one resembling the boy's mother. "They're back!"

Sam tucked Cas in his inside coat pocket for a minute then pulled out his gun. "Leave him be." He growled, eyes going red.

"How touching, a vampire protecting our boy, unnecessary but touching." The demon in the boy's mother said. Sam merely stood in front of the corner where the boy was more. "He's ours, vampire." He didn't want the boy to know that was his real mother in there; he was freaked out enough as it was!

"He's mine to protect, that makes him mine." Sam hissed. "Back off, bitch."

"Jessie, he's a vampire. He kills humans, people like you. To him, you're lunch. He's just doing this so he can eat you later, boy." The demon told Jessie. Jessie's eyes went wide but then he seemed to consider something.

"He had a chance before and didn't, and now he stands before me protecting me. You came and killed my family, shoved me aside and held me down while you did it right in front of me! I think I'll trust him more now, thanks." The boy told her crying. "They busted in and …killed my family! They tried to take me but…I wanted them leave me be and then…they were just gone…"

"Wish them gone again, Jessie. Wish them back to Hell." Sam urged him, "I'll tell you everything then, but please…only you can save us both. Send them to Hell, son."

With a hard look from Jessie, the demons immediate expelled from their bodies, smoked away through the chimney and were gone down to Hell again. The boy eyed him warily but sat on the couch to listen.

"Can you fix my friend? See, he's an Angel and he got confused. I don't know why but I'd like to hear why, wouldn't you?" Sam asked. "I love him, he's my Mate, and he's really nice and gentle usually, I promise."

"He tried to kill me, said he was sorry he had to do it but…said he would." The boy cried.

"Please, I won't let him touch you, anymore than I'd have let them do it, I swear. Can you fix him please?" Sam asked and the boy nodded. Soon Cas was back to full form then stood and lunged at Jessie again, making him back up in terror, pissing Sam off in process. Shoving the boy behind him protectively, Sam also pushed Cas in the opposite direction and back into the fireplace growling. "Back off! I mean it! He's not a threat, I'm aware he's doing this, but…I won't let you harm him, Cas. You'll have to kill me first." He said meeting the Angel's blue eyes, hardened in resolve. Both stubbornly staring before Cas backed down and sat nearby, never taking his eyes off the boy. "What is he?" He asked the Angel. Wary of Cas trying it again, in case he felt he had to protect his boy again…his boy, Sam thought happily, love in his heart for the kid already. Jessie felt like _his_ boy and he would protect the child with his life; just as he would his Nest. Or any of his Pack Mates.

"The AntiChrist. No, not the Devil's son, any demon will do. You saw what he did here! His powers are cosmic! He can reshape reality at Will, with a thought. He gets to Heaven, he could wipe us all out, all of Heaven's host, Heaven itself, with a thought. That's what they want him for, what they _bred_ him for. It was not a coincidence that his mother was possessed _and_ got pregnant, despite being a _virgin_. The demon did it so he could be _born_. He'll destroy the world _and_ Heaven, Sam." Cas said and Sam sighed, seeing the problem.

"I don't want to do that." Jessie protested. "I want a family, to have a home. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You've killed _two_ people already, Jessie. I hate to say it but you already have killed someone." Cas told him gently and Jessie began to cry. He softened at that. "You didn't know that those things weren't true, did you believe them _that_ much? The pop rocks, the itching powder, the joy buzzer? The tooth fairy?" His eyes lit up with understanding at the boy's expression as he shook his head. "You just got your powers. Didn't you?" He said it matter of factly, then groaned. "You can't stay here. The demons can track you now, your powers give you away, and your real father will be after you."

"I…don't want…I can't…I'm alone." Jessie said sadly and sobbed now. "My parents said they were true, I believed them…I'm sorry."

Sam held him as he cried and Jessie held onto him as well. "It's okay, you didn't know those things weren't true, that they would come true just because you believed in them. I know you can be good! You're not the only one demons tainted, maybe you can make better choices than us others have, do less harm than we have. I have to believe that someone can, because…I didn't…but you have a chance…you can do what I couldn't…make the right choices." Sam said gently. "Can I tell you my story, son? Just to show you can be good…"

"Yes, but let me fix my mess, please?" The boy said and closed his eyes briefly then looked up at Sam again. "It's all back to normal again. No one even remembers me being born or living here with my folks, as far as they know, they never had a son. I couldn't bring the dead ones back, I regret that…I hate I did that to them…"

"Good, hate it, don't do it again." Sam said. "See, the demon, one like the one that took your real mom? He bled in my mouth as a baby. Made me part demon, too. I got powers, too, when I was older. I hurt people, I did things. I had death visions and I…drank demon blood, got addicted to it. I got addicted to a bitch of a demon who tried to use me to do shit. I lost my brother because of it, and when I got him back, I messed up more because of both the demon blood addiction and that demon bitch, and a lot of my own pride and anger. Made _all_ the wrong choices. Choices you _don't_ need to make…_understand_? One of us has to make the right choices, evil can't _always_ win."

"I want to make the right choices." Jessie said and cuddled closer. "I have nowhere to go now though. And they will be trying to find me now."

"We'll try to make it so they don't." Sam promised. "You can go with us? We'll find you a home now; get you somewhere safe."

"Can I live with you?" Jessie asked shyly. "You're all I got now… I'm adopted, you know. I don't mind that you're vampiric…I'm not strictly human myself either it seems…Would your Mate consider it? I'll be good, won't use my powers on others again…not even the Angels if they don't try to hurt me…I swear."

"I don't see why not." Sam said and hugged him, loving him already. So lost like he used to be. "Me and Dean will be your fathers; we'd adopt you, okay?" Cas looked at him in shock for even suggesting it but Sam ignored that look and went on talking to the boy. Cas would understand soon enough.

"Okay, I'd like that." Jessie said.

"No powers though, you know what they do. We'll work with them though, I'll help with you with them, is that okay?" Sam offered. "They aren't evil, you aren't evil…the demons were wrong. Hell, some of the Angels were, too…you just need to learn when to use them and when not to. You aren't the AntiChrist and you sure aren't a demon! You're just a kid with powers you can't control and that can hurt people if you don't learn to. So our Nest, it's a 'no power' zone, understood?"

"I understand…if I control them, don't use them…can I go back to school again, be around other kids? Make friends?" Jessie blushed. Being normal might be nice for once, being loved and protected as a kid with parents who loved him wouldn't be so bad either. Ones less fragile than his foster ones, more durable, so the demons couldn't hurt them so much next time. He could have a real family now. "Please…_Dad_?"

"Yes, you can, after a bit." Sam said sadly. "The Seals are a mess right now and they will still be after you. Promise if they get you, you'll just pop back to us. Don't stay and listen to them, don't believe them. Demons lie, but we never will lie to you, I swear."

"I will be careful, always return to you if they take me. They don't get me, you guys do. You are my family now." Jessie said hugging him.

"Let's go home then…and could you talk to Cas, please? He's our Mate and, while he's being a bit of jerk right now, he's ours, and you need to be nice to him. Please?" Sam asked and smiled as Jessie approached Cas and Cas's eyes narrowed on Jessie again. Sam grabbed him and held him so he'd listen. "Cas, he's with us now. Our son. He needs guidance, not killing. Be nice to him. He'll be nice to you. He's sorry he turned you into a toy but you did try to kill him, so it was self-defense. Be kinder to him and you may find you two will get along better…please, baby? Please? I'm letting him stay with our Nest now, so you need to try."

"But he… powers!" Cas stuttered as he found himself helpless to argue with Sam. "He might hurt us!"

"He won't. He won't use his powers unless he has to, and he wants to be family with us…let's give him a chance. He's just a kid, forced to be something he didn't want to be, like I was with the demon blood, and the Turning Vampiric…you can't blame him for what his parents did…he's an innocent here… he needs love now. More importantly, _I_ want to love him. Dean will love him, we all will. Will you?" Sam pleaded with him now.

"I'll…I'll try and love him. He's just a kid, it's not his fault demons did this to him, anymore than it was yours, Sam. I'm sorry, Jessie. I was…there's no excuse for what I did, but I'm really sorry I did it. I'll be your…friend now, uncle maybe?" Cas offered, kneeling down to face Jessie and saw him smile then hug him tight.

"Forgiven, I know I'm demonic, and I know, as an Angel yourself, what I was supposed to be scares you. But I don't want to be that, don't want to be some Hell AntiChrist person. I want to be loved, have a family, and stay with you guys. I'll be good, Sam will show me how to be…I'm sure of it." Jessie smiled and Sam nodded, hugging him as well. "I'm going to like it with you guys. I just know it…I read in your mind about you already having a son? Can I…can I play with Anthony? He's your son, too, right? My brother, kind of?"

"Yes, he is." Sam told him and they let Cas pop them to the car, and they drove off now. "We'll stop before we hit town, let you rest. It's a couple day's drive to get home. And you've been through so much, you must be exhausted. And don't worry, son, we'll protect you; no need to use your powers. Just be a kid, a normal kid, we'll do the rest."

"Thanks, I like the sound of that." Jessie said and smiled, taking the front seat with Sam, and Cas happily took the back. "Would God take some of my powers away? If I asked, you think he could?" He said as he turned to Cas now. "I know he won't take them all but most of them would be nice, the controlling reality one especially…I'm worried it will just go off again and I might hurt someone again, maybe even our Nest…our family?"

"He might, we should ask." Cas said, "When we get to the room, I'll pray for him. You cover your face, both of you…you know his light could burn you if you don't."

"I know." Sam said and looked fondly over at his new son. "Keep the Immortal thing, grow up but stop aging eventually, okay? Don't go full human, we want you stay with us, not die on us."

"I'll try." Jessie said and nodded, turning to look at the scenery. "Hey, a ball of twine, wow, it's huge!"

Sam stopped and let him go look at it, chuckling as he eyed the huge thing. "It's the second largest, son. I've seen it before. The first largest is in Tampica, California." He smiled and waved him back to his side. "Come here, we're not allowed to touch it."

"There's something inside it." Jessie said curiously, feeling it. "Trapped."

"Yes, there is." Cas said. "A powerful demon, we keep him that way. We blessed both balls of twine centuries ago, when we put them in there. They were Earthbound so we had to come up with something. Nothing can unwind or burn them, nor cut them or break them. They will forever hold their secret prisoners."

"Whose in this one?" Jessie asked.

"Another demon lord that Mated with human; but she died with the child before it could be born. Miscarried. Most demon/human breeding fails that way because humans can't carry demons full term; they tend to either kill them or be Still-born demon babies. You were the first one to survive being born. She cut you out or it probably would have killed her. Not that it saved her…" Cas said sadly.

"Tell me about my mom and dad, my real ones." Jessie said as they got in the car again.

"Your father was a demon lord, very ambitious, the demons that served him found your mom. She was a Fallen Angel turned human so they figured the birth might take in her better. So he tried seducing her and it failed. Then he possessed her instead, forced the issue and Mated to her unwillingly, and you were conceived. Then he left her. He'd achieved his goal and said he'd be back for his son." Cas said. "Your mom she was scared and you grew rapidly, much faster than human babies did, and she went into labor a couple months later. She drank salt because she was turning demonic from carrying you. Can't blame her, son, it wasn't her fault. Humans have issues with demons. Once they find out they exist that is. In theory, they say they are fine with them. But when faced with one, they tend to freak out."

"So she didn't want me?" Jessie said crying.

"She was taken against her Will and most women that happens to tend to not want the children of their rapists. It's the way it works, not their fault or the babies; it's the father's fault for doing that to them in first place." Cas said gently. Seeing Jessie soften and nod. He understood that. "She tried to love you, she did! But then you changed and your powers showed and they nearly killed her when you were upset as a baby…so she had to give you up, didn't want to harm you. She also knew the demons would come for you and she didn't want your father to find you and make you evil like him…so she put you in foster care under an assumed name and hid you with humans. She loved you, son."

"So what happened to her?" Jessie asked again. Feeling happier knowing she'd loved him, even as she had to give him up. For his own good. He wasn't safe with humans, not that way, not with his father coming for him. But he would be with the vampires and the wolves; humans they could kill easily but not these new people, demons couldn't hurt them that easily.

"He showed up, looking for you…in another host. She wouldn't tell where you were. She'd told us already but…he came after we did and said he knew she'd talked to hunters. She wouldn't say where you were, and he…killed her." Cas admitted. "A few days ago. I'm sorry."

"What is he going…will he find me now?" Jessie worried.

"Not if we mark your ribs and if you lose those powers; they are beacons for him to find you. If we can cloak you well enough as human, he won't be able to find you or sense you ever again." Cas promised, seeing Jessie was good after all. Had heart of love, not hate, like the demons wanted him to have, and swore to do his best to make sure it stayed that way.

"I'd like that." Jessie said and sat still now. Watching the scenery out the window again. Then asked. "Tell me about your Nest, please? Are they nice?"

"Well, yes, they are." Sam said smiling. "We live in a Salvage yard, a big one." Sam began then began explaining all about life at Bobby's; including the Pack and their Mates there. And told him more about Anthony, too. He looked especially happy about meeting him; apparently he'd always been an only child all his life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Right after the sun rose, they found themselves hidden in the room Pete gave them to sleep in, after feeding Jessie and welcoming him into his home, saying he wasn't scared of him being there. Letting him bath and watch some TV while Sam fed and had sex with Cas in another part of the house. Then Sam died for the day and Jessie cuddled to him, exhausted from his ordeal as well. Cas stayed nearby watching over them; wanting to be sure they were safe and called Dante to let Dean know it was going fine and telling him about Jessie being theirs now.

Then, as night fell, Sam woke up and stretched. And Pete got Jessie to come downstairs to have some supper then Sam fed again, both crying out in ecstasy as they came again and again. The Angel blood and Cas's addiction to their bites and bodies carrying them both away. Then cumming hard as they did it each time until Sam was full and fully satisfied, and Cas lay there cuddling and kissing him until they could move again.

Then they headed down to see Jessie and Cas went to pray to his Father again. Soon enough they were blinded by a bright burst of light and larger wings. Making Sam and Jessie covered their faces as God appeared later in their room.

"Father, you heard my request…is it possible to do?" Cas pleaded. "He needs this, his demon father will look for him, never let him be if we don't…"

"I can do it." God said and told him. "Come to me, son."

Jessie kept his eyes averted but went to him.

"First, I will mark your ribs. Hold Still, it will hurt. Don't react, be calm and the powers won't react, understand?" God said touching his chest.

Jessie nodded but trembled, but stayed Still. Soon he cried out as the marks burned into his ribs and soon faded. Tears in his eyes, he waited for the next step. "Now I am taking some of your powers. The Immortality and some others I can't remove but the reshaping of reality and such, I can remove that. You are keeping most of them, most of which you would always have kept anyway. I can add some humanity, and here, some Grace will do it." He said and did just that, removing what he could with a touch, and Jessie cried out again then went quiet as the hand withdrew. "Better?" God asked.

"I don't feel any different." Jessie said.

"Well, you wouldn't. I was just checking. I took the ability to reshape reality from you, hid it in my own vault, no one can get to it. I had to leave the telekinesis and the telepathy, you read minds and can lift things with it. You can still teleport from one place to another with just a thought, just as well we can, so watch that. Humans tend to freak out when you do it and just pop in on them. I left the Immortal thing but you won't stop aging until you hit 22 years old. You will age as a human would until then. That's it. Oh, and with the Grace I gave you, it balanced the demon part of you better, gave you more humanity, too, so that should cloak you. You'll feel human and be sensed as pure human; but you won't be human at all. More like the Vampires at your Nest, demonic but not. You will have a 'Cloaking' spell on you, too, for protection; no one will ever sense you or know you as anything but human; like they have on them. It's okay, no shame in it. You can't make people into objects now, like you did with Castiel. But you will be faster than humans, stronger than them, as strong as your parents now, Sam and them; not your real ones. You will also be just as agile and flexible as them, too, and heal like them. I put some of their Vampiric god gift in you as well; so you will be like them a little more when you get older, too. Genetically you are their real son now, congratulations." God said and touched his chest, checking the mark in him. "It will hold. Your father will not know you now nor will he be able to ever find you again. Except by sight, but he won't look for you with them, so you should be safe. We'll change your looks some…you okay with red hair and green eyes, a more tan tone to your skin, maybe taller like Sam? Wait, you could look like him…I could do that…" God offered. "He'd resemble you more but with more blonde in his hair, Sam. He won't look at all like himself if we do this."

"Will his father know him if we do it? Will it make him safer?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yes, he'll be unrecognizable to his true father. He'll be much safer from them Turning him evil that way; he'll feel essentially Vampiric but human, too…" God said. "He'll be your real and biologic son. I already have his documents ready for you, with your names and proper documentation saying he was born yours but illegitimately to a woman you once knew. The woman whose name I used is one of my people and has passed. She won't mind us using her for this. I also made sure he's in all systems as existing as your son. And in everyone's minds outside of your Nest and Packlands. Everyone thinks he's yours and remembers him as being yours and with you since his mother died a year ago. They think he's lived with you for over a year already so they won't be suspicious about you suddenly having a child around."

"Son?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yes, Sam, he'll be you and Dean's biological son if we do this, he already is actually. I already did that part; this just changes his looks, that's all." Dean said to the amazed vampire.

"Yes, do it." Jessie said smiling and with a touch, light spread from God to him then back again in seconds, remaking the child forever, molding him in a new image. And when it faded, he was different. Looking a lot like Sam but also with some of Dean in him as well. Dean's eyes, Sam's face and height, But Dean's smile, too. Sam's lips and dimples, though. Sam's build but Dean's musculature structure as well. Totally different looking and loving it already. "I'm sorry I Turned him into a toy, Cas I mean. He was trying to kill me…I was so scared…" He said quietly, moving to sit with Sam who held him close now, protectively. "He said I was evil and had to die."

"Not now, son. Not ever again." God told him. "You'll be safe now with your Nest, they are your family."

"I will." Jessie said excitedly. "Love it so far."

"They'll love you, son. Trust me. I already do." Sam said. "I'm one of the Masters of it, a 'Father' to them; see… we Sired them that makes us their Fathers, you see…not literal 'fathers' like humans have. If I say you stay with us, you stay with us. Dean will let you stay."

"I hope so." Jessie said yawning and soon laid down to sleep. Sam took the other bed after covering him up, suddenly noticing God was gone then figured he'd just popped away.

Cas nodded it was true and let them be. Soon day stole Sam's life again as he lay down beside his new son to hold him close and rest with him and Cas took watch. Knowing they were in for a long trip home and an interesting homecoming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean eyed the blood on the window sill and wondered how the humans had missed it. It was human. And that kid, that little girl, was _not_ human. Sulfuric smelling…demonic. Yep, changeling. The mom even had a bite on the back of her neck…yeah, Dean was getting Déjà vu. "Well, it's a changeling. And that is _not_ her child." He said grimly.

"If that's a changeling…then they have a keeper. And a keeper would be with all the kids. The real ones." Dean said thinking. "She's scared though. She knows the truth. But the kid won't hurt her, she's her Feed. One doesn't hurt their Feed. It's a rule."

"So…oh, look, there's the pastor…and his wife…do you notice something odd about them?" Gabe said, trying to figure out what it was. He just felt something off about them. Couldn't get a clear look at their faces or he'd be sure…

"They don't smell human. I know that much. I smell sulfur." Dean said. "They are the Keepers…"

"So we follow them to the kids." Gabe said and nodded. "Good idea. I feel bad for her though."

"We can't kill the changeling, can we?" Dean said.

"Not yet. Not that the kid and the changeling are linked or anything. But the keepers feel the changelings…it could tip them off." Gabe pointed out.

"So we can't do anything?" Dean asked. Gabe shook his head. "Okay, we'll follow the Keepers then." He shrugged. "Kid won't hurt her anyway."

"They're leaving." Dean said as they sat on the roof, cloaked by Gabriel.

Then they followed the pair to the lair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gabe, you distract the Keepers, I'll get the kids." Dean said. Then kissed each other for luck and headed in the opposite direction. "Be careful, Gabe. Love you." Dean said as he walked off, then Gabe sent his senses out for where the demons were and popped there as fast as he could, not worried about them harming him in the least for surprising them that way.

Both demons looked shocked when he just appeared before them, making him smile more. Making him sure they were going to enjoy the lesson he had in store for them…or at least he would. Them enjoying it didn't really matter that much.

"Wait… this isn't the Steam room? I think I'm lost." Gabe said smirking as he approached them and they began to hiss at him. Lunging but missing him. Ignoring them and feigning cluelessness still, he merely stepped out of their way and they fell face first onto the floor, turning to glare at him in rage…yet again. "I can fix that though." Gabe said with a snap of his fingers and soon the room was a Steam room and they all were in towels then steam filled the room and they were sitting on benches. "More steam." He told a nearly nude creation while waving a hand. The creation put more water on the hot rocks. "Much better." He drawled and laughed as they tried to get up but found themselves magically stuck to the bench. "Something wrong?"

"Trickster!" One growled furiously.

"Yeah, I am." Gabriel chuckled as he sensed Dean getting the kids out of the building, all terrified and dirty. So he continued his distraction of the keepers. Until they were clear of the place, then he'd kill them. "So you're creating changelings…good for you."

"The humans are ours." The woman hissed.

"No, _they_ belong to their _parents_. Those _things_ you put in their place belong to _you_…shame on you, feeding off their kids while your 'kids' feed off their parents is just…gross, really it is." Gabriel taunted them for a bit to give Dean time to get the kids to their arranged rendezvous point then sighed. "And now my spa day is done…I feel much more relaxed, thank you. I needed that…" Then he made it all vanish and return to normal. "And _now_ you _die_."

And as they lunged at him again, he killed them with a snap of his fingers, they exploded into ash and were gone. Then Gabe smiled as he headed out to meet Dean at the car. Turning to smile at him, he made one last remark.

"I really did need that; I do feel better after all." Gabriel said with a laugh, and Dean joined him, and both enjoyed the ride over to the first house very much. Both knowing it was short lived, they had bloody work to do after this and neither was really looking forward to it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"We should kill the kids' replacements now." Gabe said sadly. "The changelings, I mean. They just _look_ like kids, Dean. They are demon spawn, _not_ really kids at all."

"I…used to be able to." Dean said torn between feeling like he could do it and seeing them as kids and feeling unable to. The new godhood link with Daricus was changing him and he hated it. Making him see and feel things more humanly…again. It also had restored all or most of the memories they had previously forgotten, they now remembered almost everything, just most of their childhood as little kids was still gone but most of it was back; up to and including the last time he had dealt with changelings, remembered Lisa and Ben, and John, his Dad, something he was both grateful for and whom he now grieved for all over again. As did most of his Nest since Daricus had given them godhood. A blessing he'd though to give them but also a curse in their eyes; clearly some things were better left forgotten, namely the bad hunts they'd been and the way they'd felt from hunting before, the mental trauma it wreaked on them as hunters every day, just as it did every hunter. The pain and loss. "I…suppose I should." He said softly. Knowing he'd hate it. "We should do it and get it over with if we intend to do it."

"Dean, you don't have to." Gabe said sympathetically, he saw that Dean was feeling weird about this. As a human, Dean had always had trouble killing kids. He'd had the same issue dealing with when they died on him, and when he failed to save them. Kids were Dean's hot button, apparently with the god thing making him feel more human, he was discovering that button again. Gabe could do it. Dean didn't have to go through this. "I'll do it, it's just a snap of the fingers. You just need to get them out of the house, okay? You don't even have to watch."

"I'll do it. They aren't kids. They are demons, I can do this." Dean said working himself up to it but a look of fear in the eye of the first changeling's eyes made him lose it. "I…can't."

"I'll do it. I see their true faces." Gabriel said and knew it was true. Changelings had gray faces, demonic faces. Gross looking really. "I am part god and I can use a lot of those powers, and one of them is seeing demons for who they really are; no matter what host they are in. Angels have the same gift, too. You have it, what with you being a Vampire god and all. If you could access your gift of it, that is. You're still new to your powers so you may not be able to yet; it's okay."

"So I can do that?" Dean asked as Gabe snapped fingers and it died. Dean carried it to his trunk then. The plastic liner crinkled in the silence that followed.

"You are a god, so, yes, you can. Now you just have to use your Vampiric god eyes, not the human ones. Then you will see the demons' faces." Gabriel told him, seeing he was still learning to use his new powers and was glad he could help.

Dean accessed that part of him that was a god and let it see for him, then gasped at the sight of the face of the thing in his trunk. Gasping in disgust he asked. "_That's_ what they look like?! Damn, that's…disturbing." Dean nodded now. Pulling out his demon killing knife as he spoke now, resolved to do it finally for himself. "Let's kill those evil little sons of bitches, shall we?" He said coldly now. Ready to do his part, they weren't kids to him now. Their faces were demonic and he knew what to do with demons.

Then they went from house to house, luring or dragging the changelings out, pushing the kids back in, and leaving. Then killing the changelings and burning their bodies when they were away from the houses. Most parents didn't need their minds wiped; the kids were just exchanged and they didn't notice the difference. Only a couple had to have the changelings pulled from them and their real kid given to them and they had looked confused. So Gabe had to do some creative mind manipulation but not much. Just to hide the taking of the kid parts they had done and to make it seem like the godly pair had never been there at all.

Then he took Gabriel back to their motel room and fed from him, making love to him the rest of the night and him doing Dean until they both were spent. Then Dean died to the sun the next morning with Gabriel watching over him while he slept. Gabriel decided that they could always return to Bobby's later by that point; that Dean needed to rest for now.

Soon enough they'd face a Seal and a hunt was a piece of cake next to that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They talked on the phone soon after that and Sam talked to him about the boy; Dean agreed he should be theirs. Sam loved him, so Dean would love him, too. He was a good kid, like them now. He belonged with them, where they could keep him safe and protected from the demons and that demon father of his. Jessie would be their son now, like Anthony was, but really just theirs. No demon got him, just like no demon got Sam. Not like it had gotten most of their family. Jessie wasn't evil. He was just a boy in need of a family that could love and protect him, let him be a kid for once. Be human as they could manage to let him be.

Dean agreed with Sam on this…

He wanted to be that family for the boy…with his Nest and Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is he the one?" Bobby asked Sam as they talked in the study with the other members of the Nest, all worried but happy to welcome Jessie.

"Yes, but God fixed him. He has no Antichrist powers now. Just telekinesis, he reads minds, sends thoughts, teleports from place to place if he wants to. Not unlike the Angels do, He can't reshape reality at Will nor can he change people into anything. He's like us now. He's been changed by God into our genetic son now. He's, for all intensive purposes, our son, just not born to us…remade to be ours." Sam said and told them everything God had done and said about it. "He's vampiric and vampire god, or will be later when he grows up, but also human, a bit like Dorian really. And us. He's fast and stuff like we are. He was reformed kind of to be like me and Dean genetically. DNA-wise, he's our real biological son. He shares our looks, no longer looks anything like he used to. His demon father will not be able to sense him now, thanks to the mark on his ribs, and how he different looks now. So now, even if he does see him, the demons won't know its him. He's hidden this way, with us, as our son. Me and Dean's now. We're his fathers for real now. As are you his family. He needs a somewhat normal life now and that means school, too…once we work with his powers more; make sure he can control them around the humans. All that made him the AntiChrist is gone; God took it away and hid it for us. Please give him a chance? He's just a kid, like we were, like they were…I love him. He's my son no matter what you say." Sam said with a stubborn look.

"We'll take him, love him if you do, Sam. A son, I like that." Dean said and smiled as Jessie came in tugging Anthony in with him. They were filthy. Mud covered and smiling happily. "I see they found the mud puddles…" He teased Sam then motioned Jessie over. "You are my son now. I love you, they will love you, too. Sit up here on my lap, I don't mind the muddiness. Let us explain how our Nest works." Both boys got on Dean's lap and he explained their ways. The way they lived, fed, and how they worked together. About how they were hunters, like the human ones, but hiding their vampiricness. "We are vampires not human like you or your other parents were, so we'll be a bit…different in the way we raise you than they would have been… but Dorian is more used to being around human/vampire hybrids like you are now, so she can help us raise you better. We don't think like humans, so you will have to get used to that. I am the Master of this Nest, I need you obey me as such. But, as your Dad, you can talk to me about orders you don't like or understand. But where the safety of our Nest is concerned, it always comes first! We love our Nest, protect our Nest, live for it, and we kill for it if necessary. We are always mindful of our Nest members' happiness, needs, wants, feelings, and safety, The Nest is always the most important thing, always!"

"I agree, our Nest must be safe." Jessie agreed. "I will protect it with you guys. And the Pack and them, too. And my little brother, Tony. Can I sleep in his room with him? He said we could, there are two beds in it. He said we could share the room like real brothers do…he's my real brother to me, not a step one!"

"Sure, we'll move you in there." Dean told him and hugged them both proudly. "Now go bathe. Dorian, run their bath, they can share. It's their bedtimes." He ordered and she nodded, smiling at the pair and taking their hands.

"This way, kids. Time to wash up." She said and chuckled as Jessie said, "Wow, you're so pretty, Dorian!"

As if in awe of her already. She was very beautiful, Dean had to agree with the boy and noted her blush as well.

"And you are just as handsome your fathers." Dorian told the charming boy. "You look so much like them!"

"God remade me this way, made me theirs for real now." Jessie said proudly.

"So I see." Dorian told him.

"Dori, can we have snack before bed? A bedtime story?" Anthony asked as well, both boys eyed them all expectantly with hopeful eyes.

"Of course." Sam said and motioned up the stairs, "Bath first, get dressed for bed. Then come down for the snack, and we'll tuck you in then. And then tell you the story. Go on." He encouraged the filthy pair; not caring about the mud on them or the floor. They could clean it up later; at least Jessie was happy and safe now and he was theirs. That's all he cared about. "Great sons we have now." Sam said smiling happily.

"Yes, they are." Dean said and smiled as well. "A wolf and a vampire/demon hybrid…wow, we don't get normal kids, do we?"

"Nope but then again, as vampire gods ourselves, we aren't normal either." Sam pointed out and laughed. "We wouldn't be able to take care of human kids, Dean, but special ones like them, I think we can do that."

"You have a point." Dean said then groaned. "I'm hungry."

"We should feed after they go to bed then." Sam said and they agreed it would best that way. They would let them witness feeding later when they were older. For now they were tired and it was near their bedtime. They'd talk to them about the feeding thing later. Anthony already knew how they fed; he just didn't watch it. The other boy didn't know yet but they were sure he'd understand later. They'd just be honest with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, after their family had let them be, the two boys talked about it anyway.

"So they have sex while they feed?" Jessie said.

"Yes, more often than not. Wolf blood fills them up better and their bites cause pleasure, so sex just happens either way." Anthony explained. "They need to feed several times a night and they drink from the Angels as they have sex now. We don't watch it, but we hear it, and they told me already, so I'm telling you. They find us something else to do when they feed; so we don't wander in while they're doing it."

"I want to see it sometime." Jessie said. It didn't sound too bad really.

"When we're older, that's what they told me when I asked." Anthony said pouting. "Said we were still too young to see it."

"That's fine with me." Jessie said and sighed as he yawned again. "They said they'd be kind of dead during the day then wake up at dusk tomorrow…so who watches us then?"

He hated them dying but coming alive at night again made him feel better. And on weekends he could stay up with them; when he didn't have school of course. They had explained that to him already. As vampires they died part of the day, but at night they were awake. Not normal parents but close enough.

And they had less hang ups than most human parents had, so he loved that part, too. So the rules of raising him would be different, too.

"Not all of the Nest are vampires, only the vampires sleep. Dorian, Dante, Missouri, my Pack and the Angels are awake. Sometimes Dorian and the Nest sleep together when the vampires do but not all the time. Even if they do, they wake up eventually and come down to see us again, letting vampires still rest upstairs." Tony told him.

"So nothing wakes them up? Are they cold to the touch?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing wakes them up. They are dead in a way, in stasis, a coma of sorts. And their bodies cool down a lot but not as much as most vampire's do. Around thirty degrees or something like that, Bobby said so. But when they are awake, their bodies are as warm as a human's, matching their temperature."

"Oh, well, that's that then." Jessie said. "Do you go to school, Tony?"

"Not right now, not with the Seals breaking and the Angels doing their thing, it's not safe. They said when it was over, I could. That means you can go with me!" Tony said excitedly. "My Dad's name is Conrad and my God-daddy is Grim, the Alpha of the other Pack they are Mated to. They are Mated to both my Daddies, making me their son, like you are now." He flipped off the light now. "And now I have a brother. Around my age. I like that."

"I'm ten." Jessie said.

"I'm eight, going on nine." Tony said. "We'll be in the same grade."

"I hope so." Jessie said then began to drift off as he snuggled under his covers more, and hugged his pillow. "Tony?"

"Yeah?" Tony answered, drifting off, too.

"I'm glad I have a brother now." Jessie said happily and slept now.

"Me, too." Tony murmured as he slept as well.

Cas watched over them and smiled. Jessie was going to fit in fine here. Both boys would be safe and happy here with their fathers.

Just like he was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next Chapter:** The Angels have a fiery surprise in store for our vampires and they learn some disturbing facts they don't like. Uriel and Raphael isn't nearly done with our favorite Nest, not by a long shot. Stay tuned!


	14. It All Turns to Ash

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

Warning: Wincest! Unrelated now as Vampires but still are Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. **Menage situations, fair warning here!**

If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you.

**Plot:** Well, Raphael strikes the first blow against them and they find themselves on the run. And while they run, they find out some very interesting facts they'd rather not have known. Grim's Packlands are all they have now and so they go to join them there, unsure how the Wolves will welcome their Angelic Mates and if they will be able to get along when they get there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Vampires were out, and their feeds were napping.

Dorian was giving her car a much needed tune up when she got a strange feeling and looked around. But then dismissed it as a passing moment of paranoia. She often had them so she waited to see if she'd just imagined it. Then, out of blue, as she was tightening up her last spark plug, she heard a whistling sound and happened to look up in time to avoid a glowing white ball flying right towards her. Then Dorian ducked the flaming ball and shouted for the others, who came running at her cry of alarm. Then they did their best to put the fires out the balls set to burn when they slammed into homes and vehicles but strAngely enough seemed to miss the primary vehicles of the Nest members and Pack members living there. They soon found out that nothing worked. It only burned hotter, even Gabe and the Angels couldn't put them out. Then turned to see their house burning, too.

"Angel fire!" Cas shouted. "Nothing will put it out, get the Nest members!" He ordered and soon Wolves ran in with the Angels and carried the men out, their duffels in hand as well, always packed and ready, keys and all inside them. Bobby was going to cry. Dorian reflected as they hid from more fireballs, the yard now burning as well, car piles and tire piles as well. The fire was everywhere. The kids were ushered into cars and hid. The others joining them to protect them better while they got the Vampires out. The kids were screaming and crying, Jessie looked like he was going to kill someone, and then used his telekinesis to knock the fire balls away from his fathers' unconscious bodies as they were carried to the vehicles. Trying desperately to protect them and the Nest as best he could before his powers fizzled out on him and just stopped working altogether. Leaving him to cling to Anthony and cry as well, both boys trying to not fall apart together.

They were piling in the cars now, all of them, making sure everyone was there. Conrad growled as one barely missed the Impala as he sped out of the burning gate, both boys crouching down crying on the seat, terrified. The others following suit, all narrowly missing them as well. They drove through the Angels that were tossing the balls they saw as they passed them and some tried to stop them but missed them. Dante, the Angels, all three of them, and Missouri using all the fire power they had to cover them as they drove on at top speed.

Then turned to see Bobby's yard burning down behind them. The remaining nest members cried at the loss of their former home; the only home they'd ever known.

The Wolves were burned some but the Angels healed them when they stopped a ways down the road. And soon were all healed up. The Vampires lay resting in their laps and on seats as they drove on.

Grim's yard was two days away and they would need to stop soon when they awoke to feed. They'd need it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They stopped at a motel and got some rooms a few hours later. Dean called Grim as soon as they awoke and he was panicked.

"Is everyone okay?" Grim demanded worried. "_Anthony?! Jessie?!"_

"Are fine. We all are fine. We got out in time. The others got us out." Bobby said.

"But your artifacts, the books…" Dean said crying and furious at the same time. "All you owned, we owned…"

They'd lost everything, homeless and empty handed; even the Wolves had nothing; their homes had burned, too. The only question was why. Their family was homeless thanks to those Angel dicks!

"It was empty. I have everything hidden at Ellen's Roadhouse in a secret room; no one knows it's there." Bobby said. "I have been worried they'd try something like this since this damn Seal shit started. So she took them there for safe keeping. I had her hide some clothes and money there for us, too. Just in case." He sighed. "Father, we need to stop there for clothes and such. I have enough for everyone stashed there. Money, too."

"Of course, good thinking." Dean said calming down so he didn't wake the children that had just fallen asleep. They all discussed it further quietly and they made up their minds to go there the next night.

They all felt the loss of their home. The loss of their childhood home that once offered peace and safety, warmth and love. All burnt up in white and gold flames. "I'm so sorry. I didn't expect this." Dean said sadly. "It's all gone, our childhood and everything is all…gone. First the Vampirism took most of it, and now Angels do, and then the demons; the bastards take the rest…fuck me." Then he began to cry. They all did. Their Wolves did their best to comfort them.

Their loved ones were there, buried ashes in the ground…Angels still couldn't enter but…it was all gone. They had nothing, no Nest home. No Pack home. Nothing. Just the clothes Bobby had hid for them and some assets to pay for stuff if this happened. The artifacts and books safely stashed. Their computers safe though and other stuff, all in the trunks of their cars where they had kept them, paranoid as they were. Yes, they'd anticipated this, too.

Grim called them again, as soon as they had finished feeding and fucking their Slaves and other Pack members in another room, then resumed their drive to Grim's.

"Come home, Dean. Live here now." Grim pleaded.

"We shouldn't. We'd be bringing danger to you." Dean protested, unsure of what to do now. They'd been nomadic before, they could do it again if they had to.

"We already are. We fight the Seals, too, remember?" Grim pointed out. "We'd be in just as much danger with you here as we'd be if you weren't. Think of those boys, Dean. You don't want them to go through what you did growing up, do you?"

"But we have Angels with us, they are our lovers and Mates, too. We also don't want to deal with the jealousy." Dean said to be sure. "They share our bed, too, Grim. Just as the others do. Conrad, our Slaves, the Wolves you sent, and the three Angels when they're with us. You don't mind? We…also might have a much higher sex drive now…possibly." He said as if just realizing why he might have so many lovers. He needed them, wow.

"I don't mind, I'm aware of how much I share you guys, Dean. You are a Nest and very sexual, I was aware of that before I Mated to you. Come home, Dean." Grim said.

"No, _our_ Home is gone." Dean said. "You will be our _new_ Home…I just can't figure out why they did it. Burned us out for nothing…or _did_ they?" He got quiet as he thought. "What did we have that would make them want to get rid of us?"

"Not very damn much." Bobby growled. "The panic room, but they can't get into that. There's the artifacts we had saved throughout the house…we couldn't have used them against them anyway; none of them were that powerful. Wait, what if it wasn't about burning us out at all…what if it was about burning us up?" He pointed to Dean now. "We are dead throughout the day, helpless. The fire was Angel fire! It burns hotter and faster, we got lucky getting out the way we did. You saw how fast it all burned, right? How fast did it burn?" He asked the others.

"Really quick, took a minute at most." Cas admitted. "It consumed everything in seconds."

"They were trying to kill the Vampires!" Dante growled furiously. "Bastards!"

"Yeah, I suspect so." Gabriel said. "I suppose they thought that we'd get everyone else out and not have time to save them." Then his eyed glowed and he looked sad as he got his message from Heaven, and then looked shocked, then just plain pissed. "They did it because you Vampires, your Nest, are the last Seal. Shit, God set it up to be sure it didn't get broken but apparently the rogue Angels are trying to kill you because of it now. Bastards!" He growled. "We won't let them kill you, Dean, we won't!"

"Neither will I." Sam said and the others said the same.

"I will fight for you, too." Cas agreed. "Your Seal will stay unbroken, I promise." Father must be smart, he'd known that the Vampires probably wouldn't die, and even if they did, Dorian, Missouri, and Dante, also still Nest members, would still be unable to be killed, hence the Seal could never be broken. Sneaky but effective. And, since they were the Seal that opened the cage, it wouldn't get opened no matter how many Seals they broke. God wasn't stupid, he'd planned this well. Cas and Gabe shared the thought and found it amusing.

Too bad the other Angels hadn't figured it out, and felt shame they were even related to them. And agreed wholeheartedly with one of Bobby's favorite sayings, _'They really were too stupid to live.'_

"Why?" Dean asked confused.

"Because you are the ones Father is counting on to stop the Seals, the ones he's counting on _most_. I think Raphael and them thought if you were out of the picture, the rest of us would fail at it." Gabriel said then sighed. "They were wrong. We'd keep fighting."

"Shit!" Dean growled furiously, but they grabbed his hand to stop him from doing anything. "I'm going to kill them."

"You can't, Dean. They know you can't! Why do you think they did it? You live and you go after them, they kill you and your Nest, cause we'd run with you to help. You died and they win again. You can't go near them, Dean. That's what they want!" Castiel pleaded with the angry Vampire Master. "They want you dead, Dean."

"Then how will Grim's be any safer?" Dean worried, "They could burn it down, too."

"No, they can't." Conrad spoke up confidently. "We Wolves plan for fires, so we space our homes farther apart and we keep our Pack lands further away from roads and people. Plus we may live near woodlands but you notice none of our homes are too close to them, mostly in the middle of it…that's because if a fire breaks out, the fire can't reach our homes or most of the Pack lands. You didn't plan for it, but we did." He chuckled now. "We also use fire retardant and fire proof Materials for the outside of our homes and such, they won't burn."

"But Angel Fire is different." Cas pointed out.

"Sure, it will burn but it won't harm too much…we're sure of that." Conrad said. "They tried that already. It failed, caught some grass but it went out on its own."

"When?" Dean demanded.

"A couple weeks ago, Grim told me." Conrad said. "He didn't want to upset you so he said not to tell you. I see why now, he was right."

"Well, anything else I missed?" Dean growled again as they approached the exit to Grim's lands.

"No, that's it. They've been fixating on you guys since their attack on us failed. Our lands are too well warded, they can't get in. Daricus warded them too well." Romero said. "Grim said its safer here weeks ago; you were just too stuck on living there at Bobby's to listen."

"It was our Home." Dean said simply, eyes tired. All gone, didn't they get that? His only real home, burnt up again. Just like their old house…why couldn't they leave them be?

"I know, I'm not saying it wasn't or demeaning your love for the place or what it meant to you…I'm not." Cas said and touched his face, Dean's green eyes shining with rage still. "But it's just a building. Your home, your Nest, is with _them_. Wherever _they_ are. Where _we_ are. Where your Wolves are. _Right?_ We're still here, baby. That's important, too."

"I know that." Dean said dismissively then sighed. "We go to Grim's I guess. To start over."

"It won't be easy, baby. But it is necessary." Gabriel said and held him, Dean let him. "And we're with you every step of the way, never leaving you guys."

Silence took over after that, and they found the drive to Ellen's a quiet one. A silence full of pain and anger, but also relief they hadn't lost anyone in the process.

Xxxxxxxxx

Michael was furious, flinging Raphael against a far wall with ease. "You tried to kill them!" He shouted.

"No, not…not me. Zachariah and Uriel…they didn't tell me until after they did it, I swear! I'd never have done that." Raphael whimpered up at his brother, and stayed where he was; only an idiot would confront Michael when he was this pissed! "How could you Mate to them? They are abominations!" He accused.

"Because Father told me to and I _wanted_ to. I don't need your permission to serve my Father. At least I serve him…you do not." Michael accused him.

"I do, too! It'd not exactly like he's not here to tell us what to do, is he? So how were we to know?" Raphael said angrily. Obviously not seeing how he was wrong here yet.

"Think for _yourself_! You know his Will; you aren't _stupid_. You know Zachariah is a manipulative bastard that's always wanted Paradise! How could you fall for his lies?" Michael accused but let him up. "Father is around, just not here. He's leaving you all alone to hang yourselves! You started this apocalypse and now he has to let it play out, thanks to your stupidity." Michael said. "Back off of my lovers, Raph, or you _will_ die _quick_."

"I just wanted…I thought it was the best thing to do at the time..." Raphael said, running a hand through his dark hair. Then nodding. "They aren't here anyway. Zack and Uriel; they left earlier when they felt you coming. They won't be back, trust me. Now that you know what they tried with your Mates…they are afraid to face you."

"Well, they can do it _without_ your help from now, _can't_ they?" Michael hissed and swore to make both rogue Angels pay for this as well, in very _painful_ ways. Raphael he'd forgive, he was duped; but not them…they'd known _exactly_ what they were up to. And had to have known exactly how Michael would react when they did it.

They really were the stupidest Angels alive, he thought as he popped away. After getting Raphael to agree to leave it all alone and stick to running Heaven like he was supposed to.

Then headed down to check on his Mates, knowing just where they were headed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Grim greeted them warmly, the moonlight shining above them the next night.

"So glad you got here safely. I thought after the fire, that they'd be after you again, what with you escaping and all…I sent Cyrus to find you when you said you were close, with some other Wolves, in case you needed help. They should be back soon." Grim told him then answered the phone. "Hello. Yes, they just got here. Where are you now?" He listened then said. "Come back, hurry. It's not safe out there right now." He ordered and then hung up. "They are in town, they are coming back. No sign of a tail on you. They aren't pursuing you. That's strange, we would have been trying to finish you off. You guys?" He asked Dean.

"Yes, we would have, too." Dean agreed then got a troubling thought; a shared troubling thought. "Why didn't they?"

And they were afraid of that answer.

"We're not safe here." Grim said quietly. "They wanted you here."

"We're safe enough." Romero said. "We have nearly sixty some Wolves here, three Angels, several Vampire gods, a Pheonix and Dorian, we'll be fine." He said then added. "Maybe it wasn't so much that they wanted you here…but that they just wanted you dead and now someone is telling them to leave you be since that plot failed…maybe you living through it scared them."

"Or someone else did." Cas said. Giving them a meaningful look.

"Michael." Dean said catching his line of thought. "They are scared of Michael. His retaliation for this."

"They should be. Michael is furious." Cas reassured them. "He's dealing with Raphael right now in Heaven. He'll get to them later."

"Raphael will stay out of it from now on. I've talked to him and am satisfied they duped him into thinking this was allowed. He wouldn't have done it otherwise. He is currently withdrawing his Angels he loaned from Heaven and taking them back up. He's withdrawing his support. It's all Uriel and Zachariah now." Michael said. "I can't find them right now, but I will. I suspect they found a nice White room to hide in. I'll eventually find which one, don't worry. There are thousands, but I'm sure I'll find them soon enough."

"The Seals are more important than revenge here, Michael." Gabriel chastised him. "I'm pissed, too, but they are the most important Seal and you know it. Maybe we should focus on protecting them more right now."

"Gabe…" Michael growled but Gabriel eyed him intently.

"When this ends, I will join you in hunting them to the ends of the Earth, if that is called for. But for now, Dean and them need us more than we need to kill those assholes right now." Gabe said softly. "Wait, then we'll hunt them down together, bro."

"Okay, I don't want them killed because I wasn't protecting them. So I'll wait, but we still need to find them to keep an eye on them. In case they try again." Michael said then pulled Dean and Sam close. Then the others. Relief evident in his smile as he kissed them in welcome. "I can't stay long though, got a Seal to stop."

"How many we got left? How many have we lost?" Cas asked, he'd lost count. There had been thousands of them after all! It wasn't that easy figuring out which 66 they were going to break…that would have been all it took to break that damn cage open…well, saving the Winchester Nest for the last one, that is. They were the final Seal and the one that supposedly opened Lucifer's cage.

"Seven, counting the Nest. We've only lost two. It's lost for them, I don't see why they keep trying. We've saved most of them and there isn't enough to achieve it. They are done, why do they keep trying?" Michael groaned.

"I think they are thinking if they take out the Winchester Seal, they could open the cage anyway." Cas said.

"Which Seals broke?" Dorian had to ask.

"The Samhain one, but we got him back in. The one where a good man spilled blood in Hell, that one started this shit." Michael said.

"Who did that?" Dean asked.

"John, your Dad. He had resisted them for years, thousands of them. Then Alastair began to offer him a chance to get off the table, and for a long time he said no, but eventually he said yes and did it. He was let up and free from that point on. The first soul he tortured, that one broke the Seal. He only tortures when one is put in front of him though, he never wanted to beyond that…but he was very sadistic when he did it." Michael said sadly.

"How do you know this?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Because I was the one to drag him out of there to bring him up here, to stop it. Only the one who started it can stop it." Michael said.

"So he's here, on Earth." Sam said in shock.

"Yes, with God himself. He's training and working with him. That's why he hasn't returned to Heaven yet. He's trying to fix John so he can be around others again. Especially you boys. He mostly still feels like himself…but has too much demonic rage and is still too demonic to be around you. God is healing him, changing him still. Besides, the Apocalypse is going on, he feels that you are better off left alone for now. And Daricus is better running things on Earth, Apocalypse-wise at least, at the moment. Since John is keeping him busy. He is retraining him in how to act, retrieving memories he lost to Hell for him, that kind of thing. He lost a lot but Father is sure he can get it all back for him and getting him to feel and act more human soon enough. Plus he's hunting with John to stop Seals, like we are, in secret. He has them cloaked for now. He doesn't want to draw the Angels or demons attentions to either of them, so it's best they stay where they are." Michael told him. "He'll come back soon enough, just not yet."

"Can we talk to him?" Bobby asked, missing the man. And sure his friends and sons did, too.

"No, it can traced, so…it's safer for you and them that communication is avoided." Michael said then shrugged. "Winchesters, when all together, them and their Dad, complete a kind of circuit. Apart they are dormant, nothing happens. But you put them all in one place and they complete it, and send off power, it flares. And evil finds them. We need to avoid that. We have enough issues at the moment." He sighed. "You are all a Triumvirant, a protective force. That's why Azazel was so eager to take John; he knew it would break your triumvirate's abilities to protect this World the way you were supposed to. And he got to torture him. See, John was the strongest of you three and he really hated John for that. He's your…_focus_…so to speak. You both went through him and that made you One. Without him, you lost some of your abilities to serve to protect the way you were meant to."

"But we were Turned!" Dean objected. "We didn't ask for this."

"And he was to be Turned _with_ you, by you! You three were always meant to match in nature and spirit; but he was missing when you were taken and Turned. And now he's not. You will Turn him later. So you all will be a new kind of Triumvirant; a Vampire one rather than the human one." Michael said.

"But he's demonic." Dean pointed out confused.

"God is purging that out. He'll be human, but like Sam was…with some demon blood in him, when he's with you again. He will hunt with you then, help and join the Nest. Then he will be hurt like the others and Turned by Dean. It's destined now, can't be helped." Michael said. "He's half human now, no longer full demon. God and he are working out the rest still, be patient. He'll be with you soon enough. For the record, he has sent a message to you through me, a secret one. God didn't know he asked him to send it."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"He loves and misses you, and will see you soon. He knows all about you and loves you anyway. He looks forward to joining your Nest." Michael said, word for word. John had asked him to relay the message and he had. "He says to be patient and do your jobs. Said 'the hunts not over yet, son, don't get antsy.' I didn't get that but he said you would."

"He meant to wait and keep doing the Seals. We hunters sometimes jump the gun on hunts, get impatient then make mistakes when we do it. He was saying not to do that where him joining us was concerned. We are to keep doing what we're doing, basically. The rest will work itself out." Bobby explained. "John is doing his part and wants us to keep doing ours."

"He's right." Michael said. "The time for your reunion is not come yet, be patient."

"We will be." Dean said. "We used to barely remember him but we remember him more now that Daricus made us gods, he was able to retrieve most of the memories we lost. Lost our childhood, most of that. We only started remembering him recently and most of that doesn't go beyond the fact that he's our Dad and he taught us to hunt. Then some from when we were older and some fighting among ourselves, but not why we fought. Then some demons trying to kill us sometimes, Meg, Azazel, and a few others. Then hunting with Bobby and that's it…Turning, I suppose, one never forgets that though. but that's all of what we remember of Dad. Mostly from Journals and what Bobby told us. We retained some, but a lot didn't stick in our minds, we forgot it instantly. We don't remember Mom, we just know we had one and she died on fire." He sighed. "The Vampirism took most of it. I hope he doesn't mind."

"He won't. He's staying informed of your progress, mental and otherwise, he understands." Michael said. "He forgot stuff, too. Barely remembers more than you do. He barely recalls Mary and you guys growing up as kids as well. But he remembers a lot of the same things you do after childhood, the hunting together, talking, fighting, being your Dad….So you'll both be fine."

"I think so, too." Dean said smiling. "I look forward to seeing him soon as this is over. He'll be happy with us here, I'm sure of it."

"I know he will. He has spoken of being with you and them again, and has said the fact that you Mated to Werewolves is most amusing and unexpected. And he looks forward to meeting his grandsons, Anthony and Jessie." Michael said nodding. "He has offered to Turn early, if you are okay with that. I said I'd ask."

"I would do it." Dean said, agreeing it would be best, too. John was a practical man, he preferred to get shit over with, rather than waiting to be hurt first. He'd think that was the dumbest idea ever and Dean had to agree he was right, at least on John's part. The others were different than John, something less, but Dean couldn't quite figure out what. A vague concept to be worked out and his mind refused to work it out. So he chose to ignore the reasoning beyond the fact that Turning his Dad immediately seemed to be the best choice.

The rest he let the fog deal with. Per usual.

Then saw the others coming to see him and let it go, letting a smile touch his face again. Anthony and Jessie tugged him inside and Dean let him. And made up his mind to make this as much of a Home as he could make it for both of them. And was sure that the others felt the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grim, these are our Angel-Mates we mentioned…" Dean said showing him the three of them. "Gabriel, Michael, and Castiel. This is Grim. Our Wolf-Mate. This is our Pack. His Betas, Cyrus and Syran…them you've met. These others are…" Dean went on and soon they were introducing themselves to them for him. The Angels were gracious and found their amazement amusing. Not used to it since the Vampires had never expressed any reverence that way. It was new concept. Even Romero's didn't show them that much reverence and they found it uncomfortable to get, and hoped they'd stop soon. "And this is our, well, your's, too, I guess, _our_ son, Jessie." Dean said smiling proudly. "We told you about him already, remember?"

"Hello." Cas said shaking their hands. "I'm Castiel."

"I'm Gabriel." Gabe said and saw them smile, apparently their Mates had told them about him. Good.

"Michael." Michael said.

"Jessie Winchester." Jessie said. Then as he smiled, Grim saw how much he really did resemble his new fathers. He didn't even smell the demon in him, although he'd been told it was half of him. He smelled human enough, Vampiric as well. But no demon. God had done well with remaking his DNA for them. That boy really was theirs now, in every way. No trace of his former self was left behind. His real father, that demon, would never find him now. Good. Grim thought. That son of bitch didn't deserve the boy. But the Winchesters did, they would be the perfect parents for him. They would love him the way a parent should, not see him as a means to their own ends, not like his real father.

"Welcome to our Packlands, Angels, Jessie." Grim said smiling softly. "Tony, why don't you take Jessie out to meet some of the other kids, while we adults talk some more, okay?" He said then smiled as they boys both nodded and headed outside. Then he turned back to them and smiled, saying. "I have been informed you will share our bed now…with them, not me or Conrad though; Conrad is ours."

"You don't mind us being with them, Mated like you are to them. We don't sleep so…we won't actually sleep in the bed. We'll keep watch mostly, get to know you guys while we're at it." Gabriel told them and saw them nod. Unsure what that meant though.

"Are you Feeds like us?" Grim asked curiously.

"Yes, and they are addicted to us and our Angel blood. And in return, we are addicted to their bites and the sex, which we assume you are, too." Cas said matter-of-factly.

"So you are Mated to all of them, the whole Nest?" Grim asked.

"We have sex with them, but are actually only Mated to Dean and Sam. We just prefer to share ourselves with them; they are _fantastic_ lovers, you see." Michael said as well. "Our Father strongly advised we Mate to them, said our bonds to them would be stronger that way. I stay mostly in Heaven but visit them often. Cas and Gabe live with them as Feeds. I try to fit time with them between the times I serve Heaven. I do serve Heaven still as before, as its General and Head Archangel, the most powerful one. I protect it but I can do that from down here on Earth; but my presence is often required there. It's hard being away from them. But necessary and they understand that."

"We felt the same way." Grim admitted but smiled happily now. "Now they won't live away from us again, I like that. I am sorry you lost your home but…I don't regret the fact you can live with me now. I hope you understand the difference. I'm not happy they destroyed your home and left you homeless and with nothing of your own anymore…I'm not saying that." Grim said, afraid he'd hurt them. They were hurting enough; he didn't want to make it worse. "I have rooms set up for the rest of you and you can clean up before supper if you like. We have a welcome party planned for afterward. You are all welcome to come. We are doing a BBQ, which I was meaning to ask Bobby to run the grill for. Would you?" He looked at Bobby now.

"I'd love to." Bobby said grinning and then they began to mingle, Michael pulled Grim to the side to explain about John moving here someday, going to the side to do it. The rest just mingled and found jobs to help with around the place, from fixing fencing to working in one of the barns. Milking the cows was fun, since they reacted badly to the Vampires. So Dante and the Angels ended up doing it.

Cas found himself followed around by dogs, cats, and all manner of animals, even chickens that kept getting out to be near him. Something the others found both amusing and disturbing. "He's always had an affinity with animals, they just like him. I think he can talk to them mentally and they understand him. It's a gift he has apparently. Father uses him to help animals on Earth a lot. It's part of his off-time duties." Michael informed them when they gave Cas a funny look. He looked quite content chatting with them as they walked, the animals happy to be with him, too.

"They were just saying Hello." Cas said as he walked up to see them soon after extracting himself from the animals around him. "They say I am most welcome."

"Good, they sound like they like you." Gabriel teased his Angel-Mate.

"They do." Cas agreed innocently enough and Grim eyed him appreciatively. He seemed so innocent but so handsome and sexy, too. So pure somehow, a very enticing combination, he thought. No wonder they loved him; he was a sweet Angel after all. Very sexy, too…he might try to play with the man later. Then admitted that Gabriel was attractive, too, in a naughty way. Michael was handsome enough but a bit stiff, he needed to relax. He was the strongest of them all, the most controlled. All three a potent combo, sweet, naughty, and strong…a tempting trio really. Grim decided to wait and see about Michael though, maybe see how he acted with them in the bedroom. He suspected he was very passionate under all that authoritative attitude. He was friendly enough, but not very approachable. But he suspected Michael would be a different person in the bedroom and had to wonder just how different he might be.

"Do you eat?" Grim said, he'd never met an Angel before. He was kind of curious.

"Once a day." Michael said and read his thoughts, then thought he should make an effort to seem less stuffy, even though that was his natural demeanor…he'd try. "I find you attractive, too, Grim." He said with a smile. "I'm usually very passionate in the bedroom, too. I'm not always a stuck up stiff, I promise. I'm just this way, always have been. I have to be. I'm in control of Heaven at all times, God counts on me to be. I have to constantly monitor Heaven, look…I'm not really some control freak. I don't have the luxury to be easy going like Gabe or innocent like Cas. I'm Michael, the damn Archangel, and I have no choice in being this way…but when it comes to my love life, I'm loyal, loving, passionate, and very sexy in the bedroom and a loving Mate to those I love. I just seem stuck up until you get to know me. I'm really a nice guy." Then he smiled smugly. "I'm also the best Warrior in Heaven, or so I'm told."

"I like a sexy warrior." Dean said and kissed his cheek, "Very sexy."

"Yep, I'm a sucker for a sexy Vampire, too." Michael teased him back, then they chuckled.

Grim saw he was right, he may seem a bit stiff but he just was always on Heavenly duty. He was also just not used to being around people this way, being close to others. And then decided to not judge him so harshly, especially after the way he saw him flirting and interacting with Dean. He was an Archangel after all, a powerful one, too. It was wrong to expect him to act human, since he wasn't; not even close. So he'd try to keep that in mind.

Starting with getting him to help him get the meat out of the fridge for the grill. That would give him a chance to get to know him better, maybe talk to him some more. Maybe he'd relax around him more then.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They didn't have much time to relax though, the next night came way too quickly.

And so did the Seals.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They fed from their Slaves and used them well that night. The Angels and their own Pack Mates would be fed from the next night when they woke up. The Vampires were trying to be fair.

And while they fed and screwed their Slaves senseless, Grim decided that he wanted to reclaim his Mates, Conrad and Dean, and get to know the Angels further, that it was only fair to welcome them properly after all.

He lay Conrad down and bound him, per usual. Then began to kiss down his body, not neglecting any part of him and making him writhe in desire for more. 'Please, Sir….' Repeated over and over, head back as he spun from being with his Master again. "Never leave again." Grim growled, taking half-form to take him now and bringing it out in his Mate, then cumming and bringing the man along with him to do it, too.

"Never leaving you again." Conrad moaned and meant it. Dean was soon grabbed and taken as well, not putting up much of a fight either. And soon even he vowed to not leave him again, and then let Grim make him cum with him over and over as well.

He then eyed the Angels and reached for Cas first, and Cas allowed him to do it. Turning Cas over, he soon kissed his body and moved lower, then sucked him until he had to stop, then said in surprise. "You taste clean, like someone washed you really _really_ well…but sweet, like someone rubbed sugar all over your body, too. I like it." He said with a smile and then began to suck him again and soon Cas arched and came deep in his mouth, hands gripping his hair tightly. "Mmm, you taste like sugar, too. Cotton candy, to be exact."

"Grim…" Cas gasped as he came and then felt his legs being pulled up to the man's shoulders, and worked with lubed fingers. "I'm ready…now, now, Grim." Cas demanded and cried out as he entered him. A sharp hiss sounded from the Angel as he adjusted to the Wolf's girth and Grim went slow, then Still, then slow again; until he was fully inside him. "Move, it's okay now…not used to Wolf girths, that's all. It feels good now." Cas encouraged the man whose face lingered inches from his, eyes worried.

"Okay." Grim said and moved more, going slow and gentle then hard and fast eventually, until they both got lost in the rhythm of their bodies, and the heated kissed they soon shared. Cas found himself craving more of the Wolf's kisses. Shouts and pleas for more soon followed. And their orgasms burned through them soon after as Grim filled him and Cas coated him as well.

Gabriel soon found himself on all fours, being touched and sucked as well. "Mmmm, Chocolate. I like it, not as clean tasting though, you _are_ naughty…"Grim teased him from between his legs before urging him onto his stomach, and pulled his hips up. Then worked him open with lubed fingers and worked into him as well, starting slow but ending up hard and deep as they made love; Grim keeping it that way. He may be naughty but he was still an Archangel, so that in and of itself demanded respect and extra attention and pleasure for the being. Then they both cried out as they came, Grim in him and him on the bed; Grim's hand working him the rest of the way by stroking his dick hard while he did it.

Michael was last, but not least in Grim's book. He had Michael straddle his face and feed him his dick instead, finding him tasting very clean and like peaches, surprisingly. A faint taste and scent of peaches lingered around him, in the air and on his skin, Grim thought now. Just noticing it but memorizing it, too. Michael soon gripped his head hard and fucked his mouth, and Grim relaxed and sucked him, letting him do it until he shouted and took him deep in his throat and came there; Grim drinking every drop. Noting he tasted of Peaches as well.

He'd always had a fondness for peaches, Grim thought happily, as he lay them on their sides, and worked fingers into the Angel then thrust in with his dick and made slow love to him, and harder later until they both could do no more. Michael coming more alive with every thrust, growing more passionate and wanton as they went; and making them go more and cum together several more times as well. Leaving them both gasping and kissing hard together for a few minutes as they recovered.

Michael waited a bit longer, and with a sultry laugh latent with darkening desire, smiled at the Werewolf Alpha, then said, "Told you I was passionate." He said smugly. Then lubed up his already hard erection. "Ride me, Grim." He ordered Grim in a voice that brooked no argument, no hesitation would be allowed with this being Grim noticed. Grim also saw he was very aggressive in the bedroom as well as out of it; not an unattractive trait in his opinion. A turn on really. He gave orders really well. Orders Grim was gladly ready to follow, as long as he was in the mood to give them of course. Michael smiled and agreed with that thought. Already thinking Grim really did need more orders to follow and all of them really should lead them both to multiple orgasms; once he allowed them to, that is. Yeah, Grim really did need to learn that as well. And Michael was so going to make sure he learned it.

Soon Grim moaned as he felt fingers touch him and turned to see Gabe and Cas working him open with them and lubing him up to be taken. "He's ready." Gabe announced, then added. "I'm next, baby."

"Yes, you are." Grim said agreeing. Then let them guide him onto Michael, and proceeded to ride him, moving up and down, then rotating his hips to make Michael cry out and grip his hips tighter. "Going to do this more…you feel amazing!" He moaned as he came from being sucked and stroked by the other two while Michael thrust up into him hard and deep. Michael soon cumming inside him as well.

Gabe grabbed him next. Not even giving him a chance to recover, then turned him onto his stomach, and Grim immediately pushed his ass up to him. "So pretty, gonna do you more, Grim." Gabe said while easing in and gasped at how tight he still was. "Fuck yeah, we're gonna fuck more often, baby." He sighed as he began to move, easily working up a harder tempo, and for nearly an hour they fucked then Gabe filled him twice before letting go of his base to let him cum since he'd been holding Grim back the whole time. Then he exploded and begged for more.

Then Cas gently eased him onto his back and entered him, his legs around Cas's waist soon after, their kisses hard and passionate, moans and whimpers form both telling them they wouldn't last. Then they made love, Cas going slow and doing his best to please Grim, and two hours later and several attempts at staving off their orgasms as long as they could, they stopped cresting on their pleasure and both came hard, again and again, over and over. Until they fell into their orgasms and they crashed over them in wave after wave of bliss.

Both finally collapsing onto the bed to recover and catch their breath, smiling like fools. "So doing that again." Grim gasped. "All three of you!"

"Definitely." Gabe agreed and soon got up, and the others followed. "We'll take watch for a while. Why don't you guys spend time with the others, now that you are going to be around more…and they were probably worried about you, too. They do love you guys, too, you know. We'll be back in later. Maybe to see you in time before you die for the day. We love you guys."

"I have to ask. You don't want to Mate to me, right?" Grim said, he didn't want to but had to sure he wasn't leading them on or anything. He was up for just being lovers with them at times though. "You said God had to approve of us, right? Does he…know?"

"Yes, he informed us shortly after we Mated to the Vampire Nest. Said if the opportunity to be with you, Grim, and only you, that we could take you up on it. Well, Mike and Cas. I obviously can have sex with anyone I want, since I'm not allowed to lose my Angelicness; it's complicated, trust me. I'm different that way. He said that we could Mate to you if we wanted to, too. Just to let him know so he could bless our Union. He said it would build trust with the Werewolves. It's a first for us but…we don't argue with Father's orders or advice. So if he said we could have sex with you, then we can. He left that up to us." Gabe said smiling. "And we did want to."

"I'm glad, I didn't expect to want this with you but…once I saw you…the attraction was just there. I hope you understand that I have already chosen my Mates; I want no more than I have." Grim said with a cautious look at them.

"We understand that, too. We have enough Mates as well with them and each other. Michael is only Mates with them though, he has no Angel-Mate. Not all Angels get one so he's not upset. He's too busy anyway; he's always being called away to deal with one thing or another." Gabe explained. "It's his job, he's always in demand. By Father, by the others, by the humans, you know."

"Yeah, I get it. Hunting does the same thing to us." Dean agreed. "Right now we have more time with you because of the Seals, but once this is done, we're going to be busy like him, too. Evil doesn't take vacations, so we can't either." He smiled then. Eying the woods around them. "It seems much easier to be a Wolf, staying in one place, staying with your Pack all the time, never having to leave unless you have to…having your loved ones always around…that would have been a nice choice for us. I'm going to miss this when we start hunting again." Dean said. "I like it here, it feels like a real home again…like Bobby's did…but with more people." He joked and smiled their way fondly. "Our Nest will be safe this way now, much safer than it was there, I suppose…if we separate, it will be safer for us this way."

"I wish you could stay longer, too." Grim admitted, as did Conrad. His Wolf Slaves did the same. "Anthony and Jessie need you around, too. You're a Dad now, Dean. You need to make time for them, too."

"I will." Dean said soberly, taking his role as Anthony and Jessie's Dad very seriously. "We'll work it out. As hunters, it will be harder to be around more…but we can make it happen."

"I know you will try." Grim said. "And however we work it out, we're still going to be here waiting for you when you come back from your hunts, to love you, help you, and to heal you if you are hurt. And to kill any son of a bitch stupid enough to come after us for loving you this way. Evil won't get us, Dean. Nor will it get any Nest members you leave here with us nor will it get to hurt your and our sons. They are safe if you have to separate now; we would never let anyone harm you guys. You better know that. We love you too much to allow that."

"Us, too." Cas reassured them and soon they all headed off the porch to do their parts.

The Angels went invisible to guard them. They watched better that way, they'd noticed. And Dean and them headed out to help with the garden and let Anthony teach them how to plant potatoes. They had never done that before and Anthony insisted they help. So of course they had agreed they would.

They would do anything for that boy.

Even garden at night under a spotlight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, they lay in bed, resting before dying. Enjoying each other's company for a while. Then they looked up at their Angel-Mates as they strolled into the bedroom and began to undress to join them again, and then had to smile.

"Still got room for a cuddle?" Gabe said coming in with a grin. Cas and Michael were at his heels and their Mates motioned them in. "Go ahead and die, we're here now." He and the others cuddled them close, then chuckled as they nipped at their necks, teasing them.

"We're gonna drink your blood." Sam teased, doing his best Dracula imitation, making them all laugh.

"So not funny." Dean said but smiled at his antics anyway. Still nuzzling his own Angel's neck as well.

"I so am." Sam said then let them tease him some more before feeling the sleep hitting him. "Goodnight, guys." He said. "Love you."

"Love you, too." They said and joined him, all yawning as well. And soon were dead to the world.

"I'm glad they're here." Grim said brushing hair from Sam's motionless face, his body cooling quickly. He wasn't breathing either but then again, he didn't have to anyway. None of them did. "Hard to believe they can't hear us…they just seem asleep."

"They can't hear us. They are in stasis. Their minds and bodies are shut down until then. Relax, we're used to this. We feel their souls in there, they're still them." Michael said and kissed his forehead, then his eyes glowed and he went Still. His voice was calm when he spoke again, all business. "I have to go, Father wishes to speak with me. I'll be back." Then he was gone. Being summoned by his Father was never a good sign, Dorian thought regretfully. It meant more Seals were under attack and they had to go to protect them again.

Oh, how they longed for some time that didn't get interrupted by demons or some shit trying to kill or start trouble…just a day longer would have been nice.

"So you guys, you deal with this all the time, the fighting evil stuff?" Grim asked as they headed to the porch. As Werewolves, they hid and just stayed where they were, they didn't hunt. This was all very knew for them. It scared him that his lovers had to though, but knew they had to do it anyway; they really had no choice.

It didn't make it any easier for him to no picture them being hurt though. Or wish they didn't have to do it at all. They would be worrying about them from now on…now that they knew what they really dealt with.

But knew that was okay, too. Because that's what loved ones did. They worried about you and welcomed you home no matter how long you were gone or what you did while you were gone. They were just glad to have you back.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Boys, got a Seal here. Souri got a vision." Bobby called and they came to see. "Some White witches are guarding something, and the Angels are antsy to get it. So…that being said, we should get to them first. Knowing why is the easy part. Finding them, that part will get tricky. The evil witches are easy to find, they give of a vibe that's easy to scry for, they don't even try to hide. The White ones, they hide well. Their goodness cloaks them and they are only found if they want to be found."

"We can find the town where they are." Dorian spoke up. "But beyond that, we will have to scry once we hit town there. And an exact location is going to be impossible to find. We need to find a witch that's friendly to us, one like them. She could get us in touch with them and set up a meeting or something…let them know we mean them no harm, that we're trying to help them."

"That would work…I might know one. Go ahead and get the group together. Get scrying for the town where they are. I'll get a hold of Delilah, see if she knows anyone that can help find them before the Angels do." Bobby said and they took off. Dorian scryed while the others rounded up the rest of the Nest, some Wolves, and the Angels. They had a feeling that they might need the extra manpower on this one.

And prayed they found the witches before the Angels did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cas moaned as Dean pulled him up, the cold bricks felt rough through his thin white shirt, unbuttoned and opened wide from his torso, naked but for the shirt barely covering him. Dean lowered him onto his hard dick and he sank deep into the Angel. Then held him up with one hand and stroked him in time with his thrusts into him with the other one, as he bit into his jugular now, drinking him and feeding. Fucking furiously at the same time now, Castiel's shouts of pleasure breaking windows and setting off car alarms; not that they noticed but others had. The barrier hid them as Dean fed and Castiel gave himself over to the Vampire completely; just as he always felt driven to when Dean sank fangs and dick into him at the same time.

"Dean…baby…Dean! Dean! Dean! Dean! Dean! Dean!" Castiel moaned like a chant, and passionate cries fell from his lips between deep drinks and even deeper kisses from Dean.

They were dealing with the Seal, the White witch one. And Dean needed fed, his eyes were nearly black and Castiel knew what that meant. But, what with them being in the city and no animals nearby, and the others were at a suite in some hotel Dante owned across town, scrying while they did some scouting, that left it up to Castiel to provide the Feed for Dean. Father had said he'd be his Feed and this was what a Vampiric Feed did, _exactly_ what they did…he noticed with amusement as Dean came and took the rest of his thoughts away by sinking fangs in again and drinking him deeply again. Stroking him harder and faster, upping his fucking until they both came screaming and clawing, pleasure eating them up, burning through them, and onto them and into Castiel in the process.

Dean lowered him gently and kissed him lovingly now, smiling. "I love you, Cas. Thank you, I needed that." Dean said but Castiel noticed his eyes weren't quite normal again.

"You need more." Castiel said then noticed a homeless man sleeping nearby. "Follow me and sip him."

"No, not humans. I don't touch humans." Dean said stepping back and shaking his head. "A blood bank is better."

"There's a blood mobile over there by the market, in that parking lot. Get some from there then." Castiel urged.

"That I can do. Don't need much though. One bag should do it." Dean said giving in now.

Soon Dean sat sipping from a blood pack that Cas had stolen for him from the Blood Mobile and sighed in relief when he felt the thirst fade. Castiel checked his eyes now and saw they were normal again. "Yes, you are fine now. Why not drink from the man? I'd have put him to sleep and he'd never know you'd done a thing…" He said unsure of why he refused to do it.

"Because if I drink one human, then that makes it easier to drink another then another, until I'm just as bad as the evil ones. And I _refuse_ to be like that. Plus human blood tastes gross! I much prefer animal, Angel, god, or Wolf blood to that. Human blood even _smells_ gross to us, Cas. That's how we know not to drink it. And to identify when humans are near, they kind of…stink." Dean admitted.

"For most Vampires, it's actually the opposite." Castiel noted with interest. "And Wolf blood sickens them."

"Not with us. Wolf blood tastes great and their scent is…fantastic. And our blood kills them, any of them. And feeding from humans would only cause hunters to investigate, which is the last thing we all need. Least of all, our Nest. The spell protects us from them knowing what we are but I don't want to risk exposure either way. So no humans, and very little animal deaths, if any. We don't even touch cattle much now, what with the Wolves donating the animal blood and the human they carry in them. There's no real need to do either thing anymore. It's also much safer for us this way." Dean explained and they exited the alley and laughed at the racket around them and glass on the ground. "Uh oh, we did this, didn't we?" He chuckled at Cas's nod and grin.

"Yeah, it's my Angelic voice. It breaks and shatters glass and stuff, and sets off alarms." Cas chuckled as they got in the impala and drove back to the hotel. "So, we found the White witches, now we just have to keep demons from killing them. Or the holy object God gave them to guard will be taken and the Seal broken." Castiel thought about it. "We could just go after them once the rest of them find the demons, and others could guard the witches and the item for us…"

"You mean separate the Nest?" Dean said with a troubled look. He'd sworn not to do _that_ again.

"Only for a brief period. You, me, Dante, and Dorian go after the demons, with a Wolf, because they'll insist. The rest goes to the witches and watch them, keeps them safe in case this is a diversion." Castiel explained.

"Okay, but only briefly, and in the same city. No long distances here!" Dean said and thought that might minimize the risk of them being hurt again by separating, not as separate if they were in the same city, right? He reasoned and nodded.

"No, no long distances, same city." Castiel promised and Dean agreed to it then.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were scrying when Delilah came in with a dark haired younger woman behind her, both eyed them with amusement. Bobby turned to the pair and smiled, motioning them over.

"They won't be found that way." Delilah said with a chuckle then added. "They want to meet up with you, well, Dean, Sam, and one of the Angels."

"I should do it." Michael said. "I was the one that gave them the artifact to begin with. They may be expecting me to be there. They trust me."

"And not us?" Dean said offended. "What have we ever done to them?"

"You are Vampires. No one in their right minds trusts a Vampire but you may be the exceptions…I trust you so that should show they can, so I am going with you." Delilah said then eyed her apprentice. "You stay here with them, Sierra. I don't want you hurt if the rogue Angels show up there. Please?"

"I'm not a child, I have more power than you, you said so yourself!" Sierra argued.

"And you have no idea how to control it, or use it yet…you are too volatile. Your powers are tied directly to your emotions, Sierra, and your emotions are chaotic right now to say the least…so no, you can't help right now. Wait, learn, then you can be on your own more, okay?" Delilah said pleadingly.

"I won't be alone, I'll be with you." Sierra said.

"You can't go." Delilah said. "Angels are different, dear. Much too powerful for a witch to fight, even me." She patted her hand as Sierra's eyes got worried now. "I'll be fine, Sierra. I can deal with Angels, and I have them with me, they can fight the Angels while I escape…they will protect me, little one…I've fought worse, believe me. I'll be okay. It's just a meeting."

"Okay, I'll stay. You be careful?" Sierra said and hugged her. "Love you, Del…after last night, you do realize how much I love you and that you mean everything to me."

"And you me." Delilah said pulling her in for a reassuring kiss, they saw they were lovers and approved of their concern for each other. They loved each other. "I could never bear life without you, love."

"Me either." Sierra said softly and hugged her then let go. "Take care of her." She told the Vampires. "Or I will come after you full bore and destroy you all for letting my lover die on me." Her eyes were hard and they knew she meant it, so much power in the girl that they could feel it crackling in the air around them just by her being there. She'd find a way to kill them if Delilah was hurt, they were sure of it.

"I promise, she'll be fine." Sam said gently to defuse her worry, her powers were coming out. They really were tied to her emotions and she needed to calm down. He knelt by her feet in submission then looked up and smiled. "I don't want my lover to die either, so I fully understand."

"Dean is your Mate?" Sierra said gazing at him and calming as they spoke. The level of power in the room was dissipating and they breathed a sigh of relief. "You will take care of her?"

"We will and he is my world, too. Sierra, we protect innocents, so we will protect her." Sam said.

"We're witches…" Sierra said softly. "Not innocent."

"Yes…yes, you are." Sam said. "You are innocents, witches or not. So we'll protect you."

"Okay." Sierra said and the air was Still around them again. She was calmed. Sam had soothed her. Dean smiled at him proudly as he got up and hugged her, kissing her cheek gently. Then Sam went over to stand by Dean again.

"We are good at that part." Sam told her now and she nodded, liking Sam now. He was trustworthy, a good man…Dean was a lucky Vampire to have such a good Mate, she thought.

"You take care of Sam, Dean. He's a good man. You hurt him and I will kill you for it." She told Dean who hugged Sam to his side more.

"I would rather die first then let anyone harm him. I swear you that." Dean said. "He's everything to me. I love him like you love her, and we Vampires tend to be obsessive about our Mate's safety."

"So I heard." Sierra said with a knowing smirk. "When is the meet, Del?"

"In an hour, Olde Towne Pub outside of New York City, right by the City limits here. They'll be there, the Head Mistress will with two of her witches. The others are still hiding with the artifact." Delilah said and kissed and hugged her girl again. "We should get going, it's nearly an hour away as it is."

"Not with the way I drive…I'll have us there in fifteen minutes, trust me." Dean said and got the duffel that he and Sam shared now. No need for separate ones when they were always together anyway. That just made for extra luggage. And soon they were off, being seen off by worried Nest members and Wolves. Delilah was kissed goodbye by Sierra and they drove off in the Impala, toward their meeting with the White Witches.

xxxxxxxxxx

The witches walked in and approached, the Vampires and Angel motioned to the seat in front of them, and the women joined them, sitting by Delilah and they gave them time to speak first.

"Dean Winchester…see you recovered from the hex I put on you quite nicely." One said smiling.

"Lillia, I have. I'm sorry I…shit, I should have be upfront about not wanting more with you, I realize that now. I found love and if he hadn't loved me back, I'd have been pissed, too." Dean said and held out a hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." Lillia said then nodded, the other two doing the same. "So, you and he, you are Mated…wow. I knew it, from the first time I saw you two, I knew I saw you were obsessed with him and hiding it. Should have guessed."

"Yeah…we didn't realize it ourselves most of our lives." Sam admitted. "Dad always raised us to take care of each other, and then it all changed as we got older, and he was around less."

"I'm sorry about that." Danielle, another witch said. "My mom did the same with me, afraid someone would find out we were witches and try to use us, or kill us. Got old fast, let me tell you."

"Us, too." All the witches said. All sad at that fact as well.

"We need to protect you guys. Bad Angels are coming after you and the artifact you guard. We have a place for you to go. It's well warded and we're told several MetaSeraphim are there to guard you at all times. We just need to get you there in one piece. Which is where it gets tricky." Dean told them.

"Tricky as in?" Lillia asked worried. "We could just teleport there."

"Not that easy. The Angels have a trace on you. They can't find you but the moment we use any powers or magic to aid you, they can find you instantly. So we need to do it the old fashioned way, under their radar…we drive." Dean said and saw their shocked looks. "Hey, I hate the plan, too, trust me, but God said we have to do it this way."

"Oh, so where are we going?" Janice, the other witch, asked.

"Our old home." Dean said sadly. "We were burned out. But God used the wards we already had and fortified them, made it one his Earthly Heavenly Vaults, using our old panic room as well for weapon keeping, you are to put the artifact in there and Michael will lock it in for you. The whole place is Heavenly fortified, those MetaSeraphim are all around it. The wards are unbreakable. He's got the house redone for you, we can never return to it. He's asked to have it for himself now, so we said yes. We live at the Packlands with our Wolf Packs now, so we don't need it anymore." He shrugged then. "It's a sacred place now, no one dares to attack it. We just have to get you and us there alive to safety."

"When do we leave?" Lillia asked. "We need to get the others with us now."

"Tomorrow night…some of my Nest will be providing a distraction while we sneak out of town. It's the only way. They are looking for you, so we're giving them something to find…besides you guys." Dean said. "We got rooms at a motel for us until then. We'll go pick your Coven up then go back there. Then leave tomorrow night, after we distract them."

"How do you know they will go for the distraction?" Lillia had to ask.

"Because…we'll be giving them something they want…us." Dean said motioning to him and Sam. "Don't worry, they can't kill us. They can hurt us though, and probably will. But it will give you time to escape with Dante and Dorian leading you there. Those two are more powerful than us. Dante definitely is, he's the Pheonix. He can protect you better than us, trust me."

"You'd endanger yourselves for us?" Lillia said in disbelief.

"Yes, we'll live, you'll live…it will work out fine." Dean said calmly. They saw it didn't occur to him that he could be seriously injured doing it, or to be worried it would fail. As Vampires they seemed to care less about that stuff apparently, where, as humans, they'd already be worried about it. They seemed to admire that. "Let's get them and the artifact, and head to our rooms…wait, Michael, take Dorian's car, get the others with them. We'll go ahead and let the others know they are coming. If they are tracking us, they will think they are with us…not you. Don't use powers to do it, that will alert them to where you are."

"On it." Michael said and they left, promising to meet at the motel in an hour.

They only prayed it would work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The rooms were cramped but not too much so. "We've warded the rooms." Cas said reassuringly to one of the witches, who gazed around it with worried looks. "Dante will guard you. There are only seven of you, you can split the beds. The artifact is in the wall safe, I'm guarding it personally. As long as you live, they will not be allowed near it nor will they be able to track it, I know that already. So rest, and tomorrow we'll move you to the Sanctuary."

"Did it really use to be their home?" Morgan, another little witch around nineteen asked.

"Yes, the Angels burned it down in an attempt to kill them while they slept during the day. We got them out but the yard was destroyed. He restored it but claimed it for himself, since we now live with the Wolves now on their lands." Cas said. "You'll like there, we did."

"I'm sorry that happened to them." Lillia said and got in bed, the others doing the same, three taking one bed, four the other. A tight fit but cuddling made more room so they were comfortable then. "Goodnight, Castiel."

"Goodnight, ladies." Cas said and sat watching the room and the entrances to it, determined that nothing would get into hurt them. He'd kill them first.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean and the Vampires pulled their feeds to them, the Angels and some Wolves, and proceeded to kiss down their bodies, and lower to where they really wanted to go. Sucking them until they melted and moaned. Then working them open with fingers and mouths and thrusting in and making them feel good; and, when they got close to cumming, they bit them and drank them deep, making them fuck more and go fairly mindless. Making them theirs and everyone loving every moment of it.

Then their lovers let them die between them and waited out the day, praying the rogue Angels stayed away.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The Angels sent out their senses again then groaned. "I can tell they are here in town but not where." Uriel said and growled in fury at them hiding from him. "Not a lick of power is being used, damn it! It was a bad idea to tie the trace to their power use, magic is hard to track. I knew that. They must have figured it out, they aren't using any! Now what do we do?"

"They will use it, trust me." Zachariah said and patted his shoulder. "Keep the radar up, they will have to use it eventually."

And they kept searching and waiting for the Vampires to fuck up and give themselves away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night was tense.

"You all know the rules, go and don't stop, fuck cops and everything, just get there!" Dean said and they nodded in agreement. "Cas, you go with them. Gabe, you, too. This is our job and we'll be okay."

"Not just you two, you won't stand a chance." Gabe argued, hating to leave them alone that way.

"They are more important. They must live. We'll make it through, don't worry. As soon as you are far enough away, just let us know when you get there. We can hold them off that long. Lead them on a merry chase." Dean reassured his lovers. "We'll survive."

"Yes, you will." Daricus said from behind them. "You all go, we'll help them." He motioned to the three beings with him. "This is Caric, the god of battle, Sharice, the goddess of war, and Lerin, the god of rebirth and healing. He's also our weapons keeper, so they are more suited for this fight. Lerin can heal any wounds we get and he is impervious to all harm, so we're good. We will fight with them, you get out of here. The Angels may have sensed us arriving."

"Be careful." Gabe warned them and they drove off, the small remaining group stood firm as Angels began appearing around them. Then gasped as other Angels, good ones, appeared behind them.

"This might not end well, Daricus." Sam warned. They were seriously outnumbered here.

"Where are the Witches?" Zachariah asked coming closer.

"Not here." Dean said and spat at him. "You will never find them."

"We will, never doubt that. Now that they are out of hiding, we will find them much easier now." Zachariah said. "You will tell us where they are." His eyes glinted cruelly at the words.

"Fuck you, been hurt by worse than you, so go for it." Dean spat. "Come and get it, asshole."

"I will." Zachariah said and lunged at him. Uriel went at Sam, Daricus helped them. The other two took on some Angels of their own. Then noticed the Angels thinning out faster than they thought they would. Were they running away to find the witches? They worried. But saw that wasn't the case. The other Angels that had arrived last were attacking the Angels in front of them, fighting them hard and killing them in bursts of light. Wings burned into the ground. Zachariah had Dean pinned with a hand but he wasn't burning up like other Vamps, which infuriated the Angel. "Die!" Zachariah said. "Tell us where they are!"

"Make up your mind, do I die or tell you where they are…Fuck off…" Dean hissed and stabbed him with the demon knife, making the Angel yelp and get off him hissing as well. It wouldn't kill him but it damn well could hurt him. Sam shot his attacker and Uriel shouted as a bullet from the Colt took him in the shoulder. Dean smirked proudly at his Mate's resourcefulness. The demon weapons wouldn't kill the Angels but they could harm them in ways the normal ones never could. "Hurts, don't it?"

"Can't kill me with that corrupted weapon." Zachariah said angrily, still eying the knife warily. It may not kill him but it did hurt like a bitch…he hadn't expected that. But still tried to figure out a way to get to the Vampire without it stabbing him again.

Daricus and his gods were using god fire beams and doing the same, Angels lay knocked out around them. Not dead but close.

The good Angels were working their way closer and they were grateful for their help. Then Uriel and Zachariah found an opening and tried to attack them again. And more Angels attacked the group while the good Angels took their flanks, helping as best they could. This was a battle, they knew. A battle they had to win.

And all of them fully intended to do just that.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They got to the yard without a single attack, they were surprised. It seems that the distraction had worked. A tall Angel greeted them and helped the Witches out of the cars, opening the steel gates with power to let them in. Then shut them and locked them again.

"Thank you for getting them here." One said and bowed a little to them.

"No problem." Dante said then gazed worried away. "We need to go back."

"Yes, let me send you. You should get there soon, they may need you." The being said and waved a hand. "Good luck, young ones. You are doing well."

They soon vanished and appeared near where their lovers were fighting. Then piled out to help them since it sounded like huge war was going on in that little space they were in. Buildings were damaged, walls were broken, lamp lights were bent or knocked over. Some were torn out of the ground with sparks flying from them, bent oddly like they had hit someone with it and it had bent around them. War torn was an accurate description but the worst was in the middle of the space. They were battling fiercely and there were Angels with them, fighting by their sides now. Zachariah was out cold but Uriel was fighting still but waning, he would go down soon. Sam's blows were taking effect and the Colt's bullets were as well. They weren't killing him but they were sapping his power a little at a time; the gods' beams were doing the same.

They were all bloody and bruised though, exhausted but still fighting.

So they leaped in joined the fray, taking on a few Angels on of their own, and were glad they could help finally.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The fight seemed to stretch for hours, and they had to admit that the Angels were hell of good batch of fighters! They took hits well, too. But still fell. Dante ducked and burned up as many as he could to get to Dean and Sam's sides, where he helped them fight of their own attackers. Dorian and the others did some as well. All took damage but didn't stop.

Soon enough they were flung into walls, stabbed, and even punched a few times, but still won. Uriel and Zachariah were carried off by other Angels and they vanished on the spot. The remaining bodies were dissolved already and blew up in bright light. The remaining good guys eyed the damage then gasped as it was all normal again. "Father did it." Michael said happily. "We stood and protected the Seal, so he fixed the area when we were done. There were many needless deaths today, many Angels died…our brothers and sisters, deluded by those two, all dead because of them. For that, they will pay. Angels were never meant to be involved with petty scuffles. They were meant to protect and take care of others; this is so wrong." He said sadly. "I hate this Apocalypse."

"Us, too." Dean admitted and they helped each other to the cars now. "We need rooms to recover and feed soon. Night is leaving us and soon we will die."

"There's the one we stayed at before, we could go there." Dorian suggested.

"No, they would expect that. Go to the second one past that." Dean said thinking, they wouldn't expect that. Soon they were in the cars and heading out, Daricus and his gods with them, recovering quickly and tending to the wounded as they drove there. Healing them as they went.

They took two double rooms and split up, and opened the door between the rooms so they could be closer. And bandaged and hurting still, they let their lovers seduce them this time, and fuck them, and then they fed from them all for the time they had left. Then died in their lovers' arms once more, sated and happy, but full from the feeding as well. The others laying on the beds gasping as they recovered as well from it.

Angel blood, Wolf blood, and god blood had been drank, and those Vampires were still not fully healed yet. They eyed the Vampires and frowned. They should be dead, hell, halfway through the battle they should have already been. The moment Uriel and Zachariah had shoved their Angel powers into them, it should have killed them but hadn't. But had done some internal damage which they would need time regenerate from. They had practically drained their feeds but it wasn't enough.

The rest was up to them. They needed to rest and take it easy for a while. Then feed more often to heal faster. But at least they were alive.

The Angels had wanted what those witches had badly but hadn't gotten it.

Which made them curious just what it was. And why it was so important they got it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean got Michael to tell him the next night.

"A while back, an Archangel, a rather badly behaved and Materialistic one, broke into Heaven's Armory, where all the Heavenly Weapons were stored. He took some and came down here and began to deal. For Souls. See, souls hold infinite power, think of them like ten Chernobyl's in one soul. Like that. So he got to the first one, the Staff of Moses. So rather than selling the whole thing, he cut it into pieces. He sold the first piece to a kid, a kid whose brother was charged with a crime he didn't commit and was in jail for it. He used it to kill the judge, the attorney that failed his brother, the D.A., and finally every cop that arrested him…we finally found him and he was forced to admit he had sold his soul for it to an Angel. We traced it back the Archangel and got the pieces back and the weapons he'd taken. But with it cut, we could only put three pieces back together. He'd used the handle part to kill with, so it was corrupted. We're trying to cleanse it. It is now partially pure. It will touch the other piece it needs to connect to and try to bind itself to it…it just won't stay attached. It needs more cleansing, so we're letting the White Witches keep working on it. They are purifying it for us." Michael said then shrugged. "If an Angel got a hold of it, forget parting seas and turning water to blood, think world destroying disasters...or you guys dead for good this time."

"That artifact could kill us…" Dean said in shock.

"Yes, it would reduce you to a pile of blood and flesh, yes, it could." Michael said. "We suspect that's why they wanted it. That's why we had to get it to where they couldn't get to it. In Angel's hands, it could be a formidable weapon. I'm only supposed to touch it and only to put it into the vault, that's it. Any other contact was forbidden even for me."

"I have a question…how did we get out of that alive? They pushed power into us, why didn't we die?" Sam asked.

"Because you bonded your souls to Daricus's. They can't kill him either, therefore they can't kill you. He made you Major gods when he did that…and Archangels can't kill a major god, just as a major god can't kill an Archangel. It's impossible. Only God and MetaSeraphim can, those are the ones he has guarding the witches at Bobby's, yeah, those guys. Archangels like us, and those lower than us, can hurt your internally but not kill you. You are Vampiric hence your organs are Vampiric thanks to the Vampiric change. Archangel powers kill human organs, even demonic ones, but Vampiric ones with god blood in them they can only damage a little. They are more resistant, more protected by the god thing. They do need to heal some but they'll be fine. You only use a few of them, the heart, the sex organs, some of the circulatory system to keep the body warm. Not the lungs or digestive system, not for food at least. Blood is absorbed into the tissues, the stomach doesn't need to be used at all really. You don't even eat human food anymore." Michael said. "That and the Demon Killing knife and the Colt saved you. I was aware they couldn't kill us but not that they could hurt us that way…it seems to work in stages. One shot or stab weakens us, the more you shoot us or stab us with them, the weaker we get…it affects our Grace…strange. It burns and hurts us more, too."

He eyed the weapons in their belts and thought for a while. "They are Earthly Heavenly Weapons apparently. You guys are their guardians, best suited to have them. You are their Keepers, just as Lillia and her Coven are Guardians over the Staff. And we are the Keepers of you guys. We guard and love you. You are our Father's weapons as well, you and your family here. Me and Michael guard you as well." He chuckled though. "Zack and Uriel were surprised when the weapons affected them that….bet they are less kill happy now that they know they can used against them in the future. They saved you from worse damage, that gun and knife."

"But they are demon weapons." Dean objected.

"No, they are demon-_killing_ weapons. _Different_ purposes. Demon weapons are used by demons against others whereas those are used against demons to protect others. Totally opposite really. The knife was made of brimstone and metal found in rocks in Hell, forged in the fires of the hottest part of the Pit. And blessed with a Fallen Angel's Grace. It kills demons because it is made of where they came from; it holds Hell's power in it over them. But the Grace in it is still Heaven's, since the remaining Grace in a Fallen Angel is still Grace and therefore of Heaven itself, God himself… so it holds some of Heaven in it, too. Which is why it hurts Angelic beings the way it does. It's neutral, neither good nor evil really, but also both at the same time. The Colt was built and made to fight demons, it's infused with the comet's power and blessed by God. _Any_ bullet fired from it will kill anything and harm Angels, no matter what ammunition you put in it. It's the gun that makes the ammo blessed, not the ammo itself. Colt was wrong about that but not far off." Michael said. "He made it to kill demons. He just didn't realize it would kill more than that. He was truly a magnificent Warrior for our Father."

"He was one of yours?" Sam said amazed.

"Of course he was, one of Earthly Warriors we created. He lived and died serving us, so he's in Heaven now. Where he belongs." Michael said. "He was to create the gun and fight evil, he achieved that."

"Daniel?" Dean said.

Michael smiled. "He was meant to hold onto the gun and get it to John, and John would watch over it, then you boys would get it. Then your kids will. It's a part of your legacy as Winchesters, that gun and knife. You will have kids of your own to carry on the bloodline. It's been prophesied, and all of our Father's prophecies always come true."

"Kids? We already have two…Jessie and Anthony…do you mean we carry them or adopt them somehow?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Yes, you all will also have kids from your own bodies someday. It's been promised." Michael said smugly. "Father said so."

"Who will carry these kids? Men can't have kids." Dean protested.

"You guys will, of course. And you aren't men. You are Vampire gods, emphasis on 'god' there. Technically, gods have kids all the time…ask Daricus. Male gods get pregnant and have babies all the time, just like females ones can. It's a god thing." Michael said.

"But later, right? Much later?" Sam said worried.

"Yes, Sam, much later is fine." Michael teased him. "No rush really." Dean and John already had kids as humans; it wasn't time to mention that yet. So he didn't say that part. Not to mention the two they had now, other kids would come; it had been predicted so he wasn't worried.

"Good." Sam said relieved. Then found the idea appealed to him, someday he wouldn't mind having his own kids like a normal human woman would…a few more of their own would be nice…little babies of their own would be great. Not that their sons they had right now were any less important but babies of their own as well would be kind of nice, too. "We can do that later, right, Dean? I'll be the mom, if you'd rather not. I know, I kind of already am with Jess and Tony but…you know what I mean…don't laugh!"

"That sounds good." Dean said smiling and kissed him. "Someday."

"Someday." Sam agreed.

And both of them were very happy about that possibility, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that week, Dean came to the gate with the others, called by the strangers' scents and the call from the guards there, who had refused the group entry.

"What do you want?" Dean demanded. He eyed the Wolf Council representatives with disdain and they bristled at his lack of respect. "You are not needed here, leave!"

"We are here to investigate how the Wolves are interacting with the Vampires and see if they are truly safe around you." The front one said, a pompous ass if Dean ever saw one. He growled as the jerk came closer and then felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. Grim stepped forward with Dorian now. She had her phone out and was talking into it. Grim then eyed them and shook his head. "Let us in." The pompous one insisted again. "We are your Wolf Council! You will respect us!"

"No, we won't, and we don't have to…this time." Grim told him smiling. "One, you have to set up the visit ahead of time and _then_ show up, not just show up and get in, you know better. This breaks protocol, Queris." Grim growled now as Queris tried to push forward again slightly. "Two, we've been investigated already and Magnus approved our cohabitation, so your visit is not needed nor was it scheduled. You can't visit without Magnus, you know better! You don't lead this Council, he does."

"They are Vampires and Vampires can't co-exist or Mate with Werewolves, it's wrong!" Queris said bitterly but backed up at Dorian's cold look. "Bitch." He spat at Dorian as she eyed him coldly.

"Woof, woof, Wolf boy." Dorian said then smiled. "See, there is a flaw in your logic there, cutie." She chuckled at him and he backed up again at something evil in the look she gave him. "My uncle Magnus, he's Mated to a Vampire and currently just married him legally. They're on their honeymoon. I'm sure you recall that, right? Not having memory issues yet in our young age, are we?"

"I remember." Queris said angrily. "I do not approve of their union either."

"Pity they forgot to ask your permission first…damn." Dorian said then sighed. "They really should have, since you _are_ the Mating Police _and_ in _charge_ of the Council…wait, you _aren't_…Magnus _is_, isn't _he_?" She gave him a taunting look and laughed coldly. "He decreed these Packlands were part of his own and therefore off-limits to _your_ Council…bet that stuck in your craw, eh?"

Queris just growled but Dorian held out the phone. "Uncle wants to speak with you. He said to call if you showed up….you others should leave if you know what's good for you. _He_ said it was ordered by Magnus, didn't he?" Dorian asked the Wolves with him. They all nodded and looked at him with accusing eyes and confused expressions.

"We thought we were sent here by Magnus…he said so." One said. Sounding so innocent it made Dorian's teeth ache, a young Wolf if that was a sign. "He said Magnus wanted us to do this for him while he was on his honeymoon."

"He lied, _shocker!_" Dorian said teasing them then added. "All of you go but him. Magnus knows you were tricked but he wants to deal with Queris for now. You aren't in any trouble, go on." They left for their cars and drove off, waving. Then she turned her attention to the paling Wolfman and smirked. "Told you. Still…we and our Pack, Magnus and his Mate, Vlad, we aren't the first to Mate Wolf with Vampire, so I don't get why you are acting like such an ass about it! Seriously…dozens of Packs have done this! Good Nests and Kisses have joined with good Packs. Some for extra protection, some for alliances and other benefits; we aren't the first to do this! We can get along with Wolves, us good ones can. The bad ones can't but that's natural. We want peace, they want peace, so what's your damage?"

"Vampires and Wolves are natural enemies!" Queris muttered.

"Wow, someone's seen one too many movies with sparkly Vampires in them, uh oh." Dorian said then scowled. "That's Hollywood shit, not really true…seriously you need to lay off the movies, dude."

"I know they aren't supposed to be." Queris said then listened and cowled as shouts rang from the speaker. Magnus was furious, Dorian could tell. "Yes, sir. I'll go." He handed her the phone back with shaking hands and stomped off to his car, peeling out in the process as he drove off.

"Guess he go the point." Grim said and sighed. "He won't be back I take it?"

"No, Magnus already cleared us. And he said something about having a proposition for us when he got back. wouldn't say what, but didn't sound mad, so it must be a good thing he has in mind." Dorian said with a shrug. "He'll stop by after his honeymoon is over. Vlad was pissed I called and interrupted them, but once he heard why he wasn't mad at me anymore…Queris however is another story…boy, he was furious with him though!" She chuckled at what her uncle had said. "He said we were family and no one fucked with his family, especially a pompous and ambitious fuck like Queris. He's been after Magnus's position on the Wolf Council for centuries. I'm surprised they let him live this long really. He's a traitorous bastard and too damn power hungry for his own good or anyone else's either."

"So they are going to kill him for this?" Grim said sadly. He'd be a jerk but no more so than any other member of the Council had ever been honestly.

"Not sure. But he's made a habit of usurping his authority when his bosses' backs are turned for years, and now we know why. They aren't going to be very forgiving this time, he went too far. Going after Magnus's protected Pack was inexcusable. Make no mistake, this had nothing to do with Council business. This was a power play against Magnus, nothing more, nothing less…he did this on purpose. He thought if he could prove Magnus was wrong to support our joining our Nest to your Packs then he could prove him ineffective as leader of the Council itself, and take Magnus's position on it for himself. It was all about politics. Vamps and Wolves, they all think alike when it comes to politics, trust me. It's all about who has the power and who doesn't…and right now Magnus holds it all and Queris holds none, and that burns his balls badly. He's a crazy bastard, always was."

"Did he say when he'd be back?" Dean asked as they headed in, letting the subject of Queris go. He'd been dealt with and it was time to move onto other business.

"Next weekend, Sunday night." Dorian told him.

"Good, we have time to get his visiting cabin ready for him then. The others almost have it built and fortified, we'll get it set up for his staying in it when they are done. The inside people and electricians are next and then we can furnish it for them by Sunday if we share the jobs." Grim agreed.

"Should be able to." Dorian said and went to feed with her Nest, the Wolves they were to feed from following them in. The kids were kept outside while the adults headed to their rooms to feed in private. "I wonder what his surprise is…he sounded happy about it, said we'd like it, too." She said as she headed in to herself.

"Who knows, maybe it's stuff he bought us from the trip, souvenirs?" Sam said.

"My uncle isn't the souvenir shopping type." Dorian said then got quiet. And shut the door behind them, pulling some Wolves to her to fuck and feed from, the Angels joining them as well, and the orgy was on, and the feeding began in earnest.

And moans soon followed through the door as they did so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus and Vlad were there Sunday around nine o'clock, their Kiss and Pack with them, every last member of it. He pointed to the lands around them and whispered to Vlad who nodded and whispered back, agreeing they were much larger than their own lands and might be less crowded. Since joining they had got too full with too little room to hold everyone.

These lands might work just fine, if the other Packs would agree to Magnus's offer. "You sure they might go along with it?" Vlad said nervously. " A Nest and a Kiss don't usually get along."

"This Nest is…_different_ than the others; one of a kind you might say…and Dorian vouched for them, said Dean would welcome you guys and not fight with you. That is, if you agreed to not fight with them. Come on, all they can do is refuse." Magnus pointed out.

"Not to mention, there are two Packs living in there already. Who says they'll welcome yours?" Vlad said.

"They will and the lands are big enough we can move to our own part of it, like Romero's has. We'd all have our own lands but share them equally, and work together to keep the peace between us." Magnus said soothing the Vampire. "It will be fine, I'm sure of it."

"If you say so." Vlad said quietly.

"I do." Magnus said taking his hand while kissing him softly. "Relax, you're meeting the in-laws, too…remember?"

"Yeah, I hope we get along." Vlad said.

"We will." Magnus said. He'd spoken at length with Grim, Romero, and Dean, and they'd all said he'd be welcome with Vlad, so there would be no problems. His Mate was worrying too much again. Like usual. Vlad may be some big bad warrior man but sometimes he worried like a weeping wife. "Oh, here they come!" He ran to hug Dorian and shake the hands of those with her. Vlad and the others followed and found themselves warmly welcomed.

"Bonfire's going and dinner is ready…and Feeds are arranged if needed." Dean offered.

"We can't…um, let's talk inside, this is more of a 'show' than a 'tell' issue…" Magnus pointed out and they all went into the house to talk privately. "We can't share feeds, there are…problems with that." He saw their offended looks and rushed to soothe them. "Not like that! We mark our Feed's blood when we feed from them, with our venom…see." He motioned one of his Wolves forward and Romero stepped up as well. "Taste Thomas first." He let Dean bite him then smiled as Dean gagged then spat the blood out.

"That's fowl!" Dean said in disgust, wiping the blood away as much as he could. "You taste…rotten."

"Now me." Magnus said and bit Romero, only to do as Dean had, spit and try to get the taste of the tainted blood from his mouth. "Ugh, fowl!"

"Why?" Dean asked honestly puzzled.

"It's our Vampiric venom. It's joins with our Feeds' blood and marks it, taints it. So only we like it's taste, all others find it putrid and nasty, not tasty like blood at all. My Feeds are awful tasting to you and yours and any other Vampire's Feeds are horrible tasting to us also. It protects them from being fed from and harmed by other Vampires and marks them as ours in a unique way. We don't own their bodies but the moment they become our Feeds we do own their blood." Magnus said. "That's why they can't feed my Vampires and mine can't feed yours."

"But we have no other gifts to offer you, as a visiting dignitary we should have one…Dorian said so!" Dean balked and worried. "I didn't want to offend you. I'm new to this Vampire Etiquette so she's trying to guide me through it."

"We're family, Etiquette is for strangers…not family. Just be yourselves, that's all we ask, Dean. You and your Nest and a lot of Grim's Pack, along with some of Romero's, including him himself are Mated to you and therefore are technically our In-laws now. We just want to meet you guys, welcome you to family, that's all." Magnus said and hugged him. "I like you. You're a good leader."

"I try." Dean said and introduced his Nest and the Pack members with him, then led them outside to meet their other Pack members, Grim's and Romero's. And introduced the three Angels as well. Archangels really but who was being picky here? "This is Magnus, he's Mated to Vlad, Dorian's uncle. Magnus, Vlad, care to introduce your Kiss and Nest now?"

So they took over and did just that, and found a friendly welcome from them as well. And thought their Archangel-Mates were just the sexiest things they had ever saw, too! Off-limits but damn tempting.

The Vampires themselves were pretty tempting, too, Dean and Sam included. Also off-limits but damn if they weren't they'd do them in a heartbeat!

Theirs was an open relationship and they often had sex with others in both the Kiss and the Pack, seeing nothing wrong with it. Dean and Sam did the same as did the rest of their Nest and the two Packs' worth of members they had, too. So they'd get along fine anyway, sex or no sex with them.

"Well, I said I had a surprise…and it's this…" Magnus said later as they all sat and listened when he'd called them together for meeting by the fire. "We would like to move our Kiss and Pack here to live with you guys, with our own areas as well but shared as Romero's does…what do you think? Can we move in?" He waited worried they'd say no. he wouldn't blame them if they did but he really thought this would be good move for their joined groups now, safer and larger living areas would be great, too.

"I for one won't mind." Grim said speaking for his Pack as Alpha. Romero looked at Anthony with a flicking glance and Magnus didn't miss it. Seeing who was the true Alpha of that Pack instantly and agreeing it was better kept a secret as well. Anthony would be in great danger if anyone else figured it out. Anthony smiled and nodded approval imperceptibly and Romero then said, "Fine with my Pack, too."

Meaning that Anthony had approved it. Magnus noticed with amusement. The boy was the true Alpha, he'd have to remember that boy now. The real power behind the throne of that Pack and future Alpha apparently. Conrad may have been demoted but his son still got the Pack later. Magnus approved of that, too.

The boy seemed smart and intelligent, and more than capable of ruling it decision-wise now, but not strength-wise to protect it and lead it. That would come later. Magnus knew and liked the fair-haired boy already as he crept over and sat in his lap smiling up at the Master Vampire fearlessly. Not a drop of fear in his gaze or actions, just honest interest. He was a fearless little thing. Magnus thought as he held him close and they talked further, letting him drift off to sleep in his arms against a shoulder during it and then carrying him up to his room to rest on his bed. Tucking him in and smoothing an errant batch of hair from his eyes in the process. "Such a great Alpha you'll be, Tony." Magnus murmured fondly down at the sleeping boy and left the room. "Going to be such a good man, too."

And vowed to help him do learn to be one with his Pack as well and the Nest that cared for him, too.

Anthony would be fine, he had many protectors and powerful ones, too. Evil would be stupid to go after these boys. He saw this as he watched Jesse levitate a chair with a hand as he slept. Unknowingly doing it and therefore showing a very strong telekinetic ability all his own. They'd be good brothers. He could tell already. Dean had mentioned they were close and he saw it was true.

He'd seen it already for himself when he'd inspected them before going on his honeymoon with Vlad.

Such good boys they were, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days that followed were busy. More cabins were prepared and acres were allotted to Magnus and Vlad to build on. To insure their autonomy and still include them with the others, too. Everyone worked together to get them homes now. The three Packs, the Nest, and the Kiss worked hard to make it nice for the new denizens. Their Packlands now belonging to all three Packs, not just Grim's. All decisions concerning them would be dealt with by their leaders. Sam, Dean, Grim, Romero (and indirectly Anthony), Magnus, and Vlad. They would make the decisions for them together, but let the Archangels hold veto powers if it went against Heaven's plans for them though.

Soon enough it settled down and they got busy with the hunting stuff again, going on hunts with their Wolves and such, doing research for the hunters out there, helping with spells and such, and just waiting out the damn Apocalypse in hopes it would pass over soon.

A dim hope but nevertheless a valid one.

They'd had enough of this shit and were ready to move on from it already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A couple weeks later)

"Once this is over, I'm thinking of opening a new saloon." Ellen said one night, tending to the bonfire and tentatively looking at Dean and the Alphas, she'd called this little impromptu meeting to discuss it. "Yes, we are Vampires but the hunters don't know that. The Wolves are getting along, and with Vlad and his Kiss here now and Magnus moving his Pack to join with our two…we could use it as a neutral territory. The saloon would be the perfect place to relax without worries for fights for dominance, fighting for control of an area, which since we share all share it peacefully, isn't an unseen conclusion that we could set up a neutral place to work out of differences, where no fighting is allowed, no killing, no battle or violence. Just a place to drink, hang out, maybe a pool game or two between our groups, or a dart game sometimes, with every other one that comes through. We'd keep it discreet; on the up and up…I found a place and want to do this. I've already put a down payment on it. Just in case." She said hesitating there.

"What if there is violence?" Dean asked, not against the idea. The Packs could use a place to relax and not have to worry about anything but having a good time. The Nest and Vlad's Kiss could enjoy that kind of place, too.

"They could hang out with the Wolves there peacefully, too. Even with the hunters around…we'd avoid it when they were there, maybe set up a back area for us, a front area for the hunters; so you could run your saloon again. Dorian and Dante could run it with Grim and them during the day, and you and Jo could run it at night, when we are awake." Sam said nodding. "I like it but not everyone will honor the Peace Truce over the place, trust me."

"We teach them the hard way what happens when they do it then they back off and spread the word…they'll get it eventually. And have the good witches that Bobby knows do a Sanctuary type spell on it and the area around it. How about a two acre radius around it where no one can do violence against anyone else?" Dean said. "You think Delilah and the White Witches would do it for us, Bobby?" Dean asked the man as he sat beside his Mate and listened in as well. Ellen snuggled back into Bobby and he nuzzled her neck lovingly. She was his Primary Mate, so they weren't jealous. As his secondary Mates, they got less attention than Ellen herself but that's the way it was with Dorian and her two Mates, Dante and Vic, as well as Rufus and Missouri, and Jo and Ash as well. Grim and Dean, with Sam, were also closer than he was with Conrad also. It's the way multiple pairings worked.

Dean and Sam were the same way, too. Secondary Mates got less attention, that was expected and they knew they'd get attention later. They loved each other and would find time for each other when they found it; that's all they needed to know. "Not being stuck here at the Packlands would be a nice change…we know it's necessary during this Seal situation but later we need to hunt then work out a new dynamic between all of us. A friends and Allies kind of thing, we could use them later. We could use all we can get really. A bar to hang out in and socialize could be fun. Like you used to have. We liked it there." Dean said and saw they agreed. They missed hanging out at Ellen's Roadhouse the way they used to. Just hanging out, talking cases, and drinking and joking around, the warm welcome feeling they got just being there with their friends…yeah, they missed it.

"I'm sure they could do it…you did save their lives and they did say they owed you a debt…you should ask, Dean. You are the one they said they owed it to." Bobby said agreeing that a new roadhouse could be a nice change from their usual cloistered lives before. No need to hide in one place, no need to have the 'Nest' mentality locking them in one place all the time. Their Fathers were getting more used to them being apart, freaking out less…this could really happen by then; once they were sure the World was safe and the Angels were less of a threat finally. "So after this shit is over, we could open it up and do the spell. Then she can decorate, move the furniture from her old one to the new one. Then open it up for business. Hunters will be around though, they know her as a place to go to be safe and able to relax and work on hunts…we'd just use another part of the building for our stuff, do some sound proofing between the walls so we can make noise and the hunters would never know Wolves and Vampires are hanging out on the other side of them."

"Grim, Romero, chime in here…this involves your Packs, too. We need to bring it up to Magnus and Vlad later…but I don't see them disagreeing." Dean said and looked at them. "We will be hunting, too, so a place to rest on our way home would be nice, too, with no risk of being killed or hunted later, or found out while we are there. I think it's getting to where we can be apart more now, like Nests usually work. I feel less fanatical about keeping them with me now. I don't know why but being a part of Grim's and Anthony's Packs and living here where we're less exposed has helped me see we're much safer this way…with you guys. Sorry I was so protective before, I was just trying to keep us safe, that's all. Not everyone understands and accepts Vampires around them the way our Packs do. Especially hunters and other Wolf Packs, and Vampiric Nests."

"We know that, too. We Wolves are more insulated, we hide. You can't, you may be Vampires but you are still hunters…you can't hide and still save lives, we understand that." Grim agreed. "We'll worry about you but we know you'll always come back to us, we love you; all of our Pack does at least. We'd die and kill for your Nest, Dean. Trust me on that."

"Our Pack, too." Romero said with a serious look at him. "You are a part of our Pack, we love you, too."

"We love you guys, too." Sam admitted and they smiled and kissed them both for that response. "We live here, go hunting, and then come home to you. It's nice to have a real home now…it's nice here. Or will be much nicer once we not expected to stay in here all the time for our safety…that part sucks."

"I know, me, too." Dean agreed. The others said the same thing. The place was nice, but it felt like a prison when they couldn't leave unless they were working on Seals and that was getting less and less necessary. They were almost done with it. Unfortunately, being cooped up inside the compound was making them all stir crazy. Now they had the new Roadhouse to look forward to and that was something great to look forward to, too. Some kind of 'Normal' might be kind of nice…Dean thought to himself. He'd never hoped to have it again nor had cared to since being Turned. But then he did the god thing with Daricus and now he cared, he craved it, too. "A bit of 'Normal' appeals to me...I want it. Just like Sam did, like they all did. Not school and a career, nor a big house and a picket fence…that's not what I want now, I want what he wants with me. With you guys…we just want a place to go to where people love us are waiting for us, to welcome us, talk with us, and fix us up if we get hurt. To Feed us, take care of us as we take care of you, and to worry about us when we're gone, too. A home with a bed that is ours and we can call our own, our Nest…we have that with you. We just don't want hunting to take it from us again. Now that we found it again. It usually does…we never get to keep our homes very long." He got quiet now.

"It won't." Grim promised him and pulled him close, and Sam let Romero do the same for him. They saw that the others had been surrounding them as they talked and nodded as well. "You are ours now, Mates or not, we intend to keep you. And do all we can to take care of you, too."

"Us, too." Gabriel said as he and the other two Angels approached now and smiled at the group. "This is our home, too. Here with you guys."

"So we have to get through this…then I get my Saloon back again?" Ellen said.

"Yes, but you sleep and live here with us." Dean said firmly, "Not above the bar."

"Of course, Father. This is our Nest and Home; it's where we belong now. We'll just run it and work there, promise, maybe take turns doing it…you guys could even learn to bartend, help with both sides of the Saloon. You'd fit in well, you and most of the Nest; not the Pack members unless they are able to hide well, some are so it's workable…" Ellen said and they all agreed it might work. But the Wolves all thought to themselves that they'd prefer that they stayed to their side of the bar. They'd feel less twitchy that way. Being around watchful hunters could get grating on the nerves. But they saw how Dean and his Nest would do well bartending there…they were known as humans to them, and the god thing made it so the hunters would never know what they were now.

"I'd like that." Dean said grinning widely and they chuckled at that. Yeah, Dean would be thrilled with that part. He'd make a great bartender. "Always wanted to be one, I once tried to talk to Dad about taking a class in bartending, working at a bar…I was so excited and I was nearly twenty, but Dad said no…and that was that. No bartending for me, just hunting and taking care of Sam. My life was over, my dreams shot down. The demon was all that mattered. And Sam, my Sam…he mattered more." He seemed sad now, so Sam hugged him and kissed him tenderly.

"You always mattered more, too, Dean." Sam whispered into his ear, kissing by his neck and cuddling him back against him. "Dad took your dream from you, the demon did, even I did…without meaning to. So…I'm giving it back to you. Take those lessons from Ellen, take a job there sometimes. I'll even hit on the sexy bartender if you did…I like sexy bartenders, could never resist the green eyed ones, especially if they had fangs and a fantastic cock and ass I can play with later…" He teased his Mate who moaned at that image and smiled over his shoulder at him. "Bet you look sexy in nothing but a bar towel, too, baby."

"We should try that later…after we get working at the bar…yes, I said 'we'. You will learn it, too…_Pet_." Dean said firmly and the Submissive in Sam understood the order.

"Yes, we will." Sam agreed then chuckled. "Sexy Master…damn you pick odd times to demand my submission…sir."

"I like to be unpredictable." Dean said arrogantly with a shrug then kissed Sam soundly for his response. "I love you, Sammy…I really really do."

"I love you, too, Dean…my Mate." Sam said nuzzling his neck as well. "Bartending could be fun; we could do it together sometimes."

"We could." Dean agreed and knew they would be doing it together a lot…if he had any say in it. He may let the Nest have more freedom from him, have more space to go off on their own…but he wouldn't be doing that with Sam, he only wanted him closer now. Where he was, that was where Sam belonged. At his side, be it hunting, fucking, fighting, or bartending, Sam would be there with him. No if, and's, or but's about it! "You will stay with me at all times, Pet. Am I clear? They can go off on their own more now…but never you. You stay with me! You are mine!"

"Yes, Dean, I will stay with you, by your side at all times." Sam said happily. "I'm your Slave, remember? You own my heart and soul, so if you say I'm to stay by you, then that's what I'll do now." He blushed a little then ducked his head shyly at his next words. "Submissive or not, I want that, too. With all my heart. I've always belonged there anyway, at your side. All our lives, I've been by your side, fighting to leave it then fighting to get back to it but I'm where I belong now, with you, here at your side and I intend to never leave it again…try to make me, go ahead…"

"No, I won't." Dean teased him and smiled into his hazel eyes. "I'm staying by your side, too, Sammy. I've always belonged there and I fully intend to never leave it again, either."

"So we're agreed." Sam said and sighed as Dean nibbled his neck then sank fangs in, taking his thoughts away for a minute, and they left to give them some time alone.

And once they were gone, Dean laid Sam on the ground below him, and made love to him. Right by the fire that lit their naked bodies as they moved and made them shine like the golden gods they were now. "Dean…" Sam moaned as he was taken. "More, please!"

And Dean, ever the attentive Mate that he was, did just as Sam asked.

The others just kept the others away and let them be. Happy they were able to love each other this way.

Then afterward, Dean tugged a blanked over them that Dorian had brought them and kissed Sam tenderly as he pinned him below him still. "Never leave me, always stay at my side now, Sam. The others I'm finding myself able to let go of more but not you. I feel like if you aren't there, if I can't see you that they will take you from me…it feels like my heart's breaking in half.." Dean admitted. "I obsess about you, I think about you. I remember every moment we've spent together and I can't breathe if I don't know where you are and what you're doing. Baby, them I can give them more freedom, but with you I want to take your freedom away and keep you at my side, under my Will at all times…can I do that, Sammy? Will you let me? I'm your Master now, you mine to keep and own; I want to have the Right to stay that way."

"Yes, Master. I will. I'm yours if you want me that way, however you want me, however you need me to be…that's how I will be." Sam told him and smiled. Nuzzling his Mate's neck and sipping from him with fangs in his neck briefly then letting it go and smiling as well. "Your Will is my Will, you have that Right now to do that. Just…let me be with our Mates, our family, too?"

"Yeah, that's a given. Just don't leave my side, okay? We'll do it together. All we do from this point on, we'll do it side by side, baby boy, promise." Dean told him. "I adore you, Sammy. You know that, right?"

"I do." Sam said then slid a hand down to stroke Dean's hard length again. "How about we find those Feeds now and see how this feeding thing works now with us never leaving each other's side…huh? We could bite, feed, and…" Sam then slid down his body to suck on his muscles as he bit, nibbled, sucked and marked then kissed down his body briefly, not missing his sensitive nipples on the way down either. "Fuck them blind?"

"Yeah, we should do that…after I cum in your mouth, Pet…suck me and drink me, slave." Dean ordered in a voice husky with brimming lust. And moaned as Sam did as he was told, his obedience instant and Dean's orgasm not so much. In fact, for nearly half an hour, Dean was able to stave off his orgasm until Sam's hot mouth sucked him so well that he fell off that cliff and came hard in it as well. Then they went to Grim and Romero, and asked them to get some Feeds for them and headed in to feed before they died for the day; the rest of Nest's Vampires following them in, since they needed to feed, too.

xxxxxxxxxxx

(Almost a month later)

The Vampires were fully recovered by now, not even a limp. They were ready to fight again and Bobby, per usual, had found something for them to do. Michael and he called them in for a conference, the rest of the Packs joining them.

"We have some Seals to protect. The last of them. Two are unnecessary to stop, Father fixed them already. Dorian, you, Dante, Victor, Gabe, and Cas go take care of keeping them from finding and revealing the Arc of the Covenant. They found it and if its revealed to the World too soon, a Seal is broken. Keep them from it. There are Angels in there guarding it but it needs you to send the ones trying to open it away." Michael ordered. But smiled apologetically then resumed. "Grim, you get some Wolves together and Sam and Dean, and stop a good man from sacrificing his son; a real blood one. We have found the man and he's being threatened. They are saying that they will kill the rest of his family if he doesn't kill his son. He's resisting for now, but…if the demons push it, he might do it. It's either his son or his wife and the rest of his kids. Don't let him do it, kill the demons, free his family; then let him know he's safe. We'll mind wipe later."

"And you, Michael?" Gabe had to ask. Knowing that he always got the harder jobs, making him worry for him now.

"I have to go prevent the desecration of St. Peter's Cathedral, and not let them violate St. Peter's remains; they are housed there in a tomb. I'll be taking some other Angels with me." Michael said several appeared behind them. They caught their breath as he stood in front of them powering up fully and taking on his armor, his authority filling him before their eyes. He was an undeniable force now, all power, like a king, so regal and strong, so…_commanding_ in presence.

So much so they wanted to drag him to their room and rape him…_again_. Shit, he was _hot_ when he was this way! "I'll be back soon, I must go. Be careful." He said eyes glowing with sword drawn. Then vanished in a burst of light.

Gabriel popped his people away to deal with his Seal.

The others got into cars and drove away, the man was in the next state and they had to get there soon. Before the demons forced him to do what was forbidden, and break his Seal.

And they all hoped it would end soon. There was no sense in them even breaking them. It wasn't opening a cage or anything…now they were just doing it to be spiteful. And wouldn't be tolerated much longer.

And then they began to wonder which Seals were unbreakable. That seemed odd. And resolved to find out when Michael got back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple weeks later, they had a meeting and Dean had an idea to present. An important one, he thought. A way to fight this damn Seal thing better.

"We need some witches, White ones of our own that will stay in here with us." Dean pointed out and hoped they'd agree. "We might be able to use the fire power. And the spells they could do could be useful for both us and our hunts."

"Witches?" Grim argued. "Not sure that's such a great idea."

"Agreed, we'd usually say the same thing but Dorian assures me she knows some, while not good, they are powerful and not exactly evil either, just a little self-absorbed." Dean said. "They could be persuaded to move here and help us out."

"Get her in here, let's hear her out then." Magnus spoke up as he saw her coming into the room and Vlad nodded in agreement. "Dorian, tell us about these witches you know."

"They are Maggie and Don Stark. They are over a thousand years old and very powerful sorcerers, well, he is. She's a sorceress. They are very powerful and have helped me out on more than one hunt. Their magic is foolproof and they haven't let me down yet." Dorian said. "They could move here and help out, I'm sure they would agree to it, if we asked them nicely."

"I don't know…but it couldn't hurt to meet them I suppose." Vlad said and looked at them. "What do you say?"

"I say we meet them." was the general consensus. And Dorian then called her friends to ask them to visit, and told them of the offer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know. It might not be a great idea to mix Wolves, Vampires, _and_ witches in the same place." Don said smoothing a hand through his hair. "Hold on…she's primping, _again!_" He covered the speaker and yelled. "Damn it, you're beautiful enough. Get down here!"

"I have to be, or you'll fuck this assistant then, too." Maggie hissed jealously.

"I didn't fuck the last one…!" Don growled. "She was just loyal, damn it, woman! Can't you see that I meant it when I said I only want you now…I want to make us work?"

"I'm trying but you cheated on me…that's not easy to forgive." Maggie said but saw his point, she wasn't even trying to. Chagrined, she nodded.

"Yeah, it won't ever be any easier if you aren't even open to trying to forgive me." Don said softly and kissed her softly. "I love you, Mags…just you. I was an idiot before but not now…trust me a bit more, okay? Or we will never fix this…"

"I want to fix us, too." Maggie admitted and felt her jealousy fading already. "Why can't you just get a guy assistant? Maybe a nice reliable gay one? You aren't into men so…there'd be no risk then."

"None ever apply." Don said sadly. He often wondered the same thing. He'd kill for a good male assistant! One that would ease his wife's jealousy would be nice. "Or I'd have one already, babe."

"Fine, now what do you want, Dori?" Maggie said using their affectionate name for the Dhampyre, one of their oldest friends. They were close friends; so when she called they knew it was important and always made sure to take the call.

"We need some witches to work with us, our Packs and the Vampires here…and I thought you two would be a perfect fit." Dorian said over the phone. "You could move here and still run his company remotely. And your fashion shop and art store are all online businesses for the most part…so you can work from anywhere…look, you are the best out there and we need the best."

"Yes, we know. You are involved in an 'Apocalypse'. Yeah, we heard. We've fought in three so far and on the good side, not to worry. Three is plenty." Maggie said. In their experience, Apocalypses were a cosmic waste of time! They never solved anything and did more damage than they did good in the end. They only brought disaster and death to all involved.

"No, one more is needed." A glowing being said from in front of them and they cringed, knowing just who he was. The same guy that had made them get involved in the last three, too! "You are my priest and priestess, of sorts…and you were meant to help them. I want you to."

"Um…" Don struggled to find the words to object, like he always did, and, like always, found none. "Okay, we'll do it, God."

"Good, now when I start time up again, you say yes to her offer, got it?" God said and the pair nodded, afraid to do much else. God always did this to them. Even if they hated it, he made them do it anyway. That was the secret to their aging and powers after all. They'd been just white witches in Salem when God had approached them his offer…serve him through the Ages and be Immortal, or live out their lives as mortal ones and risk death at the hands of the church.

They'd chosen him of course, and as long as they did, they remained immortal and powerful, and not dead…that was important to them…they would live and if serving the glowing being called God was the way to achieve that, they'd do it every time. They just regretted what they would have to do again, like they always did before God got them involved. And he didn't do it often, only when great power would be needed to win.

So they'd do it.

Do God's Will and make him proud of them…per usual.

"Well, will you?" Dorian asked concerned at their silence. "At least meet them."

"We'll come meet them, but probably will do it. Don't relish doing it again…but it's the right thing to do." Don said and then got directions to the Packlands. "Uh, huh, be there by morning, we'll leave here soon as we can get packed."

"Good, I appreciate this, I know you are reluctant, but I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to." Dorian said and they knew it was true. She never asked unless they were strictly necessary. "Call when you hit town, so I can meet you by the gates with them."

"We will." Don said and hung up. "Well, let's go pack…" He sighed then shook his head. "Is Immortality and power really worth this shit?" He asked as he got up and bagged up his computer and stuff first.

"Yeah, it's a pain in the ass but then again…we're fighting for good and that makes it worth it." Maggie pointed out.

Soon they were packed and ready, heading out immediately. Making good time thanks to the practically empty highway that led to Montana and Dorian's Packs and Vampires.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They met her by the gate the next morning, shuffling nervously as they were introduced.

"I'm Don Stark, this is my Wife, Maggie." Don said and held out a hand. Maggie doing the same. "I understand you have questions, but we're not like other witches, believe me when I say that." Don said and sighed. "Can we talk inside? This bit is a 'cosmic' secret…I'm sure you get the gist." He said and they nodded, paling.

Then when inside, he told them everything, from Salem to now. "Look, God made us fight in three Apocalypses so far and now he says we should fight in this one, too, with you. We're not thrilled with it but it comes with the gig. We're his Priests of sorts, he gave us the most power and we use it to serve him sometimes, that's our deal." Don said. "Plus, we want to help…please? We'll get along with the Wolves and Vampires, we usually do actually. We're some of the only ones that do."

They all nodded and showed they knew that to be true, too. Most witches didn't get along well with other supernatural creatures or beings, and very few could, but these two appeared to be able to. "We can offer you a room here in the house, which you should consider your own." Grim offered. "I vote they stay."

"Me, too." Dean and Sam said.

"Me, too." Romero said.

"Us, too, then I suppose." Magnus and Vlad said in turns. "If God approves of them, who am I to say no?"

"Don't worry, we'll be good." Maggie said and hugged Dorian. "We're going to like it here." Then she let Dorian lead them to their rooms to have for their own.

The pair then called their caretaker to let him know they wouldn't be back for a while and to keep an eye on their Estate for them. The man agreed to and hung up. Their own home could hold off for a bit, and it was in good hands with Jonas guarding it and taking care of it, per usual, like he had over the centuries for them. He'd been their apprentice for years after God saved them from the persecution during the Witch Trials and Jonas had got them away in the dead of night right before the inquisition showed up to arrest them. They'd just gotten away in time, thanks to God's early warning to leave immediately spurring them on.

Jonas was their friend and fellow witch now, and they trusted him.

And so they left their home in his trustworthy care once more as they were called into duty for God.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So…this is our first Apocalypse, how'd the last three go?" Dean asked the next day as they sat down to do research for Bobby.

"Um, yeah, you were there, this is not your first Apocalypse, guys. You all were there for each one….just as _different_ people. Dorian and Dante, too." Don said smirking. "We stay the same, but you don't…usually."

"We were there for them all?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Yes, you were. You saved the world each time, don't worry. Well, not the last one, but your sacrifice enabled us to _finish_ saving it…we and the Archangels did that last one." Maggie pointed out, stealing the cherry off Don's sundae and he pouted playfully at her before kissing the whipped topping off her lip. "But I digress…let's see." She twirled a hair around her finger as she talked, not unlike a preppy girl from high school would. "The first one was when this demon lord opened this gate and you were nearly killed. We fought with you, per orders, and, while demons took over the Earth for a while…they pretty much ruled it, you won by using the Colt on their leader and took his throne and pulled them back in…you died when you rejected the Hell powers and were tortured by your subjects for a few years in Hell before God got you out and fixed you, and sent you back down to Earth…you were girls and not related then, just best friends, both of you. John had died rather than Mary, and Bobby died making a deal for Sam instead of John making the deal for Dean, and Mary hunted it down and was killed by it. That was the first one." She said smugly, glad she had remembered that much. "I think that was during the Dark Ages, the Dark Ages happened because the demons ruled the Earth…go figure. You taking over and sending them back to Hell ended it." She shrugged and looked at Don.

"The second one was…tricky." Don said and looked on as the Angels joined them. "You were Mated…what were they again?" He looked at Maggie.

"Wolf-Mates." Maggie said. "You got Turned on a hunt. John died trying to save you and Bobby raised you as his sons…Mary died having Sam. Ellen was your stepmom…until a demon took her and Bobby had to kill her. Jo was a later addition, same with Ash. Dorian and Dante were the same, always reborn the way they are now. Again and again. Anyway, it was Eve. She got out of the Pit and took over the world, made it all her creations but you guys. Dante died willingly so you could get his ashes and Dorian was killed by this creation of hers, it was part Wolf and part Wendigo. Bobby lived and died of a broken heart. You shot Eve with the Ash but her kids killed you in the process. You went up and the Angels and we used our powers to finish off the monsters. God restored the Earth and it was fine again."

"So the third one…we're afraid to ask." Sam said, face pale. Did every Apocalypse end with them dead, damn!

"Oh, that one was messy." Don narrated now. "See there are these demons, they were here when time began, before the Earth was reformed. The world began in darkness, that's true. But the darkness wasn't _empty_…it had these demons in it. It was a liquid so they were liquid not solid and black oozy things. They were called Leviathans. Anyway Michael, Raphael, Uriel, and Gabriel had to work together to lock them into the Pit at first but some enterprising demon got an Angel to open Purgatory and let them out, along with every other demon in it. Dumb asses…" He growled. "We and the Angels all got most of them back in, killed the Angel that helped him open it. He had gotten corrupted then went evil that's why he did it. The demon we killed. But God had to close it since Michael didn't have enough power left to. The Leviathans were missed in the scuffle and stayed on Earth. They took the humans and pretty much populated it with their own kind of possessed people."

"Wait, these formless things took over the Earth, where were _we_?" Dean said in shock.

"Whose blood do you think they used to open it? Christ's?" Don said mildly. "They captured you…and since you were the heroes and blessed, you put up a fight. Very valiantly we might add but they eventually killed or possessed everyone you loved, even Bobby and them. You were alone. So they hunted you down, and captured you, mixed some Angel blood and things together and slaughtered you for your blood. Purgatory opened and the demons were winning…until we combined our powers with the Archangels, even some MetaSeraphim helped, and we freed the humans from their demons hosts. They were liquid things, it was gross. And leaked on me! It never came out of my favorite shirt, bastards!" He then muttered and caught Michael's 'hurry this up' signal. "Anyway, we got it open again with God's help and shoved the remaining ones back in, hosts and all. The souls weren't in there anymore, so it was a moot point. See, told you that you wouldn't like it."

"What Angel would do that?!" Sam growled angrily. "The Angel killed us?"

"No, the demon did, the Angel just watched and advised." Maggie explained and realized that didn't help at all. "His name was…Raviel or Refiel, something like that."

"It was Fariel…but you were close on the name." Michael corrected for them. The Starks just stuck tongues at him and smiled at his look he gave them, like they were old friends and were just picking on each other, they were fond of each other. Time hadn't changed his friends. They were sometimes still like three year olds, ugh. Michael thought rolling his eyes.

"So let me get this straight…we stay human, we die faster?" Dean said seeing the pattern. "We turn into something else and we win, live longer? I'm right, aren't I?"

"Pretty much." Maggie said shrugging.

"How old _are_ you guys?" Dorian asked in shock, still adjusting to how many times she had died! And Dante, too! Shit all of them, it never ended well for them at all…

"We made the deal with God when we were around thirty. Counting the Apocalypses and such…one thousand six hundred and twenty-four." Maggie said doing the math. "Patrick can't even touch how old we are, and he's nearly 900, well, more like seven hundred or so, considering. Don is three years older than me though."

"Who's Patrick?" Dorian had to ask. And saw the Winchester's cringe. "What! You know that asshole?"

"He's a Warlock, an old one like me." Don said scowling. "He's a loser though that plays with people, playing poker with them years of their lives, which he takes from them so he can stay young himself, he and his wife. The way it works is that you play Poker with him. If you win, you get younger, but if you lose…well, it's not pretty." Don shrugged. "He normally doesn't kill you though but it happens, he doesn't care either way. He usually won't do that. He just either makes you really young or really old and shriveled, you get the drift. He's very powerful though, dabbles in the darker stuff more than we do…we're more powerful though so he avoids us. He once tried to play me for years." Don said smugly.

"What happened?" Dean had to ask.

"Tell me yours first, Dean…you too, Sam…you clearly know the prick." Don said amused by their annoyed looks.

"Fine, and, yes, we hate that hustling bastard!" Sam growled and Dean did, too. "Well, it all began when we were looking into some strange deaths a few years ago, and we found this guy…he wasn't dead but he was younger by thirty years or so. He confessed he'd played Patrick and won, so we went after him once we found some shriveled up old/young men. They were technically thirty or so, but they looked over a hundred when they died. They mostly had heart attacks, natural deaths. But they were young men that suddenly just got old. So we went for the ones that were missing but not found dead and found this guy. He spilled on where to find him and told us all about what he'd done. Then, Dean, he ended up playing him and lost a few years. Ended up a middle-aged man. Bobby showed up and did the same, trying to help Dean, of course…he got old, too. But Dean got him his years back which made him even older. So while I distracted Patrick by playing him a game, Dean searched his home for his chips, to try to get his years back…Patrick's wife caught him doing it, and tried to kill him with a spell, and Dean was dying. I won and gave the years to Dean. Bastard chats way too much when playing…tried to distract me by pointing out how Dean was at Death's door and all, dying on the floor. I just kept playing the way Dad showed me, kept quiet and concentrated, and won. Then, as I left, he smiled smugly, congratulated me, and then clapped his hands. I asked what he did and he said I'd find out…he found that really funny, too…he gave me the clap. A really nasty case of it, said it was a 'parting' gift. Took me weeks to get cured of it, sore loser! Should have killed him…but didn't know how to without him killing us first, the slippery shit." Sam said. "Tell yours."

"Don played him for laughs, arrogant ass said he was better than Don at it." Maggie said chuckling. "I almost felt sorry for him…_almost_."

"How did it work out for you?" Sam asked curious now.

"Oh, I won and took nearly two hundred of his years. And put him in a coma when he tried to give me a STD, like he did Sam. He woke up a few days and fled town. I had told him he should or I'd be back." Don laughed. "He was so mad when he lost…seriously, as a poker player, he ought to know he'd lose at some point. His ego is waaaay too fragile."

"So he's alive still?" Sam asked worried. "He could work for the demons. Or the rogue Angels, it's possible really."

"Nah, he's too cowardly and opportunistic, he'd never choose a side in case they lost. He'd hide somewhere, he's probably hiding now." Don pointed out. "He's not a 'work for anyone' type, he's more of the 'stab you in the back and run like a scared rabbit at the first sign I might be losing' type. No Angel or demon would want him on their side, they'd know better."

"Sounds like it." Grim said. "You definitely were the better choice. Thanks for not choosing Patrick, Dorian…so thankful!"

"Nah, never would choose someone like him. They were the only ones I knew would work out for us. They're…well, not exactly white Witches…but not evil ones either…they don't kill people or hurt them, as far as I know." Dorian said. "Do you?"

"Not anymore, we're trying to behave better." Maggie said and took a call, holding a finger up. "No, don't tell him that! No. And you give her this number I'll hurt you so badly, Claus. I mean it." She looked at Don and hissed. "Your 'assistant ' is frantic and looking for you…you did say she was just 'loyal', right?" Her eyes narrowed jealously and he gulped.

"She has been around more lately…uh oh." Don said softly. He held up a hand, and sighed, grabbing his own phone. "I'll deal with it, don't worry. I had no idea she felt that way…what is it with female assistants? Do they have to get the hots for their bosses all the damn time or what?!" He cursed as he scrolled through his numbers until he found hers. "Julie, what do you want? I'm taking some time off here."

He listened and scowled. "No, I'm not coming back yet. I'm trying to fix my marriage and I'm pretty sure loving you back wouldn't be the way to do that…I don't like you that way. Sorry." He listened and hung his head. "Look, it's not you, you're a great assistant but…I think you should look for other employment. I'm not going to be needing you or an assistant for a bit…like I said, I'm taking some time off with my wife to work on our problems and save my marriage. I'll of course write you a letter of recommendation and give you a good reference. I just don't need an assistant right now. That's all." Don listened and rolled his eyes. "No, I don't hate you. I appreciate you being honest about how you feel but I don't feel the same, that's all. You were one of my best assistants ever, thank you for working for me."

He nodded as he went to hang up. "You're welcome, Julie. Just email me when you need that reference and letter…okay, bye." He hung up and hung his head. "Sad to say, I do need an assistant but not her…I'm so screwed. Is one guy who might be straight, I'll take nice profession gay one, really I will, or one not likely to get interested in me romantically too much to ask? I don't like guys. So she won't be jealous if I get male one."

He groaned when his phone rang again and walked off to answer it, they shrugged and got busy with reading again and looking up new articles.

Xxxxxxxx

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Don asked. Shawn was his office manager and he never called this late. Not while the office was closed at least. He listened then cringed. "Already…she had a month to go." He sighed. "Yeah, get her benefits started, make sure we cover the hospital costs and the in-hospital stay, too…uh, huh." He listened and smiled. "Tell her I said congratulations and take some time off, with pay. Maternity leave. I fired Julie…yes, you were right, and Mags was too, she was in love with me…I'm a blind idiot not to have seen it before now." He nodded at what the man said then added. "Yeah, we're working on our marriage for a few weeks, this new retreat thing, ultra secret , you know."

He laughed happily at something the man said and Maggie looked at him curiously. "His wife had her baby last night, their third one. He named him after me…isn't that great?" He nodded at something he said then frowned again. "Shit…I need an assistant to liaise with you while I'm gone for me…look, shut it down for a week. Let everyone go for that time. Pay them for it though, this isn't a lay off thing, just a Band-Aid until I find a personal assistant again. Hey, do me a favor…call our accounts, they're on my laptop, you know the password. Let them know what I'm doing and tell them to be patient, I'll be taking care of their business in a week or two." He listened. "No, not about firing Julie or the staffing stuff, just that I'm working on my marriage and had to take some time off. Yeah, they'll understand, they're friends with me, too." He chuckled then got an idea. "Why don't you guys do something nice? Take a trip…you always said you wanted to but were always too busy at work, so why not now?" He nodded again and listened. "How old is he?" He didn't like what he heard. "Uh, huh, second year of business school…that won't leave much time to work for me…it's a full-time job in and of itself. Plus he's too young to know what he's doing." Don listened again. " Crap…he needs the job? Well, I'd let him try the mailroom, start with a part-time position so he can still accommodate his classes. Is he responsible enough to do that?" He listened then nodded, frowning. "He on student aid?" He listened then said. "Get a hold of Gretchen in Human Resources, tell her I said to hook him up with one of our full-ride scholarships we have for employees once he's hired on…" Don sighed. "No, I'll find one myself, it's not your job. Yeah, let me know if you can think of anyone else, and in the meantime, get a hold of that work solutions place, the one that helps professionals like me find assistants." He nodded again unhappily at something he said and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know. I used them the past four times, I kept count, too." He sighed again and hung his head, running hands through his hair still in frustration. "No, just…wait, can you run it for a few days? Get a skeleton crew up to manage the incoming business issues while telling them I'll deal with them soon on my own? You are only there to field their calls and see to their issues with my decision here…not to do my business for me."

"Yeah, a few hours a day, in the afternoon from one to five or something, we don't need to be open all the time while I fix this." He said then waited. "I'll be in touch soon…what?" He smiled and handed the phone to Maggie. "Abigail wants a word with you, dear." Maggie took the phone and grinned.

"Hey, Abby, what's up?" She said and wandered off to talk privately. They caught a bit of her conversation as she walked off. "Oh, yeah, I did want that recipe…did your mom have it after all?" She listened then cheered. "Great, Don loves that cheesecake of hers. I never get it right…"

"So…you need a personal assistant?" Dorian said sitting by him now.

"Yes, and soon." Don groaned. "And my receptionist is at the hospital in early labor. I'm so screwed." He sighed. "I need an assistant to communicate with Shawn, he's my office manager and damn good at it, the best really. He keeps it running smoothly, but we have communication problems. I need an assistant so he can know what I want since we play phone tag or email 'hide and seek' eventually if we don't have one to help us with the communication. The receptionist could be easy to hire, if I could find a reliable one that won't be an idiot and would be smart about it, but the assistant is a must…but guys just aren't applying."

"I might know someone. He's in Dallas and looking for work." Dorian said. "Demetri is a pretty smart guy, gay though and in a relationship with this guy named Vincenzo, some Italian Vampire he met three years ago. He won't hit on you and he's very professional. He works at one of my companies I own that I had to close down when I joined the Nest…he's a good worker, honest, punctual, and discreet, so he won't blab on you if you mess up. He graduated Magna Cum Laude from Yale four years ago for Business, too." She eyed him. "What's the pay grade?"

"Salary of course. Starts out at 65, 000, and goes up two thousand every year you stay employed by me. Full benefits and joint ones for spouses and families, gay partners included." Don said. "I expect forty hours a week but not over time. The day ends at five, not midnight. I like my private time, I don't live for work, trust me. Mags would kill me if I tried that workaholic crap on her. I'm in Dutch as it is."

"What did you do? How many assistants have you had?!" Dorian asked in surprise.

"Six. I slept with three of them before she left me and I realized I needed her back, I never meant to sleep with them, and I regretted it, but kept doing it. Had an affair with one for a year when we were fighting. She found out… and needless to say, it got _nasty_. A Witch fight is never pretty. Basically we tried to kill each other often with our powers. And she tried to kill one of my assistants I was sleeping with, the affair one. I broke it off and we still fought, tore our house up but couldn't quite bring ourselves to kill each other for real. So we had to finally admit we loved each other and I admitted I'd been an ass and insecure, and we swore to try to make it work better. Have been doing that since. I haven't touched another assistant sexually since then. But Mags is really insecure because of my previous cheating and convinced I'll do it again at any time, and is having a hard time trusting me again. I don't blame her, I fucked up bad and almost lost the most important person in my life, so I'm just trying to show her I'm sorry and won't do it again. Starting with finding an assistant she won't be jealous over, one that isn't female. She knows I love her and am sorry, but…I broke her heart one too many times. I'm lucky she let me try again this time. I fuck up again and she'll leave me, and I can't live without her…I'd rather you use that Colt on me and kill me dead if she did. I can't live without her in my life, I realize that. I was stupid. And sometimes…it feels like she never will forgive me, like she hates me. Not that I blame her…who could love a loser like me that hurts you that much?"

He cried a little at that. "I need Mags, just her. Without her, I'm nothing. And if she wasn't in my life, it would just be an empty life and I couldn't bear that."

"I'm not going anywhere, you softie you." Maggie said kissing his cheek and wiping the tears away before slipping his phone back in his pocket "I know you feel that way but…it's just nice to hear sometimes. I was worried you forgot to there for a while." She sat on his lap now and cuddled close. "I love you, Don. And I am willing to forgive you, if you keep trying to show me you're worth forgiving."

"I am." Don said and kissed her softly and held her tighter, burying his face in her hair. "You smell so good, baby…no one ever smelled nearly as good as you do…I love you, Mags. You won't regret this…we could talk more, if you want to." His eyes touched her face and she nodded. "Let's go somewhere private."

"Yes, I think we should talk more but I promise to listen and not run off. I know it took two of us to break up this marriage, not just you. I made mistakes and messed up, missed things, and I'm willing to admit that. So let's just see where we went wrong and get through it, fix it." Maggie caressed his lips and smiled, nodding. "I can't see life without you in it either, Don. I'm just not ready to trust you fully again yet. I'll do better. We should keep doing this, talking and not judging. I love you so much, Don, you know that I hope." Tears tipped her lashes now. "I don't want to live without you. I want to live _with_ you. Even if that means living with the parts of you I'm not really that fond of most of the time. You're the one for me, you're all I want. You are 'It' for me. I want you to know that. Flaws and all, you're mine."

"And you're mine. I feel the same way. You're 'It' for me, too. You always were. From the moment I saw you milking that cow in your parent's barn, I was gone for you." Don admitted.

"And I for you once I saw you punch that neighbor's son for touching my ass when I wasn't looking the next day, too. For a good holy sort, he was pretty gropey." Maggie laughed and Dorian joined in. "What were you two discussing?" She eyed Dorian uncertainly, and held Don more possessively at the same time.

"Not that, I got Mates, I don't need yours. We were talking about my male cousin, whose perfect for his assistant. He's…" Dorian talked to them now, laying out Demetri's accolades again. "He won't be even remotely interested in Don either, he's very happily married to his own husband…and trust me when I say Vincenzo isn't the 'sharing' type. He's more the 'touch my man and I will kill you' kind of guy."

"I'd be more than willing to do an online video interview with him, and if Mags and I approve of him, he could start next Monday…" Don said smiling, relief flooding him.

"And Vincenzo would make a good receptionist. He used to be mine before he married Demetri and I closed the office." Dorian said.

"I'll interview him, too." Don said, liking that thought already. "I don't mind the jealousy so much but…it won't interfere with work, will it? I need him to be in control and professional, not all over the place and pissed off just because someone shakes his lover's hand…"

"Oh, he won't do that. He didn't before. He just is possessive in clubs when some guy hits on him. He keeps their sex life out of the office. I wouldn't allow that, so he won't do it with you either." Dorian reassured him. "He's a good receptionist, if you don't mind a male one for that job, too."

"I don't mind that at all, as long as he does a good job of it. I need the help desperately." Don said.

"I'll call them later and set it up for day after tomorrow, the interviews?" Dorian offered. She was getting hungry and morning was coming. "I have to feed for now but…"

"That would be fine." Don said and let his wife lead him away. "Thanks for the help, Dorian. I'm in a bind here."

"Not for long." Dorian said under her breath and resolved to call her cousin and his Mate the next morning, after she napped with her Nest Mates for a bit. She was glad to help the frazzled man. They'd helped her enough in the past, saved her ass more than a few times with their timely magic help and potions. She owed them this.

Then saw Dean motion her upstairs and followed him up. It was time to feed before they died for the day, and she wanted time with her lovers before they did. And she really was rooting for them to fix their marriage; they were a great couple when they got along. But shit went to hell quick when they fought…and they both had explosive tempers when provoked, usually by each other. Maybe this time they could work it out so they didn't have so much to fight about anymore, find out what issues they weren't dealing with and deal with them finally that made things go wrong the first time when they ignored or let slip under the rug and let it fester until it had them nearly killing each other. The cheating had just been a symptom…they needed to fight the cause and be honest about how they both fucked up things, not just Don. Maggie was right, she had messed up, too, and just as badly. No one came out of that mess not dirty…it was a big mess and it was theirs to clean up. And she was glad they were doing just that. Now that they were willing to face what had gone wrong.

She would fix their professional issues. That she could do.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The interviews were scheduled and Don was relieved when he met them online. They were very personable and well-dressed, professional and polite. And their credentials and references checked out, too. Don, not being a fool after living as long as he had, immediately hired them on the spot and promised to get their paperwork started so they could start the next Monday.

So then they sat working out a spell with Dorian and the Vampires when they go to talking about the Apocalypses again. They were still trying to get past the whole 'we die most of time' issue…

"So I got myself killed to make ash for Eve?" Dante said sitting by her and she nodded. "Damn, I'd do that but shit…"

"We all died most of the time." Dorian admitted.

"But not this time? God fixed that, right?" Dante said softly.

"Yeah, he made us Immortal this time around and them, and with the Nest being unable to all be killed, the seal can't be broken. So we're safe, or are for the most part. They'll still try to kill us Vampires though, probably me included. You and Missouri are safe. We can't die but damn they can hurt us though…yay for us." Dorian agreed sadly. "We're safe enough but the pain factor, I don't like that part."

"At least we live through this one." Dante said with a bitter smile.

"There is that." Dorian agreed and laughed. "We're so _lucky_ that way."

"Yeah, we are." Dante laughed with her and nodded. Sipping his coffee and shaking his head. "You ever wish we could have normal lives…like Sam had for a while? No monsters, no death hanging over our heads, just peaceful lives where we could do what we want without something evil trying to kill us?"

"We never had normal lives before, just odd ones. And the monsters and demons were _always_ around him, he just didn't _see_ them like we had to. He had that luxury, we didn't… but I get your point. And yes I do." Dorian said sadly. "Why do we Winchesters get targeted so damn much?"

"Because you're special. The truth is that your bloodline itself, while cursed, is the purest good one ever existing. You are destined to fight the evil, every last one of you, and evil hates you for that. Just because some of your relatives aren't chosen doesn't mean you weren't meant to be." Cas said sitting by them. "I know this is hard for you guys…you had a home, a Nest of your own, you were happy. Then this Angel stuff hit and you are hunted again, your home burned down, and you are forced to start over here with Grim…I can't imagine how hard it is for you to do this…but I can promise you won't ever have to do it alone. You got us Angels and we love you all. And nothing kills you or hurts you on us, not ever again."

"I'm glad." Dorian said. "I wish that we had a normal though…at least part of one."

"You do." Gabriel said hugging her to his side. "It's not the best 'normal' that most of the others have, but it's yours, and it's ours now, we share it with you. That's normal enough for me."

"Us, too." Dante agreed but deep inside, a bitter part of him that agreed with Dorian cried and still wished they'd stood a chance at a more normal life. And mourned that loss hard.

The Angels sensed their pain and sighed, pulling them in for kisses and prayed to their Father that someday those two would see that the normal they had was better than any other normal that anyone had ever had before. That they were loved this way by many beings and had no reason to regret that.

But settled for holding them close to ease their pain and loved them anyway.

Humans were such odd creatures. Cas thought then and let Gabe pick up on it. It took them so long to grasp the truth sometimes, to understand that they need not reach for anything at all beyond what they had in front of them to be happy. Such a strange thing to feel. Cas thought now. He knew what he had and cherished it, fought for it, and loved it with every fiber of his being, Gabe and Michael, too. But Dorian and Dante were less accepting of things and would take time to learn what he'd learned, what they'd learned already.

Home wasn't a building, not some trivial _thing_ that someone could burn up on you or be taken from you…home was where your heart was and with who you loved and belonged with. That was home, that held your hopes and dreams, your chance at happiness and a future. Home was with those you loved, wherever that may be. Be it in a shiny black impala on the road with your lover and brother, or with a pack of Wolves and two witches, and some Angels that loved and kept watch over you; that was Home.

They were sure those two would figure it out eventually, too.

Because they had, and Dean and them had. Now Dorian and Dante would be the last ones to find that out, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

They were awaking a couple nights later when Don burst in and sought out Dorian, hugging her and ignoring her nudity and fluid covered condition. "They start Monday after next! I paid them a bonus to hold off a few days and Shawn is meeting them at the office that morning. Thank you for all your help, Dorian. I mean that."

"And thanks for finding him a male one this time. The females kept coming onto him for some odd reason." Maggie said coming as well and eyed the men on the bed appreciatively, all were uncovered, unashamed, naked and proud, and _very_ erect…clearly there would be some morning sex happening soon. "I like the view, too, wow."

"Hey!" Don said faking jealousy and chuckling. "I can't flirt with anyone, neither can you."

"Not flirting! Just…noticing and appreciating. There's nothing wrong with admiring a fine group of men in a bed and ready for fucking…is there?" She leered and Dorian chuckled.

"Not in the least. And just think…I get to have them whenever I want now…I'm so lucky!" Dorian purred and licked a lip at the view. "See you later, guys. Us ladies and guys have a thing to deal with here."

And, as she shut the door, they spotted Missouri and Jo, and the others moving to touch and have sex with each other again and got a spectacular view of their asses while they moved into position; Sam and Dean's especially. "Yeah, a lot to deal with, uh huh…" Maggie said turned on and changed her mind about heading outside. Instead she tugged her willing sex slave and husband back to their room for some impromptu sex and orgasms of their own. She'd been inspired by them and didn't mind it in the least!

Don didn't mind either, Maggie was sexy when she got all hot like this…he would just have to find a way to make her get that turned on again later. After she debauched his innocent body once more. She was his devil on his shoulder and he obeyed her every invitation to sin. He'd shot that Angel on his other years ago, he was just trying to spoil his fun. And, Don, like the perfectly innocent soul that he was, considered himself being happily corrupted…and found that funny. So he told her and she laughed, too. "So not innocent…and I am not the devil! If anything, you are." Maggie teased as she shut the door. "Now that being said…" She licked that lip again and smiled wickedly, a dark desire lurking in her pretty eyes that were half-lidded with desire. "I want you naked and spread on that bed in one minute or I'm paddling you."

"Yes, ma'am!" Don said happily taking his time getting where she said. He may be an innocent soul but… a good hard spanking never hurt anyone, as long as they did it right. And his wife swung a perfect paddle, at least in his modest opinion.

And found the spanking and sex much to their liking for an hour or two. Something they really enjoyed. A little kink added to their sex life made it better…that and the leather cuffs she fastened on his wrists and hooked him to their headboard before she did it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
